


Алое Видение.

by TeikuVanille



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 113,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeikuVanille/pseuds/TeikuVanille
Summary: История становления взаимоотношений Ванды и Вижина, начиная с Эры Ультрона.Эта история является "slowburn" - т.е. события и чувства развиваются постепенно.





	1. Эра Ультрона.

**Author's Note:**

> Моё видение развития отношений между Вандой и Вижин - начиная от коллег, до друзей и влюбленных. 
> 
> Эта история во многом является character study - т.е., изучением характеров главных персонажей. Потому что меня интересует не только "как" Ванда и Вижин влюбились, но и "почему" - не только какие события, но и какие мысли и внутренняя эволюция стояли за развитием их отношений.
> 
> Здесь будут представлены как и мои проработки канонических сцен из фильмов, так и то, что произошло между ними.

Они должны были остановить его, пока еще не поздно.

Ванда сделала глубокий вздох и закрыла глаза. Еще во времена её пребывания на базе Гидры, где она и её брат были добровольными подопытными образцами, она научила себя успокаиваться, центрируя пульсирующую энергию внутри себя таким образом, что она превращалась в подобие моря во время штиля. 

Но сейчас её разбирала злость. Она злилась на всё – на всё то обилие и многообразие «героев» и «злодеев», которые раз за разом затевали свои игры, от которых потом страдали мирные люди, рушились целые города, и судьбы народов ставились под удар. 

Ультрон. Старк. Она сама…

Ванда только сейчас начала в полной мере осознавать свою ошибку. И это действительно была её ошибка – Пьетро, хотя они и договаривались всегда обо всём сообща, следовал за ней в её решениях – и это она, главным образом, привела их в Гидру. Это она добровольно согласилась служить маньяку, задумавшему погубить всю планету и обитающую на ней жизнь. И оправдывало ли её то, что до буквально недавнего времени она и не догадывалась о том, что он задумал?.. 

Это было, поэтому, её задачей – вывести их обоих из этого ужаса. 

Спасти планету. 

Главным было сейчас не ошибиться, променяв одного маньяка на другого. Она ни на миллиметр пока не собиралась доверять Старку, но если он боролся с Ультроном за человечество и планету, она готова была отставить в сторону (по крайней мере, временно) всю свою ненависть и недоверие, и присоединиться к их борьбе. 

Перед её мысленным взором вдруг предстало лицо. Лицо спящего существа, так похожего на человеческое и в то же время совершенно непохожее. Лицо и тело настолько математически совершенные, что могли принадлежать только машине, искусственно созданному организму, над которым трудилась ученая леди Чо. Ультрон ждал и требовал только идеала. 

Это был первый и единственный раз, когда она его увидела – это невероятное творение, граничащее с чудом. И, в какой-то мере, он и был чудом – ведь Ультрон заложил в него не только своё сознание и невероятные технологии, но и камень силы, о происхождении которого Ванда ничего не знала - знала только, что тот обладал некой невероятной энергией – той самой, что дала начало и заряд её собственным способностям. 

Они были в лаборатории Хелен Чо – она, Пьетро, Хелен и Ультрон. Существо, в тело которого Ультрон собирался переселиться, лежал в камере, которую доктор Чо называла «колыбелью». Странное название, учитывая то, что существо, покоящееся в этой самой «колыбельной» обладало телом взрослого мужчины.

Ей было неуютно здесь. Ей все более было неприятно находиться в обществе Ультрона – где-то на подсознательном уровне в ней начинали зреть сомнения, что они с Пьетро поступали правильно, помогая ему. В конце концов, как бы Ультрон ни ненавидел Старка (а это было чувство, которое они между собой полностью делили), Ванде не нравилось то, что он буквально принудил Хелен Чо и её команду работать на себя – более того, он поработил их разум. Конечно, она и сама прибегала к трюкам с сознанием, но только по отношению к тем, кто мнил себя вершителем судеб других людей и затевал свои опасные игры, в которых потом оказывались жертвами невинные гражданские. Ванда не использовала свои способности против обычных людей. Ученым Гидры было абсолютно всё равно – был ли у их подопытного образца хоть какой-то моральный компас, всё, что их интересовало – это сделать из неё оружие и контролировать её, как это самое оружие, коим она и являлась. Она добровольно позволила сотворить это с собой, потому что верила – только так она сможет противостоять Старку и ему подобным, чтобы защитить свой народ и свою страну. 

Поэтому ей было настолько противно участвовать в порабощении Хелен Чо. Ультрон, хотя и не обладал даром улавливать мысли и настроения окружающих, казалось, догадался о бушующих в ней эмоциях, когда положил ей на плечо свою тяжелую механическую длань и проговорил своим глубоким вкрадчивым голосом: «Это необходимая мера, Ванда, на которую я вынужден пойти. Мы все здесь хотим увидеть Старка и его жалкую команду поверженными, разве нет? Это единственный путь, другого нет».

Был ли другой путь или нет, Ванда не знала. Она знала только то, что сейчас она была ничем не лучше Старка и его «жалкой команды», зовущей себя Мстителями – она готова была приносить в жертву невинных людей, чтобы добиться собственных целей. Она не могла не вспомнить то, чему учили её и брата их родители. Когда они были совсем еще юными и Ванда плача, рассказывала отцу, что будь у неё сверх-сила, она бы выгнала из Соковии всех солдат, которые развязали здесь войну. А еще лучше – отправилась бы в Нью Йорк и лично расправилась бы со Старком, кто был знаменит на весь мир тем, что создавал и продавал самое передовое оружие в мире.

Родители учили их терпению. Тому, что цель не всегда оправдывает средства. Тому, что даже злодеи подчас являются героями в своих собственных глазах. 

Наблюдая за Хелен, которая ходила по своей лаборатории, методично выполняя свою работу, приближая Ультрона к исполнению его целей, Ванда задавалась вопросом – а не превратилась ли она, незаметно для самой себя, в того самого злодея, возомнившего себя героем и спасителем?.. Она подняла глаза на Пьетро – брат выглядел и вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало, но она чувствовала, что он также был снедаем теми же мрачными сомнениями, что и она сама. 

Внезапно до Ванды донеслось едва различимое эхо. Словно небольшая рябь пробежала по гладкой поверхности воды - оно было похоже на то, как воспринимались ею обычно мысленные потоки окружающих людей – но более тихо и как-то более… умиротворенно?.. Словно бы человек спал и видел сладкий сон… Но от кого здесь могли исходить подобные эманации? Они с Пьетро оба были сейчас сгустками нервной энергии, разум и воля Хелен были порабощены Ультроном, а сам он, как всегда, пребывал в состоянии, которое ей самой едва ли было под силу понять – словно бы мячик для пинг-понга, который прыгает туда-сюда, из стороны в сторону – от ярости до холодного расчета, радостного возбуждения, нетерпения… 

Нет, это был не Ультрон, это был…

Сама того не заметив, Ванда отошла от своего брата и направилась к камере, в которой лежало то самое существо, которое очень скорое очнется и заговорит голосом Ультрона, но пока…

\- Я могу читать его мысли… - проговорила она, испытывая, сама того не желая, легкий трепет, перед лежащим пока без сознания существом, - Он видит сны.

\- Я бы не назвала это снами,- раздался красивый и абсолютно лишенный каких-либо эмоций голос Хелен Чо, подключающей Ультрона к «колыбели». - Скорее, базовым сознанием. Информационным шумом. Скоро…

\- Как скоро? - перебил её Ультрон, - Я не давлю, но всё же…

Хелен что-то отвечала ему, но Ванда уже не слышала её слов. 

Её что-то прямо-таки тянуло подойти ближе к камере, где лежало существо, видящее сны – словно некая сила – мягкая, но неумолимая, - подталкивала её подойти ближе, узнать… 

Она почувствовала тот момент, когда в существо начало вливаться сознание Ультрона – в покой и умиротворение вмешались чувства, гораздо более беспорядочные и хаотичные, словно некто с разбега прыгнул в тихое озеро, разрушив его безупречно гладкую поверхность. 

Но сила, подталкивающая, зовущая её подойти ближе, не ослабла, и Ванда положила руки на прозрачную поверхность камеры – ею овладело внезапное и сильное стремление установить связь, узнать…

Неожиданно ослепляющая вспышка пронзила её разум. Она, должно быть, издала крик, потому что в следующее же мгновение рядом с ней был её брат, поддерживая её – и Ванда как никогда была рада его присутствию рядом – потому что всё её существо сейчас переполнял неподдельный ужас. 

Она, наконец, увидела мысли Ульрона во всей их ослепительной четкости, и то, что она увидела, было концом – нет, уничтожением. 

Не в силах сдержать дрожь в голосе, она обратилась к Ульрону:

\- Как же ты?..

\- Как же я что? - невозмутимо отвечал он.

\- Ты говорил, мы только уничтожим Мстителей! Сделаем мир лучше!

\- Он будет лучше.

\- Когда на нем не останется людей? - шок немного улягся и к Ванде, наконец, начала возвращаться способность мыслить трезво. Ей надо было что-то предпринять… Но что?! Как остановить Ультрона, пока он не переселился в гораздо более сильное тело? Скоро его будет не остановить…

Незаметно для всех, даже для Ультрона, всё внимание которого переключилось на камеру и лежащее в ней существо, Ванда направила импульс энергии в сторону Хелен Чо, снимая ментальные путы, что Ультрон наложил на неё с помощью камня силы. 

\- Кто же будет судить – кто прав, а кто нет? - спрашивал Ультрона её брат. Ему, как и ей, стал полностью понятен убийственный план железного монстра. 

\- Жизнь всех рассудит, - отвечал он. 

Вдруг что-то привлекло его внимание. Он словно прислушивался к чему-то, что было неведомо остальным. 

\- К нам гости, - проговорил Ультрон. 

«Гости», которыми могли оказаться только Мстители…

\- Пора уходить - продолжал он.

Дальше всё произошло в мгновение ока – Хелен отсоединила связь между Ультроном и существом, и последнее что Ванда увидела, прежде чем окружающий мир расплылся перед её глазами – это направленный в ученного красный лазер из руки Ультрона. 

В следующее мгновение они уже были в Сеуле, недалеко от научного центра доктора Чо.

Беспорядки, вызванные столкновением Ультрона и его солдат с Мстителями, не заставили себя долго ждать.

Ванда оглянулась на Пьетро. Брат выглядел таким же растерянным, как и она.

И что им теперь было делать?.. Это она втянула их во всё это, она должна была придумать что-то… но что?!

\- Мы должны найти эту штуку и уничтожить, - вдруг сказал Пьетро, смотря куда-то в сторону, где виднелся летящий над рекой квинджет Мстителей. Но Ванда догадалась, что под «штукой» брат подразумевал то существо, что сейчас Ультрон пытался перевезти в безопасное и спокойное место, где он мог бы закончить процесс транспортировки сознания. 

И хотя Ванда готова была согласиться с Пьетро, что-то внутри неё, некое едва уловимое чувство, словно бы возмущенно встрепенулось при мысли о том, что существо должно быть уничтожено.

Нет времени разбираться в себе…

\- Но как? – спросила она. - Ультрон удирает, здесь Мстители. Едва ли нам хватит сил…

\- Нам надо расставить приоритеты, - говорил Пьетро. - Как бы ни были плохи Мстители, они не собираются уничтожать всю жизнь на нашей планете. Значит, нам надо помочь им остановить Ультрона. 

Помочь Мстителям?.. Ванда смотрела на брата во все глаза. Вся их жизнь за последние несколько лет – вся их боль и слезы и испытания – были направлены на то, чтобы уничтожить Мстителей, заставить их заплатить ту цену, что заплатили они с Пьетро по их нещадной милости… 

Но брат смотрел на неё, и в его синих глазах – таких похожих на глаза их матери – она читала решимость. Она была обязана ему. Это она, если быть до конца честной, была главной причиной, почему они оказались в этой ситуации, и если Пьетро готов пойти на примирение с противником, чтобы отвести от Земли угрозу гораздо более опасную и близкую – то она просто не имела права спорить. И потом, что еще они могли сделать?..

Ванда медленно склонила голову в знак согласия, и Пьетро ответил ей коротким кивком и небольшой ухмылкой, словно бы говоря ей: «Да, ты не можешь не признать, что мне приходят в голову гениальные идеи». 

Хаос, вызванный столкновением сил Ультрона со Мстителями, вдруг ярко напомнил Ванде о доме. И хотя Соковия мало чем походила на окружающий её сейчас Сеул – человеческая паника и страх были везде одинаковыми. Им нужно было остановить Ультрона, но они не могли не помочь и людям.

Они с братом едва успели остановить сошедший с рельсов поезд, в котором они, заодно со Стивом Роджерсом, сражались с Ультроном, как доблестный Капитан Америка обрушился на них с угрозами. Но ей было сейчас не до него. 

\- Контейнер. Вы его захватили? – спросила она, не в силах стереть волнение из своего голоса. 

Капитан был сама непоколебимость:

\- Старк с ним разберется. 

Старк?!..

\- Только не он!.. 

Этот самодовольный, переполненный чувством собственной праведности идиот не понимал, к чему всё это могло привести. Старк!

\- Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, - продолжал между тем Капитан Америка. - Старк не безумец. 

Как же заставить его увидеть очевидное?!..

\- Ради своих идей он пойдет на всё! – не обращая внимание на цену, которую придется платить другим. Разве сам Ультрон не был тому подтверждением?

Казалось бы, что-то из её слов дошло, наконец, до Роджерса. Он попытался вызвать Старка на связь, но тщетно.

Ванда попыталась ещё раз:

\- Ультрон не видит разницы между спасением мира и его уничтожением. Ты думаешь, откуда это в нём?

Роджерс, похоже, достаточно знал Старка, чтобы увидеть истину в её словах. 

Некоторое время он просто смотрел на неё, словно бы взвешивая, можно ли ей доверять. Ванда не знала, что он увидел в её глазах, но через некоторое время он спросил:

\- Что тебе известно? И без выдумок. Я узнаю, если ты соберешься лгать мне.

Ванда не собиралась лгать. Та ситуация, в которой они все нашли себя, совершенно не располагала к тому, чтобы сейчас преследовать свои личные цели. Выживание всего сущего на планете было под угрозой. 

\- Я увидела план Ультрона. Он собирается обрушить на Землю астероид. Не знаю, как он планирует этого добиться, но знаю, что если ему удастся завладеть этим существом, мы не сможем вовремя его остановить. 

Стив Роджерс смотрел на неё, не мигая. Слушая внимательно. Почему-то, Ванда даже сама не знала почему, но это придало ей уверенности продолжать:

\- Мы хотели помочь Ультрону уничтожить Мстителей. Нам нет причин помогать вам, кроме одной – мы не хотим гибели всему живому и сделаем всё, что от нас потребуется, чтобы остановить его. Мы не сдаемся на вашу милость и уж тем более не ищем вашей дружбы, но если мы хотим остановить Ультрона, думаю – нам надо объединить свои силы. 

Капитан Америка стоял, не говоря ни слова, еще несколько минут – он хорошо владел собой и бушующий внутри ураган чувств и мыслей почти не отражался не его лице, - но Ванда успела заметить и почувствовать тот момент, когда он принял своё решение. 

\- Надо спешить, - сказал он и оглядел их с Пьетро, так словно тестируя их решимость идти до конца. – Вы отправитесь со мной.

\- Нам это подходит, - ответил Пьетро. Они обменялись взглядом, поняв, как это часто бывало, друг друга без слов – даже если бы Роджерс не предложил им отправиться в штаб квартиру Мстителей в Нью Йорк вместе, они с Пьетро нашли бы способ добраться туда сами. Успели бы они вовремя – другой вопрос, поэтому сейчас было не время для споров и препинаний ни с Роджерсом, ни с остальными Мстителями, главное сейчас – остановить Ультрона.

Роджерс, похоже, тоже решил на время оставить свою враждебность. Он только кивнул им и сказал:

\- За мной.

* * *

Во время перелёта все молчали.

Стив Роджерс обронил, что перелёт из Сеула в Нью Йорк займет пять с половиной часов и предложил воспользоваться этим временем, чтобы отдохнуть. 

Им с Пьетро нужен был отдых. Желательно – сон. Неизвестно было, сколько сил и энергии им понадобиться потратить в ближайшие часы или даже дни. Но, даже чувствуя, что в мыслях Роджерса не было и намека на то, чтобы атаковать их с братом – он был настроен настороженно, но не враждебно – они не решились спать одновременно.

\- Давай поспи сначала ты, - сказал ей Пьетро, и Ванда не стала с ним спорить. Она улеглась на сиденье, на котором они сидели, накрылась своей алой накидкой, положила голову на колени брата и закрыла глаза.

Сны пришли не сразу. Ванда не имела привычки обращать внимания на свои сновидения, но среди них бывали такие, которые волей-неволей запоминались. В особенности, после того, как она получила свои способности, к ней стали часто приходить сны о некоем городе – Ванда не знала, мог ли он существовать в действительности, у него были как реалистичные, так и фантазийные аспекты – но город этот ей очень нравился. В нём постоянно менялась погода – было и солнечно, и дождливо, иногда даже штормило – порой этот город очень сильно походил на родную Соковию, но в другие моменты превращался в нечто, совершенно ей незнакомое. 

И она бродила по улицам этого города, совершенно одна. У неё не было дома, она всегда куда-то шла или ехала. И, что самое удивительное, эти сны, о её блужданиях в этом городе, созданном её собственным подсознанием, всегда приносили чувство умиротворения. Она была дома. Наверное, это и было её судьбой – найти покой лишь в собственных мечтах, и быть обреченной на вечные сомнения и скитания в своих часах бодрствования… 

Внезапно она почувствовала чье-то присутствие. 

Это было не новое присутствие – оно ощущалось так, словно бы некто постоянно находился с ней рядом, но только сейчас начал подавать признаки своего присутствия, и Ванда, наконец, обратила на него своё внимание. 

На мгновение Ванда испугалась, что присутствие идет откуда-то извне её сна, и начала было просыпаться, но очень скоро поняла, что присутствие ощущается исключительно в её сновидении – это был лишь плод её собственного сознания. 

Ванда расслабилась и оглянулась вокруг себя – никого не было. 

Она ускорила свои шаги – впереди неё была широкая улица, вымощенная булыжником, по обе стороны высились старинные здания, но, почему-то, она была уверена, что впереди должен скоро замаячить небоскрёб Старка – она должна была торопиться, она должна была добраться до него, пока не поздно… 

_Останься со мной…_

\- Что? – Ванда едва не запнулась и остановилась. Она снова обернулась вокруг себя, ища взглядом сама не зная кого. Но на улице почти никого не было – те немногие люди, что тоже куда-то шли, совершенно не обращали на неё внимания. 

Вокруг никого не было. Просто игра воображения. Просто сон. Надо спешить…

_Останься. Останься со мной._

\- Кто ты?! Покажись! – на этот раз выкрикнула Ванда. 

Но ничего и никого вокруг. Тишина - тягучая и томная, - какая может быть только во сне. 

Она обернулась в сторону, куда, как ей казалось, надо было бежать, и участила шаг. Улица казалась бесконечной. Она никогда так не успеет, она проиграет, она подведёт всех… 

Внезапно чья-то твердая и теплая ладонь обвилась вокруг её предплечья. Ванда не почувствовала и мгновения страха, только удивление, и даже что-то, граничащее с радостным трепетом. Наконец-то…

Она обернулась, но единственное, что успела увидеть, прежде чем собственное сознание вытолкнуло её из сна, была пара пронзительных светло-голубых глаз…

* * *

Она проснулась и резко села. Алая накидка сползла с её плеч, а Пьетро одарил её слегка удивленным взглядом и дружелюбной улыбкой, словно бы спрашивая: «Всё в порядке, сестрёнка?». 

Ванда кивнула ему и снова прикрыла глаза. Ей хотелось пить. Она не знала, где что находится на этом самолёте, и было ли ей разрешено этим пользоваться. У неё не было привычки ломать комедии и глупо поддаваться гордости – она не считала это выше себя – просить о помощи и одолжении, но это был особенный момент. Ей не хотелось сейчас лишний раз привлекать к ним с Пьетро внимание Мстителя – кто знал, может он вдруг вспомнит, что рядом с ним в его самолете находились два врага и тогда их шанс успеть остановить Старка и Ультрона будет упущен…

Но Роджерс, как оказалось, решил не ждать её:

\- Уборная – в хвосте самолёта, если желаете ею воспользоваться. Там есть всё необходимое. Если голодны – слева от вас находятся холодильник с едой. 

Ванда некоторое время смотрела на Роджерса – ей были видны лишь его затылок и часть профиля – всё внимание Мстителя, казалось бы, было приковано к открытому их взору величественному виду темнеющего неба, но Ванда, благодаря своим способностям, чувствовала, что он сейчас испытывал не враждебность, а эмоцию более спокойную и горькую… грусть?.. Ванда не могла понять, о чем мог грустить Мститель – кроме, разве что, того, что им, похоже, предстояла стычка с его коллегами по команде. Но это её уже не касалось.

\- Спасибо, - проговорила она, удивившись тому, как глухо прозвучал её голос. Она обернулась к Пьетро, но тот лишь подмигнул ей и, слегка улыбнувшись, кивнул в сторону хвоста самолета:

\- А я пока найду нам что-нибудь поесть.

Ванда зашла в уборную квинджета – несколько более просторную, нежели в обычных пассажирских самолетах, выполненную из нержавеющей стали, или же какого-то другого металла - и оглядела себя в зеркале. Несмотря на несколько часов сна, тени под глазами стали только хуже – хотя, здесь, должно быть, свою роль сыграл и потекший макияж. 

Она умылась, почистила зубы одной из одноразовых щеток, что хранились в верхнем ящике, под раковиной и сходила в туалет. 

Когда она вышла, Пьетро уже ждал её, сидя на том же самом месте, но теперь справа от него на скамейке лежали два завернутых в бумагу сэндвича, и в каждой руке у него было по бутылке какого-то напитка. 

Не говоря ни слова, она медленно приблизилась, села напротив своего брата и потянулась за одним из сэндвичей. Она не особенно любила ветчину и поэтому вздохнула с облегчением, увидев, что её сэндвич был с мясом то ли курицы, то ли индейки. Напиток был простой водой с привкусом чего-то цитрусового и чудесно освежал. 

Ванда взглянула на часы – им было лететь еще почти два часа. Пьетро было необходимо отдохнуть. 

Когда они закончили с едой и брат также совершил быстрый поход в уборную, Ванда многозначительно посмотрела на него и похлопала себя по колену. 

\- Знаешь, а я ведь на десять минут старше тебя, - произнес он так тихо, что слышала только она. 

Ванду всегда забавляла привычка Пьетро напоминать ей, что он был старшим из них двоих. Он всегда так делал, когда она позволяла себе командовать и раздавать указания. Она действительно была негласным лидером среди них, но это не значило, что брат находился у неё в подчинении. Они любили друг друга и заботились друг о друге, больше, чем кто-либо. Они были одними в этом мире, и всё, что у них было – это они сами. И они умели слушать друг друга. 

Пока Пьетро спал, у неё была возможность подумать.

То, что им было необходимо, несмотря ни на что, остановить план Ультрона – не вызывало сомнений. И ради этого они с братом готовы были на всё – даже примкнуть к ненавистным им Мстителям. 

Ванда вздохнула и потерла рукой переносицу. Отголоски боли от электрошока, полученного днем ранее, всё ещё давали о себе знать. 

Но ничего. Если подумать – она того заслуживала. Малая плата за то, какой дурой она была. Доверилась Ультрону и его плану… Она не жалела о Мстителях, но из-за её манипуляций с сознанием Баннера, были ранены и даже погибли люди в Йоханнесбурге. 

Чем она была лучше Старка и его команды, если приносила людям опасность и даже гибель, и всё для того, чтобы восторжествовала справедливость? 

Да, она была слепой дурой. Она знала, что расскажи она всё это брату, тот бы с ней не согласился – ведь они столько пережили по милости Старка, они имели право на свою месть. Но не ценой жизни других людей…

Она не знала, что ждало её в Нью Йорке. Что делает сейчас Старк с полученным в распоряжение контейнером? Она была почти уверена в том, что Старк попытается закончить начатое Ультроном, но вольет в существо, созданное им самим искусственное сознание.

Но часть Ультрона уже жила в том существе. И оно собиралось уничтожить жизнь на их планете.


	2. Знакомство, или "Look again".

Нью Йорк встретил их ночным небом и множеством электрических огней. Если бы не серьезность их миссии, Ванда бы, пожалуй, уделила больше внимания красоте города, который, сияя на фоне темноты, казался ей больше похожим на гигантский космический корабль, нежели жилые человеческие постройки.

Они приземлились прямо на крыше башни Мстителей и уже через пару минут стояли перед плотно закрытыми металлическими дверьми, ведущими в святая-святых империи Старка. Только в своих самых смелых мечтах Ванда могла видеть себя в этом месте. Но не для того, чтобы восхищаться достижениями оружейного магната, но чтобы уничтожить всё то, что он создал. И продолжал создавать.

Стив Роджерс обернулся к ним с Пьетро и спокойно, но строго произнес:

\- Я проведу вас к Старку. И не вздумайте выкидывать фокусы. – Он посмотрел сначала на Пьетро, затем перевел взгляд на Ванду. - Не думаю, что мне стоит долго описывать, что произойдёт в таком случае.

Они с Пьетро на пару согласно кивнули.

Капитан Америка еще с мгновение оценивающе разглядывал их, а затем ввел защитный код, открывающий стальные двери. Но они, как оказалось, вели вовсе не в коридор, а в лифт.

Ванду удивила пустота и тишина здания. И еще темнота – нигде не было включено даже неяркой подсветки. Если бы не явные следы активности людей повсюду, то она бы решила, что в этом месте вообще никогда никто не бывает.

Они прошли несколько коридоров, когда в дали, наконец, замаячили огни – то сияли в темноте многочисленные компьютеры и мониторы. 

Тони Старк и Брюс Беннер были в лаборатории, и, как Ванда и предполагала, они работали над стоящим перед ними контейнером с существом, которое – Ванда отметила с огромным облегчением – еще не проснулось. Значит, у них всё еще было, какое-никакое время, всё исправить.

\- Скажу только раз, - сказал Роджерс, едва они ступили в лабораторию.

\- Что так много? – последовал ответ Старка. Он был именно таким, каким Ванда его знала – надменным и пренебрежительным к окружающим. Каким еще человеком нужно было быть, чтобы создавать высокотехнологическое оружие, которое потом использовалось для того, чтобы гибли сотни тысяч мирных людей.

Ванда едва сдержалась, чтобы не направить в него импульс энергии – больше всего ей сейчас хотелось свалить этого высокомерного ублюдка на его задницу и посмотреть, как он будет барахтаться на полу.

Но не время. Ситуация слишком серьезная. Ей нужно попытаться сначала договориться с этими людьми. Да и было бы глупостью сбрасывать со счетов предупреждение Роджерса.

\- Отключи его, - требовательно произнес Капитан Америка.

\- Нет, - отвечал Старк, - и не подумаю.

Похоже, ситуация потребует радикальных действий… Этот чертов Старк был именно таким идиотом, каким она его и считала.

\- Вы не ведаете, что творите, - попытался еще раз Роджерс.

\- А ты, значит, ведаешь? – на этот раз отвечал Бэннер. – И она, конечно же, не сидит в твоей голове, - произнес он саркастически, указывая в сторону Ванды.

Самая трудная часть. Для этих людей Ванда была таким же врагом, каким и они были для неё. То, что она сотворила с Бэннером, было непростительно – сейчас, в ретроспективе, она это видела. Но не поздно попытаться всё исправить…

\- Я знаю, ты злишься… - начала было она, но Бэннер даже не стал её слушать:

\- Какая там злость. Могу свернуть тебе шею и даже не позеленеть, - с убийственным спокойствием произнес он.

Ванда поджала губы. Она понимала его злость на неё, но угрозы в свой адрес, всё же, не вызывали у нее положительных эмоций. Но надо было терпеть.

\- Вспомни, чем всё обернулось, Бэннер! – в голосе Роджерса также начали проскальзывать угрожающие нотки.

\- Цветочками, на фоне того, что нас ждёт! – отвечал ему Старк.

\- Вы понятия не имеете, что там внутри! – Ванда перешла на крик, оставалось катастрофически мало времени, если она не успеет их убедить… - Существо, покоящееся там…

\- Это не игра! – Роджерс одновременно с ней перешел на повышенные тона. Казалось, отчаяние начало захватывать не только её.

Но, пока они вчетвером – Старк, Бэннер, Роджерс и она – были сосредоточенны друг на друге, её брат решил взять дело в свои руки. 

Раздался характерный звук, когда Пьетро переходил на сверхзвуковую скорость, по лаборатории пронесся ветер, и в следующее мгновение Пьетро материализовался на другом конце лаборатории, а в его руке был тот самый разъем, соединяющий компьютеры с «колыбелью».

\- Нет, нет, продолжайте, - слегка насмешливо проговорил он, - Что вы там говорили?

Но на этом неожиданности не закончились – внезапно стеклянная панель под ногами Пьетро взорвалась вдребезги, и брат провалился сквозь открывшуюся в полу дыру.

\- Пьетро! – отчаянно выкрикнула Ванда. Даже смертоносное существо, покоящееся в камере, было на мгновение забыто.

Некто открыл по ним огонь, а посему предупреждение Рождерса, не нападать, можно было выкинуть куда подальше. Они попробовали договориться с этими людьми, но те, стоило ли тому удивляться, высокомерно решили следовать своим собственным прихотям. Тем более, что Роджерс, похоже, тоже был не против поднять оружие за то, чтобы предотвратить планы этих двух безумных гениев.

Она было уже приготовилась послать импульс энергии в сторону Старка – что она хотела сделать еще с того момента, как её нога ступила в эту лабораторию – когда сзади неё вдруг материализовался Бэннер и, обхватив её сзади за шею, проговорил в самое ухо:

\- Ну, давай, разозли меня!

Бэннер был лишь немногим выше неё, но гораздо сильнее физически. И всё же его хватка была скорее предупреждающей, нежели реально сдерживающей. Он явно предоставлял ей выбор – и, в другой ситуации, Ванда, скорее всего, действительно не посмела бы злить Бэннера, но сейчас был не тот случай.

Она пустила импульс сквозь себя и хватка исчезла. Еще один импульс, и Бэннер был отброшен на несколько шагов назад.

Даже если он сейчас превратиться в Халка, начнёт крушить всё вокруг и убьет их всех – эту цену Ванда готова была заплатить лишь за то, чтобы могущественное существо, в сознание которого зрел план уничтожения мира, не очнулось.

Внезапное движение справа привлекло внимание Ванды – повернув голову, она с удивлением узнала в высоком светловолосом мужчине Тора.

Не успела она даже подумать о том, какую сторону бог грома собирался принять и что вообще намеревался делать, как тот запрыгнул прямо на контейнер, в котором покоилось существо и, к шоку всех окружающих, собрал в свой молот мощный заряд молнии и направил его прямо в центр «колыбели».

Окружающую тьму пронизал яркий свет от молнии Тора, разряды заполнили пространство вокруг, и компьютеры вокруг окрасились яркими огнями, знаменующими переизбыток заряда энергии.

Ванде и остальным оставалась лишь с ужасом наблюдать за тем, как мощная энергия, идущая из молота Тора, вливается в металлический контейнер. Сейчас уже произойти могло всё, что угодно – либо этот заряд убьет существо, что спал внутри, либо…

Мощная ударная волна прокатилась по лаборатории, раздался ужасный треск, и сам бог грома был отброшен в сторону выбросом энергии, идущим изнутри металлического контейнера. Ослепительный свет залил всё вокруг и в следующее мгновение из «колыбели» показалось существо…

Ванда сама не могла понять, что она испытывала в тот момент – шок, страх, трепет… Но все эмоции отошли в сторону, когда существо поднял голову и встретился с ней взглядом.

Ванда вздрогнула, когда её глаза встретились с парой умных, светло-голубых глаз андроида – шок, иначе она и не могла бы описать то, что испытывала. Это была их судьба, её судьба…

Существо, между тем, оглядел окружающих его людей, - и не успел никто из них среагировать, как он совершил молниеносный прыжок в сторону бога грома.

Неизвестно было, что существо собирался сделать, потому что с такой же молниеносностью, Тор отбросил его в сторону покрывающих всю стену окон, открывающих захватывающую в своей красоте панораму ночного Нью Йорка.

Существо остановился буквально за мгновение до того, как столкнуться со стеклом и повис в воздухе. Казалось, всё его внимание было приковано к открывшемуся ему виду ночных улиц и огней.

Тор и Капитан Америка стояли в полной боевой готовности – у одного в руке был его молот, у другого – щит, и, казалось бы, сейчас начнется сражение между новорожденным воплощением Ультрона и Мстителями, но Тор поднял руку, призывая Роджерса обождать и не нападать на существо, и Капитан послушался его, хотя своего щита не опустил.

Со своего места Ванда видела, как существо поднял руку к стеклу, словно бы пытаясь прикоснуться к открывшемуся ему зрелищу, установить некую связь с миром… В стекле виднелось отражение андроида, ярче всего – пара светло-голубых глаз и камень силы, - и Ванде показалось, что она увидела, как существо встретил свой собственный взгляд в этом отражении. 

О чём он сейчас думал? Что собирался делать? Хватит ли им сил его остановить?..

Мысли с лихорадочной скоростью проносились в сознании Ванды. А существо, между тем, отвернулся от своего отражения, и Ванда даже вздрогнула, увидев, как он создал себе некое подобие костюма – его тело, не совсем понятного оттенка, граничащего с красным и фиолетовым, - теперь было одето в стального цвета одеяние, оставляя «голыми» лишь голову, шею и ладони.

И хотя Ванда неотрывно наблюдала за существом, она всё же заметила то, как Тор осторожно поставил свой могучий молот на ближайший стол, тем самым, видимо, желая дать понять существу, что не собирался нападать на него. У Ванды не было ни сил, ни желания размышлять сейчас о том, что задумал бог грома – если понадобится, она сразится с ними обоими!

Она настолько была поглощена созерцанием существа, что почти не заметила, как её брат, живой и невредимый, материализовался радом с ней, готовый, как всегда, защищать её от любой опасности.

Все вокруг сейчас были напряжены и готовы к схватке, и только существо, казалось, был совершенно спокоен.

Он плавно опустился на пол перед ними, и обернулся к стоящему недалеко от него Тору:

\- Простите за тот… сумбур, - произнес существо голосом, совершенно не похожим на голос Ультрона. Ванда смотрела на него во все глаза, не в силах поверить себе.

\- Благодарю, - продолжал он, хотя было не совсем понятно, за что именно существо благодарил бога грома - за то, что «разбудил» его, или же за то, что не позволил окружающим его супергероям тут же атаковать его, неведомое существо, и дал, таким образом, тому время немного придти в себя.

Как бы там ни было, но Тор одарил его ответным кивком и существо, видимо заметив украшающий плечи бога грома плащ и наручи на предплечьях, тут же «соткал» себе свои собственные. Это было бы даже немного смешно, если бы ситуация не была бы такой опасной.

\- Тор, - раздался недоверчивый голос Капитана Америки, - ты помог его создать?

\- Мне было видение, - говорил Тор, и все взоры, включая самого существа, обратились к нему. - Водоворот, в котором канет всё живое, и в самом центре, - он указал на золотисто-желтый камень силы, украшающий лоб существа, - это.

\- Что, камень? – уточнил доктор Бэннер.

\- Это Камень Разума, - Тор, похоже, знал о камне, давшем Ванде и Пьетро их силу и способности, больше, чем ученые Гидры или Старк с Бэннером. – Один из шести Камней Бесконечности. Нет во Вселенной силы, способной сравниться с ним в разрушительности. 

\- Тогда зачем ты решил разбудить его? – Роджерс озвучил вопрос, который был на уме у всех окружающих.

\- Потому, что Старк прав, - отвечал Тор.

\- Ну, точно – настал конец света, - попытался сыронизировать доктор Бэннер. Впрочем, им всем сейчас было немного не по себе.

\- Мстителям не одолеть Ультрона, - продолжал Тор.

\- Не в одиночку, - подтвердил его слова существо. Он отошел от Тора и начал неспешно приближаться к остальным.

\- Почему у твоего Видения* голос Джарвиса? – спросил Роджерс, и в его голосе сохранялись нотки настороженности и недоверия.

Тут пришел черед отвечать Старку, чей собственный голос, Ванда заметила с удивлением, немного дрожал:

\- Мы взяли за основу матрицу Джарвиса и создали нечто новое.

Ванда не знала, кто или, даже, что такое было «Джарвис» - но если судить по другим творениям Старка, похоже, он был неким подобием Ультрона, но, в отличие от железного монстра, служащим своему создателю, а не сражающимся против него.

\- Мне кажется, что с меня хватит «нового», - отвечал Роджерс.

Ванда не спускала глаз с существа, которое Стив Роджерс назвал Вижин, в честь видения Тора. С того самого первого мгновения, они больше не встречались взглядами – Вижин даже не смотрел в её сторону.

\- Вы думаете, я – порождение Ультрона? – спросил он, взглянув на Роджерса, но было понятно, что вопрос его был адресован всем окружающим его людям.

\- А разве нет? – отвечал Капитан Америка.

\- Я не Ультрон. И я не Джарвис. Я просто… существую. Я есть то, что я есть.

Старк и Бэннер смотрели на Вижин так, словно сами себе не верили. Не верили, что смогли создать или, по крайней мере, поучаствовать в создании, столь уникального существа. Ванде было понятно, что если кто-то и сдастся первый на его сладкие речи, то это будет именно эта парочка. Надо было действовать, пока он окончательно не заговорил зубы окружающим, и напомнить о кое-чем важном:

\- Я взглянула в твое сознание и увидела там уничтожение! – обратилась она напрямую к существу.

Вижин, однако, спокойно встретил её недружелюбный взгляд:

\- Взгляни еще раз, - пригласил он её.

Их взгляды вновь встретились и задержались, и на Ванду вновь нашло то самое ощущение из её снов – как, словно бы, её подхватывало и уносило прочь неведомое чувство…

Она была даже рада, когда со стороны зазвучал враждебный голос Клинта Бартона, того самого, что днём ранее подарил ей хорошую головную боль. Ей не стоило забывать, что окружающие люди доверяли ей не больше, чем она им.

\- Ага. Вот уж чья печать одобрения много значит для меня.

Они ввосьмером теперь стояли кругом - друг напротив друга. Было ясно, что какое бы решение ни было принято, оно должно было быть принято сейчас же. 

\- Их сила, - объяснял Тор, имея в виду Пьетро и её, - ужасы, что она нам навела, даже сам Ультрон, всё это – порождения Камня. Его мощь в своей сокрушительности – безмерна. Но раз уж он на нашей стороне…

\- А так ли это? – перебил его Стив Роджерс. – Это правда? – теперь он уже обращался к самому Вижину. - Ты за нас?

\- Боюсь, всё не так просто, - задумчиво отвечал тот.

\- Ну, так упрости, для непонятливых, - отвечал ему голос Клинта Бартона.

\- Я стою на стороне сохранения жизни. В отличие от Ультрона. Он стремится покончить с ней.

\- Чего же он тогда ждет? – спросил Старк.

\- Вас.

Их всех. Конечно же. И Старка, в первую очередь. Уж ему-то Ультрон точно зарезервировал место в первом ряду на своем празднике жизни.

\- Где он? – вопрос принадлежал доктору Бэннеру.

\- В Соковии, - отвечал ему Бартон. – Он там и Наташу держит.

Похоже, не одному Старку зарезервировали первый ряд…

Доктор Бэннер направился в сторону Вижина, на его лице застыло хмурое выражение:

\- Если окажется, что мы ошибались в тебе, - Бэннер, несмотря на то, что был, на добрую голову, ниже андроида, не выказывал ни толики страха, - если ты окажешься тем чудовищем, каким тебя хотел создать Ультрон… - он многозначительно замолчал.

\- Что вы сделаете? - спросил у него Вижин, и Ванде на секунду показалось, что в его взгляде и голосе прозвучали нотки боязливого недоверия, как если бы ребенок впервые узнал, что взрослые, которым он привык доверять, могут причинить ему вред.

Ответом ему была тишина и решительное выражение на лицах окружающих его людей. Вижин моргнул, и в то же мгновение любой намек на ранимость и уязвимость вновь сменились на спокойствие и невозмутимость.

\- Я не хочу убивать Ультрона, - начал Вижин. – Он уникален, и он страдает. Но страдания эти разнесутся над миром разрушительной силой. А значит, он должен быть уничтожен. Все его ипостаси, стереть все следы его пребывания в сети. Причем, безотлагательно. Ни один из нас не справиться без остальных.

Вижин сделал паузу и, оглядев окружающих, продолжил:

\- Может я и монстр, - сказал он, разглядывая свои руки. – Со стороны, наверное, виднее. 

Ванда заметила, как при этих словах на лице Старка появилось выражение неловкости. Но от чего: от того, что создал очередное существо, которое могло оказаться неконтролируемым маньяком или же потому, что создав невинное существо, возложил на него бремя оправдывать себя и своё существование?

\- Я не один из вас, - продолжал Вижин, - я даже не ваш замысел. Так что, возможно и не существует такого способа, чтобы заставить вас доверять мне. Но время не ждёт.

При этих словах, Вижин поднял со стола молот Тора и протянул его богу грома.

В лаборатории повисла абсолютная тишина.

Никто не издавал и звука. Ванда не могла видеть лиц окружающих – они с Пьетро стояли позади остальных – но ощущала всеобщее удивление так, словно бы вокруг раздался целый хор удивленных возгласов.

Но почему?.. Что такого было в этом молоте? Помимо того, что он был магическим оружием самого бога грома…

Когда Ванда, будучи еще экспериментальным образцом на базе Гидры, изучала Мстителей, ей попалась видеозапись, сделанная несколько лет назад в Америке, в штате Нью-Мексико, где вдруг, посреди пустыни, образовался огромный кратер, а в его центре виднелся молот, который никто – ни голыми руками, ни с помощью техники, - не мог, как ни старались, оттуда извлечь. Барон вон Стракер даже рассказывал, что было это потому, что никто, кроме самого бога грома, не мог поднять этот молот, что звался Мьёльниром.

Но Вижин смог его поднять – они все только что были этому свидетелями, и они все – включая самого Тора, - выглядели порядочно изумленными.

Возможно позже ей представится возможность разобраться в этой загадке… Хотя, нет – Ванда резко отдернула себя, - у неё не будет возможности ни пообщаться с этими людьми, ни узнать их тайны – после того, как мир будет спасен, а Ультрон уничтожен, она вновь превратить во врага для этих людей. Даже сейчас отношение к ним с Пьетро обусловливались лишь тем, что для того, чтобы одолеть Ультрона, им действительно понадобится вся помощь, которую они смогут найти.

\- Три минуты, - раздалась команда Роджерса. – Собирайтесь.

Все незамедлительно разошлись по своим делам. Но Ванда осталась на месте. Она слышала, как Бартон указал её брату на шкаф, где хранилась спортивная одежда и обувь самых разных размеров, если тот хотел переодеться.

Тор и Вижин стояли на самом краю небоскрёба и о чем-то разговаривали – но ветер, трепавший за их спинами их плащи, уносил и эхо от их голосов, и Ванда не могла ничего разобрать. Она решила не тянуться к ним ментально – какими бы благими не были теперь её намерения, после её ранних манипуляций с сознанием Мстителей, те отнеслись бы без лишнего снисхождения к её попыткам читать их.

Из её мыслей Ванду вывел Пьетро – швырнув в неё какую-то тряпку. Развернув её, Ванда увидела, что это была алого цвета кожаная куртка – причем как раз её размера. Ну, надо же…

Старк, Бэннер и Роджерс о чем-то негромко переговаривались и Ванда решила прислушаться к их разговору, сейчас любая информация могла сыграть им с Пьетро на руку:

\- Кто-то из нас не вернется, - звучал глухой голос Старка, - если уцелеет хоть один железный болванчик – мы проиграли. Готовьтесь к тому, что может пролиться кровь.

\- Ну что ж, у меня нет особенных планов на завтрашний вечер, - отвечал Роджерс. Отчего-то спокойный голос этого Мстителя начинал нравиться Ванде.

\- Я возьму на себя первый удар, - продолжал Старк. – Он ведь ждёт именно Железного человека.

\- Это верно. Вас он ненавидит сильнее остальных, - раздался утверждающий голос проходившего мимо Вижина.

А Ванда зябко поежилась при мысли, что у них с Ультроном было что-то общее. Это было неприятно… нет, это было... жутко.

За последние несколько часов Ванде открылась совершенно новая перспектива на мир – где герои, преследуя благородные цели, могли совершать непоправимые поступки, и где злодей творили свои безумства, уверенные в собственной правоте. И что грань между двумя этими явлениями была, подчас, размыта.

Чем она была лучше Старка? Её действия за последние несколько дней, которые она сама считала благородной миссией по избавлению человечества от Мстителей, принесли только разрушения, человеческие страдания и даже смерть.

Нет, она ничем не была лучше Мстителей. А значит, присоединиться к ним в этом битве было самым верным решением.

Мстители, Вижин и они с Пьетро погрузились в самолёт, идентичный тому, на котором они прилетели из Сеула в Нью Йорк.

Ванда услышала, как Старк отдал распоряжение искусственному интеллекту, который он называл Пятницей, доставить их в Соковию как можно скорее. За последние несколько дней они с Пьетро путешествовали больше и дальше, за всю их предыдущую жизнь.

Клинт Бартон раздал им с Пьетро по вставлявшимся в уши переговорному устройству, с помощью которых Мстители сохраняли между собой связь во время битв и прочих миссий.

\- Ультрон знает, что мы идём, - раздался голос капитана Роджерса. – И, скорее всего, встретит нас шквальным огнем. И это то, на что мы согласились пойти. Но жители Соковии – они не соглашались. Поэтому наш главный приоритет – вывести их всех из зоны опасности.

Роджерс продолжал свою речь, и Ванда вдруг подумала о том, что Капитан Америка и был настоящим лидером Мстителей. Он был тем самым компасом, который указывал им путь и направлял их. Но не просто давая указания куда бежать и с кем сражаться, но и объясняя зачем и для чего Мстителям необходимо было прибегать к тем или иным решениям. Он был истинным лидером – способный воодушевить и придать своим товарищам то, что было подчас гораздо важнее физической, или даже магической силы – моральный настрой и мотивацию сделать то, что должно было быть сделано.

В этот момент он настолько напомнил Ванде их с Пьетро отца, что она даже прикрыла глаза от обуревавших её эмоций. Надо было собраться, сейчас было не время раскисать и придаваться сентиментальности.

Но это была не единственная причина, по которой Ванда не могла сконцентрироваться на предстоящей битве.

Она остро ощущала присутствие сидящего слева от неё существа, андроида, которого теперь все звали Вижин. Он, как и все, слушал речь Капитана Америки и даже не смотрел в её сторону, и все же Ванда не могла избавить от ощущения, словно бы пространство между ними было заполнено некой энергией, настолько концентрированной, что её, казалось бы, при желании, можно было потрогать.

Ванда не могла найти этому другого объяснения, кроме того, что это должно быть её собственная сила так реагировала на то, что она всё еще не могла расслабиться в присутствии существа, в чьем сознании она днем ранее узрела разрушение и гибель всего живого на их планете.

И хотя она готова была поверить в то, что Вижин не был воплощением Ультрона, все же часть сознания железного монстра успела проникнуть в него… Здесь ей оставалось лишь доверится Старку – Старку, создавшему Ультрона! – и богу грома в том, что Вижин был созданием уникальным и не нёс в себе злобную волю Ультрона.

Краем глаза она аккуратно наблюдала за ним. Он сидел в элегантной, но расслабленной позе – совсем как человек, а не андроид, - и слушал Роджерса, а изящные черты его лица выражали лишь спокойствие и даже безмятежность.

Он не выказывал ни агрессии, ни замешательства, ни недоверия… А ведь если он обладал собственным разумом и волей, он имел право на все эти и многие другие эмоции. Каково это было – прийти в мир уже совершенно сформировавшимся существом, и, не успев прожить в этом мире и часа, – отправиться спасать этот самый мир от маньяка, которой хотел завладеть твоим телом и творить свои злодейства уже через него.

Но Вижин был не единственным, кто сейчас волновал Ванду. Она оглядела своего брата, заметив, что Пьетро выглядел серьезным и решительным, как никогда.

Они не были дома уже несколько месяцев - проведя всё это время в охоте за вибраниумом – самым редким и прочным металлом во Вселенной, который должен был лечь в основу нового тела Ультрона. Теперь уже - тела Вижина.

Ванда глубоко вздохнула, закрыла глаза и откинулась в своем кресле. Если уж им предстояло сражение, то можно было и отдохнуть, как следует, напоследок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Имя Вижина - Vision - на английском языке буквально означает "видение".


	3. Битва при Соковии.

Перелёт через Атлантику и Европу занял у них три с половиной часа.

Когда они, наконец, прибыли и приземлились в небольшой равнине к югу от Новграда*, город выглядел как обычно – не было и намёка на то, что неподалёку сейчас буйствовал маньяк с искусственным разумом и вибраниумным телом.

Они покинули самолёт и уже через десять минут были в самом центре города. Пьетро, как самому быстроногому среди них, было доверено оповестить горожан, а в первую очередь – местную полицию, о нажигающейся катастрофе.

Ванде же пришлось прибегнуть к той стороне своих способностей, которую она в последнее время не особенно жаловала – ментальные манипуляции с сознанием окружающих её людей. Она беспорядочно посылала вовне импульсы, которые должны были побудить, как можно большее количество людей, бросить все свои дела, покинуть свои жилища, сесть в машины и уехать как можно дальше из города.

Между ней, Пьетро, Роджерсом и Бартоном было решено увести гражданских из зоны конфликта, в то время как Бэннер отправился искать агента Романофф, а Тор поспешил на поиски источника плана Ультрона.

Роджерс и Бартон, как Ванда заметила, работали очень оперативно и профессионально, а вот им с братом, хотя они гораздо лучше Мстителей были знакомы с городом, приходилось немного сложнее. Но близнецы быстро вошли в струю, и уже очень скоро они с Мстителями разошлись на достаточное расстояние друг от друга, что приходилось полагаться на радиокоммуникации.

Ванда продолжала повторять одну и ту же фразу: «Уходите! Как можно дальше из города! Надвигается опасность!». Люди Соковии, в особенности старшее поколение, были, к сожалению, знакомы с подобными предупреждениями – они еще застали последнюю войну в Соковии, ту самую, во время которой погибли их с Пьетро родители, и чуть было не погибли они сами.

Внезапно в её ухе раздался голос Капитана Америки:

\- Всем приготовиться. Роботы Ультрона вступили в атаку. Их много!

И, как по команде, тут же отовсюду показались металлические чудовища с сияющими глазами. То была злая воля Ультрона, воплоти.

Ванда отражала атаки, когда они поступали, и пользовалась каждым случаем, чтобы уничтожить как можно больше роботов. 

Воспользовавшись очередным затишьем, она перевела группу людей через мост. Но уже в следующее мгновение их накрыла очередная волна роботов Ульрона, и Ванда была вынуждена использовать свои силы, для того, чтобы парировать выстрелы из их пушек, создавая своего рода энергетический щит. Но роботов было слишком много, а залпы из их орудий, казалось, шли со всех сторон, и когда очередной попал как раз по грани её щита, Ванда не выдержала натиска и упала на мостовую.

Лежа на мощенной камнем мостовой, Ванда почувствовала, как земля начала содрогаться. На мгновение её посетила абсурдная мысль, что это землетрясение, и что как это было типично – именно в такой день в Соковии должно было произойти стихийное бедствие, которого эта страна никогда не видела. Но, конечно же, это было никакое не землетрясение. Это был замысел Ультрона, который, наконец, начал представать перед ними во всей своей ужасающей ясности.

Земля дрожала и продолжала подниматься. Дома и инфраструктура рушились по периметру разлома. Грохот вокруг стоял такой, что Ванде начало казаться, что тишина не наступит уже никогда.

В своём наушнике она услышала, как Роджерс говорил Старку о том, чтобы тот сосредоточился на поиске способа безопасно посадить город, а роботов они возьмут на себя. 

Ванда заставила себя выйти из оцепенения. Вокруг всё еще были люди – и пусть они все были заперты на этом маленьком клочке земли, которому надлежало стать кулаком Ультрона, которым он собирался ударить по планете, они всё еще нуждались в её помощи, и у нее просто не было право быть нерасторопной.

Она заметила пожилую женщину, которая казалась совершенно сбитой с толку и не знала, куда ей идти во всём этом хаосе.

Убедившись, что на них не собираются нападать, Ванда помогла женщине найти безопасное место, где она могла спрятаться на время от разворачивающейся вокруг битвы с роботами Ультрона. 

Но её уже начинал снедать вопрос: а что дальше? Как быть с людьми, всё еще запертыми на этом летящем куске того, что некогда было их городом? Спасти их от роботов было полдела – оставалось еще и безопасно вывести их всех отсюда. И Ванда даже не хотела думать о том, что у Мстителей не было плана на этот счет.

Роботы продолжали наступать, и с каждым моментом их приходило всё больше и больше. Они оттеснили их с Бартоном так далеко, что им пришлось сражаться чуть ли не спина-к-спине. Роботов было слишком много! Где же Мстители, им с Бартоном не справиться одним!..

Внезапно раздался особенно мощный залп из орудий противника, и Ванда почувствовала, как Бартон схватил её за руку и они вместе буквально ввалились в какое-то полуразрушенное здание из кирпича.

Ванда не помнила, чтобы когда-то испытывала такой ужас и нестерпимое чувство вины:

\- Как я могла это допустить? – говорила она, едва не плача.

\- Эй, ты в порядке? – спросил её Бартон. Его голос звучал хоть и взволнованно, но, всё же, было непохоже, чтобы он планировал предаться отчаянию, как то становилось все большим искушением для Ванды.

\- Это всё мы виноваты, - они с Пьетро, два идиота - доверились Ультрону, доверились Гидре, вот к чему это всё привело, к гибели того, за что они боролись все эти годы!..

Но Бартон, похоже, был не склонен участвовать в ее самобичевании:

\- Эй, посмотри на меня! – требовательно произнес он.

Ванда, наконец, подняла на него глаза.

\- Это вы виноваты. И мы виноваты. Какая сейчас разница? – он взял ей за плечи и слегка встряхнул, словно пытаясь вывести её из оцепенения. - Ты готова сражаться? Готова?!

Ванда даже не знала, что ему ответить. Всё её существо все ещё было переполнено ужасом от осознания того, к чему привели её действия. 

\- Слушай, я просто хочу знать, - продолжал он, когда убедился, что Ванда его действительно слышит, - потому, что у нас тут город в полёте. – Он вздохнул и потер рукой переносицу. - Короче, город летит в космос, мы сражаемся с армией роботов, а всё, что у меня есть в запасе – это лук и стрелы. Послушать – так полный бред.

Раздался грохот, и в них полетели камни, в воздухе поднялась пыль – в их убежище прилетел очередной снаряд. Клинт долго не раздумывая, выпустил по нападавшим роботам стрелу через образовавшуюся после выстрела дыру в стене.

\- Но я собираюсь вернуться туда и сражаться, потому что это – моя работа.

Ванда продолжала смотреть на него во все глаза.

\- Понятно? – не унимался Бартон. - И я не могу одновременно выполнять свою работу и нянчиться с тобой.

Ванда хотела было сказать ему, что она, в отличие от него, никогда не участвовала в сражениях и была просто в ужасе. Но Бартон, казалось, и так это понимал, потому что его следующими словами были:

\- Сейчас не важно – кто ты, что ты натворила и кем была прежде. Если выйдешь отсюда – ты дерешься и дерешься насмерть. Останешься - ничего. Скажу твоему брату, где тебя искать. Но если решишь все-таки ступить за порог – считай ты Мститель.

Ванда продолжала смотреть на Клинта, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

\- Чудесно. Хорошенький разговор у нас вышел, - слегка насмешливо произнес Бартон. И в следующее мгновение он уже был на улице, сражаясь в одиночку с целым полчищем роботов Ультрона.

Ванда воспользовалась одиночеством, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

Как бы ей ни было страшно, она должна была найти в себе силы и решимость сражаться. В конце концов, если уж у Мстителей они были, то в ней тоже что-то должно было быть. Она ведь привыкла считать себя лучше них – так вот, наконец, пришел тот миг, когда она может это доказать на деле.

И что он имел в виду, сказав, что если она выйдет отсюда, она – Мститель?.. Он был просто сумасшедший, этот Клинт Бартон. 

И он сражался сейчас в одиночку с целой армией роботов, которых она, пусть и по неведению, помогла привести в этот мир, пока сама она отсиживалась и сетовала на свою глупость. 

Да, Бартон сумасшедший, но он прав – ей было необходимо собраться и выступить, дать Ультрону тот бой, которого он заслуживал. Доказать ему, а главное – себе, что железному чудовищу не удалось сломить её воли.

Ванда сама не заметила, как оказалась на ногах. Она посла мысленно импульс и двери перед ней с грохотом распахнулись.

Не тратя ни секунды, она выдала несколько мощных энергетических бластов, уничтожив с полдюжины роботов и предоставив тем самым Клинту долгожданный момент передышки.

Тот, казалось бы, был впечатлен её работой. Клинт воспользовался моментом затишья и обратился к команде:

\- У нас всё чисто!

Ему ответил голос Стива Роджерса:

\- А вот у нас – не чисто! Совсем не чисто. Их тут, как грязи!

\- Ясно. Идём к вам! – не успел Клинт обернуться к Ванде, как пронесся свист и ветер – из ниоткуда материализовался Пьетро и, подхватив её на руки, умчался прочь. Последнее, что она услышала перед тем, как мир размылся перед её глазами, был насмешливый голос брата:

\- Догоняй, старик!

В следующее же мгновение они с Пьетро оказались на передовых линиях, аккурат между роботами Ультрона и полицией Соковии, обменивающимися непрекращающимся огнем. 

Ванда, не теряя времени, пустила мощный импульс энергии, который она превратила в щит и тут же услышала, как командир полиции приказал своим людям прекратить огонь. Но недостаточно быстро, потому что одна пуля одного незадачливого полицейского все-таки попала по Пьетро, правда лишь слегка поцарапав ему руку.

\- Следующая волна на подходе, - прокричал им Стив Роджерс, чей вибраниумный щит продолжал без устали разить роботов Ультрона. – Старк, ты что-нибудь придумал?

\- Ничего, что бы кому-то из нас особенно понравилось, - отвечал Старк. – Обдумываю способ подорвать город. Иначе не избежать его столкновения с землей. Но только, если вы, ребята, успеете оттуда уйти.

\- Я просил найти решение проблемы, а не план побега, - последовал слегка раздраженный ответ Роджерса.

Воспользовавшись очередным затишьем, Ванда вернулась к жителям Соковии, помогая им ориентироваться в мире, который внезапно превратился в абсолютный хаос. Она уже не думала о том, что она сама приложила руку к этому ужасу. Всё. Она оставит свои сожаления на потом. Сейчас же она использовала свои способности для того, чтобы заставить людей двигаться в одном направлении и не предаваться чрезмерно панике. И хотя саму её паника готова была поглотить в любой момент, она должна была оставаться собранной и сильной, ради своих сограждан. И ради Пьетро.

Тем более, что следующие слова Старка также не обнадеживали:

\- Радиус поражения возрастает с каждой секундой, - отчеканил Старк. – Пора уже решать.

К панике начала примешиваться злость, когда Ванда вывела очередную группу людей в пока безопасное от нападения роботов место. Этих людей мало было просто спрятать, их нужно было вывести с этого летучего куска земли и как можно скорее!

Она уже собралась было открыть связь и потребовать у Роджерса дальнейших указаний, как вдруг к общему шуму начал примешиваться новый – и звук был такой, словно работало множество мощных двигателей, такой, словно бы…

\- Клинт, Ванда, Пьетро! – раздался в её ухе голос Капитана Америки. – К нам подоспел флот Щ.И.Т.а! Мы начинаем операцию по эвакуации гражданских. Ведите всех, кого сможете, к мосту!

Ванда вывела собранную ею группу людей – их было не меньше нескольких сотен, - и вместе они отправились к тому месту, куда приказал явиться Роджерс.

Роботов, на их счастье, вокруг совсем не осталось – они все поднялись в воздух, пытаясь атаковать корабли Щ.И.Т.а.

И всё же, когда они уже подошли к местам погрузки, Ванда увидела, что безопасно погрузить людей на летающие шлюпки (Ванда просто не знала, как их еще назвать) будет не так-то просто – их постоянно обстреливали с воздуха роботы Ультрона. Она обернулась к людям и прокричала так громко, как только смогла, стараясь перекрыть шум двигателей:

\- Продвигайтесь строем по четыре человека! Идите прямиком к спасательным шлюпкам. Там вам помогут. А я прикрою вам ход! Идите!

Стройного строя, конечно, не получилось, но, всё же, её сограждане справились достаточно хорошо, чтобы она смогла эффективно защитить их от пушек Ультрона.

Когда люди уже подошли достаточно близко к шлюпкам и персонал Щ.И.Т.а начал помогать им забираться на корабли, Ванда заметила как Старк, который до этого помогал своему товарищу Роди отстреливать роботов, отлетел от них на приличное расстояние, словно бы собирался и вовсе улететь восвояси, но вдруг неподвижно повис в воздухе:

\- Тор, есть план, - раздался в наушнике его голос.

\- Время поджимает! – отвечал ему бог грома. – Они рванули к стержню!

Ванда не догадалась сначала о чем говорил Тор, но тут же с ужасом поняла, что он имел в виду то самое приспособление, с помощью которого Ультрон превратил кусок Соковии в летающий остров и что он уже был готов обрушить его на землю.

\- Роди, грузи оставшихся людей на транспортеры! – прокричал Старк.

\- Понял! – было ему ответом.

\- Мстители, пора отрабатывать свой хлеб! – провозгласил Старк, и, в следующее же мгновение, сманеврировал обратно к их летучему острову. 

Рядом с Вандой вдруг возник Клинт Бартон:

\- Нам пора! – прокричал он ей, и они, не теряя ни секунды времени, пустились бежать прямиком к центру рукотворного метеорита. 

Очень скоро впереди замаячила одна из самых старых церквей в Соковии – Ванда не знала, как та называлась - она сама там почти не бывала - и когда они с Бартоном вбежали в ей распахнутые двери, их там уже ждали работы Ультрона и сражающиеся с ними Мстители и Пьетро.

Брат тут же подбежал к ней:

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он её обеспокоенно.

Ванда слегка улыбнулась своему близнецу и утвердительно кивнула:

\- Да.

Они наспех обнялись и поспешили к центру церкви, где, вокруг некоего приспособления, – Ванда так поняла, это и был тот самый «стержень», - собрались все Мстители. 

\- Романофф, у вас с Бэннером там, что - медовый месяц? – недовольно вопрошал Старк отсутствующих Мстителей. - Вы где? 

\- Имей совесть, Старк, - отвечал ему голос Наташи. - Не все тут, знаешь ли, летать умеют.

Не прошло и минуты, как агент Романофф вошла в церковь:

\- Что дальше? – тут же спросила она.

\- Вот это, - Старк указывал ей на стержень, который они все охраняли. – Это триггер. Если Ультрон доберется до него, нам конец.

Тут земля под их ногами начала ритмично сотрясаться и вибрировать, как если бы под ногами бегущего в их сторону гиганта, и точно – в следующее же мгновение к ним присоединился сам доктор Беннер в обличие Халка. 

Ультрон, похоже, так и ждал, пока они соберутся все в месте, наблюдая за церковью из-за укрытия, потому что не успели они все занять свои боевые позиции, как железный монстр повис перед ними в воздухе, явно насмехаясь над ними своим присутствием. 

\- И это всё, на что ты способен? – с вызовом крикнул ему Тор-громовержец.

Ультрон поднял руку и на его зов тут же начали сбегаться оставшиеся роботы. И оставалась их, похоже, еще целая армия.

Ванда в ужасе взирала на то, как в их сторону двигалась целая волна металлических прихвостней Ультрона. 

\- Ну что, доволен? – просил за них за всех Стив Роджерс, покосившись на бога грома. 

\- Вот оно – всё то, на что я способен, - воркующим голосом обратился к ним Ультрон. – Это именно то, чего я хотел. Все ваши силы - против моих. – Он размашистым жестом указал на свою армию и, с немалой долей издевки, добавил: - Ну, и как вы собираетесь меня остановить?

\- Ну, как сказал один мудрец, - Тони Старк повернулся к Стиву Роджерсу, словно бы указывая на то, что этим «мудрецом» был именно светловолосый Мститель, - все вместе.

Подобравшиеся к самому порогу церкви роботы наконец-то совершили решающий бросок, и Мстители вступили в бой. 

То, что произошло позже, Ванда не смогла бы назвать иначе как «систематическим безумием» - роботы нападали на них отовсюду – со всех сторон, с земли и воздуха, - но ни один так и не сумел подобраться к стержню, потому что на их пути всегда были поистине экстраординарные силы. Ванде никогда еще не случалось вести настолько активный бой, но она справлялась, наравне с другими Мстителями. 

Атаки роботов стали происходить все реже и Ульрон, видя, что его силы на исходе, поспешил сам присоединиться к схватке. 

Он попытался стремительно приблизиться к охраняемому Мстителями стержню, рассчитывая застать их врасплох своей собственной атакой, но Ванда успела увидеть его приближение и хотела уже было крикнуть, чтобы остальные приготовились, когда, не долетев до стержня и двух метров, Ультрона остановил не кто иной, как Вижин.

Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как андроид вышвырнул железного монстра из церкви, буквально припечатав того к земле мощным залпом энергии, идущим прямо из центра его лба, где покоился Камень силы. К нему незамедлительно присоединились Старк и Тор, также пустив по Ультрону энергетические залпы, и не построй себе Ультрон тела из самого прочного металла во Вселенной, от него уже бы давно ничего не осталось. 

Покореженное металлическое тело Ультрона поднялось с земли, и ненавистный им всем сардонический голос произнес:

\- Пожалуй, я несколько погорячился…

Договорить ему не дал Халк – мощным ударом тяжелой руки отшвырнув Ультрона куда подальше.

С одной стороны, Ванде было даже немного неловко оттого, насколько её позабавило это зрелище, но с другой стороны, она не могла не признать, что это было глупо и опасно – отпустить сейчас Ультрона. Он был в их руках, они могли разделяться с ним сейчас же!.. 

Ванда закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вздох, центрируя свою энергию. У неё давно зрела мысль о том, как можно было нейтрализовать воплощение Ультрона. А учитывая то, что это было его последнее тело из вибраниума, а ходы отступа в сети были для него закрыты - нейтрализовав это тело и добив остатки его роботов, они могли, наконец, избавиться от Ультрона навсегда. 

И, как и следовало ожидать, Ультрон не собирался оставлять им ни малейшего шанса уничтожить его – роботы начали разлетаться вслед за своим лидером, а Старку только и осталось, что прокричать команду отловить и уничтожить их всех. 

\- Надо выбираться, - проговорил Капитан Америка. - Даже для меня воздух становиться чересчур разряженным. Давайте к челнокам.

Он обернулся к Наташе, Клинту и Ванде:

\- Я быстро прочешу улицы и догоню вас.

\- А что делать с ключом? – спросил Клинт, имея в виду стержень.

\- Я останусь охранять его, - заявила Ванда тоном гораздо более уверенным, чем она на самом деле чувствовала, но… - Это мой долг.

Мстители наградили её удивленными и даже обеспокоенными взглядами, но спорить не стали. 

Клинт кивнул Ванде и повернулся к Наташе:

\- Нэт, пошли.

Наташа бросила последний взгляд на Ванду, словно бы взвешивая, знала ли Ванда, на что шла и отправилась с Клинтом.

Но Ванда недолго было суждено пробыть одной. Пьетро материализовался позади неё.

\- Помоги людям загрузиться на челноки! – тут же обратилась она к своему брату.

\- Я тебя здесь не оставлю! – заявил Пьетро. 

И, словно бы в доказательно его слов, на пороге церкви показался один из роботов Ультрона и, не выжидая, напал на Ванду.

\- Я справлюсь, иди, - уверила брата Ванда, пуская в робота импульс энергии. Робот с удивительной легкостью разлетелся на шестеренки. 

\- Возвращайся за мной, когда последний соковец будет погружен на челноки, не раньше. Ты понял меня? - требовательно сказала Ванда. 

Пьетро бросил на неё ироничный взгляд:

\- Знаешь, а ведь я старше тебя на двенадцать минут.

Даже сейчас шутливый характер ей брата не мог не вызвать у неё улыбку:

\- Иди уже!

Пьетро поспешил прочь, а Ванда проводила его взглядом. Она продолжала оглядываться вокруг себя, предупреждая любую возможность быть застаной врасплох один из роботов Ультрона. Подоспели еще парочка, но Ванда справилась с ними с относительной легкостью. 

Половина задачи была выполнена – Ульрон отступал, людей эвакуировали, - осталось только придумать, как не дать летучему куску земли, на котором они продолжали медленно, но неукоснительно, подниматься ввысь, упасть на Землю и уничтожить на ней всё живое.

Ванда продолжала прислушиваться к голосам Мстителей, звучавшим в её ухе. Пару раз с ней связывались – Клинт Бартон и Стив Роджерс – и оба раза она уверяла, что всё у неё было в порядке, и просила их поторопиться с эвакуацией. Кислорода в атмосфере оставалось всё меньше с каждой минутой… После продолжительной паузы в динамике зазвучал голос Старка – он звал Тора поспешить к ней в церковь, и Ванда догадалась, что время, наконец, пришло. Осталось только дождаться Пьетро…

Не успела эта мысль пронестись в её сознании, как из наушника до неё начали доноситься другие звуки – яростного и непрерывного обстрела из пушек, но звук, почему-то, не был схож по своей частоте с тем, что издавали роботы Ультрона. Что, черт возьми, там происходило? Неужели Мстители и Щ.И.Т. вконец уже выжили из ума, что открыли огонь по роботам Ультрона тогда, когда в городе могли еще оставаться люди? 

Свой ответ она получила очень быстро – в динамике раздался встревоженный голос Клинта Бартона – он говорил, что увидел недалеко от челноков ребенка, который отстал от своей матери, и теперь его надо было срочно вывести из укрытия. Время поджимало – оставшиеся роботы теперь пытались вывести из строя эвакуационные транспортеры, а сам Ультрон, похоже, украл один из самолетов Мстителей и теперь обстреливал спасающихся соковцев.

Обстрел не прекращался, и Ванда уже было начала терять терпение – ей хотелось поскорее присоединиться к остальным и поскорее вывести всех своих сограждан с летящего города. 

К тому, что произошло в следующее мгновение, Ванда не была готова. Не могла быть готова, проживи она хоть тысячу лет… Она даже сначала не совсем поняла то, что услышала – испуганный детский крик, чей-то возглас, сдавленный от боли голос своего брата: «Что, не ожидал?» и последовавшее за ним рычание Бартона – он звал кого-то – «скорее, скорее, быстроногий ранен, это серьезно!»...

Пьетро?!.. 

Она позвала брата по радио, но ответом ей была лишь тишина. Брат никогда не игнорировал её зов!

Где Пьетро?!

Слабость охватила её, когда вместо голоса брата в наушнике она услышала Стива Роджерса: «Он мёртв, Клинт. Выводи ребенка. Я позабочусь о нём». 

Мертв?.. 

Она хотела было снова позвать Пьетро, но собственные голосовые связки словно свела судорога, а внутри начало клокотать, рваться наружу…

Ванда не хотела верить в то, что Пьетро мог погибнуть. Она знала, всегда знала, что та тропа, на которые они вдвоем ступили, была сопряжена с опасностями, что произойти могло всё, что угодно… Но, вот так? Вот так?...

Нет, её брат был мёртв. Она чувствовала это – та тонкая ниточка, что постоянно связывала их, которую Ванда сплела для того, чтобы всегда чувствовать сознание брата и знать, что с ним все в порядке. Сейчас эта связь была тихой, пустой – ниточка натянулась до предела и оборвалась…

Ванда сама не заметила, как крик, рвущийся наружу из её груди, огласил церковь, как мощный заряд энергии покинул её тело и разрушительной волной прокатился по пространству, уйдя далеко за пределы церкви. 

Страшное оцепенение охватило её. Она подняла глаза и обвела взглядом открывающуюся ей картину – хаос, разрушение, ужас… Внезапно, ей стало всё равно. Она словно бы вышла из своего собственного сознания и наблюдала за собой со стороны. Всё отступило на второй план – Соковия, метеорит, люди… Она вышла из церкви и взглядом нашла в небе самолет Мстителей, на котором теперь пытался скрыться Ультрон. Сейчас она поспешит – использует все свои силы, чтобы поймать самолёт в энергетические тиски и обрушить его на поверхность импровизированного метеорита, и поймав, наконец, этого железного монстра, она сделает с ним то, что он с такой беспечностью сотворил с ней – она уничтожит его. 

Следующее произошло буквально в несколько секунд – огромный зеленый монстр, Халк, каким-то образом сумел запрыгнуть на хвост удаляющегося самолета - и точно, через мгновение Ультрон уже летел в сторону поверхности их метеорита.

Ванда напряженно наблюдала за его полетом, пытаясь отследить траекторию, и куда он может приземлиться… и даже вздрогнула, несмотря на свое оцепенение, когда Ультрон приземлился буквально перед ней – он врезался в стоящий напротив церкви школьный автобус. 

Ванда моргнула, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Это был её шанс. Это был её долг – не оставить ни малейшего шанса на то, чтобы Ультрон вышел отсюда живым. 

Она видела, как в церковь стремительно вошел Тор и, заметив её, окликнул Ванду по имени. 

Она не ответила ему. Сейчас всё её внимание было приковано к школьному автобусу, где сейчас находился Ультрон. Благоразумие и расчет, похоже, не до конца оставили её, потому что она подобралась к автобусу настолько неспешно и осторожно, как только смогла.

Это был её шанс на месть, и она не собиралась его упускать – даже если это будет последним, что она сделает.

Краем сознания она слышала, как Тор продолжал её звать, кричал ей, чтобы она спасалась, уходила в сторону челноков, но не покидал стен церкви, не рискуя оставить стержень без защиты. 

Ванда, наконец, пересекла порог автобуса и увидела лежащего на полу Ультрона. 

Он выглядел поверженным. 

Но Ванда была не настолько глупа, чтобы поверить в его кажущуюся немощность.

Она сконцентрировала энергию в своих руках и приблизилась к Ультрону, который теперь смотрел на неё:

\- Ванда, - раздался его глухой голос, как если бы он был настоящим человеком, у которого не осталось больше сил. - Уходи отсюда, или умрешь. 

Ванда также ни на секунду не поверила, что он печется о её безопасности – только не этот маньяк, задумавший удить всё, что было живо на их планете. И вот еще – в тот момент, ей было абсолютно всё равно. 

\- Я уже умерла, - отвечала она. - Хочешь знать, каково это?

Не дождавшись ответа, она послала энергетический импульс, и буквально вытащила из груди Ультрона, сквозь прочнейшие защитные панели, всё то, что давало ему, то подобие жизни, которое он теперь хотел расселить повсюду. 

\- Вот так это было.

Ванда отрешенно наблюдала, как погасли алые глаза и Ультрон затих. Она не была уверена, что он не переселился тут же в тело одного из своих роботов, но этого Ультрона – могущественного, сильного – больше не будет. Это был если не конец его жизни, то конец его планов. И она постаралась над тем, чтобы он с лихвой познал то, что только что довелось пережить ей.

Ванда хотела было уже подняться и спешить к челнокам, как вдруг что-то изменилось. 

Кусок земли, на котором они поднимались вверх, вдруг остановился, по его поверхности прошла сильная дрожь и в следующее же мгновение она с ужасом почувствовала, как они начали резко падать вниз.

Бежать куда-либо теперь было бесполезно. 

Сквозь ледяное оцепенение, которое Ванда испытывала, начал пробираться ужас. Она погибнет здесь. Это был её конец.

Их метеорит продолжал стремительно нестись в сторону Земли, и Ванда почувствовала, как её, да и сам автобус подняло в воздух. 

Она попыталась вызвать перед внутренним взором лицо своего брата – большие синие глаза, - так похожие на глаза их мамы! – вечно взъерошенные волосы и насмешливая улыбка… Она родилась на двенадцать минут позже своего брата и теперь она умрёт, пережив его ровно на столько же. Ничего больше не оставалось для неё в этом мире. Все, кого она любила, все, кто любил её – покинули этот мир. И теперь пришел её черед отправиться за ними. 

\- Тор, жди сигнала! – раздался в её ухе голос Старка. 

Мир вокруг неё превратился в сплошной хаос, и Ванда знала, что в любой момент сейчас Мстители взорвут, наконец, падающий на Землю кусок её родной Соковии…

Паника и полное неверие пронзили её разум, когда она почувствовала чье-то прикосновение к своей руке – она инстинктивно обернулась и встретилась взглядом с парой умных светло-голубых глаз. 

Не говоря ни слова, Вижин подхватил её на руки и стремительно вылетел за пределы падающего метеорита. 

Ветер бил ей в лицо, и Ванда спрятала его на груди андроида. Она не хотела смотреть вниз, не хотела смотреть по сторонам…

Даже сквозь закрытые веки она увидела яркую вспышку света, почувствовала ударную волну, но, на удивление, ничего не услышала – потом Ванда поняла, что грохот, на самом деле, был такой силы, что её человеческие уши были просто не в силах его зафиксировать. 

Она почувствовала, как руки, держащие её, слегка усилили свою хватку – то ли андроид боялся её уронить, то ли, Ванде было странно об этом думать, пытался её защитить… 

Она всё еще не решалась смотреть, но когда, через какое-то время почувствовала, как Вижин замер, она, наконец, отвернулась от его груди и открыла глаза.

Они всё еще были в воздухе. Вижин отлетел достаточно далеко от радиуса взрыва, но не решался приземлиться, и теперь они вдвоем смотрели, как вниз падали куски земли, в которые теперь превратилась Соковия.

Ванда заставила себя посмотреть вниз. Город был уничтожен. Оставалось только надеяться, что и на земле Щ.И.Т. успел всех эвакуировать.

Когда всё, наконец, стихло, Вижин направился в сторону подножия Белавы – так называлась гора к западу от Новграда, - похоже, именно там сейчас расположились, по крайней мере, отчасти, пункты оказания помощи и даже уже были развернуты шатры. 

Вижин бережно поставил ей на землю, но продолжал поддерживать за плечи, словно бы стараясь увериться, что она могла самостоятельно стоять. 

Ванда в полном ступоре оглядывала по сторонам. Вокруг было с несколько сотен человек – кто-то быстро сновал туда-сюда, кто-то неотрывно наблюдал за тем, как их город превращался в руины, кто-то плакал, но к счастью, похоже, что серьезно пострадавших среди них не было. 

Ванда заставила себя встретить взгляд существа. Андроид. Вижин…

Его спокойные глаза смотрели на неё, и Ванде на мгновение показалось, что она смотрит сквозь око телескопа, прямо в бесконечность… а не в глаза существа, которому было отродясь немногим более дня.

Его голос был таким же спокойным, как и его взгляд:

\- Мисс Максимофф, я вынужден оставить вас. Я чувствую, что разум Ультрона всё еще жив и он, должно быть, прячется где-то поблизости. Мне необходимо найти его. 

Он отпустил её плечи, и начал было отходить от неё, когда Ванда схватила его за руку:

\- Постой!

Вижин обернулся к ней – если у него и была какая-то реакция на её жест, он ничем её не выказал. Лишь, молча, ждал, что она хотела ему сказать.

\- Когда ты найдешь Ультрона… что ты собираешься с ним сделать?

Она вдруг вспомнила то, что он сказал днем ранее, в Нью Йорке, о том, что не желает Ультрону смерти. Конечно, в следующую же секунду он заявил о том, что не позволит Ультрону уничтожить всю жизнь на их планете и поможет Мстителям всем, чем сможет в их сражении против железного чудовища. И все же, она должна была удостовериться…

С пару мгновений Вижин продолжал лишь смотреть на неё. Но потом он полностью обернулся к ней, не разрывая зрительного контакта, сделал шаг в её сторону и вновь положил свои руки на её плечи.

\- Я сделаю так, что он больше никогда никому не сможет причинить вред, - спокойно сказал он. 

И Ванда поверила ему. 

Она знала, что у неё не было причин верить Вижину, но какое-то наитие, жившее внутри неё, которое было особенно сильно после того, как Ванда получила свои способности, уверило её, что Вижин говорит ей чистейшую правду – он собирался найти Ультрона и уничтожить его окончательно.

Ванда судорожно сглотнула и кивнула стоявшему перед ней андроиду, с мягкими, но пронзительными глазами. 

Вижин сделал легкий кивок головой ей в ответ и, отпустив её, тут же поднялся в воздух и скрылся из виду. 

Ванда какое-то время стояла и лишь смотрела перед собой. Она не могла даже начать осознавать всего того, что только что произошло. Её разум все ещё не до кона вернулся к ней.. Было жутко холодно… И безразлично. 

Словно это была не её родная страна, и не её сограждане, за которых они с братом сражались почти всю свою сознательную жизнь, а чья-то другая страна, чьи-то чужие люди.

Она не могла вызвать в себе никаких эмоций – ни страдания, ни облегчения, ни грусти… 

Через какое-то время она все же отошла – поближе к развернутым шатрам, ей хотелось пить – в горле словно бы осел с сантиметр пыли. 

Она нашла спасение в своем отрешении. И когда, наконец, её нашли Мстители, она сидела на раскладном стуле с пустым бумажным стаканом в руке и смотрела прямо перед собой. 

К ней подошла Наташа Романофф. Она накрыла плечи Ванды тонким, но теплым одеялом и присела перед ней на корточки.

\- Слушай, - проговорила она, - ты не обязана сейчас ничего решать. Слишком много, что произошло сегодня и нам понадобиться как минимум неделя, чтобы хотя бы начать приводить это место в порядок. Но Старк хотел, чтобы ты знала… предложение вступить в Мстители всё еще в силе. Если ты его принимаешь.

Она сделала паузу, оглядев их окружение – доктора сновали повсюду, вперемешку с солдатами и на первый взгляд казалось, что всюду царит сущий беспорядок. И, наверно, так оно и было.

\- Как я уже сказала, ты не обязана ничего решать прямо сейчас. Предложение будет ждать тебя столько, сколько потребуется. – Наташа вздохнула и посмотрела Ванде в глаза. – Мы вас здесь просто так не оставим. Что бы ты ни думала о Старке, и поверь – я с начала нашего знакомства тоже была не самого высокого о нем мнения, - но он умеет признавать свои ошибки и брать за них ответственность. Не сомневаюсь, что он бросит все свои ресурсы на то, чтобы людям Соковии была предоставлена вся необходимая помощь и поддержка. Не сомневаюсь, что уже скоро начнутся активные переговоры по восстановлению города…

Ванда слушала Наташу и четко понимала одну вещь – та Ванда Максимофф, которой она была до сегодняшнего дня, погибла вместе с Новградом и Пьетро. Она не могла вернуться назад. Ничто не держало её больше здесь…

Она повернулась к Наташе и произнесла:

\- Я согласна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На этом заканчивается пересказ канона из "Эры Ультрона". 
> 
> Дальше уже будут мои собственные придумки. 
> 
> Кстати сказать, по поводу таймлайна и возраста Ванды:
> 
> между "Эрой Ультрона" и "Противостоянием" прошли два года; также два года прошли между "Противостоянием" и "Войной Бесконечности". 
> 
> В моём собственном хэдкеноне, Ванде в "ЭУ" - 21 год и исполняется 22 скоро, после битвы в Соковии. Это значит, что ей 24 года в "Противостоянии" и 26 лет в "ВБ". 
> 
> Кстати сказать, самой Лиззи Олсен, которая играет Ванду, 29 лет. Поэтому, мне кажется, имеет смысл не делать большой разницы между ей реальным возрастом и возрастом её героини. 
> 
> И еще - в дальнейших главах я перейду на двойное повествование, будут представлены точки зрения не только Ванды, но и Вижина. И может дальше будут небольшие вставки от лица других персонажей, чтобы мы могли посмотреть на наших героев со стороны. 
> 
> *В каноне, Соковия - это страна, а название столицы - Novi Grad, что я перевела, для своей истории, как "Новград". В фильме город также называли Соковией, поэтому и в своей истории я так же решила следовать этому направлению, но всё же отдать дань тому, что Соковия - это не один город (хотя это и вымышленная страна=))


	4. Rendez-vous nocturne.

Если бы кто-то спросил Ванду, хотя бы несколько месяцев назад:  _«где ты видишь себя в будущем?»_  - она ни за что не ответила бы, что видит себя живущей в Нью Йорке, за тысячи километров от всего, что она знала и любила, совсем одна, примкнув к команде, которую ещё совсем недавно ненавидела и хотела уничтожить.   
  
Год назад она еще жила на базе Гидры в Соковии. И хотя жизнь там была не сказать, чтобы очень комфортная, но с ней был Пьетро, и она была счастлива.  
  
Сейчас она осталась одна. Одна в незнакомом городе. Одна среди чужих людей.   
  
Всё, конечно же, было не так плохо – когда Ванда только переехала в Нью Йорк, ей тут же предложили комнату в недавно отстроенном комплексе, в котором предстояло жить, работать и тренироваться всем Мстителям. Ну, за исключением Клинта Бартона, который, предпочитал жить отдельно от команды, по неизвестным Ванде причинам.   
  
Ей даже предоставили возможность самой выбрать себе комнату – жилые помещения занимали почти весь восточный корпус, а спальни Мстителей были разбросаны по всему третьему этажу.   
  
Ванда выбрала себе комнату относительно средних размеров – но даже она казалась ей целым дворцом, по сравнению с теми клетушками, в которых им приходилось обретаться с братом на базе Гидры.  
  
Здесь не было лишней роскоши – лишь базовый комфорт и все необходимые удобства, но для Ванды всё равно всё это было очень новым и необычным. А что до роскоши, то из её окна открывался чудесный вид на парк и небольшое озеро.   
  
Ей были оформлены все соответствующие документы и выдано удостоверение личности. А также открыт счет в банке, куда, как ей объяснили, будет переводиться определенная сумма раз в месяц.   
  
Ванда почему-то даже никогда не думала о том, что «спасать мир» было работой для Мстителей – чем-то, за что они официально получали зарплату. Ей, в её детских размышлениях, всегда казалось, что они делали то, что делали исключительно потому, что были фанатиками, одержимыми идеей господства над миром.   
  
Вообще, конечно, это была не первая работа для Ванды. До того, как сдаться для экспериментов Гидре, она два года поработала официанткой в одном из местных кафе – они с Пьетро выбыли из школы после девятого класса – нищее государство едва тянуло их, и близнецам хотелось больше времени уделять своей активистской работе.   
  
Та жизнь теперь казалась бесконечно далекой и словно бы даже не принадлежала ей.   
  
Теперь у неё был новый дом. По крайней мере, так его все называли. Ванде нравилась штаб-квартира Мстителей – это был целый комплекс, включавшим в себя не только жилые помещения, но и различные тренировочные и спортивные залы, бассейны, лаборатории, исследовательский центр и многое другое.   
  
К несказанному удивлению Ванды – её приняли, если не с цветами и почестями, то очень тепло. Её заслуги признавались, её способности уважали, к её мнению прислушивались.  
  
И пусть она всё еще чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке – через неделю пребывания в Нью Йорке, она уже постепенно начала привыкать к тому, что вокруг постоянно звучит английская речь.   
  
Ванда не знала, сможет ли найти в своих новых коллегах настоящих друзей. Но, по крайней мере, стоило признать тот факт, что не она одна здесь была сиротой, оставшейся без семьи и дома… Родители Стива Роджерса, который практически всю свою жизнь провел замороженным во льдах Антарктики, ушли ещё до того, как он стал Капитаном Америкой и спас мир; Наташу Романофф вырастили в специальной организации, занимающейся воспитанием будущих агентов, шпионов и наемников; даже сам Старк потерял своих родителей ещё будучи совсем юношей – почти ровесником Ванды.   
  
Если подумать, многим из Мстителей в жизни пришлось ненамного слаще, чем ей.   
  
И именно об этом к ней, в один вечер - через несколько дней после прибытия Ванды в Нью Йорк как новоиспеченного Мстителя, - пришла поговорить Наташа Романофф.   
  
Ещё неделю назад она была единственной женщиной-мстителем, а теперь их было двое. И теперь Наташа стояла в дверном проеме её комнаты – она была одета в гражданскую одежду – красивый черный костюм с юбкой-карандаш, а её волосы были уложены элегантными волнами, - во всём её образе сейчас не было и намёка на то, что эта женщина была настоящим оружием.   
  
Ванда, сидящая на своей кровати и листающая журнал, заметила приближение Черной Вдовы краем глаза, но решила подождать и не обращаться к ней первой, предоставив агенту Романофф возможность самой начать разговор.   
  
Она замешкалась лишь на секунду и легонько постучала костяшками пальцев о дверной проем.   
  
Ванда выпустила журнал из рук и обернулась к рыжеволосой мстительнице. Она знала примерную биографию бывшей российской шпионки, и она знала, что эта женщина была обучена всем видам борьбы – рукопашной, огнестрельной и прочим; она умела выживать в экстремальных условиях, была опытным шпионом и разведчиком, и, должно быть, обладала еще целым набором других, крайне полезных в их профессии, знаний и умений – о которых Ванда даже понятия не имела.   
  
Ванде она всегда представлялась собранной, хладнокровной и непоколебимой стервой – Ванде было неприятно думать это слово о стоявшей перед ней женщине, но она и правда когда-то так считала. И она не сомневалась – при необходимых обстоятельствах, Наташа Романофф могла быть всем из вышеперечисленных вещей.  
  
Но прямо сейчас, глядя на рыжеволосую женщину, стоящую на пороге её комнаты, Ванда видела в её глазах лишь заботу и сострадание – не отталкивающе чрезмерные и напускные, а совершенно искренние – Ванде не нужно было даже каких-то сверхспособностей, чтобы признать это.   
  
\- Мисс Максимофф, - начала она своим обычным голосом – спокойным и чуть сипловатым, - могу ли я поговорить с вами?  
  
Ванда кивнула в ответ и пригласила агента Романофф в свою комнату.   
  
Она сама поднялась с кровати, и они вместе расположились на небольшом, но комфортном диване, что стоял у стены, как раз напротив окон.   
  
Агент бросила взгляд на открывающийся из окна вид, но не стала на нём долго задерживаться. Она поинтересовалась у Ванды – всё ли её устраивало в её новом окружении и были ли у неё ещё какие-то пожелания, и, получив заверения в том, что Ванду всё устраивало, и на данный момент она не могла придумать, что ей ещё могло понадобиться, произнесла:  
  
\- Мисс Максимофф, у меня есть к вам предложение. А точнее – даже два.   
  
Ванда промолчала, и агент Романофф продолжила:  
  
\- Прежде чем я продолжу, я хочу сказать, что эти предложения – целиком моя личная инициатива, и мне не хотелось бы, что ты считала, что обязана их принимать лишь потому, что являешься теперь частью нашей организации.   
  
Ванда снова промолчала и лишь медленно кивнула в знак того, что внимательно слушала – агенту Романофф удалось её заинтриговать.  
  
\- Я хотела бы предложить тебе услуги личного психотерапевта, - Наташа на мгновение замолкла, выискивая в выражении Ванды хотя бы намек на негативную реакцию. Увидев на лице молодой женщины лишь легкое удивление, она продолжила: - Не мои собственные, разумеется, - с легкой самоиронией произнесла Наташа, - но я знаю одну женщину, - она живёт в Верхнем Вест Сайде, - я пользовалась её услугами несколько лет и могу ручаться за её компетентность - как психолога, так и конфиданта.   
  
\- Конечно, у Мстителей есть свой собственный психолог – откровенно говоря, это целая небольшая команда, которая регулярно – но не настолько часто, чтобы раздражать, - проводит обследования нашего физического и психического здоровья. Стандартны у них, сама понимаешь, достаточно своеобразные – стоит только посмотреть на нас всех, но они хорошо делают свою работу. На самом деле, очередной такой досмотр должен произойти на следующей неделе.   
  
\- И все же, - продолжала Наташа, - я понимаю, насколько это важно – иметь что-то своё, что не будет частью жизни в штаб-квартире и общего порядка, и я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что, пока это не ставит под угрозу твоих коллег и профессиональную компетенцию, ты имеешь полное право на свою личную жизнь. Мстители вовсе не обязаны становиться всей твоей жизнью.   
  
\- И потом – ты совсем недавно пережила большое испытание, которое просто не могло пройти бесследно. Прости, если мои слова прозвучат несколько черство, но я должна это сказать - возможно, сейчас тебе кажется, что ты держишься и худшее уже позади, но это может быть далеко от правды. И по собственному опыту могу сказать, что эти вещи лучше выявлять и устранять как можно раньше, иначе можно наткнуться на самого разного рода проблемы, которые в будущем повлияют не только на личную, но и профессиональную жизнь.   
  
Ванда некоторое время молчала, глядя на свои, сложенные на коленях, руки. Она привычно сцепляла и расцепляла пальцы, обильно украшенные кольцами.   
  
Предложение Наташи Романофф одновременно застало её врасплох и показалось совершенно целесообразным – хотя сама Ванда даже не задумывалась о том, чтобы обратиться к психологу, или что ей будет предоставляться такая услуга, как члену команды Мстителей, - самой ей никогда раньше не приходилось бывать ни у психологов, ни у психотерапевтов. В Соковии, хотя эта страна пережила немало войн за последние несколько десятков лет, даже не было развито индустрии по оказанию психологической помощи – этим занимались разве что зарубежные благотворительные организации и то, помощь оказывалась исключительно тем, кто каким-либо образом пострадал от военных действий в стране.  
  
Ванда, должно быть, молчала достаточно долго, потому что Наташа вновь заговорила:  
  
\- Могу я спросить, о чем ты думаешь? – она мягко вглядывалась в лицо молодой женщины, сидящей напротив, - Если у тебя есть какие-либо вопросы и сомнения – поверь, ты можешь спрашивать всё что угодно без каких-либо колебаний.  
  
Ванда вздохнула, словно бы собираясь с духом. Она продолжала крутить кольца на своих пальцах – жест, который, как заметила Наташа, означал, что девушка пребывает в глубоких раздумьях. Наконец, она заговорила:  
  
\- Я знаю, что я не единственная жительница Соковии, что потеряла в этих войнах всё – и семью, и дом… Мы с Пьетро… – она слегка запнулась, произнеся имя брата, но быстро продолжила, - мы с самой ранней юности только и думали о том, как помочь своему народу и своей стране. И сейчас я за тысячи километров от них ото всех… Я знаю, что должна быть сейчас там – разделять их участь, помогать им всем, чем только смогу. Но вместо этого я здесь, и в моем распоряжении есть всё, чего лишены мои сограждане. – Она замолчала и снова перевела взгляд на свои руки. – Мне просто странно осознавать, что я буду ходить к психологу в то время, как другие Соковцы заняты тем, что отстраивают обратно свой город.  
  
«Странно», как догадалась Наташа, можно было заменить на «неловко». Ванде было неловко осознавать, что она жила в безопасности и достатке, и имела доступ к профессиональной помощи, в то время как её сограждане сейчас находились в крайне сложных обстоятельствах. Но было кое-что, что Ванда не видела, и Наташа была обязана ей объяснить:  
  
\- Ванда, послушай. Ты же знаешь, что Старк, Мстители и Щ.И.Т. в данный момент бросили все свои, прямо скажем, немаленькие ресурсы, на восстановление Соковии и помощи ее гражданам вернуться как можно скорее к нормальной мирной жизни. Эта помощь также включает в себя и оказание психологической поддержки пострадавшим. Пожалуйста, не сомневайся в том, что твоим согражданам оказывается вся самая необходимая помощь и поддержка.   
  
\- Ты и твой брат отдали свою дань преданности вашей родине – вы добровольно позволили провести над собой экстраординарные эксперименты, для того, чтобы защищать свою страну. А сейчас ты присоединилась к команде людей, для которых участвовать в опасных миссиях является неотъемлемой частью их работы… Это только целесообразно, что тебе будет оказываться вся необходимая поддержка. Тебе нужно научиться смотреть на эти вещи прагматически. Мир несовершенен, это правда. Но если мы, как команда, хотим сделать его, хоть немного, лучше, мы должны заботиться о себе. – Наташа выждала небольшую паузу и многозначительно добавила. – И друг о друге.   
  
Да. Ванда не могла не признать правоту агента Романофф. И хотя ей никогда прежде не доводилось обращаться за помощью психотерапевта, она прекрасно понимала, что в её нынешней работе она вряд ли сможет без этой помощи обойтись. А ей хотелось как можно скорее прийти в форму… Конечно, сидеть на базе Мстителей без дела ей не грозило – Стив Роджерс уже успел провести с ней небольшой брифинг, объяснив, что работа Мстителей в большинстве своей состоит из тренировок – как физической подготовки, так и освоения различных знаний и навыков, требующихся для проведения операций самой разной сложности.  
  
Ванда не знала, в чем будет заключаться помощь психотерапевта в том, что касалось потери Пьетро – ведь она не замкнулась в себе, отрицая происшедшее, и потом, она знала, что брата ей не сможет заменить никто и никогда. О чем здесь еще было разговаривать?..  
  
Но было все же, кое что, что Ванда по-настоящему хотела обсудить с кем-то, кто мог бы её понять и, возможно, дать необходимый совет: она всё еще совсем не до конца понимала свои способности и не могла полностью владеть техникой, способной сделать её по-настоящему компетентным бойцом. И сейчас, осознание своей неспособности полностью понимать и контролировать собственные силы, пугали её как никогда, и внушали неуверенность.   
  
\- Я подумаю, - негромко ответила Ванда. – Если ты дашь мне её адрес…  
  
Лицо агент Романофф озарила довольная улыбка, и Ванду даже позабавила её собственная реакция – она никогда не была из тех людей, кто стремился всем понравиться и угодить, но почему-то сейчас была до смешного довольна тем, что ей удалось порадовать агента Романофф.   
  
Должно быть это было потому, что агент была её старшим товарищем – кем-то, чьему совету и чьим наставлениям ей теперь надлежало следовать. И хотя Ванда намеревалась сохранять свою автономность, ей также хотелось – и она это признавала - добиться чего-то – признания, уважения, собственного места в этом мире… Разве это не было естественно?..  
  
Агент Романофф протянула ей сложенный пополам лист бумаги:  
  
\- Вся необходимая информация здесь. Её имя – доктор Амелия Эйнхарт.   
  
\- Спасибо, - ответила ей Ванда. Она постаралась побороть свою сдержанность и продолжила: - Я, правда, благодарная тебе. За заботу и за этот разговор… - она неловко замялась, не зная, как закончить свою фразу, но Наташу это нисколько не смутило:  
  
\- Не стоит благодарности, - ответила она. – И кстати, это подводит меня к моему второму предложению.  
  
Ах да. Ванда уже и успела забыть, что предложений должно было быть два. Но что еще может быть?..  
  
\- Я хотела тебя попросить вот о чем: если тебе когда-нибудь понадобиться моя помощь – любая помощь – ты можешь обращаться за ней без колебаний. Я знаю, как сложно это бывает - даже для подготовленного человека – жить вдали от дома, вливаться в совершенно новую жизнь. Поэтому, если я могу хоть как-то облегчить твой опыт и ответить на любые имеющиеся у тебя вопросы или проблемы – я хочу чтобы ты знала, что моя дверь всегда открыта для тебя.   
  
Ванда смотрела на Наташу и, к своему стыду почувствовала, как на её глазах выступили слезы. Поморгав, пытаясь отогнать предательскую влагу, она только и смогла ответить:  
  
\- Спасибо, агент Романофф. Я очень благодарна за это предложение. И, конечно же, хотела бы ответить тем же – если я смогу быть чем-то вам полезна… - её голос вновь затих.  
  
\- Ты уже была больше, чем полезна, Ванда. Ты спасла этот мир и всех живых существ, что населяют его. Но я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Спасибо тебе, я это обязательно учту.   
  
\- И последнее, прежде чем я пойду. Может, перейдем на первые имена? Нам теперь жить и работать вместе бок-о-бок, а знаешь, как говорят, про построение морали команды и всё такое? Первые имена – обязательны! – она улыбнулась Ванде.   
  
\- Я только «за», - улыбнулась ей в ответ Ванда.   
  
\- Отлично! Тогда я пойду – одна из моих главных обязанностей в этой организации заключается в том, чтобы не позволить мальчишкам все тут разнести. Если бы ты только видела, что за бардак тут стоял до того, как я переехала – это было страшно. Но теперь нас – двое, и, думаю, мне будет гораздо легче справляться.  
  


***

  
  
Ровно через неделю Ванда нашла себя на Манхэттене, а точнее - в Верхнем Вест Сайде.   
  
На самом деле, она не планировала так скоро идти на прием к доктору, которого ей порекомендовала Наташа – просто ей надоело сидеть безвылазно на базе Мстителей. Несмотря на то, что Ванда до сих пор чувствовала себя опустошенной и измученной – даже не физически, а просто морально, - она заставляла себя каждый день выходить из комнаты и участвовать в жизни вокруг неё. Не говоря уже о том, что она часами бродила по окружающим базу Мстителей лесам – место это было на удивление тихим, уединенным и умиротворяющим. Если подумать, наверное именно поэтому Старк и решил отстроить здесь базу.   
  
Незаметно прошел их с Пьетро… нет… теперь уже только её – двадцать второй день рождения.   
  
Если Мстители и знали о том, что это был за день – они ничем этого не показали, и Ванда была им за это признательна.   
  
Когда тишина начала понемногу надоедать, Ванда решила наконец отправиться исследовать Нью Йорк.   
  
Она не могла не признаться самой себе, что перспектива эта её немного пугала. Она не боялась каких-либо потенциальных опасностей, просто ей еще никогда раньше не приходилось бывать совершенно одной в огромном мегаполисе. Конечно, она могла позвать с собой Наташу, но Ванде не хотелось превращаться – даже если только перед самой собой - в ребёнка, которой требуется, чтобы кто-то провел её куда-то за ручку.   
  
До того, как Ультрон начал таскать их с Пьетро в свои поездки в поисках вибраниума – Ванда никогда раньше не покидала Соковии. Пьетро удалось однажды побывать в школьной поездке на север Италии. В школе он учился гораздо лучше Ванды - он быстро схватывал новую информацию и обладал острым умом, - в то время как Ванда преуспевала только в некоторых гуманитарных дисциплинах, таких как иностранные языки, литература, история, а остальные у неё, мягко говоря, хромали. Поэтому, когда в школе, где они учились, организовали поездку для двадцати лучших учеников, Ванда уговорила Пьетро принять предложение – брат, поначалу, наотрез отказался ехать без неё, но Ванда уверила его, что не обидится, что он поедет, а она останется дома. У них тогда произошел большой спор, в конце которого, Пьетро, конечно же, пришлось сдаться и начать собирать вещи.   
  
Через две недели он вернулся – счастливый, загорелый, с блестящими глазами и парочкой забавных историй. Он сказал, что ему очень понравилась поездка, но больше без Ванды он никуда не поедет.   
  
И с тех пор, они были неразлучны… До того, как пришел Ультрон.  
  
Ванда тряхнула головой, чтобы прогнать мысли и заставила себя сосредоточиться на окружающем её городе.   
  
Верхний Вест Сайд оказался гораздо более зажиточным, чем Ванда предполагала. На самом деле, ей до сих пор не приходилось бывать в таких престижных местах – люди вокруг выглядели так, словно сошли с экрана телевизора, а по дорогам то и дело проезжали самые дорогие автомобили.   
  
Если верить карте, которую Ванда срисовала для себя, ей следовало пройти еще один квартал, завернуть направо, и она увидит дом доктора Эйнхарт.   
  
Стоя на середине улицы, Ванда вдруг поняла, что не испытывает и толики того страха, который, как она думала, будет чувствовать одна в совершенно незнакомом и таком огромном городе. Наоборот – то чувство, что сейчас рождалось в ней, было далеко не неприятным… Ванда не могла назвать эту чувство, оно было совершенно новым и незнакомым, но не пугающим.   
  
Почувствовав внезапный прилив некоторой бодрости, а вместе с ней и голода, Ванда решила заскочить в небольшое, но уютного вида кафе, чьи окна выходили прямо на главную улицу. Расправившись с ароматной и удивительно вкусной фриттатой, - за последние несколько недель она едва ли замечала вкус и аромат пищи, - Ванда расслабленно потягивала из тяжелой чашки горячий шоколад и наблюдала за прохожими.   
  
Люди в Нью Йорке были совершенно не похожи на соковцев, и в особенности тем, что здесь все постоянно куда-то спешили. Они быстро ходили, быстро разговаривали и ждали от других того же. Но Нью Йоркцы были интересными людьми – Ванде нравилось, как они выглядели, их ритм жизни – конечно, присоединиться к ним в их бешеных скоростях Ванде совсем не хотелось, но ей было интересно за ними наблюдать. Внезапно, в ней даже проснулось желание взяться за карандаш и запечатлеть всё то, что она видела вокруг себя.  
  
Ванда не рисовала с тех самых пор, как они с Пьетро пришли в Гидру – то есть, вот уже больше трех лет.   
  
Не было ни желания, ни вдохновения, ни просто времени или возможности… Если подумать, за эти три года они едва ли жили с братом, как люди – эксперименты, тесты, исследования, вопросы, снова эксперименты…   
  
Но сейчас всё было по-другому. У неё было время. И была возможность. И, кажется, даже творческое вдохновение начало возвращаться.  
  


***

  
  
Казалось бы – быть Мстителем и жить на их базе под одной крышей с легендарными героями – что может быть более экстраординарным? Но Ванде её жизнь казалось настолько нормальной, какой она не была с самого детства – до того, как погибли их родители, и вся жизнь близнецов была посвящена исключительно борьбе – за выживание, за их страну и людей, за справедливость... как они её понимали.   
  
Теперь же, Ванда просыпалась каждое утро в теплоте и достатке, зная, что день принесет не борьбу и жажду мести, а покой и интересную работу.  
  
Единственное, что нарушало её покой, за исключением глухой тоски по Пьетро, которую она продолжала носить в себе – были странные сны, которые снились ей почти каждую ночь. Часто, Ванда даже не могла вспомнить, что именно ей снилось, это было скорее просто ощущение – как если бы она находилась в невесомости, растерянности, полной потерянности, не зная, куда ей бежать и что делать, как быть… Наутро Ванда просыпалась с тягостным ощущением, и ей требовалось по несколько часов чтобы раскачать себя.   
  
Наташа звала её бегать по утрам, но Ванде пришлось отказаться – бегать она никогда не любила. Ей вообще не особенно по душе были активные физические упражнения. Но она знала, что чтобы оставаться в команде и быть полноценной её частью, ей необходимо было поддерживать себя в хорошей физической форме. Поэтому вместо бега она просто много ходила пешком, немного ездила на велосипеде, немного плавала, и даже начала потихоньку посещать тренажерный зал.   
  
Тренажерный зал, конечно, давался ей труднее всего. Сам вид этого места пугал Ванду – ей еще никогда в жизни не доводилось видеть вместе столько приспособлений, с которыми она понятия не имела, что делать. А учитывая то, что она провела несколько лет, живя на базе Гидры – это кое о чем говорило.   
  
Ей больше была по душе йога, которой её теперь учили Наташа и некоторые другие девушки из их организации, которые не жили постоянно на базе, но часто приезжали сюда на тренировки.   
  
Неспешный ритм. Некуда спешить. Жизнь без борьбы и жажды мести. Жизнь, какую Ванда могла себе представить только в мечтах. Хотя, в её мечтах с ней рядом всегда был её брат… Наверное, боль от потери Пьетро никогда не уляжется в ней до конца, но Ванда надеялась, что, со временем, она хотя бы немного притупится.   
  
Так прошло несколько недель. И за это время Ванда заметила кое-что.   
  
На базе она встречала всех: Тони Старка - они общались, но пока редко, очень осторожно и всегда в присутствии посторонних. Наташа присутствовала при их встречах практически всегда, и это бы, пожалуй, раздражало Ванду, будь ситуация иной (как если бы им требовалась компаньонка, как парочке малолетних девиц!), но учитывая то, что до недавнего времени Ванда ненавидела Тони Старка не меньше, чем Ультрон, она видела определенную мудрость в том, что остальные Мстители и другие люди из их организации никогда не оставляли их наедине.   
  
Ванда не боялась за себя – она уже давно поняла то, что её ранние представления о Старке состояли в основном из детских фантазий, предрассудков и пропаганды, и имели мало общего с реальным человеком. Конечно, это было непростое начало для отношений, но старт был положен и он был совсем даже неплохим;  
  
Регулярно видела Ванда и Стива Роджерса - её уважение к этому Мстителю росло не по дням, а по часам – Ванде еще не доводилось встречать более порядочного и преданного своему делу человека;   
  
Клинта Бартона Ванда видела реже - он жил вне базы, но раз в неделю, как минимум, он к ним наведывался – они, вместе с Тони и Стивом часто пропадали вместе - то спортзале, то на тренировочном поле;  
  
Наташу, конечно же, Ванда видела каждый день – они обычно вместе завтракали, также вместе ходили в спортзал и пару раз даже собирались вечером для совместного просмотра фильмов. Ванда уже и забыла, когда она в последний раз делала что-то настолько нормальное – просто сесть и посмотреть фильм по телевизору. Для неё, казалось бы, сейчас всё было как в первый раз;  
  
Остальные – Роди и Сэм – тоже не жили на базе, но и их можно было регулярно здесь встретить. Однако Ванда редко удавалось перемолвиться с ними словом. Но эта ситуация обещала скоро измениться, потому что им предстояли регулярные совместные тренировки в уже скором будущем.  
  
Вот кого Ванда не видела с самого того дня, как прибыла в Нью Йорк – это Вижин.   
  
Словно бы андроид вообще испарился с лица Земли – его не было на базе (или, по крайней мере, Ванда его здесь не встречала) и его никто не упоминал в разговорах даже вскользь. Если бы они не возвращались вместе на одном самолете из Соковии, Ванда бы подумала, что он и вовсе сбежал от них. С другой стороны – он мог бы сбежать и в Нью Йорке… Вижин был по-настоящему могущественным созданием и скрыться от Мстителей не составило бы для него большого труда – по крайней мере, на время. Но зачем бы он стал это делать?  
  
Конечно, Ванда всегда могла бы просто поинтересоваться – задать вопрос Наташе - да хоть бы и самому Старку! - ведь, казалось бы, что может быть естественнее того, что один Мститель интересуется благополучием другого?  
  
Но что-то сдерживало её. Может, дело было в том, что она всё еще была новичком в команде, и не стоило ей пока задавать слишком много вопросов.  
  
Был еще один вариант – просто потянуться к мыслям её друзей и коллег, и, используя свои способности, выведать ответы на все интересующие её вопросы.   
  
Но Ванда никогда бы не пошла на нечто подобное, просто для того, чтобы удовлетворить собственное праздное любопытство. В чрезвычайной ситуации – другое дело, но не тогда, когда люди доверяли ей не злоупотреблять своими способностями и не нарушать их личного пространства. И это доверие Ванда была намерена оправдать.   
  
Оставалось только ждать и верить, что когда придёт время, она получит ответы на все интересующие её вопросы.  
  
Ванда и не подозревала о том, что ее ожиданиям суждено было продлиться совсем недолго.   
  


***

  
  
Вокруг был сплошной хаос – в воздухе пыль и смог, не дающие ни видеть, ни дышать; земля сотрясалась под ногами мелкой дрожью, словно бы терзаемое агонией существо; вдалеке и поблизости то и дело доносились залпы снарядов – невозможно было оставаться на месте, но куда ей было бежать во всём этом ужасе?  
  
Ванда лихорадочно озиралась по сторонам, но видела лишь клубящийся, густой серый туман и яркий искры – загорающиеся и тут же потухающие. Некуда бежать, негде укрыться от всего…  
  
Внезапно чья-то теплая рука схватила ей за предплечье – хватка была сильной, но не причиняющей и намека на дискомфорт. Знакомый до боли голос произнес где-то над её головой: «Пора бежать, сестрёнка. Кажется, мы задержались здесь».   
  
_Пьетро?!.._  
  
Ванда оборачивается и правда – это он! Его лица не было видно достаточно отчетливо – мешал густой туман, - но это он! Её Пьетро!  
  
«Пьетро!» - кричит Ванда, пытаясь перекрыть шум от снарядов. – «Это ты! Но как ты меня нашел?..»  
  
«Конечно это я, глупышка», - отвечал он ей своим обычным полушутливым голосом, - «а ты думала – кто? Я нашел тебя по знакам».  
  
«По знакам?» - Ванда совершенно не понимала его. – «Каким знакам?»  
  
«Ванда», - повторил её брат, - «нам надо бежать. Мы и так слишком долго пробыли здесь».   
  
Он потянул ей за руку, и Ванда последовала за ним. Теперь она видела лишь смутные очертания его спины и светлых волос – она не знала, куда брат вёл её, но она всегда доверяла ему, как никому другому, и теперь шла за ним в уверенности, что Пьетро сможет вывести их отсюда.   
  
Внезапно, земля начала содрогаться с такой силой, что они с Пьетро не смогли устоять на ногах и упали. Ванда вдруг с ужасом поняла, что они находятся на летящем метеорите, и в любую секунду сейчас упадут на землю… А земля, между тем, раскололась между ней и Пьетро – Ванда лихорадочно выкинула вперед руку, но схватила только воздух – её брат стремительно удалялся от неё, пропадал в сером мраке… И как бы она не звала его, его голоса она больше не слышала…  
  


***

  
  
Ванда резко села в постели.   
  
Тело было мелкой дрожью, а в сознании всё еще бушевали ужас и паника.   
  
Сон, всего лишь сон… Но странный, и страшный…  
  
Ванда не смогла сдержать короткого рыдания – внезапно горечь, что она носила в себе и пыталась спрятать, запереть в дальних уголках сознания, - вся эта боль сейчас буквально захлестнула её.  
  
Её брат…   
  
Казалось бы, еще минуту назад она ощущала его руку в своей – почему этот сон должен был прерваться, почему?.. Она хотела пробыть там еще немного, успеть сказать ему… что-то, хоть что-то… там, в своём сне она не была страдающей половинкой, а частью одного целого… даже посреди хаоса своего сна, она смогла почувствовать себя на мгновение безгранично счастливой.  
  
Она все еще тихонько всхлипывала, уткнувшись лицом в одеяло, покрывающим её согнутые колени, когда внезапно, даже сквозь пелену, что застилала её невыспавшееся, истерзанное сознание, она почувствовала чье-то постороннее присутствие в своей комнате.  
  
Страх и растерянность охватили её на мгновение – кто мог пробраться к ней? Её дверь была заперта, а снаружи здание базы строго охранялось круглые сутки.   
  
Ванда осторожно и как можно более незаметно постаралась повернуть голову и обвести взглядом свою комнату.  
  
Она заметила его сразу – темную тень, стоящую у самой стены справа от неё. Он не делал попыток спрятаться, но при этом и не двигался, лишь смотрел на неё, и - как Ванде показалось - обеспокоенно хмурился.   
  
Она даже не сразу поняла, что действительно видит его перед собой. Существо. Андроид. Вижин…  
  
Почувствуй Ванда хоть малейший намек на враждебность в сознании андроида, она бы тут же подняла невообразимый крик. Не говоря уже о том, что припечатала бы его к стенке, с помощью своей магии.  
  
Но шок от его неожиданного появления быстро прошел, и Ванда смогла почувствовать эмоции, исходившие от него – андроид действительно ощущал беспокойство. Довольно сильное переживание. Еще - нечто, очень похожее на смущение или замешательство, как если бы Вижин понятия не имел, что ему теперь делать.   
  
\- Вижин?.. – неуверенно позвала Ванда.  
  
Андроид, наконец, пошевелился. Он чуть отодвинулся от стены и, замешкавшись, несмело сделал шаг в её сторону:  
  
\- Мисс Максимофф… - зазвучал голос Вижина, в точности отражая те эмоции, которые он сейчас испытывал. - Я прошу прощения. Мне кажется, я напугал вас.   
  
Ванда наспех вытерла своё лицо ладонями и села прямее:  
  
\- Немного, - ответила она. - Но так обычно бывает, когда ты приходишь в комнату другого человека, посреди ночи, когда тебя не ждут.  
  
Вижин выглядел так, словно пытался понимать и разговаривать на доселе незнакомом ему языке:  
  
\- Я прошу прощения, - повторил он. – Моей целью не было напугать или расстроить вас.   
  
Ванда кивнула, принимая извинения – её первоначальный испуг от его внезапного появления почти прошел, и теперь её скорее разбирало любопытство, и еще какое-то чувство, которое она не могла определить:  
  
\- Я не расстроена и не напугана, Вижин. Но, мне кажется, тебе бы следовало знать, что подобные внезапные появления в чужой комнате могут вызвать у людей самые разные негативные эмоции.   
  
Вижин продолжал смотреть на Ванду так, словно она была уникальным, непостижимым созданием, головоломкой, которую он стремился разгадать. У Ванды, между тем, была её собственная головоломка:  
  
\- Но я должна спросить – что ты здесь делаешь? И еще… как ты вообще сюда попал?  
  
Вижин, стоя в двух метрах от её кровати, сделал едва заметное движение плечами, которое, увидь Ванда подобное в человеческом исполнении, сочла бы за проявление неловкости. Ей на мгновение даже показалось, что будь Вижин человеком, он бы сейчас смущенно зарделся. Если бы не общая странность ситуации, Ванда бы нашла это зрелище милым.   
  
Между тем, поза и выражение лица андроида очень тонко, но очень точно передавали его эмоции – как если бы он понятия не имел, что ему сейчас делать, был смущен осознанием того, что, кажется, совершил некий социальный проступок. И, тем не менее, был намерен довести эту ситуацию до некоего логического завершения.   
  
\- Очень просто, мисс Максимофф, - ответил ей Вижин. – Я прошел к вам, сквозь эту стену, что разделяет наши комнаты, когда услышал ваш возглас и последовавший за ним плачь. Я всего лишь… почувствовал обеспокоенность, вашим состоянием… Моим пониманием является то, что когда люди кричат или плачут, они могут находиться в опасности и им может быть нужна помощь.   
  
Ванда уставилась на Вижина во все глаза, силясь обработать всю полученную информацию:  
  
Вижин прошел в её комнату, сквозь стену?!..  
  
Эта стена разделяет их комнаты?  
  
Похоже, проснувшись, она действительно не сумела сдержать вскрика и её услышали… услышал Вижин, чья комната соседствовала с её, кто прошел сквозь стену, чтобы удостовериться, что у неё всё было в порядке.  
  
Ванда даже не нашлась сразу, что ей сказать.   
  
Ей никогда не было легко ладить с окружающими людьми – часто даже не по их собственной вине. У неё был непростой характер – Ванда привыкла быть скрытной, замкнутой, а в последнее время еще и подозрительной. Она знала, что это не были её естественными чертами характера, но скорее качествами, приобретенными с годами. Привычки, от которых теперь было так сложно избавиться.   
  
Ванда так преуспела в том, чтобы скрывать ото всех то, что она думала и чувствовала, что сама стала с трудом понимать себя. Именно поэтому она так старательно прилагала все свои сознательные усилия к тому, чтобы не закрываться более в своей раковине, а пытаться понять людей и чтобы они понимали её.  
  
Вижин, похоже, был единственным существом на этой базе, кто был еще больше сбит с толку и невосприимчив к социальным нормам, чем она сама.   
  
Что ж, похоже, им придется искать свои собственные пути выхода из сложившейся ситуации. В конце концов, кто сказал, что им обязательно было следовать чьим-то нормам?..  
  
\- Я признательна тебе за заботу, Вижин, но я не была в опасности. Мне просто приснился неприятный сон.   
  
Вижину потребовалось пара секунд, чтобы обработать информацию.  
  
\- Но если вас расстроил сон, тогда почему вы продолжали плакать после того, как проснулись? – спросил он спокойно, но с толикой искреннего удивления.   
  
Ванде никогда прежде еще не приходилось вести более странный разговор.  
  
\- Потому, что сон настолько расстроил меня, что я не смогла сразу успокоиться и совладать со своими эмоциями.  
  
Вижин внимательно смотрел на Ванду, слушая её слова и разглядывая её лицо. Интересно, о чем думал сейчас андроид, которому, похоже, впервые пришлось столкнуться с подобными проявлениями человеческой природы? Ванда чувствовала, как его обеспокоенность её состоянием немного улеглась. Она практически не знала его, но из того, что ей удалось увидеть в его сознании – пусть она и не заглядывала слишком глубоко и долго – она успела понять, что Вижин был существом с исключительно аналитическим складом ума. И, наверное, это было неудивительно, учитывая тот факт, что Вижин был андроидом и, как сказал бог грома, носителем Камня Разума, что прямо сейчас слабо мерцал в первых лучах утреннего света.   
  
И, тем не менее, Вижин испытывал эмоции – пусть даже сам не понимая их источника.   
  
Он изучающе смотрел на Ванду, словно бы пытаясь соотнести её слова с тем, что видел перед собой – заплаканную девушку, с растрепанными после сна волосами.  
  
\- Мисс Максимофф… - снова попытался заговорить Вижин. – Я не знаком с соответствующим протоколом. Но из имеющейся у меня информации следует, что когда человек выражает явные признаки расстройства, это значит, что ему требуется помощь. – Вижин слегка наклонил голову вбок, при этом чуть подняв подбородок – жест, как показалось Ванде, выражающий озабоченность и интерес. – Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь?  
  
Страх и горе, что еще несколько минут назад одолевали Ванду, отступили. Сейчас она чувствовала в основном лишь смущение и замешательство - едва знакомый ей андроид проник в её спальню, пройдя прямиком сквозь стену. И у неё не было ни единой идеи о том, как убедить его, что с ней всё было в порядке, и всё, что ей сейчас было нужно – это возможность немного успокоиться и привести себя в подобающий вид. Чашка утреннего кофе тоже не помешала бы.   
  
\- Ты очень добр, Вижин, - ответила ему, наконец, Ванда. – Но со мной всё в порядке, правда. – Она подняла глаза и встретилась с ним взглядом – светло-голубые глаза андроида мерцали в предутреннем свете, льющимся из окна. – Иногда люди расстраиваются думая или вспоминая определенные вещи. Но со мной все хорошо и я больше не расстроена, обещаю. Мне просто требуется некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя. – Вижин продолжал смотреть на ней, не делая ни малейших попыток двинуться с места. – Одной, - как можно мягче добавила Ванда.  
  
Вижин моргнул и выпрямился.   
  
\- Конечно, - проговорил он и в его голосе, как показалось Ванде, вновь проскользнули легкие нотки смущения. – Я оставлю вас.   
  
Склонив голову в легком поклоне, словно бы прощаясь с ней, Вижин развернулся и направился обратно к стене, где Ванда впервые увидела его.   
  
Ванда вытянулась и повернула голову, стараясь воочию увидеть, как андроид пройдет через стену – она просто должна была это увидеть, чтобы поверить, - и действительно – не сбавляя ни секунды и без малейшего замешательства, Вижин шагнул прямиком сквозь бетонную стену и через мгновение исчез.   
  
Возвращаться ко сну после таких событий было просто невозможно.   
  
Ванда откинулась обратно на свои подушки и пролежала так еще с полчаса – она ни о чем не думала - ни о своем сне, ни даже о недавнем визите андроида. Она просто лежала и позволяла мыслям рекой течь сквозь её разум, не заостряя внимания ни на чем конкретном – техника, которой она научила себя, еще во времена её жизни на базе Гидры. Хороший способ прийти в себя, усмирить свои эмоции и приготовиться встречать день.   
  
Когда Ванда наконец встала, солнечные лучи светили гораздо ярче, заливая светом всю её комнату.   
  
Она приняла душ, высушила волосы, оделась в свою любимую одежду – легкое струящееся платье до середины бедра темно-синего цвета с длинным рукавом, высокие гольфы черные и полуботинки.  
  
Ванда быстро оглядела себя в зеркало – её лицо было слегка бледновато, но зато с глаз почти сошла припухлость. В целом, она выглядела весьма презентабельно.  
  
Хороший завтрак, две чашки кофе, прогулка в парке – и она будет готова встречать новый день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ванда начинает потихоньку осваиваться в своей новой жизни.   
> Для неё всё здесь в новинку, да еще и странный андроид по ночам захаживает. =)


	5. Утренние откровения.

Во время своей утренней прогулки по парку Ванда приняла решение:   
  
если она намеревалась стать полноправной частью команды Мстителей, она просто не имела права на то, чтобы по несколько часов, каждый день, пребывать в состоянии, настолько подавленном, что не хотелось делать ничего – ни физических упражнений, ни занятий с её магией, ни изучение технологий, которые Мстители применяли во время своих миссий - буквально ничего.   
  
Настало время прекращать валять дурака, - решила она, - перебороть свое недоверие и неловкость, и придти, наконец, на прием к психологу, которую ей рекомендовала Наташа. Иначе, это тягостное состояние могло продлиться невесть сколько.   
  
Ко всему прочему, Ванду уже начинали смущать те взгляды, которыми её украдкой одаривали её коллеги – в них не было и намёка на упрёк, - в том-то всё было и дело, что в их взглядах Ванда видела лишь искреннее беспокойство и участие. И всё же, ей хотелось, чтобы её воспринимали как полноправного члена команды, на кого можно положиться в случае опасности, а не потерянную девчонку, о которой только и приходилось, что переживать и заботиться.   
  
Теперь она вновь нашла себя в Верхнем Вест Сайде, как раз рядом с тем самым кафе, в котором была несколько дней назад, но на этот раз Ванда не стала заходить внутрь, а прошла мимо – в сторону дома доктора Амелии Эйнхарт. Сейчас было около 3 часов дня – именно то время, которое Ванда прочитала на листе, что дала ей Наташа.   
  
Ванда прошла вдоль улицы с красивыми фасадами и, найдя нужный ей номер подъезда, поднялась по крыльцу.   
  
Она нажала кнопку звонка, и через десять секунд ей ответил приятный мужской голос:  
  
\- Добрый день? – приветствие было произнесено именно в вопросительной форме.   
  
\- Здравствуйте, - ответила Ванда, - моё имя – Ванда Максимофф. У меня запись на прием к доктору Эйнхарт…  
  
Голос в динамике окрасился во все цвета удивления:  
  
\- Ах! Да-да, проходите, вас ждут! – быстро проговорил мужчина, и дверь с жужжащим звуком открылась.   
  
Ванда быстро поднялась по лестнице на второй этаж, где её уже ждала распахнутая дверь. На пороге её встречал молодой мужчина – надо полагать, именно он и впустил её – при виде которого Ванда в растерянности остановилась. Первое, что бросалось в глаза – это контраст между светлой кожей и темными волосами и глазами. Мужчина был среднего роста – ненамного выше Ванды – и субтильного телосложения. У него была идеально гладкая кожа, уложенные от лица волосы, а одет он был в стильный темно-синий костюм, идеально сидящим на его фигуре.   
  
Ванда бы ожидала увидеть кого-то подобного за прилавком в некоем супермодном бутике, но никак не в приемной у психотерапевта. Она на мгновение почувствовала себя неловко. Может, она ошиблась адресом?..   
  
Ванда хотела бы уже спросить, туда ли она попала, но молодой человек лишь дружелюбно улыбнулся ей и сделал жест рукой, чтобы она проходила внутрь:  
  
\- Проходите-проходите, не стойте на пороге, иначе Амелия меня просто убьёт! – говорил он так быстро, да еще с каким-то странным акцентом, так, что Ванда едва его поняла.   
  
Она быстро переступила порог и услышала, как за ней со щелчком захлопнулась дверь.   
  
\- Вы, должно быть, порядочно утомились, добираясь сюда! – ворковал он, и странный акцент, который Ванда заметила раннее, вдруг куда-то исчез. – Проходите, пожалуйста, в приемную, мисс Максимофф, и располагайтесь. Меня зовут Патрик. Патрик Хьюз. Я – ассистент доктора Эйнхарт. Она сейчас как раз заканчивает сеанс, и скоро присоединится к вам. – Он сделал паузу и снова улыбнулся: - Могу я предложить вам какой-нибудь напиток? Доктор Эйнхарт держит замечательный лимонад, который необыкновенно помогает освежиться в эту жару.   
  
Ванда улыбнулась Патрику и кивнула:  
  
\- Да, спасибо.  
  
Патрик исчез в дверном проёме, а Ванда воспользовалась возможностью и осмотрелась вокруг.  
  
Комната, куда провёл её Патрик, была небольшой, но уютной, непривычной пятиугольной формы. Вдоль стен стояли несколько стеллажей, заставленных книгами, разного рода сувенирами и предметами искусства, а на свободных местах висели фотографии. Ванда обратила внимание, что на фотографиях были изображены сцены природы – лес, горные хребты, птицы в полёте. Ей почему-то всегда казалось, что у психологов на стенах должны висеть разные абстрактные картины, вроде тех картинок с кляксами, которые психологи использовали для тестирования своих пациентов. Как в кабинете у стоматологов всегда висели всяческие картинки, изображающие процесс лечения зубов в различных стадиях. Но, похоже, доктор Эйнхарт не была фанатом такого подхода. Ванда не могла сказать, что винила её в этом.   
  
Понравится ли ей работать с доктором Эйнхарт или нет, по крайней мере, ей не будет неуютно находиться здесь.   
  
Ванда присела в массивное, и невероятно комфортное на вид, кресло из красного дерева, обитое темно-красной кожей – одно из пары, стоящей по разные стороны от металлического чайного стола со стеклянной поверхностью, - и постаралась расслабиться.   
  
Очень скоро вернулся Патрик, неся в руках поднос, на котором возвышались стеклянный кувшин с лимонадом и два высоких бокала.   
  
Он ловко поставил поднос на стол перед ней, налил лимонад в её бокал и обратился к ней:  
  
\- Доктор Эйнхарт будет с вами буквально через несколько минут. Я вынужден вас оставить, мне необходимо сделать несколько срочных звонков. Но если я вам понадоблюсь – я буду в соседнем кабинете, - он показал рукой направо, видимо указывая направление, в котором находился его кабинет.   
  
Ванда кивнула и поблагодарила его:  
  
\- Спасибо, Патрик, меня всё устраивает. Я просто подожду доктора Эйнхарт.  
  
Патрик, улыбнувшись ей, кивнул и вновь скрылся в дверном проеме.   
  
Ванда протянула руку к своему бокалу с лимонадом и сделала небольшой глоток. Напиток действительно освежал. Это был совсем не такой лимонад, что они обычно пили в Соковии – там они его, как правило, покупали в магазине, и он был более сладким и газированным. Американцы, видимо, предпочитали готовить свой лимонад сами.   
  
Доктор Эйнхарт действительно не заставила себя долго ждать. Она прошла сквозь тот самый дверной проем, в котором с минуту назад исчез её ассистент, и на ходу обратилась к Ванде:  
  
\- Прошу прощения за то, что заставила вас ждать! Я – доктор Амелия Эйнхарт. Но, прошу вас, зовите меня просто Амелия. А вы, я так понимаю, мисс Максимофф? Наташа рассказывала мне про вас.   
  
Доктор Амелия Эйнхарт, как отметила Ванда, была полной противоположностью своему ассистенту – она оказалась высокой, статной женщиной средних лет, с длинными светлыми волосами и синими глазами. И, в отличие от Патрика, производила впечатление более сдержанного дружелюбия.   
  
Ванда, ругая себя за то, что собиралась сделать, но все же потянулась к сознанию доктора, пытаясь хотя бы мельком выведать, какие мысли сейчас бродили в её голове. Она доверяла Наташе – настолько, насколько она вообще была способна доверять кому бы то ни было, - но Амелия была для неё незнакомкой, и если Ванда собиралась рассказывать ей интимные подробности из своей жизни, она хотела сперва увериться в том, что на доктора можно было положиться.   
  
Ванда не умела читать мысли как таковые, лишь улавливать их общее направление и настроение, иногда – если установить достаточно близкий контакт – она могла видеть мыслеобразы, что рисовали себе другие люди.   
  
В мыслях Амелии Ванда могла видеть то, что она была чрезвычайно вдумчивым и умным человеком, но не расчетливой и черствой. По отношению к Ванде она испытывала, скорее, искренний и дружелюбный интерес… и там присутствовало еще что-то… возможно, интерес этот был несколько более глубокий – как если бы Ванда представляла собой нечто уникальное, чего Амелии еще не приходилось встречать. Если Наташа действительно рассказала о ней достаточно, то, скорее всего, так оно и было.  
  
Ванда поднялась на ноги и пожала протянутую ей руку Амелии:  
  
\- Очень приятно с вами познакомится, Амелия. И, прошу вас, зовите меня Ванда.   
  
\- Очень хорошо, - продолжала улыбаться Амелия. – Прошу следовать за мной.   
  
Они вышли обратно в коридор, и зашли в соседний кабинет – комнату, которая была очень похожа на приемную по своему убранству, но больше по размерам и прямоугольной формы, а вместо кресел здесь стояли, друг напротив друга, два весьма удобных на вид дивана за которыми виднелся массивный письменный стол. Из больших окон лился солнечный свет, было слышно пение птиц и шум улицы.  
  
Изящным жестом руки Амелия пригласила Ванду усаживаться и сама расположилась на диване, стоящим напротив.   
  
Первый сеанс, длившийся чуть больше часа, прошел, насколько Ванда могла судить, довольно успешно.   
  
Амелия слушала внимательно, задавала личные вопросы так, что они не казались бестактным, и вообще производила впечатление человека, которая знала своё дело.   
  
Ванда, конечно же, не стала рассказывать слишком много в первый же раз, лишь упомянула, что недавно потеряла брата – своего единственного родного человека, - что её преследовали странные сны по ночам, после которых она чувствовала себя измученной и опустошенной.   
  
\- Ты пережила большую трагедию, Ванда, - говорила ей Амелия, в чьих глазах читалось искреннее участие. – Такие вещи, как правило, оставляют в нашей душе след. Но если мы с тобой будем продолжать работать, у меня есть все основания полагать, что скоро мы сможем справиться с твоей тревогой.   
  
Они договорились, что будут встречаться в Верхнем Вест Сайде раз в неделю, и, при необходимости, обмениваться видео-звонками.   
  
Ванда покинула офис Амелии с новой пищей для размышлений.   
  
Она вышла на улицу – солнце всё так же ярко светило и не собиралось уходить за горизонт, - но не направилась домой.   
  
Ванда вернулась в то самое кафе, где в прошлый раз её так неожиданно, и так радостно, посетило вдохновение.   
  
Она встала в очередь и заказала себе холодный чай со льдом и мятой. Стоящий неподалеку молодой парень поймал её взгляд и дружелюбно улыбнулся, - он был примерно её возраста, возможно чуть младше, - с вихрем темно-каштановых кудрей и мягкими карими глазами, обрамленными очками в тонкой металлической оправе.   
  
Ванда вернула улыбку, но не стала его поощрять. Она была здесь не за этим.   
  
Взяв свой чай, Ванда нашла себе место – ей повезло, и один из столиков, что стояли как раз у самых окон, оказался свободен.  
  
За последние несколько лет, практически всё, о чем думала Ванда, было местью. Месть и как обрести достаточно сил и способностей, чтобы быть способной эту самую месть свершить.   
  
За это время она едва не превратилась в оружие, в подобие клинка, что существует лишь ради того, чтобы разить противника, но не знает ни прощения, ни радости.   
  
Оглядываясь назад, она понимала, насколько опасным было выбранное ею направление, насколько близко она подошла к тому, чтобы потерять самое дорогое – суть самое себя. Ведь единственным, что по-настоящему сохраняло её живым и чувствующим существом, был её брат. Но Пьетро больше не было с ней, и теперь это была исключительно её собственная обязанность – сохранить себя человеком, не дать себе превратиться в кого-то, кого она не сможет узнать, как Ванду Максимофф. Ради Пьетро, который, несмотря ни на что, всегда любил и верил в неё. И ради себя самой.   
  
Сейчас было как раз такое время.  
  
Ванда еще раз огляделась вокруг себя, словно бы ища, что может заинтересовать её или зацепить взгляд, и, открыв свою сумку, достала из неё свои последние покупки – альбом для рисования и набор графитных карандашей.  
  
За соседним столиком официантка убирала поднос за ушедшим посетителем. На другом конце кафе расположилась пестрая кампания молодых людей, которые о чем-то весело разговаривали и то и дело взрывались смехом. За окном проходили прохожие – каждый из которых был уникален и неповторим. Через дорогу возвышалось прекрасное здание светло-серого кирпича с резным фасадом, которое Ванда заприметила еще в прошлое своё пребывание здесь.   
  
Вдохновения, если поискать, вокруг было предостаточно.  
  
Ванда открыла альбом и принялась рисовать.   
  


***

  
  
Оставшийся день прошел без особых событий.   
  
Ванда вернулась на базу к концу дня. Ее альбом с рисунками и карандаши покоились в её сумке.  
  
К вечеру на улице слегка похолодало, и Ванда, которая не взяла с собой никакой верхней одежды, слегка замерзла. Чтобы не слечь с простудой, она решила заглянуть на кухню и приготовить себе большую чашку горячего чая с лимоном.   
  
Вокруг ходили ассистенты и кое-кто из ребят, что занимались установкой новой техники в одной из исследовательских лабораторий, что располагались теперь у них на базе.   
  
Все здоровались с Вандой, некоторые даже спрашивали, как у неё были дела, но никто не старался по-настоящему заговорить с ней. Ванда даже не знала, радовало это её или огорчало.  
  
Зайдя на кухню, она увидела, что помещение вовсе не было пусто – за барной стойкой, сидя на высоких стульях, расположились Стив Роджерс и Наташа Романофф. Перед каждым из них стояли тарелки с едой, но они, похоже, были больше заняты тем, что о чем-то тихо переговаривались. Ванде показалось, что она разобрала «Брюс» и «возвращение».   
  
Заметив Ванду, они оба приветливо улыбнулись ей.  
  
\- Ванда! – позвала её Наташа. – А мы уже было начали гадать, куда ты пропала.   
  
Наверное, это кое-что говорило о том, насколько Ванда научилась ценить Наташу и доверять ей (да и Стиву, тоже!), потому что она не испытала и намека на раздражение при её словах. Обратись с этими же словами к ней кто-нибудь другой, и ей наверняка бы показалось, что человек пытался её контролировать. Но, зная Наташу, она понимала, что старшая коллега действительно просто о ней беспокоилась.   
  
\- Я была в городе, - ответила Ванда.  
  
\- Одна в Нью Йорке? – Стив приподнял брови так, словно отправиться в одиночестве в Нью Йорк было настоящим подвигом. Впрочем, возможно так оно и было. – Может, в следующий раз возьмешь с собой кого-нибудь из нас? – он показал рукой между собой и Наташей. – Не знаю, как Нэт, но я уже сто лет не гулял по городу.  
  
\- Тебе и правда пора куда-нибудь выбраться, - повернулась к нему Наташа, - а то ты только и делаешь, что сидишь на базе и гоняешь в гриву бедных кадетов. – В её голос прокрались лукавые нотки. - Я, конечно, понимаю, что у тебя почтенный возраст. Но, знаешь, нынче даже пенсионеры находят себе хобби по душе.   
  
\- Хаха, - раздался саркастический смешок Капитана Америки, но по его лицу и голосу было видно, что он совершенно не обижался. Ванда прожила с ними рядом достаточно долго, чтобы знать, что Мстители, и особенно Наташа, частенько шутили по поводу возраста Кэпа. Шутки эти были совершенно безобидны - хотя бы потому, что, несмотря на свой реальный возраст, Стив Роджерс оставался молодым, красивым мужчиной. Не говоря уже о том, что обладал сверхчеловеческой силой.   
  
\- Спасибо, но справляюсь сама, - ответила им Ванда. – Мне не хотелось бы отрывать вас от ваших собственных дел.   
  
\- Наташа кое в чем права – я действительно иногда забываюсь и зарываюсь на базе, как крот в норе. Хотя я тут и не один такой… - Стив криво усмехнулся, и Ванде отчего-то показалось, что сейчас он подумал о Тони Старке, который иногда так увлекался своей работой, что опаздывал на всё на свете.   
  
\- И всё же, - продолжал Стив, - я действительно иногда люблю выбраться в большой город. На самом деле, я как раз планировал свою очередную поездку. В Смитсониане открывают новую выставку, посвященную Второй Мировой войне. Ванда, - обратился он к ней, - ты хотела бы отправиться со мной?  
  
Памятуя своё решение больше общаться с людьми, и стараться узнавать своих новых коллег и друзей как можно лучше, Ванда утвердительно кивнула:  
  
\- Я была бы не против. А когда ты собираешься ехать?  
  
\- В субботу, - это будет послезавтра, - как раз приедет Тони и хочу дать ему здесь немного похозяйничать. – Наташа толкнула его локтем в бок и Стив театрально охнул. - В три часа, сразу после тренировки, тебя устроит?  
  
Ванда кивнула:  
  
\- Устроит.  
  
Наташа и Стив продолжали разговаривать про готовящиеся совместные тренировки – на самом деле, первые, в которых собиралась принимать участи Ванда, - но в тот момент ей было совершенно неинтересно об этом слушать.   
  
Она приготовила свой чай и, извинившись, отправилась в свою комнату.   
  
Когда пришла пора ложиться спать, Ванда, переодевшись в хлопковые футболку и шорты для сна, забралась в постель.   
  
Прошел целый день, но ей ни разу не удалось увидеть Вижина, или хотя бы услышать что-либо о нём.   
  
Может, прошлой ночью он ей просто пригрезился? Возможно, их разговор был лишь частью её сна или плодом её разгоряченного сознания… Ведь она думала о том, куда он мог исчезнуть, и тут вдруг, неожиданно, её разум нарисовал ей образ андроида, когда она того меньше всего ожидала.   
  
Ванде вдруг пришла в голову абсурдная мысль – а если она попытается издать испуганный возглас, может он объявиться? Так же неожиданно, как и прошлой ночью, просочится сквозь её стену?  
  
Ванда не могла понять, почему этот вопрос настолько её интриговал. У неё не было привычки думать о людях – где они могли быть в какой-то определенный момент, или о чём они думали, к чему стремились… Она никогда прежде не была достаточно заинтересована в ком бы то ни было, чтобы проводить время в размышлениях о конкретном человеке.  
  
Но сейчас, лежа в своей постели, она поймала себя на том, что размышляет, где мог бы быть сейчас Вижин… Был ли он сейчас на базе? В своей комнате? Действительно ли его комната находилась по соседству от её собственной? Если так, то почему она нигде его ни разу не встретила? Может, он никуда не выходил?.. Но это вряд ли… Может, он всё это время пропадал в западном крыле, в лабораториях… Едва ли андроиду требовалось посещать тренажерный зал…  
  
Так, незаметно для самой себя, и с мыслями о Вижине, Ванда провалилась в глубокий сон.   
  


***

  
  
На базе Мстителей, в штате Нью Йорк, в восточном крыле, ровно в два часа пополуночи, Вижин стоял в своей комнате, напротив окна и разглядывал открывающийся оттуда вид - широкий парк, густо засаженный деревьями, отчасти затянутое облаками кобальтовое небо, и такого же цвета небольшое озеро, в чьих искрящихся водах отражались блики лунного света.   
  
Прошел уже почти месяц с тех пор, как Вижин пришел в этот мир. И он, казалось, всё никак не мог насмотреться на него.   
  
Этот мир был прекрасен. Всё это многообразие цветов и форм не переставали вызывать в нём восторженный интерес, интерес существа, для которого всё было в первый раз.   
  
Вижин сам не совсем понимал, как в его сознании могли одновременно уживаться знания обо всём на свете, и тот восторг, что он испытывал, наблюдая вещи настолько обыденные и простые, что люди едва ли обращали на них внимание – такие, например, как падающие с небес капли воды, или летящую в небе птицу.   
  
После нескольких недель наблюдения и размышлений об окружающем его мире, Вижин пришел к выводу, что теоретические знания, пусть и самые обширные, никогда не смогут заменить практического опыта.   
  
Он мог обладать всеми доступными человечеству знаниями о природе – круговороте воды в атмосфере Земли, строении тела птицы - до последней косточки, или принципах аэродинамики. Но никакое знание не могло сравниться с тем чувством, что испытываешь, когда легкие капли упруго падают и разбиваются о твоё лицо, а птица кружит в небе, и ты понимаешь, что природа этого существа есть грациозность и свобода.   
  
Человечество, как часть всего этого многообразного животного мира, представлялось ему непостижимым и захватывающим феноменом.   
  
Люди были странными созданиями. Прекрасными в своих эмоциях и порывах, но подчас совершенно непостижимыми для его упорядоченного логического разума. Их поступки и слова часто сбивали с толку – и Вижин очень скоро начал понимать, что, кроме прочего, люди могли говорить одно, и иметь в виду нечто совершенно иное.   
  
Проведя последние несколько недель в обществе Тони Старка, Вижин получил непосредственный и обширный опыт с проявлением той стороны человеческого характера, что звалась сарказмом.   
  
Он также начал понимать, что люди использовали эмоции не только для того, чтобы передавать другим людям свои мысли и чувства, но и для того, чтобы добиваться желаемого, или даже как способ защиты или нападения.  
  
Вижин также понимал, что и он, также как и люди, обладал чувствами и эмоциями.  
  
Его занимал сам процесс того, как мысли давали рождение чувству, которое, в свою очередь, преобразовывалось в эмоцию.  
  
А иногда, чувства приходили, минуя разум, словно бы из ниоткуда, словно бы из того самого непостижимого источника всего сущего…  
  
Перед его мысленным взором вдруг предстала пара больших зелёных глаз.   
  
Глаза смотрели внимательно, чуть настороженно, но за этой настороженностью скрывалось нечто иное - нечто ему неведомое…   
  
Вижин не мог пока определить, что за эмоции он читал во взгляде Ванды Максимофф. Он лишь только начинал понимать, что означали те чувства, что она будила в нём – интрига, смущение, интерес, желание защитить… Ванда Максимофф была единственным человеком, кто вызывал у него подобные эмоции. И Вижин был, как выражались люди, совершенно сбит с толку, почему оно так было.   
  
Возможно, со временем у него наберется достаточно опыта общения с людьми, чтобы понимать, почему разные люди вызывали в нем такие противоположные по своей силе и заряду эмоции.  
  
Проведя последние несколько недель в башне Старка в Нью Йорке, Вижин постепенно начинал ощущать эмоцию, которую мог охарактеризовать только как нетерпение.  
  
Но Старку было необходимо убедиться, не оставив ни тени сомнения в том, что Вижин не нес в себе ни йоты злобных намерений Ультрона, и Вижин понимал те ответственность и долг, что лежали на нём.   
  
Тони Старк хотел убедиться в том, что Вижина можно было допускать к их совместной работе, и Вижин ни в чем его не упрекал – если подумать, он бы на его месте сделал бы абсолютно то же самое.   
  
Тони Старк был человеком с необыкновенным складом характера, который, Вижин не мог не признать, ему импонировал. Ведь, в конце концов, часть сознания мстителя теперь жила в нём самом. Хотя Вижин уже обладал как достаточным самосознанием, так и знанием характера Старка, чтобы понимать, что одни и те же качества в разных людях могли проявляться совершенно иначе. И их характеры были, в своем проявлении, определенно разными. Но не настолько, чтобы Вижин не смог оценить колкий юмор и острый ум гениального инженера.   
  
Но Тони обладал не только выдающимся умом – он также был глубоко порядочным человеком, по-своему чутко заботящимся о тех, о ком он взял ответственность.  
  
Вижин восхищался этими качествами, и видел в Тони Старке лидера, за которым можно было следовать.  
  
В один из вечеров, когда Старк заявился в лабораторию, где Вижин проходил очередное тестирование, у них как раз произошел разговор на тему того, как и чем Вижин собирался жить.  
  
Старк выглядел заметно уставшим – под глазами пролегли тени, а волосы были взлохмачены так, словно их обладатель то и дело запускал в них руку.   
  
Вижин знал, что у Тони сейчас было множество неразрешенных проблем – ему было всё сложнее справляться с созданной им организацией, и еще сложнее – справляться с правительством, которые, в данный момент, совершенно справедливо негодовали и требовали всех возможных уступок от Тони. Кроме того, что приходилось отчитываться за Соковию, Старку также было необходимо объяснить существование Вижина, и внезапное исчезновение двух мстителей – Брюса Бэннера и Тора.   
  
Возможно, в том, что касалось самого Вижина, это был тот момент, когда отсутствие доктора Бэннера ощущалось для Тони особенно остро.  
  
Вижин выбрал не комментировать внешний вид Старка, лишь поинтересовался, чем мог бы быть полезен.   
  
\- Я как раз об этом и собирался поговорить, - Тони прошел к окну, что возвышалось во всю стену, и взглянул на освещенную огнями улицу.   
  
Вижин выжидающе молчал.  
  
\- Должен сказать тебе Вижин, я больше не вижу причин задерживать тебя здесь, - он обернулся к андроиду и встретил взгляд светло-голубых глаз. – Ты прошел все тесты, какие я только смог придумать, и я не вижу в тебе ничего, что могло бы вызвать у нас подозрение или беспокойство. И, тем не менее, - он отошел от окна и приблизился к столу, за которым расположился Вижин, - мы создавали тебя в час, когда нам отчаянно была необходима помощь – кто-то, кто обладал достаточной силой, чтобы уничтожить Ультрона. Боюсь, мы не особенно успели подумать о том, что будет после того, как Ультрон будет уничтожен.   
  
Вижин, кажется, начал понимать, к чему вёл разговор Старк.   
  
За последние несколько недель они говорили обо всём – обо всём, кроме будущего.   
  
Старк обходил эту тему старательно, видимо не желая затрагивать вопросы, на которые сам еще не готов был получить или дать ответа.  
  
Очевидно, теперь это время пришло.  
  
\- Ты хочешь спросить меня о том, что я собираюсь делать сейчас, когда Ультрон уничтожен и ты сумел научно доказать, что я не являюсь очередным его аватаром?  
  
Тони немного замялся. Он не был человеком, привыкшим скрывать свои эмоции, и сейчас его мимика и жесты транслировали неловкость. Но отчего бы Тони Старк стал испытывать неловкость от обсуждаемой ими темы? Она казалось Вижину логичной и закономерной.   
  
\- Как я уже сказал, создавали мы тебя при экстраординарных обстоятельствах. Рискну добавить, что не мог и предположить, что нам удастся создать не просто могущественного андроида, но существо, обладающее самосознанием и свободной волей. И удалось мне это, на удивление, дважды…  
  
\- Что я хочу сказать… - продолжал Тони, подбирая слова, - это то, что в отличие от своего мятежного братца, ты кажешься просто потрясающим парнем. И Тор просто не мог и нарадоваться на тебя – где бы он сейчас ни был… Но остается вопрос… Что ты собираешься делать? Потому, что быть Мстителем – это свободный выбор всех участников команды. И посему, я не могу привязать тебя к себе, но и отпустить просто не в праве – правительство однажды едва уже не конфисковало мои костюмы – я не могу себе позволить злить этих ребят настолько, что они вдруг решат взять бразды контроля над нашей организацией. И это оставляет нам ту самую серую зону, в которой нам и придется принимать решение.   
  
Вижин оценивающе смотрел на Тони, пытаясь понять, насколько тот действительно хотел, чтобы он, Вижин, присоединился к их команде, что именовалась Мстителями.  
  
\- Я понимаю твою дилемму, Тони, - начал он. – Ты помог создать существо, обладающее свободной волей, не в силах ни привязать его к себе, ни отпустить.   
  
Вижин поднялся со своего места и подошел к окну, почти к тому же самому месту, где ранее стоял Тони, и выглянул из окна. Почему-то то, что он собирался сказать, требовало от него особой концентрации внимания, и он нашел, что сфокусироваться удавалось гораздо лучше, когда не приходилось смотреть в глаза человеку, чья судьба зависела от его ответа.   
  
\- Правда заключается в том, что я не хочу уходить, – Вижин вглядывался в мерцающие и движущиеся в темноте огни. – Возможно, я бы смог найти для себя место в этом мире. Возможности исследовательской деятельности передо мной поистине безграничны.   
  
Он отвернулся от окна и вновь посмотрел на Тони:  
  
\- Но я не хочу уходить, - повторил он. – Я хотел бы остаться там, где я, моя природа и мои способности смогут принести наибольшее благо человечеству.   
  
Тони, казалось, не был особенно убежден его ответом:  
  
\- Всё это, конечно, очень благородно и альтруистично, но как насчёт того, что хочешь ты. Ты – Вижин, существо, разум… - Тони на мгновение запнулся, и Вижину показалось, что он, было, собрался сказать слово «душа», но передумал. Вижин не обиделся на него. – Ведь ты не обязан оставаться и жить на базе, тренироваться с остальными – в случае надвигающейся опасности мы могли бы просто позвать тебя на помощь.   
  
Тони снял с лица очки, и устало потер переносицу.  
  
\- Не подумай, будто я пытаюсь отвадить тебя из команды, - продолжал он, - но я хочу знать, без всяких сомнений, что твое решение продиктовано добровольным и искренним желанием, а не неуместным чувством обязательства.   
  
Вижин посмотрел Тони прямо в глаза:  
  
\- Даю тебе слово, Тони, - проговорил он, - что я совершенно искренен, когда говорю, что предпочитаю оставаться среди Мстителей. Даю тебе слово, что моё решение продиктовано, как я думаю, теми же принципами и желаниями, что движут и остальными из вас.   
  
Тони еще с полминуты оценивающе разглядывал стоящего перед ним андроида, и, наконец, утвердительно кивнул:  
  
\- Замечательно, ты меня убедил, - провозгласил он. – Только должен тебя предупредить, раз уж это было твое первое интервью о приеме на работу, что не стоит соглашаться на должность, не обговорив заранее премиальные, бонусы и страховку. Работодатели нынче пошли – это страх. Так и норовят ухватить кого поумней, прижимая всё, что могут.   
  
Тони перешел на юмор, а значит, всё самое сложное было позади. Похоже, им удалось договориться.   
  
Вижин действительно был абсолютно искренен, когда говорил, что хотел бы остаться в команде Мстителей. Просто выложил не все причины, что заставили его принять это решение. Впрочем, он рассказал Тони всё то, что мог - остальное касалось только его и никого больше.   
  


***

  
  
Через два дня Вижин прибыл на базу Мстителей.  
  
Ему предложили выбрать себе комнату из тех, что оставались свободными. И свободных было на порядок больше, чем занятых.  
  
Казалось бы – что может быть легче, чем выбрать одно из череды практически идентичных помещений, но Вижин вдруг нашел, что выбор этот было сделать несколько труднее, чем ему могло показаться на первый взгляд. Возможно, всё дело и было как раз в похожести – когда разница незначительна, делать выбор становится сложнее.   
  
В итоге, Вижин решил не думать, а выбрать себе комнату, исходя не из анализа преимуществ и недостатков, а опираясь на свои ощущения – кажется, именно этот опыт Тони Старк назвал «интуицией».   
  
Интуиция привела Вижина в просторную комнату, чьи окна выходили на густой лес и живописное озеро.  
  
Комната была абсолютно голой – пол, потолок, четыре стены, выкрашенные в приятный дымчато-синий цвет.   
  
Ему предстояло заполнить это пространство вещами. То, что людям давалось совершенно естественно и легко, для него казалось предметом рассуждений и вдумчивого анализа.   
  
Впрочем, это была его первая комната. Он что-нибудь придумает.  
  


***

  
  
Проснувшись и позавтракав, Ванда спустилась вниз, погулять у озера.   
  
Хотя время было еще относительно раннее – около восьми, - внизу уже вовсю кипела работа – ассистенты сновали туда-сюда, наемные грузчики проносили что-то на третий этаж, в стороны жилых комнат, и Ванде показалось, что ей удалось заметить самого личного помощника Тони Старка, которого здесь все звали Хэппи.  
  
У неё был час, до того, как им с Наташей предстояло встретиться в спортзале.   
  
Эти моменты тишины, перед началом дня, были, пожалуй, любимым временем для Ванды.   
  
Она неспешно прогуливалась вдоль берега озера, любуясь его безмятежной гладью, когда её внимание привлекло движение у кромки деревьев.   
  
Стараясь двигаться как можно более бесшумно, Ванда подобралась к тому самому месту, но оглядевшись, никого не заметила. Она ощущала чье-то присутствие, смутно знакомое, почему-то смущающее, но не могла определить, откуда оно исходило…  
  
Вдруг, она заметила, как в траве что-то пошевелилось. Ванда автоматически сконцентрировала энергию в своих ладонях, готовясь защищаться, когда из кустов выпрыгнула… белка!   
  
Самая настоящая белка – маленький, но юркий пушной зверек с лоснящейся рыжей шерстью и пушистым хвостиком.  
  
Ванда опустила руки и вздохнула. Так вот кем оказался неожиданный гость! А она уже было напридумывала себе бог весть что…  
  
Белка, казалось бы, не обратила на девушку совершенно никакого внимания – она какое-то время покрутилась на месте, явно ища что-то в земле, а затем стремительно взбежала по широкому стволу ближайшего дерева и скрылась среди его ветвей.   
  
Это зрелище почему-то показалось Ванде настолько забавным, что она рассмеялась.   
  
Она вышла на небольшую поляну, где только что находилась белка и обследовала землю под ногами. Она поковыряла носком туфли почву, но не заметила ничего – ни орехов, ни ягод, ни желудей – неужели белки питаются травой?..  
  
\- Мне кажется, она искала жуков, - вдруг раздался позади неё знакомый голос.  
  
Ванда резко обернулась и оказалась лицом к лицу с высоким мужчиной, за спиной которого мягко развивался золотистый плащ.   
  
Утренний свет придал его коже более красноватый оттенок, светло-голубые глаза смотрели спокойно и оценивающе, а на губах играла легкая полуулыбка.   
  
Ванда вдруг почувствовала, как по её телу пробежала легкая волны дрожи. Ей надо было одеться теплее. Видимо утренний холод еще не до конца прошел.   
  
Для неё было шоком увидеть его… хотя она теоретически понимала, что это может произойти, для неё это всё равно стало совершенной неожиданностью.   
  
\- Жуков? - спросила она и удивилась тому, что голос её прозвучал как-то тонко и почти пискляво.   
  
Вижин кивнул:  
  
\- Весной и ранним летом, когда растительной пищи еще не так много, белки могут питаться насекомыми, жуками… и даже лягушками.  
  
Ванда этого не знала. И на мгновение почувствовала себя немного глупо оттого, что Вижин, которому было немногим больше месяца, знал больше совершенно прозаических вещей об окружающем их мире, чем она сама. Конечно, возраст, в случае Вижина, был относительной величиной, учитывая то, что он пришел в этот мир уже сформировавшимся существом – с интеллектуальными способностями суперкомпьютера.  
  
\- Вот как… - она только и нашлась, что сказать.  
  
Но Вижина это, похоже, нисколько не смутило:  
  
\- Мне нравится этот звук, - сказал он.   
  
Ванда смотрела на него - на мгновение, почувствовав себя еще глупее.  
  
\- Какой звук? – спросила она.  
  
\- Ваш смех.  
  
Неловкость сменилась на какое-то совершенно иное чувство – и Ванда не могла понять, было ли оно приятным или нет. Оно родилось где-то в её животе и теплом разлилось по всему телу. Бессознательно, она подняла руку и приложила её под ребра - к тому самому месту, где родилось это незнакомое чувство.  
  
Вижин проследил глазами за её рукой, но через мгновение неспешно вернул взгляд к её лицу.   
  
Ванда, в свою очередь, попыталась вернуть себе контроль над собственным голосом. Неожиданность или нет – она не позволит присутствию Вижина превращать её в пищащую бормочущую девицу.   
  
\- Я не ожидала увидеть тебя здесь, - начала она, с удовольствием отметив, что голос её прозвучал совершенно нормально и буднично. – Обычно в это время в парке можно встретить только Наташу за утренней пробежкой.  
  
\- Надеюсь, я не нарушил ваш покой, мисс Максимофф, - проговорил Вижин. Если бы ей это сказал кто-то другой, Ванда бы подумала, что подобное извинение было просто данью вежливости, но что-то подсказывало ей, что Вижину действительно был небезразличен её комфорт.  
  
\- Ты нисколько не потревожил меня, Вижин, - заверила она его. – Кое-кто бы даже сказал, что в последнее время в моей жизни было слишком много одиночества и покоя.   
  
Вижин продолжал смотреть на неё – внимательно и изучающе. Ванде бы следовало почувствовать себя неловко под таким пристальным вниманием, но она ощущала лишь только всё тот же странный трепет.   
  
\- Значит, вы не возражаете моему присутствию? – спросил он.  
  
Ванда почувствовала, как её щеки начали наливаться румянцем.   
  
Что, во имя всех сил, с ней такое творилось?!  
  
\- Я не возражаю, - наконец нашлась она. И добавила: - А как ты нашел меня?  
  
Вижин прервал их зрительный контакт, обернувшись в сторону здания базы Мстителей:  
  
\- Я заметил вас из окна, мисс Максимофф.   
  
Проследив за его взглядом, Ванда поняла, что её – да Вижина, похоже, тоже – окна выходили прямо на то место, где они сейчас находились.   
  
Вижин повернулся обратно к ней, и Ванда не смогла не отметить про себя, насколько элегантными были его движения – сколько в них было чисто мужской грации и сдержанной силы.   
  
Ванде и раньше приходилось встречать красивых и сильных мужчин – начиная с её брата и заканчивая лидером Мстителей – Стивом Роджерсом, которым она искренне восхищалась. Он был настоящим эталоном мужчины – благородным, сильным, умным, искренним и щедрым на поддержку и помощь. Но даже восхищаясь Стивом, Ванда никогда не чувствовала ничего подобного – как если бы само его присутствие заставляло искриться каждый нерв в её теле. Как если бы она каждой клеточкой своего естества ощущала каждый миллиметр, что разделяли их.  
  
Да, Ванде еще не приходилось ощущать присутствие другого существа настолько ярко и остро – а ведь Вижин даже не был человеком!  
  
Может, всё дело было как раз в этом? В осознании того, что Вижин был могущественным созданием, носителем Камня Силы?  
  
Да, наверное, так оно и было.   
  
Почувствовав внезапный прилив уверенности оттого, что, похоже, разгадала секрет, почему Вижин так нервировал её, Ванда вышла обратно на тропу и обратилась к андроиду:  
  
\- Я не видела тебя здесь всё это время - до того, как ты появился в моей комнате.  
  
Теперь пришла очередь Вижина испытывать смущение – он чуть отвел взгляд, видимо вспомнив, что раннее Ванда объяснила ему, что проникать в чужую комнату посреди ночи было непринято среди людей.   
  
Вижин моргнул, словно отгоняя эмоции, и перед Вандой вновь предстал тот самый андроид, которого она впервые увидела в башне Старка более месяца назад – собранный, спокойный и уверенный в себе.  
  
Не сговариваясь, они пошли рядом по тропинке, ведущей дальше в лес.  
  
\- Последние несколько недель я провел в башне Старка, в Нью Йорке, - ответил ей Вижин, правильно растолковав её комментарий как вопрос. – Мистер Старк хотел провести несколько тестов, изучить меня… И я не видел причины, почему это не должно было быть сделано.   
  
О, да. Ванда кое-что знала о «тестах и изучении».   
  
Конечно, вряд ли методы Тони Старка шли в какое-либо сравнение с тем, что практиковали барон вон Стракер и другие ученые Гидры. И всё же, упоминание об этом вызвало неприятный отклик в душе Ванды.   
  
Видимо, что-то из испытываемых ею эмоций отразились на её лице, потому что Вижин спросил с легкой ноткой беспокойства в голосе:  
  
\- Мисс Максимофф, вас расстроило что-то, из сказанного мной?  
  
Ванда вынырнула из своего забытья – сейчас было не время предаваться воспоминаниям, которые – если подумать – лучше было бы навсегда оставить далеко позади.   
  
\- Да. То есть, нет!.. – она замешкалась, на секунду сама не зная, что собиралась сказать. Сделав глубокий вздох, она продолжила: - Я хочу сказать, что меня не расстроили твои слова, Вижин. Просто они напомнили мне кое о чем – о событиях, произошедших со мной несколько лет назад.   
  
Вижин принял её ответ с легким кивком головы.   
  
\- Как тогда, ночью, когда вы плакали, после неприятного сна? – спросил он, и по его выражению было видно, что он пытался соединить воедино динамику, которую представляли собой её реакции и настроения.   
  
Почему-то, его упоминание о том, что позапрошлой ночью он был в её комнате, пока она сидела растрепанная и заплаканная в своей постели, на мгновение смутили её.   
  
\- Примерно так, да, - ответила она. – Совершенно, казалось бы, случайные и произвольные вещи могут напоминать людям о разных событиях из прошлого. Хороших или плохих.   
  
Вижин снова кивнул:  
  
\- Мне это знакомо, - сказал он. – Хотя, должно быть, не в такой же степени, что и людям.   
  
Он немного помолчал и добавил:  
  
\- Могу я спросить, что это были за воспоминания, что расстроили вас только что?  
  
Ванда подняла взгляд на Вижина, который тоже сейчас смотрел на неё.   
  
Она никогда ни с кем не говорила о том, через что именно прошла на базе Гидры в Соковии.   
  
Пьетро знал, но они редко обсуждали это между собой. То, что было сделано – было сделано, и они добровольно согласились на это.  
  
Мстители, - даже Старк, - не спрашивали её ни о чём. Ванда даже не знала, что стала бы делать, начни он задавать ей вопросы.  
  
Когда Клинт впервые заговорил о том, что она должна примкнуть к Мстителям, он так прямо и сказал о том, что теперь было неважно – кем она была и как получила свои способности. С тех пор никто из Мстителей не изменял этому обещанию.   
  
Правда, что-то ей подсказывало, что гениальный ученый Старк, как минимум, догадывался о том, что было сделано с ней и Пьетро. Тем более что, как она сама знала - Скипетр, хранящий в себе до недавнего времени Камень Силы, некоторое время находился у него в изучении.   
  
Ванда знала, что реши она заговорить об этом с Наташей, та выслушала бы её внимательно, не задавая лишних вопросов и с необходимой долей сочувствия. Но почему-то ей не хотелось говорить об этом ни с кем – даже с Наташей и Стивом, которым она доверяла больше остальных. Возможно, это было потому, что Ванда знала, что в прошлом эти двое прошли через весьма похожий опыт, и они им также предпочитали не делиться.  
  
Но Вижин сам выбрал эту тему. И, к своему удивлению, Ванда вдруг поняла, что тоже хочет поговорить с ним об этом.  
  
\- Это были воспоминания о нашем – моем и Пьетро – пребывании на базе Гидры в Соковии, откуда мы родом, - они дошли до той части дороги, где кроны высоких деревьев сплетались друг с другом и скрывали солнце – вокруг теперь царили тишина и полумрак. Ванда почти фыркнула вслух – это было идеальное место для признаний. – Мы добровольно пришли туда несколько лет назад, надеясь на то, что местные ученые, с помощью своих технологий, смогут наделить нас достаточной силой, способной противостоять тем, кто желал зла нашей стране.   
  
\- Гидра не афишировали, но и не особенно скрывали то, что проводили на своей базе эксперименты. Мы с Пьетро никогда не обращали на это внимания – ведь никто из соковцев не пострадал в результате их деятельности. Да и Гидра знали, где окапываться – у Соковии не было ни сил, ни желания воевать с кем бы то ни было.   
  
\- К тому времени, когда Гидре удалось завладеть Скипетром – тем самым, что хранил в себе Камень Разума, - мы с Пьетро были уже достаточно знамениты среди местной общины активистов. Нас было немного, и без какой либо реальной власти – поэтому, когда Гидра предложила нам сдаться добровольными подопытными образцами, мы долго не раздумывали.  
  
Вижин молчал, не задавал вопросов, и, казалось бы, был полностью погружен в рассказ Ванды. Поэтому, она продолжала:  
  
\- Мы были бедны, как церковные мыши. Лишь малооплачиваемая работа стояла между нами и приютом для бездомных. Мы могли бы всё забыть, всё бросить – уехать в другую страну, как сделали до нас тысячи соковцев, и попытаться начать всё заново. Но что-то держало нас там… наверное, это были воспоминания о наших родителях и понимание того, что если мы с Пьетро не сделаем всё, что только было в наших силах, мы так и не сумеем отомстить за них. И за других. И, прекратить, наконец, всякую войну на нашей земле.   
  
\- Не скрою, что во многом на наше решение повлиял наш возраст – когда ты совсем молод, тебе кажется, что ты из всего непременно выйдешь победителем. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, мне кажется, что это было безумием… Но, как оказалось, безумие это, по крайней мере, отчасти оправдало себя – Пьетро получил свою скорость, а я… получила это… - Ванда подняла руку и Вижин заметил, как рядом с её ладонью появился маленький огонёк ярко-красной энергии.   
  
Через несколько мгновений, Ванда сжала ладонь и огонёк исчез. Она продолжала смотреть куда-то вниз, но глаза её, казалось, видели не тропу, что лежала под их ногами, а нечто совершенно иное.   
  
Когда она, через минуту, вышла из своего забытья, Ванда заметила, что они остановились и стоят друг напротив друга под шуршащими на ветру высокими кронами деревьев.   
  
Она подняла глаза на Вижина. В полумраке, что окружал их сейчас, его лицо казалось загадочным и еще более совершенным. Даже его глаза и Камень, что покоился на его лбу, сейчас были словно бы затемненными и приглушенными.  
  
Вижин молчал, и Ванда не могла не задастся вопросом, о чём андроид сейчас думал. Его взгляд был спокойным и задумчивым, и если он и чувствовал какое-либо осуждение по отношению к ней, на его лице эти эмоции не отражались совершенно.  
  
\- Я думаю, - наконец начал он, словно бы прочитав её мысли, - что это требует поистине исключительной силы характера и преданности, чтобы решиться на то, на что пошли вы с вашим братом.   
  
Совершено не то, что она ожидала услышать.  
  
Ванда почувствовала, как напряжение, о котором она даже и не подозревала до сих пор, покинуло её тело. Но чувство облегчения было даже более глубоким – таким, словно бы тяжелые пасмурные тучи над головой разогнал вдруг появившийся из ниоткуда ветерок и вокруг снова засияло солнце.   
  
Почувствовав внезапный прилив благодарности, Ванда мягко улыбнулась стоящему перед ней андроиду:  
  
\- Спасибо тебе, Вижин, - проговорила она, глядя ему в глаза.   
  
Вижин ответил ей всё той же полуулыбкой, и глаза его загадочно блеснули.   
  
Они стояли, молча, посреди пустынной дороги, в полумраке, окруженные высокими деревьями, чьи ветви мягко колыхались на ветру – и Ванде на секунду показалось, что они были единственными существами во всей Вселенной.   
  
Наверное, то, что произошло в эти мгновения, было слишком значимым, чтобы зарегистрироваться в сознании Ванды, но на каком-то глубинном уровне она почувствовала, что что-то в ней изменилось, что-то очень важное и элементное. Как если бы звезды на небе поменяли свои места и создали новые созвездия.   
  
И, что самое странное, глядя в глаза андроида, Ванда понимала, что и он, казалось, испытывал в эти мгновения нечто похожее.   
  
Но что всё это значило?..  
  
Ванда увидела, как губы Вижина слегка раскрылись, как если бы он собирался что-то сказать, и почувствовала моментальный укол страха.   
  
Что бы она ни испытывала в тот момент, она явно не была готова к тому, чтобы начать анализировать свои чувства.   
  
До того, как Вижин успел произнести хоть звук, Ванда опередила его, прервав этот странный, сбивающий с толку, нервирующий момент:  
  
\- Мне кажется, пока я рассказывала тебе свою историю, мы тут не на шутку задержались. Пора идти обратно – Наташа будет ждать меня.  
  
Вижин моргнул и выпрямился. Она и сама не заметила, как они, словно бы бессознательно, потянулись друг к другу.   
  
Он еще с пару мгновений продолжал внимательно смотреть на неё, и потом сказал:  
  
\- Конечно, мисс Максимофф. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы вы опаздывали по моей вине.   
  
Ванда почувствовала себя последней стервой:  
  
\- Здесь нет никакой твоей вины. И я не опоздаю, если мы сейчас же вернемся на базу.  
  
Вижин кивнул, и они продолжили идти в тишине.   
  
Когда они уже начали подходить к входу на базу, Ванда, наконец, не выдержала и вновь заговорила:  
  
\- Сегодня начинаются мои первые тренировки, - и тут же поморщилась. Как-то глупо прозвучало. Какое Вижину было дело до того, что у неё сегодня будут её первые тренировки?  
  
Но Вижин, казалось бы, воспринял её слова совершенно спокойно:  
  
\- Я знаю. Капитан Роджерс успел проинформировать меня, что начиная с сегодняшнего дня, вы начинаете свою подготовку к будущим миссиям.   
  
\- Я так полагаю, ты не присоединишься к нам?.. – теперь Ванде в её словах и тоне не понравилось то, как неуверенно и грустно они прозвучали. Да что с ней вообще такое делалось?.. – Я хочу сказать, тебе вряд ли требуется какая-либо физическая или интеллектуальная подготовка.   
  
Вижин остановился и обернулся к ней. Меж его бровей пролегла небольшая складка, как если бы её вопрос озадачил его:  
  
\- Напротив, мисс Максимофф, - отвечал он. – Мне многому есть, чему учиться. Индивидуальная подготовка – это только часть тренировок. Немаловажную часть работы также составляет умение действовать в команде и знать специфику способностей своих партнеров.   
  
Конечно. Ванда об этом даже как-то не подумала. Ведь им – таким разным, - предстояло тесно работать и сотрудничать друг с другом при опасных и рискованных миссиях.   
  
Ванда вздрогнула, когда Вижин внезапно положил ей руку на плечо. Совсем как тогда, в Соковии, когда он пообещал ей, что Ультрон будет уничтожен.  
  
\- Я ценю ваше доверие, мисс Максимофф, - сказал он, глядя ей в глаза. Ванда сначала даже и не сообразила, о чем он говорил, но быстро поняла, что он имел в виду её ранние откровения о её решении присоединиться к Гидре. – Ни одно из сказанного вами слова не уйдёт дальше меня.   
  
Ванда удивленно вскинула голову:  
  
\- Я знаю это, Вижин, - и она действительно знала. В тот момент она поняла, что действительно доверяет ему – андроиду, которого она едва знала, но который за это время успел занять своё место в её жизни.  
  
Вижин кивнул, не отводя взгляда. Но мгновение - и он уже отступил на шаг, повернулся, собираясь уйти…  
  
\- Вижин!  
  
Андроид повернул к ней голову, на лице его застыло вопросительное выражение.  
  
\- Зови меня Ванда, - попросила она.  
  
И снова та самая полуулыбка, которая почему-то вызывала в Ванде желание смущенно потупить взор. Но она держалась.  
  
\- Хорошо, Ванда, - ответил Вижин, повернулся и направился в сторону, где располагались лаборатории.   
  
Поняв, что продолжает стоять и провожает его взглядом, Ванда резко развернулась и поспешила в спортзал, где вчера договорилась встретиться с Наташей.   
  
Сегодняшнее утро было одним из самых странных и удивительных в её жизни.   
  
Наверное, ей бы следовало ужаснуться тому, что она разоткровенничалась с практически незнакомым ей существом – с андроидом, к тому же. Не говоря уже о том, что этого самого андроида она хотела уничтожить еще с месяц назад.   
  
Но мир изменился. И, наверное, она тоже продолжала меняться.   
  
Ванде просто не терпелось начать, наконец, свои тренировки и узнать, на что еще она была способна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ванда еще какое-то время будет пребывать в иллюзиях относительно того, что человек в принципе не способен влюбиться в андроида. 
> 
> Но ведь Вижин у нас не просто андроид, верно? =)


	6. Первая тренировка.

Первая тренировка Мстителей, в которой Ванда принимала полное участие, прошла очень успешно.   
  
Хотя, наверное, следовало признать, что здесь заслуга в основном лежала за лидерскими и организаторскими талантами Стива и Наташи, нежели в каком-то её особом природном таланте.   
  
Тренировка проходила в большом зале, который на первый взгляд казался совершенно пустым. Но, как чуть позже поняла Ванда, в его стены, потолок, и пол была встроена специальная техника, позволяющая создавать симуляции самых разных ситуаций. Эта техника (Наташа упоминала точное название, но оно было настолько длинным и сложным, что Ванда его быстро забыла) не создавала виртуального мира как такового, но только словно бы наслаивала иллюзии на то, что существовало в реальности - так, что человек мог видеть и чувствовать разницу и знать где что. Ванде всё это показалось очень интересным и захватывающим.   
  
Два с половиной часа теории – изучение различных подходов к операции, планировка, искусство импровизации, стратегии, тактика… Здесь, к удивлению Ванды, в операциях Мстителей принимало участие гораздо больше людей – множество сотрудников из отдела логистики Щ.И.Т.а – организации, которая официально перестала существовать несколько лет назад, но практически всё еще помогала Мстителям.   
  
И после небольшого перерыва - еще три часа практики. В этой части подготовки принимали участие уже только сами Мстители – Стив, Наташа, Сэм, Роди и Ванда.   
  
Наташа рассказала ей, что в бытность, когда Мстители еще официально сотрудничали с Щ.И.Т.ом, Стив часто возглавлял их боевые подразделения в различных миссиях по всему миру. Но после того как выяснилось, что Гидра тайно процветала внутри Щ.И.Т.а, организацию пришлось ликвидировать.   
  
Вижин тоже присутствовал, но не участвовал в их тренировках, а лишь только наблюдал, и иногда о чем-то переговаривался со Стивом Роджерсом.   
  
Ванда поначалу частенько отвлекалась на него – его присутствие было словно неким маяком, который притягивал к себе всё её внимание. Должно быть, это было потому, что в её сознании всё еще были свежи воспоминания об их утреннем разговоре и тех странных, сбивающих с толку эмоциях, что он в ней вызвал.   
  
Но уже скоро Ванда втянулась в процесс, и не отвлекалась больше, ни на что – даже на андроида.   
  
Она знала, что тренировки потребуют от нее максимальных умственных и физических затрат, и была готова потеть на тренировочном поле вместе с остальными. Но чего она не ожидала, так это того, что подготовка к миссии – это могло быть еще и очень весело.   
  
Стив, Наташа, Роди и Сэм постоянно обменивались колкими, но исключительно дружескими подначками, которые говорили о том, насколько эти люди уже порядочно притерлись друг к другу.   
  
Ванде понравился Сэм – с лучшим другом Кэпа ей еще не доводилось общаться, хотя им и приходилось регулярно встречаться на базе и обмениваться общими любезностями.   
  
Сэм, как заметила Ванда, одинаково комфортно чувствовал себя как в мужском, так и в женском обществе, как среди супергероев, так и рядовых механиков и ассистентов – и везде он умел понравиться и расположить к себе. Это было качество, которым сама Ванда не могла похвастаться.   
  
Он был грозным бойцом – полностью сосредоточенным и преданным своему делу. Но в моменты, когда им не было необходимости вести бой с противником, он превращался в умного и очаровательного мужчину – он шутил и даже флиртовал с Наташей и Вандой, но делал это очень уважительно и исключительно в дружеских рамках. Тренировочный зал в тот день не раз оглашался её смехом в ответ на его очередное остроумное замечание.   
  
С Роди Ванде не удалось установить подобных же дружеских отношений. Но, наверное, в этом не было ничего такого уж удивительного – Роди был гораздо старше Ванды, и сама природа их подготовки не предполагала особо тесного общения между ними.   
  
Как начала понимать Ванда, роль Роди была скорее вспомогательной – он следил за тем, чтобы миссия прошла успешно, никто из Мстителей не пострадал и всегда был готов придти на помощь в экстренный момент.  
  
Когда тренировка, наконец, подошла к концу, Ванда была растрепанной, раскрасневшейся и чрезвычайно довольной собой. Впрочем, и не она одна – всем Мстителям пришлось попотеть, и теперь они дружески похлопывали друг друга по плечам, шутили и благодарили за хорошую работу.   
  
Ванда стояла в компании Наташи и Сэма, когда почувствовала на себе чей-то взгляд. Кто-то направлял в её сторону своё внимание – энергия была теплой, искрящейся… знакомой…   
  
Она слегка повернула голову влево, в том направлении, где сейчас находился Вижин – он, как и Ванда, был в компании коллег и друзей – Стива, Роди и еще парочки незнакомых ей ребят из Щ.И.Т.а, - которые что-то оживленно обсуждали. Внимание Вижина, казалось, было полностью поглощено разворачивающейся перед ним беседой, когда, через секунду, он отвел глаза и встретился взглядом с Вандой.   
  
Её словно пронзил легкий заряд тока – Ванда смутилась и, моргнув, повернулась обратно к своим собеседникам. Никто, казалось бы, ничего не заметил, но Ванда все равно внутренне отругала себя за свою глупость.   
  
Что же с ней такое творилось? Может, сказывалось количество общения и контакта с людьми за последние несколько часов? В конце концов, она всегда была очень сдержанной и любила одиночество. Продолжительное пребывание в обществе людей всегда изматывало её.  
  
Но Ванда не чувствовала себя измотанной – напротив, она ощущала странную смесь из усталости после продолжительных физических упражнений, и приподнятости от осознания того, что у неё всё хорошо получалось.   
  
Что бы там ни было, ей пора было взять себя в руки.  
  
Мстители и сотрудники Щ.И.Т.а тепло распрощались друг с другом, и все разошлись кто куда – Ванда с Наташей направились в свои комнаты принять душ и освежиться, тогда как мужчины решили еще ненадолго задержаться внизу за обсуждением результатов проделанной работы.   
  
Ванда и Наташа шли, молча, не обмениваясь ни словом - но это была приятная компанейская тишина. Если рыжеволосая мстительница и заметила, что её младшая коллега вдруг стала рассеянной и погруженной в себя, то ничем не обратила на это внимания.   
  
Они расстались возле двери в комнату Наташи, и Ванда пошла уже в одиночестве дальше по коридору.   
  
Ей вдруг захотелось зарыться под одеяло в своей постели и не выбираться оттуда до следующего утра. Та бодрость, что она ощущала еще пятнадцать минут назад, теперь куда-то делась и Ванда чувствовала себя вялой и опустошенной.   
  
Но у неё на через полчаса была запланирована поездка в Нью Йорк со Стивом Роджерсом. И хотя Ванда знала, что реши она остаться на базе, сославшись на усталость после тренировки, Стив точно не подумал бы про неё ничего плохого, ей не хотелось рушить их совместные планы. Оставалось только надеяться, что после освежающего душа и небольшого перекуса к ней вернуться силы.   
  
Приняв душ и облачившись, как порекомендовал ей Стив, в джинсы и кожаную куртку, и, собрав волосы в высокий хвост, Ванда спустилась вниз, где её уже ждал Кэп.   
  
И он был не один – Наташа тоже, похоже, уже успела привести себя в порядок и теперь они стояли рядом и о чем-то вполголоса переговаривались. Наташа хмурилась и смотрела куда-то в сторону, и, кажется, была чем-то расстроена. Почти бессознательно Ванда потянулась к их мыслям, но тут же одернула себя.   
  
Что бы там не происходило, это её не касалось. Она больше не была окружена Гидрой, где ей приходилось быть постоянно начеку. Если у этих людей и были секреты, то они не были направлены против неё.   
  
Завидев Ванду, они прекратили разговор и повернулись в её сторону. Наташа приветственно улыбнулась, и хмурое выражение исчезло с её лица:  
  
\- Чудесно выглядишь, Ванда, - сказала она. – Я еще не видела тебя с забранными назад волосами, тебе очень идёт!  
  
Наташа, как опытная шпионка, умела быстро перестраиваться и прятать свои чувства. Ванда, наверное, посчитала бы такое умение проявлением двуличности в другом человеке, но она знала, что в случае с Наташей это было просто умением, превратившимся в часть её натуры, и вовсе не указывало на лицемерие. Напротив, Ванда чувствовала, что тепло комплимента было совершенно искренним. Оно согрело Ванду и даже помогло поднять ей настроение.   
  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила она Наташу с ответной улыбкой.   
  
Стив, похоже, тоже остался доволен её внешним видом:  
  
\- Молодец, что прихватила куртку. Ездить на мотоцикле даже летом может быть холодно.   
  
Сам он был одет так же, как и она – в джинсы, футболку и кожаную куртку, а волосы его были еще слегка влажными, после душа. Он буквально источал здоровье и жизненную энергию, и Ванда даже сама как-то незаметно для себя приободрилась.  
  
\- Готова ехать? – спросил он, и Ванда утвердительно кивнула в ответ.  
  
Стив обернулся к Наташе:  
  
\- Последний шанс, Нэт, - проговорил он. – Мы всё еще можем выгнать Рендж Ровер – Сэм как раз закончил с доработками - она теперь урчит, как котёнок.   
  
Наташа решительно покачала головой:  
  
\- Нет-нет, - говорила она, - не поеду я с вами, ребята. У меня здесь дел невпроворот. И нужно приготовиться к приезду Старка.   
  
\- Постарайся совсем не пугать его, Нэт, - отвечал ей Стив. – А то мне кажется, что он так редко стал приезжать, потому что не может справиться с тобой.   
  
Наташа в ответ только криво усмехнулась и, махнув им рукой и пожелав хорошо провести время, направилась в сторону рабочих помещений.  
  


***

  
  
«Смитсониан», как оказалось, представлял собой собрание музеев и исследовательских центров, и официально звался Смитсоновским институтом.   
  
Основанный в августе тысяча восемьсот сорок шестого года для «развития и распространения знаний», Институт считался государственным учреждением и напрямую финансировался правительством США, через частные пожертвования, а также имел прибыль за счёт издательской и коммерческой деятельности – институт выпускал различные развивающие и обучающие игры, программы, видеоматериалы и сувениры.   
  
А название своё получил в честь английского учёного Джеймса Смитсона, завещавшего всё своё состояние основанному им учреждению.  
  
Всё это Ванда вычитала из брошюры, которую она изучала, пока Кэп ушел купить им по чашке кофе.   
  
Они договорились пообедать через час, после того, как закончат гулять по музею. Поездка на мотоцикле взбодрила её, и теперь Ванда чувствовала себя гораздо лучше.   
  
Музей был, на самом деле, впечатляющим. Он был посвящен американской истории*, и в нём был целый павильон, отведенный Второй Мировой войне и участию в ней Соединенных Штатов и их союзников.  
  
Хотя Ванда знала, что Стив сыграл решающую роль в участии США в войне, она не была готова к тому, сколько экспонатов и информации будет посвящено непосредственно её спутнику.   
  
Ванда знала, что Стив был героем, но не знала подробности его жизни в те времена. Как оказалось, Стив был вовсе не одиноким героем – он предводительствовал целой команде смельчаков, называвшей себя Захватчиками, что нападали и уничтожали базы Гидры по всей Европе.   
  
В особенности среди них выделялся некий сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, которого, как поняла Ванда, Стив называл «Баки». Они были лучшими друзьями с самого детства – в музее даже была видеозапись с ними – два молодых, красивых улыбающихся мужчины, стоящих плечом к плечу, словно братья…  
  
Барнс погиб во время очередной миссии Захватчиков, когда их команда пыталась захватить один из поездов Гидры. Он упал с едущего поезда прямо в обрыв и с тех пор считался пропавшим без вести. Когда его не удалось найти, Барнса объявили погибшим при исполнении долга.  
  
Ванда вдруг почувствовала, как к её глазам подступили непрошенные слёзы. Барнс и Пьетро внезапно словно слились воедино в её сознании, и Ванда подумала о том, как, должно быть, Стиву было трудно терять друга, который был ему всё равно, что братом.  
  
Она могла только догадываться о том, что чувствовал Стив, глядя на эти кадры.   
  
К её удивлению, там было и посвящение Говарду Старку – отцу Тони Старка, - который также сыграл свою роль в войне – снабжая армию США инновационным оружием. Именно он и был создателем того самого знаменитого вибраниумного щита Капитана Америки, с которым Стив не расставался до сих пор.   
  
Они шли до сих пор вместе, но возле стенда, посвященному истории Гидры разделились – Стив хотел заглянуть в соседний зал, где выставлялись недавно обнародованные материалы, посвященные некоему ученому; а Ванде было интересно почитать про организацию, частью которой она до недавнего времени являлась.   
  
Она внимательно изучала представленную информацию, отмечая про себя особенно интересные моменты – Стив, оказывается, вступил в прямое противостояние с существом, зовущим себя Красным Черепом, который хотел заполучить небывалую силу и власть, благодаря некоему Тессеракту – секретному оружию Гидры.   
  
Тессеракт описывался и изображался как светящийся изнутри куб, и даже намекалось, что он мог содержать в себе нечто – некий источник невиданной силы…   
  
Ванда видела и знала достаточно, чтобы мгновенно провести параллель с другим подобным явлением – Скипетром, в центре которого покоился камень. Камень, который так же светился изнутри и содержал в себе источник невиданной силы.   
  
Могло ли быть так, что в этом самом Тессеракте был спрятан один из Камней Бесконечности, о которых им рассказывал Тор?..  
  
Ванда стояла в раздумьях, когда вдруг услышала женский голос.   
  
Голос доносился из соседнего зала, где, видимо, показывались различные документальные отрывки из жизни героев войны.   
  
Зайдя в зал, Ванда увидела на широком экране изображение темноволосой и темноглазой женщины, которая рассказывала о том, как Капитан Америка спас некий взвод солдат, численностью в тысячу человек. Не было понятно, кем она приходилась Капитану Америке, но одно было понятно точно – Стива Роджерса она знала хорошо.  
  
 _«Даже после своей смерти, Стив продолжал влиять на мою жизнь»_  - говорила она.  
  
Внезапно, Ванда почувствовала – не магией, а обычным человеческим чутьем, - что кто-то стоит за её спиной. Обернувшись, он увидела Стива.   
  
Похоже, он закончил с тем, что его интересовало с выставкой в соседнем зале, и пришел за ней.   
  
Ванда уже хотела было обратиться к нему, когда заметила, что Стив даже не смотрел в её сторону.  
  
Его взгляд был неотрывно прикован к изображению темноволосой женщины на экране.   
  
И Ванде не требовались никакие особые способности, чтобы прочитать чувства в его взгляде.   
  
Значит, не только друзья, но и возлюбленная…  
  
Ванда вновь повернулась к Стиву спиной, не смея прерывать то забытье, в котором он сейчас пребывал.  
  
И момент действительно продлился недолго – Стив, молча, положил руку ей на плечо и они вместе вышли из зала.   
  
Они покинули Смитсониан и направились в ресторан, что располагался буквально в ста метрах от музея.   
  
Расположившись на террасе – так, что можно было любоваться цветущими деревьями, что росли вдоль улицы, - Стив и Ванда сделали свои заказы - Ванда выбрала ризотто с курицей и овощами, а вот Стив, к её удивлению, отдал предпочтение грибному супу.   
  
Заметив взгляд Ванды, Стив слегка улыбнулся:  
  
\- Отлично восстанавливает силы, после тренировки.   
  
Ванда, которая никогда особенно не любила грибы, только пожала плечами:  
  
\- Поверю тебе на слово.  
  
Они неторопливо потягивали свежий лимонад с мятой, который им принес официант, и обсуждали выставку.   
  
\- Ты, наверное, часто сюда приходишь? – спросила Ванда.  
  
Стив покачал головой:  
  
\- Нет, - сказал он. – Я не часто прихожу сюда. На самом деле, это только второй раз, с тех пор, как я вернулся к жизни.   
  
Он задумчиво вертел между пальцами небольшой цветок, что, видимо, упал на стол с одного из цветущих деревьев. Ванда думала, что Стив будет рад оказаться в месте, которое напоминало ему о доме и друзьях, но сейчас понимала, что Стив потерял слишком многое, чтобы спокойно относиться ко всему этому. Видимо, не все раны еще зажили в его душе.   
  
Это, на мгновение, заставило её задуматься о том, сколько времени могло понадобиться ей на то, чтобы её собственные раны затянулись. Но она быстро отогнала от себя эти мысли.   
  
\- Наверное, это было страшно – проснуться в совершенно другое время, вдали от всего, что ты знал, - произнесла она тихо. – Когда все твои друзья уже успели покинуть этот мир.   
  
Стив кивнул, всё еще не открывая глаз от цветка в своей руке:  
  
\- Да, это было пугающе, - так же негромко ответил он.   
  
И через несколько секунд добавил:  
  
\- Но не все мои друзья ушли.   
  
Ванда изумленно взирала на него:  
  
\- Кто-то из твоего отряда еще жив? – спросила она.   
  
Стив покачал головой:  
  
\- Не из отряда, - произнес он, и в его глазах вдруг появилось такое выражение, что Ванда даже не нашлась что сказать. Что бы не испытывал сейчас Стив, это были очень глубокие, ранящие эмоции.  
  
Внезапно, Ванда поняла:  
  
\- Та женщина?.. – произнесла она несмело, словно бы боясь озвучить вслух то, что могло еще сильнее ранить её друга и наставника. – Та темноволосая женщина из интервью в музее?  
  
Вздохнув, Стив поднял глаза – какие бы эмоции он ни испытывал только что, ему похоже удалось их обуздать – взгляд у Кэпа был спокойный и словно был повернут вовнутрь себя, как если бы он вспоминал что-то. Или кого-то.  
  
\- Пэгги Картер, - сказал он всё так же тихо. – Она служила в армии - одна из немногих женщин, кому хватило силы воли и духа пробиться туда… Мы познакомились, когда я только прибыл на тренировочную базу в Нью Джерси. Она была со мной, в тот день, когда немецкому ученному удалось успешно провести свой эксперимент по созданию сверх-солдата. – Он на мгновение смолк, предаваясь воспоминаниям. А затем, внезапно, улыбнулся: - Она стала одной из основателей Щ.И.Т.а, вместе с отцом Тони Старка, Говардом.  
  
Ванда тоже улыбнулась ему:  
  
\- Ага! – произнесла она, слегка поддразнивающим тоном. – Я так и знала, что не всё тут так просто.**  
  
Стив рассмеялся и кивнул, соглашаясь с ней, но потом снова посерьезнел.  
  
Ванда окинула его оценивающим взглядом, размышляя о том, можно ли ей было задавать вопрос, что был у неё на уме. Ей было по-настоящему интересно знать, но не хотелось навязываться Стиву с вопросами, на которые он мог не захотеть отвечать. С другой стороны, если бы Стив действительно не хотел обсуждать эту тему, он бы с самого начала не стал бы ей ничего рассказывать.   
  
\- Ты ходил навещать её? – осторожно спросила она.  
  
К её облегчению, Стив совершенно не обиделся на её вопрос. Он снова кивнул:  
  
\- Два раза, - произнес он. – Она живёт вместе со своей младшей дочерью и её семьей, у них дом в северной части штата. Но она очень слаба, и мне не советуют видеться с ней слишком часто – ей следует избегать волнительных событий.  
  
Хотя Стив не обиделся, Ванда почувствовала себя ужасно от того, что заставила его обсуждать эту тему.   
  
Как, должно быть, это было горько – знать, что твой любимый человек находилась где-то поблизости, но не иметь возможности с ней увидеться…  
  
Прибыла их еда, и они с должным энтузиазмом принялись за свой обед, который теперь вполне мог бы считаться их ужином.  
  
Не отрывая взгляда от своей тарелки с грибным супом (Ванда до сих пор не могла поверить, что кто-то это на самом деле ест), и совершенно из ниоткуда Стив произнес:  
  
\- На самом деле, Пэгги – не единственная, кто еще жив.   
  
Ванда от неожиданности чуть не выронила вилку из рук:  
  
\- Прости, что? – вырвалось у неё.   
  
Стив, как ни в чем ни бывало, зачерпнул ложку супа и отправил себе в рот:  
  
\- Пэгги – не единственная, из моего прошлого, кто всё еще жив, - повторил он.  
  
Ванда была одновременно заинтригованна и настороженна. Если Кэп хотел рассказать ей что-то, из своей прошлой жизни – она всегда была готова его выслушать с самым пристальным вниманием, но он говорил таким странным тоном, что Ванда не могла не подумать о том, что это была для Стива какая-то особенная тема.   
  
\- Вот как, - начала она осторожно. – Должно быть, кто-то из Захватчиков?.. – предположила она.  
  
Стив кивнул:  
  
\- Да. Баки Барнс.  
  
Ванда уставилась на Стива так, словно тот лишился рассудка.   
  
\- Баки Барнс? – переспросила она. – Но ведь он… - она не смогла договорить, поскольку Стив поднял на неё взгляд – его выражение было спокойным и серьезным.  
  
\- Да, он считался погибшим все эти годы. И до сих пор считается… Я считал его погибшим – я своими глазами видел, как он упал в тот обрыв…  
  
Ванда продолжала смотреть на Стива в немом изумлении, но он, казалось, не замечал её состояния – его взгляд был направлен куда-то в сторону, словно он видел перед собой события давно прошедших лет.  
  
\- Но год назад, наши пути снова пересеклись, - продолжал он. – Я даже не знаю, как описать это… - Стив потер рукой лоб, словно пытаясь отогнать неприятные мысли. – Он превратился в некоего призрака-убийцу, что появляется, расправляется с жертвой и вновь бесследно исчезает.   
  
Ванда силилась понять, что ей только что рассказывал Кэп:  
  
\- Превратился в убийцу?.. – Стив кивнул. – Но как?! – Ванда в изумлении покачала головой: - Ему же сейчас должно быть около ста лет!..  
  
\- Девяносто семь, - поправил её Стив. – И его постигла участь, на удивление схожая с моей. Хотя, и более печальная. В том обрыве его нашли агенты Гидры. Не знаю, что они делали с ним все эти годы, но похоже они ввели ему некое подобие того же супер-серума, превращающего обычных людей в сверх-солдат. И, наверное, они так же замораживали его в крио-камере, потому что он ничуть не постарел за эти годы.   
  
Всё это было просто невероятно:  
  
\- Но куда он мог деться в этот раз? – спросила она. – Вы же были лучшими друзьями! Если ваши пути, как ты говоришь, пересеклись вновь, почему же он тебя оставил и остался служить Гидре?  
  
Стив встретился с ней взглядом:  
  
\- А это и есть грустная часть. Гидра не только модифицировали его тело, они и извратили его разум, - Стив печально вздохнул и закрыл глаза. – Баки бы никогда не стал убивать невинных людей. И он никогда бы не стал стрелять в своего лучшего друга. Но они что-то сотворили с его сознанием, сделали из него машину для убийства. И теперь, когда Гидры не стало, Баки сбежал. И я ищу его с тех самых пор.  
  
Ванда молчала, не зная, что и сказать. Чего бы она ни ожидала от Стива и их поездки, недавние откровения не шли с этим ни в какое сравнение.  
  
Ей было жутко осознавать, через что прошел друг Стива, если Стив не ошибался, и всё действительно так и было.   
  
Ведь одно дело было изменить тело человека, и совершенно другое - его разум.   
  
Но Ванда, знакомая с Гидрой не понаслышке, знала, что какой бы невероятной эта история не казалась на первый взгляд, в том царстве ужаса, каким была Гидра, такое было вполне возможно.   
  
Единственное, чего она не понимала – это то, почему Стив вдруг этой историей с нею поделиться. Они неплохо сдружились за последние недели – это правда, но по сути всё еще оставались незнакомцами. А кто рассказывал незнакомцу истории, настолько личные, настолько болезненные?..  
  
\- Мне очень жаль, Стив, - произнесла она. – То, через что вы прошли – и в войну и после нее – это просто ужасно.   
  
\- Я знаю, - согласился Стив. – Поэтому я и рассказал тебе о нём. Мне хотелось, чтобы ты знала, что ты не одинока в своих сомнениях и сожалениях, Ванда. Мы все здесь наделали ошибок, и никто из нас не совершенен. Даже Капитан Америка. – Стив взглянул в сторону, где находился музей Смитсониан. – Тот образ, что люди создали для себя – образ героя, без страха и сомнений – существует лишь в их мечтах об идеальном герое, идеальном человеке. Но никто из нас не застрахован от ошибок. Даже мы. Я бы сказал – особенно мы.   
  
Ванда нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, о чем говорил ей Стив.  
  
Имел ли он в виду лишь то, что образ, созданный людьми, вокруг легендарного героя, что звался Капитан Америка, не всегда соответствовал реальности – реальному человеку, Стиву Роджерсу.   
  
Или же то, что каким бы смелым, сильным и благородным ты ни был, какими благими не были твои намерения, от ошибок не был застрахован никто. А учитывая тот факт, что от способностей Мстителей люди зависели непосредственно, то и ответственность была соответствующая.  
  
Ванду одновременно даже испугало то, что Стив сам признавал, что был далеко не тем идеальным героем, каким его любили рисовать – ведь, как оказалось, даже ей, Ванде, хотелось верить в то, что где-то есть кто-то сильный и добрый, кто-то, кто всегда придет на помощь, если его позвать. Это были очень детские мечты, она это понимала, но всё же стоило признать – без этих детских мечтаний не было бы и надежды…  
  
С другой стороны, видеть в Стиве реального человека приносило некоторое облегчение – ведь если уж Капитан Америка мог ошибаться, то уж всем остальным оно и подавно простительно. Конечно, это вовсе не был пропуск на «творю, что хочу», просто… как сказал во время тренировки Кэп одному из кадетов Щ.И.Т.а: ты делаешь всё, что в твоих силах и надеешься на лучшее, а если что-то не получается… что-ж, никто из нас не всесилен. Даже супергерои.   
  
Они закончили свой обед-а-теперь-уже-ужин, Стив расплатился по счету и они направились к припаркованному на соседней улице мотоциклу.   
  
По дороге домой она ни о чем старалась не думать. Но воспоминания о темноволосой женщине и двух улыбающихся мужчинах не оставляли её…  
  


***

  
  
Вернувшись на базу и поднявшись вместе на второй этаж, где располагались общая кухня и пространство для отдыха, Ванда и Стив застали Тони и Вижина за игрой в шахматы.   
  
Расположившись друг напротив друга на широких квадратных креслах, и приняв одинаковые позы – склонившись вперед и оперившись локтями о колени – оба мужчины изучали стоящую перед ними на невысоком столе шахматную доску.  
  
Вижин на мгновение поднял голову и оглядел вошедшую пару. Его взгляд, казалось, задержался на Ванде на секунду дольше:  
  
\- Надеюсь, ваша поездка выдалась приятной, - произнес он своим обычным ровным голосом.   
  
Ванда промолчала, но за них обоих ответил Стив:  
  
\- Очень. Выставка в музее была даже лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Да и погода сейчас стоит такая, что грех сидеть в четырех стенах.   
  
Тони хмыкнул и произнес, не отрывая взгляда от доски:  
  
\- Ты, Кэп, просто поражаешь меня своей смелостью. Последний раз, когда я наведывался в Смитсониан, а было это, на секунду, на благотворительный вечер, меня не оставляло чувство, что прояви я нерасторопность, как любезные патроны сделали бы из меня очередной экспонат.   
  
Стив послал в сторону Старка улыбку:  
  
\- Ну, это потому, что ты гораздо более интересный человек, чем я, Тони.  
  
Тони, наконец, оторвался от созерцания доски. Выглядел он, честно говоря, усталым – под глазами залегли тени, каштановые волосы были безнадежно взъерошены, и он, кажется, немного похудел – если судить по тому, что одетый на нем жилет, которые обычно сидели на нем, как влитые, сейчас был Тони слегка свободен.   
  
\- Лестью делу не поможешь, Кэп, - съязвил ему в ответ Тони, но даже в голосе его слышалась усталость. – Я требую полного отчёта по тем компьютерам, что ты установил на новом тренировочном поле.   
  
Стив встретил это заявление совершенно спокойно:  
  
\- Ты получишь всю необходимую информацию от меня, Тони. Эта техника – просто чудо, - проговорил он. – Впрочем, ты и сам скоро всё увидишь.  
  
Стив вынул из холодильника бутылку пива и расположился на одном из высоких стульев, что стояли вдоль барной стойки, явно намереваясь наблюдать за ходом игры Тони и Вижина. Ванда отклонила предложение Стива, пропустить по бокалу Будвайзера, но всё же тоже решила остаться. Почему-то, ей не хотелось пока возвращаться в свою комнату. И, что скрывать, было интересно, чем закончится интеллектуальное противостояние двух гениев.   
  
Развязка, впрочем, не заставила себя долго ждать – через пятнадцать минут, когда большинство фигур покинули шахматную доску, Вижин сделал очередной ход со словами:  
  
\- Шах и мат.   
  
Тони, казалось, был не особенно расстроен. Он потер заросший щетиной подбородок и задумчиво произнес:  
  
\- В этот раз тебе потребовалось больше ходов, чтобы обыграть меня.   
  
\- На пять ходов больше, если быть точным, - согласился Вижин. – Твой подход, Тони, не перестает удивлять меня. В нем полностью отсутствуют последовательность и логика.   
  
\- Продолжай в том же духе, Спок, - отозвался Тони. – В следующий раз непоследовательности может повезти больше.   
  
Они вернули фигуры на свои первоначальные позиции на доске, и Тони снова повернулся к Стиву:  
  
\- Ну, - начал он. – Что у тебя есть сказать по поводу этих чудесных новых технологий, которыми ты столь любезно решил поделиться с ребятами из Щ.И.Т.а?  
  
Стив глубоко вздохнул и уселся на диван, недалеко от Тони. Похоже, этим двоим предстоял долгий разговор. Не желая становиться ему свидетельницей, Ванда извинилась и направилась в сторону лестницы.   
  
Но не успела она сделать и нескольких шагов, как Вижин, сославшись на то, что тоже собирался удалиться на отдых, вызвался сопровождать её.  
  
Они вместе поднялись по лестнице на третий этаж, не обмениваясь ни словом.   
  
Ванда украдкой поглядывала на идущего рядом андроида. Те чувства, что она испытывала ранее в его присутствии, казалось, не собирались никуда исчезать.   
  
Это было глупо.   
  
Было уже более чем ясно, что Вижин не собирался превращаться в Ультрона и пытаться уничтожить всё живое. Не было нужды ни бояться его, ни относится с подозрением. Ведь именно этими эмоциями же и объяснялась та странная яркая осознанность от его присутствия?..  
  
Всё, что ей нужно было делать – это просто относиться к Вижину, как к любому другому мстителю. Как к Клинту, например, или Сэму…   
  
Но не успела эта мысль пронестись у Ванды в голове, как она отмела её как несостоятельную. Даже в своём собственном воображении она не могла представить себе, чтобы ей удалось общаться с Вижином в том же ключе, что с Клинтом или Сэмом.   
  
И она не знала, почему… Вижин был неизменно учтив и дружелюбен с ней. И всё же, что-то в его близости продолжало нервировать её, словно бы само его присутствие вынуждало её на какую-то реакцию, но какую – она никак не могла понять.  
  
Бросив на него очередной взгляд, Ванда заметила, что и Вижин тоже смотрел на неё. Они почти уже дошли до своих комнат, но Ванда так и не придумала, о чем можно было с ним заговорить. Да и Вижин сам, было на то похоже, не собирался нарушать царившую между ними тишину.   
  
Они пожелали друг другу доброй ночи около комнаты Вижина, но андроид, вместо того, чтобы войти внутрь, проводил девушку взглядом, пока она сама не скрылась за дверью.  
  
Это был ужасно изматывающий день. И Ванда едва нашла в себе силы умыться и переодеться.  
  
Забравшись в постель и накрывшись до подбородка одеялом, Ванда почти сразу же уснула.   
  


***

  
  
Где-то под утро ей начал сниться знакомый сон.   
  
Она брела по знакомым, мощеным камнем улицам, но теперь, вместо высоких массивных зданий, её окружал живописный парк, усаженный величественными деревьями.  
  
Любуясь окружающей её красотой, Ванда не сразу почувствовала присутствие рядом – словно бы в знакомую уже мелодию вплелись новые, приятные ноты.   
  
Сон был сбивчивым, словно делился на множество не связанных между собой фрагментов…   
  
И всё, что Ванде удалось запомнить – это неясные очертания высокой мужской фигуры, протянутую ей в приглашении сильную руку, отблески солнечных лучей на красно-фиолетовой коже…   
  
Мир вокруг – лишь декорации для них двоих…  
  
Она берёт предложенную ей руку и чувствует сильное, уверенное касание.  
  
Внезапно, она ощущает эти руки обвитыми вокруг себя. Не успевает она понять, что происходит, как земля под их ногами вдруг начинает удаляться вдаль и всё, что наполняет её существо - это блаженная невесомость…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я знаю, что эта глава получилась короткой, и что Ванда пока больше общается с другими людьми, чем с Вижином.
> 
> Мне просто хочется с самого начала установить, какие отношения связывают Ванду с разными мстителями – почему она, например, в «Противостоянии» выбирает сторону Стива, а не Тони, и т.д.
> 
> И еще, это потому, что в моем представлении, Ванда, хотя я почувствовала сразу же влечение к Вижину, просто, за неимением опыта, не сразу поняла природу своих чувств – ей сначала всё казалось, что это давали о себе знать старые страхи и опасения, что Вижин друг заговорит голосом Ультрона. =)
> 
> *Музей Смитсониан, посвященный американской истории, в котором мы видим Кэпа в «Другой войне», на самом деле находится в Вашингтоне. Но в своей истории я для удобства перенесла его в Нью Йорк. =)
> 
> **Название S.H.I.E.L.D., т.е. Щ.И.Т. - прямая отсылка к любимому оружию Капитана Америка.


	7. Миссия невыполнима.

Так прошли несколько месяцев.  
  
К своему собственному удивлению, Ванде понравилось ходить на прием к психотерапевту.   
  
Во-первых, она вынуждена была признать правоту Наташи, когда та сказала, что было важно иметь какую-то жизнь за пределами базы Мстителей.  
  
А поскольку у Ванды не было ни семьи, ни друзей вне их организации, она особенно ценила свои еженедельные визиты к доктору Эйнхарт – это стало чем-то вроде ритуала, частью приятной рутины, в которую вошла теперь её жизнь.   
  
Во-вторых, Ванда также была вынуждена признать, что, несмотря на свой первоначальный скептицизм, сеансы психотерапии действительно дали свой благотворный результат.   
  
И хотя она пока не могла открыть Амелии все свои секреты, Ванда заметила, что сам по себе процесс того, что ты говоришь, а тебя внимательно слушают – и не просто слушают, а еще и профессионально анализируют полученную от тебя информацию! – оказывал заметный терапевтический эффект.   
  
Амелия была настоящим профессионалом – Ванда ни разу не почувствовала себя некомфортно, доверяя ей свой опыт и переживания. А советы, которые она давала, действительно помогали Ванде в её повседневной жизни.  
  
И еще, если у неё выходило придти немного раньше назначенного времени, а Патрик был свободен – он развлекал Ванду различными историями из своей жизни. Ванде, пожалуй, еще никогда не приходилось встречать столь одаренного рассказчика. Патрик умудрялся уложить в пять минут историю настолько сложную по своему содержанию, что Ванде наверняка потребовалось бы, как минимум, вдвое больше, чтобы передать ту же информацию. И едва ли это получилось бы у неё столь слажено и остроумно.   
  
Не говоря уже о том, что мужчина этот владел поистине внушительным гардеробом – Ванде еще не приходилось видеть его в одном и том же костюме дважды.   
  
Как оказалось, Ванда не ошиблась в своем первом впечатлении – Патрик еще в прошлом году владел, совместно со своим бойфрендом, бизнесом по пошиву и продаже одежды. У них были небольшой магазин и студия, где они принимали клиентов, которые желали шить одежду на заказ.   
  
Дела у них шли хорошо, и Патрик был счастлив, пока бойфренд его не влюбился в другого мужчину.   
  
Бизнес пришлось делить, и, продав свою долю, Патрик решил на время удалиться от дел и устроился ассистентом к своей давней подруге и клиентке – доктору Амелии Эйнхарт.   
  
Слушая рассказы Патрика о его прошлой жизни, Ванда к собственному удивлению, начала понимать, что её искренне интересуют жизни этих, казалось бы, совершенно чужих ей людей. Ванда настолько привыкла, что в её жизни были только они с братом и Соковия, что для неё было почти шоком осознать, что Нью Йорк теперь почти ощущался как дом.   
  


***

  
  
Ранней осенью, в середине сентября, настало, наконец, время первой официальной миссии для Ванды.   
  
Проведя всё лето за интенсивными тренировками и подготовкой, Ванда чувствовала одновременно нетерпение и опасение – она знала, что обладала значительными силами и могла быть грозным противником, но, в то же время, и не переоценивала себя. В конце концов, до того, как примкнуть к Мстителям она не имела ни малейшего опыта работы в команде. И она только сейчас начала понимать, сколько подготовки на самом деле уходило на то, чтобы не просто успешно выполнить операцию, но и сделать так, что при этом не пострадало гражданское население, и, если получится, чтобы они вообще ничего не заметили.   
  
И, если быть до конца честным, Ванда подозревала, что в этом случае им может не удаться сохранить секретность при проведении операции.  
  
Эта миссия была направлена на ликвидацию очередной ячейки Гидры. После того, как их главное прикрытие – Щ.И.Т. - было официально уничтожено, бывшие агенты разбежались кто куда, сформировав подпольные подразделения. Тони Старк и Стив Роджерс справедливо полагали, что если не выследить их всех в скором времени и не уничтожить, то рано или поздно Гидра вернется.   
  
На подготовку потребовалось так много времени потому, что операция должна была проводиться в месте максимального скопления людей – торговом центре.   
  
Агенты Гидры были хитры и безжалостны, и специально выбирали для своих встреч места, где было много народу, справедливо рассчитывая на то, что Мстители и Щ.И.Т. не рискнут применять все свои силы там, где могут пострадать гражданские.   
  
По сути своей миссия была проста – найти, задержать и обезвредить – но учитывая место проведения, требовала максимального профессионализма всех участников.   
  
Поэтому, роль Ванды была хоть и существенна, но достаточно незамысловата – после того, как Мстители выяснят, кто из присутствующих действительно является агентом Гидры, Ванде предстояло применить свои способности влиять на мысли, и внушить им, чтобы они тихо покинули здание и сдались властям.   
  
Да, операция, на первый взгляд, нехитрая. Но, как её предупредили опытные бойцы, в ходе миссии много чего могло пойти не по плану и не стоило недооценивать своего противника, а поэтому нужно было быть готовыми ко всему.   
  
И, как ей объяснили Наташа и Стив, это был лишь их второй выход на агентов Гидры с тех пор, как они ушли в подполье. Поэтому операция эта была исключительной важности – если им удастся захватить агентов и заставить их говорить, то можно было в дальнейшем выйти на еще большее количество сообщников Гидры по всему миру.   
  
Стив, Клинт, Роди, Наташа, Сэм и Ванда прибыли в город Бостон, где всё и должно было произойти, на одном из самолетов Мстителей, за день до проведения операции.   
  
Сначала, планировалось, что Тони и Вижин также примут участие в сегодняшней операции, но потом было решено, что масштаб миссии всё же не требовал такого основательного вмешательства. Да и Тони пока еще без особого энтузиазма относился к тому, чтобы представлять Вижина широкой общественности – пыль после Соковии еще не улеглась настолько, чтобы правительство достаточно «слезло с их хвоста», как говорил Тони.   
  
Им только несколько дней назад стала известна информация, что агенты Гидры собирались встретиться в некоем ресторане, что располагался в одном из крупнейших торговых центров города – Кэмбридж Сайде.   
  
Ресторанов в этом торговом центре было несколько, поэтому приходилось следить за ними всеми.   
  
Ванда, одетая в гражданскую одежду, прогуливалась по моллу, делая вид, что оценивает витрины и присматривает для себя вещи, а на самом деле прислушивалась к переговорам Мстителей в динамике, что был вставлен в её ухо. Когда они найдут агентов и удостоверятся, что это были действительно приспешники Гидры, Ванде было необходимо заявиться на место и с помощью своей магии незаметно вывести этих людей из здания.   
  
Они были здесь с самого открытия магазина – агенты Щ.И.Т.а сменяли друг друга на патруле, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, и даже Ванде пришлось парочку раз переодеться и сменить прическу. Пришла она одетая в модный спортивный костюм, с небрежно забранными в хвост волосами – типичная студентка одного из многочисленных ВУЗов города; затем, где-то через два часа, переоделась в белую футболку, синий джинсовый комбинезон и кепку; а еще через два с половиной часа сменила наряд на черные джинсы, черную же футболку и легкий кардиган.   
  
Было почти два часа пополудни, когда в динамике в ухе Ванды раздались, наконец, заветные слова:  
  
\- Мы их видим, - это был голос Наташи. – Они направляются в сторону ресторана «Траттория».  
  
Ванда, которая, как и остальные, провела последние несколько дней, внимательно изучая карту торгового центра, знала, что ресторан «Траттория» располагался на четвертом этаже, слева от главного экскаватора.   
  
\- Мы тебя поняли, агент Романофф, - раздался голос Стива Роджерса. – Приказ всем подразделениям: действуем по плану – следим, не вмешиваемся, даем агенту Максимофф вывести объекты в назначенное место. В случае непредвиденной ситуации – окружаем периметр, пытаемся задержать, огонь не открываем.  
  
\- Вас поняли, Кэп, - отвечали ему главы четырех подразделений Щ.И.Т.а, что сейчас работали с ними.  
  
Ванда неспешным шагом отправилась в сторону того самого ресторана, где сейчас уже успели устроиться агенты Гидры. На изгибе локтя она несла два больших элегантных бумажных пакета, и, для стороннего наблюдателя, выглядела, как еще одна молодая женщина, вышедшая в магазин за покупками.   
  
Ресторан был не огражден и забит практически полностью. Однако, к удаче Ванды, один из столиков у самого края, откуда открывался замечательный вид на весь ресторан и практически половину четвертого этажа, оказался свободен.   
  
Не успела Ванда устроиться в удобном, плетенным из соломы, кресле, и поставить свои пакеты на пол, как к ней подошел официант. Сделав заказ – Ванда специально выбрала одно из самых сложных блюд, чтобы пришлось дольше ждать, - она вынула из одного из пакетов журнал, и начала делать вид, будто лениво изучает его страницы, попивая из хрустального бокала апельсиновый сок.   
  
\- Справа от тебя, Ванда, - говорила ей Наташа. – Пара – мужчина и женщина. Темноволосые. Европейской наружности. На ней темно-синее платье и белый жакет, на нем брюки цвета хаки и зеленая худи.   
  
Ванда осторожно обвела взглядом ресторан и быстро нашла описанную Наташей пару.   
  
Женщина была средних лет и выглядела очень элегантной. Мужчина же был помоложе, и мог бы сойти за студента. Она сидела, оперевшись руками о стол, а он наоборот, откинулся в кресле. Пару они из себя представляли несколько негармоничную.   
  
Женщина пила вино из большого круглого бокала, а перед мужчиной стояла высокая кружка пива. Нетронутая.   
  
Ванда вернула взгляд к журналу, обождала несколько минут и потянулась к их мыслям своей магией.   
  
Женщина была наиболее «громкой» из них двоих, так что Ванде не составило большого труда прочесть её – она была чем-то взволнована и находилась в нетерпении. Оставалось только восхищаться её выдержкой, потому что внешне её состояние никак не проявлялось – она мило улыбалась своему спутнику и что-то негромко ему рассказывала.   
  
Мужчина же, напротив, был гораздо более собран и не испытывал никаких сильных эмоций. Ванде удалось установить, что он обладал холодным, расчетливым разумом и прямо сейчас он строил некий план, некий расчет… И женщина, что сидела напротив, должна была сыграть какую-то роль в этом плане.   
  
\- Ванда, что скажешь? – спросила её Наташа.   
  
Практически не шевеля губами, Ванда очень тихо ответила:  
  
\- Она чем-то взволнована, и я не удивлюсь, если она в любой выпрыгнет из-за стола. Он более собран. У него есть какой-то план, он строит махинации… Но прямо сейчас не настроен агрессивно.   
  
\- Отлично, - ответила ей Наташа. – Тогда начинай потихоньку их обрабатывать.   
  
«Обрабатывать» было у них чем-то вроде слэнга, обозначающим способности Ванды влиять на мысли людей.   
  
Она обождала еще пару минут, внутренне настраиваясь. На первый взгляд, задача была не из хитрых – направить в их сторону импульс энергии и побудить покинуть здание. Но, на самом деле, всё было несколько сложнее – во-первых, Ванде, чтобы послать импульс достаточной силы, требовалось смотреть на человека, на чей разум она пыталась влиять; а во-вторых, когда Ванда использовала свою магию, её способности неизменно манифестировались – через ярко-алое свечение энергии. И хотя Ванда умела делать свою магию более-менее незаметной, она не могла скрыть её полностью – если бы кто-то заглянул в её глаза в тот момент, когда она начинала посылать импульсы – то сразу же бы понял, что с нею что-то не так. Ей требовалось быть очень осторожной. Надеть темные очки было плохой идеей – кем бы она ни попыталась притвориться, она бы привлекла к себе ненужное внимание.   
  
Ванда осторожно подняла взгляд на сидящую справа от неё пару и начала, неспешно и плавно, посылать в их сторону энергетические импульсы.   
  
На женщину, как на более эмоциональную из этой пары, было влиять легче всего. Она заморгала и чуть заерзала в кресле, уже явно начиная испытывать желание встать и уйти.   
  
С мужчиной было сложнее. Его разум был подобен крепости с высокими неприступными стенами, и если бы Ванда могла в открытую сконцентрироваться на нем, - для неё эти стены не были бы существенной помехой.   
  
Но ей приходилось действовать максимально осторожно, поэтому Ванда начала ментально «ощупывать» эти стены, старясь найти в них трещину.   
  
Трещин не нашлось. Разум этого человека был, на удивление, дисциплинированным.   
  
Ванда глубоко вздохнула, готовясь послать более сильный импульс. Она осторожно подняла глаза на мужчину и сконцентрировалась.  
  
Лицо мужчины свела мгновенная гримаса беспокойства, как если бы его внезапно ужалила оса. Сидящая напротив женщина, которая сама уже едва ли не сползала со своего кресла, протянула в его сторону руку и что-то сказала. Ванда поняла, что она просила его уйти.   
  
Мужчина нахмурился и остался сидеть на месте. Он уже сам начал ерзать в своем кресле и проявлять первые признаки агитации.   
  
Ментальные манипуляции были тонким делом, и не настолько простым, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Если действовать решительно и во всю силу, то у неё могло получиться многое. Но действовать тайно и незаметно – это требовало немалого умения. И у Ванды в этом было не так много практики.   
  
Ванда уже было приготовилась послать в его сторону более мощный импульс, который точно бы поднял его из-за стола, когда мужчина внезапно повернул голову и посмотрел прямо на неё.   
  
Их взгляды встретились – желудок Ванды провалился куда-то в её ноги, когда она увидела, как зеленые глаза мужчины буквально впились в неё. Взгляд этого человека совершенно не соответствовал его внешности – он был жестким, даже жестоким, пронизывающим насквозь…  
  
Но Ванда, несмотря на моментальный испуг, не растерялась – она моргнула и смущенно улыбнулась, сделав вид, будто её подловили за разглядыванием незнакомого мужчины, привлекшего её внимание.   
  
Но мужчина не улыбнулся ей в ответ. Его лицо оставалось совершенно серьезным. Он посмотрел на неё еще с несколько секунд и повернулся обратно к своей спутнице.   
  
\- Проклятье, - едва слышно выдохнула Ванда в свой микрофон. – Мне кажется, он меня вычислил.  
  
\- Сохраняй спокойствие, Ванда, - сказал ей голос Стива Роджерса. – Мы просканировали их – оружия ни у одного из них с собой нет. Если они побегут – мы их схватим.   
  
Не успел Стив договорить, как мужчина в зеленой худи встал из-за стола, схватил женщину за руку и потащил за собой.   
  
\- Эй! – раздался им вдогонку возмущенный возглас официанта – похоже, они еще и оставили после себя неоплаченный счет.   
  
Ванда тихо выругалась про себя.  
  
\- Стив, - негромко проговорила она в микрофон, - они покинули ресторан. Мне кажется, они всё поняли. Или, по крайней мере, он всё понял.   
  
\- Оставайся на месте, Ванда, - ответил ей Стив. – Мы перекрыли все входы и выходы, незамеченными они отсюда не уйдут.   
  
Ванда сокрушенно откинулась в кресле, ругая себя последними словами. Она чувствовала себя бесполезной дурой. Если бы она просто…   
  
Внезапно, недалеко от ресторана раздались испуганные возгласы людей.  
  
Ванда подскочила на месте и, обернувшись вокруг, на мгновение оторопела от открывшегося ей зрелища:  
  
Мужчина в зеленой худи стоял посреди широкого коридора торгового центра, окруженный ореолом пульсирующего, ярко-синего света. Лицо его было искажено гримасой злости. Если у Ванды еще оставались надежды, что им удастся провести операцию незаметно, то они только что испарились.  
  
Она в полном шоке взирала на ярко-синее свечение, которое, если подумать, не сильно отличалось на вид от её собственной энергии, и даже не сразу заметила, что к мужчине начали подбегать охранники.   
  
Они на мгновение замешкались, перед невиданным явлением, но быстро пришли в себя и снова бросились вперед… чтобы тут же быть отброшенными назад странным полем энергии, что окружал мужчину.   
  
Возгласы ужаса и паники стали еще более громкими – люди, что собрались посмотреть на происходящее, теперь либо убегали, либо жались к стенам.   
  
Мужчина, окруженный ярко-синим свечением, резко развернулся и побежал в сторону экскаватора.   
  
Ванда было собралась направиться в погоню, когда перед ней внезапно выскочила та самая женщина в синем платье, и не теряя ни секунды, с диким воплем бросилась в атаку.  
  
На стороне женщины был элемент неожиданности, но Ванда быстро сориентировалась. Однако, все же, недостаточно быстро, потому что женщина уже через секунду подобралась вплотную к Ванде, и, не смотря на свою кажущуюся хрупкость, оказалась гораздо более способным бойцом.   
  
Ванда едва успевала отражать её атаки, чтобы сконцентрировать достаточно энергии в руках для собственного наступления.   
  
Ей почти удалось собрать достаточно сильный импульс, чтобы отбросить назад атакующую её женщину, когда у той в руках словно бы из ниоткуда оказалось по паре светящихся жезлов – светящихся тем же ярко-синим светом, что источал вокруг себя её спутник.   
  
Ванда не знала, что именно произошло потом – что-то словно кликнуло в её сознании – наверное, понимание того, что ситуация, в которой она нашла себя, оказалась гораздо более угрожающей, чем она предполагала, и что ей теперь приходилось выпутываться из неё самостоятельно.  
  
Ванда почувствовала, как её магия, во всей своей ужасающей силе, собралась в её ладонях, готовая вырваться наружу.   
  
Женщина, размахивая светящимися синим светом жезлами, бросилась прямо на Ванду, - и Ванда знала, что если женщине удастся хоть раз задеть её одной их этих штук, то, скорее всего, она проиграет эту схватку.   
  
Ярко-красная энергия наполнила пространство вокруг, и нападавшая на Ванду женщина тут же издала истошный вопль, потому, что оказалась схваченной в тиски и припечатанной к стенке. Жезлы выпали из её рук, упали на пол и потухли.   
  
Женщина не делала попыток вырваться, а лишь издавала какое-то глухое стенание, от которого Ванде стало не по себе.   
  
Она заметила бегущих в их сторону агентов Щ.И.Т.а. Четверо мужчин и женщин приблизились к Ванде и её пленнице, быстро оценили ситуацию, и уже через минуту женщина в синем платье была в наручниках, а потухшие жезлы были конфискованы.  
  
Только сейчас Ванда позволила себе осознать происходящее вокруг неё – повсюду столпились люди, держась, всё же, на благоразумной дистанции. Кто-то что-то кричал, кто-то даже умудрялся снимать происходящее на телефон…  
  
Но больше всего криков было слышно снизу – с первого этажа.   
  
\- Эй, мисс, - внезапно раздался голос молодого парня, что стоял возле экскаваторов и смотрел как раз на происходящее внизу. – Там вашим друзьям, похоже, может потребоваться ваша помощь…   
  
Ванда сама быстро подбежала к тому месту, где стоял парень, и оглядела открывающееся оттуда зрелище:  
  
Мужчина, все еще окруженный той самой ярко-синей энергией, стоял почти в центре первого этажа – и было похоже, держал в обеих руках какое-то оружие.   
  
Его окружала толпа из людей, но впереди всех стояли её друзья и коллеги – Стив, Наташа, Клинт и Роди.  
  
\- С дороги! – кричал им мужчина. – Убирайтесь прочь, и дайте мне пройти, или я не отвечаю за себя!  
  
\- Мы не собираемся причинять тебе вреда, - отвечал ему спокойный голос Стива Роджерса. – Опусти своё оружие и позволь невинным людям покинуть помещение.   
  
\- За идиота меня держишь? – отвечал ему язвительно мужчина. – Я знаю, кто ты такой! Стоит мне опустить свои щиты, как вы тут же сцапаете меня. Нет! – прокричал он. – Вы убирайтесь. Валите прочь, и дайте мне уйти.   
  
Ванда видела, что перед её друзьями стояла трудная дилемма – они не могли ни атаковать противника, обладающего неким неведомым им оружием, и рискнуть невинными людьми, ни позволить агенту Гирды скрыться.   
  
\- Все вы, - снова подал голос мужчина. Похоже, у него был какой-то план. – Начинайте медленно отходить вправо. Все вместе. Медленно.   
  
Мстители и, правда, начали неспешно отходить в сторону, как и приказал им преступник, и стоящие за их спинами гражданские тоже поспешили расчистить дорогу. Путь агента Гидры к отступлению был открыт.   
  
Только вот Ванда заметила, как Стив и Наташа переглянулись, и поняла, что они что-то задумали.   
  
Мужчина, всё еще окруженный ярким свечением, медленно направился в сторону выхода из торгового центра, и Ванде показалось, что проходя мимо Мстителей, он нагло им усмехнулся.   
  
Преступник вышел на улицу и то, что было дальше, произошло настолько стремительно, что Ванда не могла потом восстановить в памяти все детали в нужном порядке. Это был хаос:  
  
Удостоверившись, что гражданскому населению ничего не угрожает – снаружи периметр был расчищен сотрудниками Щ.И.Т.а, - Стив последовал за преступником, и не успел тот выпустить залпы из своего оружия по окружавшим его агентам, как Кэп, что было силы, пустил в него свой вибраниумный щит.   
  
Щит отскочил от энергетического поля, словно мячик, и, пролетев несколько метров, врезался в стену торгового центра.   
  
Подлетевшие на помощь Роди и Сэм открыли по мужчине огонь из своих орудий, но всё было тщетно.   
  
Преступник обернулся и приготовился пустить залп из своего оружия по Стиву и стоящим рядом с ним людям. Если сейчас же кто-то из них чего-нибудь не придумает, все может обернуться сущим кошмаром.  
  
Не теряя ни мгновения, и вообще, едва ли понимая, что она делает, Ванда перепрыгнула ограждение и, с помощью своей магии, через секунду приземлилась на первом этаже.  
  
Залп ярко-синей силы, пущенный из орудий агента Гидры, встретил перед собой ярко-красный щит такой же пульсирующей энергии.   
  
Залп был сильным, но не настолько, чтобы Ванда не смогла его удерживать еще какое-то время, требующееся, чтобы увести стоящих позади людей в безопасное место.   
  
Внезапно, более слабые, но в то же время, более быстрые, залпы ярко-синей энергии начали сыпаться на них, казалось бы, отовсюду.   
  
Стив, который вернул себе щит, отражал их, как мог, но они продолжали поступать, не прекращаясь и не иссекая.   
  
Усилия Мстителей перед этим новым оружием были, похоже, тщетны.   
  
Ванда поняла, что если удерживать одной рукой щит, останавливающий основной поток энергии, что шел из орудий агента Гидры, и попытаться его отвлечь, то она сможет сконцентрировать достаточно силы, чтобы разрушить окружающее его поле и одолеть его.  
  
Ванда слегка покружила одной рукой в воздухе, создавая разводы ярко-красной энергии. Они не были направлены ни на что, и ничему не угрожали, но её расчет оказался верным – те множественные импульсы, что исходили из ярко-синего поля, понеслись прямиком в её сторону, а основной залп иссяк настолько, что Ванде удалось ослабить его своей силой и, в конце концов, уничтожить.  
  
Но мужчина, все ещё окруженный ярко-синим полем, не отступил, напротив, – он бросился в её сторону и из его орудий посыпались множественные импульсы энергии, направленные прямиком на неё.   
  
Ванда, кружа руками в воздухе, отразила каждый из них. Она понимала, что скоро уже может устать, поэтому сконцентрировалась, собрала в своих ладонях достаточно энергии и пустила её, что было силы, в агента Гидры.  
  
Раздалась ослепительная вспышка света, и пространство вокруг сотрясло от ударной волны – мужчина отлетел на несколько метров, приземлившись прямиком в огромный фонтан, что располагался напротив торгового центра. Ярко-синее свечение вспыхнуло еще раз и погасло.  
  
В следующее мгновение поверженного агента Гидры окружили Мстители.   
  
Ванда же не двинулась и с места. Тяжело дыша, она опустила руки и огляделась вокруг.   
  
Абсурдно, но у неё в голове мелькнула мысль, что сложившаяся ситуация напоминает сцену из плохой комедии… Люди - даже кое-кто из сотрудников Щ.И.Т.а – смотрели на неё, раскрыв рты, где-то вдалеке плакали дети и лаяла собака, то и дело раздавались щелчки многочисленных телефонных камер, а насквозь промокшего преступника выводили из фонтана.   
  
Внезапно, пространство вокруг еще и заполнилось выкриками людей из торгового центра – люди сыпали ругательствами в сторону преступника, и словами поддержки в сторону Мстителей.  
  
\- Молодец, деточка, - раздался где-то совсем рядом с ней голос пожилой женщины, - ты разделалась с этим мерзавцем.  
  
Вяло улыбнувшись старушке, Ванда ответила: «Спасибо».   
  
Та, казалось, хотела сказать еще что-то, но тут к Ванде подбежал Клинт:   
  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он с тревогой в голосе  
  
Ванда кивнула:  
  
\- Я в порядке.   
  
Стрелок бросил на неё быстрый оценивающий взгляд, а затем кивнул головой в сторону, где стояли, о чем-то переговариваясь, Стив и Наташа.   
  
\- Пойдём, - позвал он.  
  
Стив и Наташа, в свою очередь, также оглядели Ванду и справились о её состоянии.   
  
\- Мы уходим, - сказала Наташа. Лицо рыжеволосой мстительницы было совершенно непроницаемым. И, не применяя свои способности, Ванда не могла сказать, о чём та сейчас думала.   
  
\- Да, - подтвердил Стив. – Ребята из Щ.И.Т.а приведут это место в порядок. Роди останется с ними. Нам надо, как можно скорее, вернуться в Нью Йорк.  
  
\- Нас ждёт самолёт на набережной, - сказала Наташа. – Погнали.   
  


***

  
  
До самолёта они добирались молча. Похоже, пока они не прибудут на базу, разбора проведенной операции не намечается.   
  
Ванда была рада небольшой передышке.  
  
Не прошло и часа, как они приземлились на взлетной площадке возле базы Мстителей. Здание было освещено лишь внешней подсветкой, и если бы Ванда не знала, что их ждали, то подумала бы, что база пустовала.  
  
Собрались они вокруг «стола совета», как называл это место Клинт.   
  
Длинный стол, из полированного коричневого дерева, окружали восемь кожаных кресел с высокими спинками. Напротив стола располагались несколько больших экранов, по которым собравшиеся Мстители частенько изучали записи с проведенных миссий, проводили телемосты, или же просто смотрели новости.   
  
Сейчас там их ждало двое мужчин – Тони Старк и Вижин.  
  
Вижин спокойно восседал на одном из кресел, сложив перед собой руки, а Тони неспешно прогуливался взад-вперед с чашкой кофе в руке. Вид у него был, как и всегда в последнее время, немного помятый.  
  
\- Ну что, мушкетеры, - обратился он к ним, не успели Стив, Наташа, Клинт, Ванда и Сэм войти в зал. – Рассказывайте о своих приключениях. Успели справиться со злым кардиналом?  
  
Клинт бросил свой колчан со стрелами на одно из кресел:  
  
\- Ты не поверишь, Тони.   
  
Тони оглядел их – его взгляд, в отличие от его тона, был совершенно серьезен:  
  
\- Да почему же, - ответил он. – Выглядите вы вполне себе по-геройски.  
  
Внимательно выслушав отчет ото всех участников операции, Тони устало потёр ладонью затылок:  
  
\- Думается мне, - сказал он, - что мы поторопились с этими ребятами. Конечно, возможности знать, что у них будут в распоряжении какие-то чудо-технологии, у нас не было…  
  
\- Это была наша единственная возможность схватить этих агентов, Тони, и ты это знаешь, - ответил ему Стив.   
  
Тони кивнул:  
  
\- Я знаю. Но теперь секретарь Росс вернулся изводить меня тем, что мы должны сдаться и превратиться в правительственную организацию. Я повесил трубку буквально за минуту до того, как вошли сюда. Мне кое-как удалось успокоить его. – Он поставил чашку с кофе на стол и обратился ко всем Мстителям: - Нам повезло, что ребята из правительства, похоже, заинтересовались этим светящимся оружием не меньше нашего, и им потребуется вся доступная помощь в расследовании этого дела. Иначе нашу лавочку бы тут же прикрыли. Я пообещал им нашу полную кооперацию. Но, думаю, это последнее публичное выступление, которое мы можем себе позволить.  
  
Мстители молчали. Все обдумывали слова Тони.  
  
\- Ванда, - обратился он к ней, и Ванда подняла глаза на темноволосого Мстителя. – Ты спасла ситуацию. Если бы не ты, Бог знает, что этот безумец бы там натворил.   
  
Ванда смотрела на Тони, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Она ожидала, что её будут ругать за срыв операции, а не хвалить.   
  
Бросив быстрый взгляд на Наташу, она увидела, как старшая коллега кивнула ей, словно бы подтверждая слова Старка.   
  
Ванда вздохнула. У неё были свои представления на счет того, как прошла эта операция, но раз уж её друзья и коллеги одобряли её действия, она не собиралась спорить.  
  
\- Спасибо, - тихо сказала она.   
  
Общим решением было принято, что Мстителям предстояло отправиться на отдых до следующего дня. На следующее утро было запланировано еще одно совещание, где уже более подробно будет изучена проведенная миссия.   
  
Ванда чувствовала, как Вижин смотрел на неё иногда во время разговора, но не решалась взглянуть на него в ответ. Она чувствовала себя уставшей и хрупкой, и понимала, что какие бы чувства она не испытывала к Вижину, в данный момент у неё просто не было сил думать об этом.  
  
На кухне их ждала горячая еда из ресторана. Ароматные запахи наполняли помещение и помогли немного приободрить Мстителей.   
  
Сэм и Клинт любили тайскую еду, а Наташа, Стив и Ванда отдавали предпочтение итальянской кухне.   
  
Ванда оказалась гораздо более голодной, чем она думала. Она расправилась с целой тарелкой спагетти с соусом маринара, разделила с Наташей салат с рукколой и заела всё это десертом – небольшим тортом из тончайших, нежнейших блинчиков, под тонким слоем молочного шоколада.   
  
Клинт, закончив поедать какую-то ароматную лапшу с овощами и курицей, откинулся в кресле:  
  
\- Так, пора выкатываться, - провозгласил он. – И после того, как я наелся, я имею это в виду буквально.   
  
Он повернулся к Старку:  
  
\- Тони, моя комната еще ждёт меня?  
  
Это что-то сказало о настроении Старка, потому как он даже не стал язвить в ответ:  
  
\- Так точно.  
  
Ванда тоже поднялась, собираясь уйти. Хотя, если судить по тем ощущениям, что она сейчас испытывала, ей бы так же в пору было выкатываться.   
  
Она хотела уйти, не оглядываясь, но почему-то просто не могла не бросить последнего взгляда на Вижина.   
  
Андроид сидел на одном из диванов, как раз недалеко от того места, где они с Тони обычно играли в шахматы, и хотя вид у него был спокойный и собранный, Ванда успела заметить легкую складочку, что пролегла меж его бровей и поняла, что он был обеспокоен сегодняшними событиями.   
  
Словно почувствовав её внимание, Вижин поднял голову и встретился с ней взглядом.  
  
В последнее время ей начинало казаться, что они словно бы вели друг с другом некий немой диалог.   
  
Возможно, это всё было просто в её воображении, но чем дольше они жили все под одной крышей, тем сильнее в ней становилось чувство, будто их с Вижином связывает какая-то особая связь.  
  
Так, например, когда она иногда ловила на себе его взгляд – во время тренировки, совместной прогулки или пока она готовила еду на кухне, - и ей казалось, что он смотрит на неё так особенно, так внимательно, как ни на кого другого.   
  
Возможно, все это было просто в её воображении… Но иногда она могла бы поклясться, что Вижин пытался сказать ей что-то важное одним взглядом, но она была слишком большой трусихой, чтобы заглянуть поглубже в собственные чувства.  
  


***

  
  
Ванда вышла из зала, и Вижин позволил себе глубокий печальный вздох.  
  
Сэм Уилсон, что сидел неподалеку, бросил на него странный взгляд, но ничего не сказал.   
  
Впрочем, Вижину было всё равно. Все его мысли сейчас были заняты молодой женщиной, что жила в соседней с ним комнате, и была, последние несколько месяцев, ему другом и коллегой по работе.  
  
Вижин не был человеком, но это не значило, что он не понимал эмоций. Он понимал мир чувств достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать, что его собственное мысли и чувства относительно Ванды Максимофф имели особый характер.   
  
Но, наверное, и его понимание имело свои пределы, потому, что он не мог до конца постичь точную природу своих переживаний.   
  
Всё, что он знал, это то, что Ванда Максимофф волновала и занимала его на порядок больше, чем любая другая из встреченных им женщин.   
  
Он знал, что ему нравилось смотреть на неё – он восхищался игрой света в её удивительно прозрачных зелёных глазах. Выражение этих глаз он часто стремился разгадать – столько всего скрывалось за тем фасадом, что Ванда выставляла между собой и миром. Она была сдержанной и скрытной, но, в то же время, смелой и отзывчивой, сильной и самодостаточной, но такой ранимой и эмоциональной…   
  
Ему хотелось подойти к ней, взять её за руки и сказать ей, что всё будет хорошо. Что, что бы ни случилось в этом мире, он сделает всё от него зависящее, чтобы защитить её.  
  
Но сделать так значило переступить некую негласную черту, которая отделяла дружбу от степени отношений гораздо более близкой.  
  
Вижин пытался понять природу того чувства, что звалось у людей романтической любовью. Он даже как-то спросил у Тони, как тот понял, что любит Пэппер Поттс.  
  
Тони сначала с несколько секунд просто смотрел на него с таким выражением, словно Вижин вдруг заговорил с ним на китайском языке. Но потом, видимо убедившись, что для Вижина это был непраздный вопрос, он, вздохнув, ответил:  
  
\- Честно говоря, я не знаю, Вижин… - сказал он, задумчиво глядя куда-то в сторону. – Мы с Пэппер были знакомы несколько лет до того, как стали любовниками. До этого она была моим самым незаменимым другом и опорой, человеком, которому я доверял все… Оглядываясь назад, я думаю, я любил её всё это время, просто боялся признаться себе в этом. А потом, после того, как меня похитили в Афганистане, мне уже было всё равно – я понял, что не имею права терять ни минуты рядом с Пэппер. Всё, что мне оставалось сделать – это заставить её увидеть, что мы были созданы друг для друга.   
  
Тони потер рукой затылок и тихо произнес:  
  
\- И какое-то время мы были счастливы. Но потом работа по спасению мира начала забирать всё больше и больше моих времени и сил…   
  
Вижин знал, что Тони и Пэппер уже некоторое время не жили вместе. Он также знал и то, что бывший ловелас и плейбой Тони так ни разу и не взглянул на другую женщину с тех пор, как Пэппер оставила его.   
  
Для него существовала только одна женщина.   
  
И Вижин начинал подозревать, что с ним творилось нечто очень похожее. Возможно – то же самое.   
  
Но мог ли он любить? Был ли он способен на это самое человеческое из человеческих чувств?   
  
Любовь была между двумя людьми, но насколько он был человеком?   
  
Был ли он человеком достаточно, чтобы испытывать чувство настолько глубокое и непостижимое? А если да, то имел ли он на это право? Имел ли он право обрекать другого – человека – на любовь к нему, не человеку?  
  
Он прожил на этом свете достаточно, чтобы знать, что люди сами не всегда понимали разницу между простым влечением и любовью. Он видел, как люди восхищались знаменитыми женщинами, провозглашая их самыми красивыми созданиями в мире.   
  
Вижин понимал, что среди людей существовал определенный стандарт человеческой привлекательности, и что Ванда, согласно этим канонам, была хоть и, несомненно, привлекательной, но не самой красивой.   
  
Но для него, для Вижина, она была самой красивой. Она нравилась ему именно такой, какой она была.   
  
Если уж люди не могли всегда понять, какие эмоции они испытывали и почему, то какой шанс был у него?..   
  
Как бы там ни было, Вижин одно знал точно – он сделает всё от него зависящее, чтобы защитить Ванду, чтобы она всегда была в безопасности.   
  
Сможет или захочет ли она отвечать взаимностью на его чувства – это было даже не самым главным. Самым главным для Вижина было то, что с ней всё было в порядке, и она была счастлива.   
  
И, казалось, Ванда была счастлива, до сегодняшнего дня.  
  
Значит, решил он, ему надо было придумать нечто, чтобы вернуть ей то радостное и приподнятое настроение, в котором она пребывала последние месяцы.  
  
Но что же это могло быть?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И действительно, что?
> 
> Вижин начинает потихоньку въезжать в осознание того, что он влюблен в Ванду. И Ванда, надо сказать, тоже недалеко.


	8. Алая ведьма.

На следующий день Ванда проснулась, чувствую ломоту во всём теле, подобную той, что обычно приходилось испытывать только после интенсивных физических тренировок. Так иногда бывало, когда она использовала большое количество энергии за один раз.  
  
Погода за окном стояла замечательная – было солнечно, но не жарко и дул легкий прохладный ветерок. Ванда решила, что после запланированного утреннего совещания с Мстителями она обязательно выйдет на длительную прогулку.   
  
После вчерашних событий ей потребуется некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя. И даже не столько физически, сколько морально – несмотря на похвалу Тони Старка, ей всё еще казалось, что она каким-то образом всех подвела. Если посудить, ей и сейчас ни с кем не хотелось встречаться – но работа была работой, и долг требовал, чтобы она через час пришла к «столу совета», где она и Мстители будут обсуждать всё то, что не успели обговорить вчера.  
  
Спустившись на кухню, Ванда не удивилась, найдя её пустой. В это время Наташа и Стив, как правило, были на утренней пробежке – сегодня к ним, наверняка, также присоединились Сэм и Клинт. Ванда не знала, что делал по утрам Тони Старк, но предположила, что тот, скорее всего, пропадал в одной из лабораторий. Что же касалось Вижина…  
  
Ванда остановилась на мгновение и оглянулась вокруг – кухня точно была пуста, как и располагающееся рядом пространство для досуга. На мгновение она почувствовала нечто, похожее на разочарование… Но с чего ей было расстраиваться? Она не хотела ни с кем разговаривать. К тому же, она скоро увидит Вижина на совещании.  
  
Внутренне встряхнувшись, и приказав себе не поддаваться странным эмоциям, Ванда принялась варить кофе и готовить вафли к завтраку.  
  


***

  
  
Через час, Мстители собрались всё в том же «зале совета», чтобы более подробно обсудить вчерашнюю миссию.  
  
Ванда всё еще чувствовала себя усталой и подавленной, и даже две чашки кофе не сумели её взбодрить. Но она заставляла себя обращать максимальное внимание на происходящий вокруг неё разговор.   
  
Её ранние подозрения подтвердились – эта миссия была не типичной для Щ.И.Т.а и Мстителей. Начать хотя бы с того, что они не знали имена и личности агентов до того, как те переступили порог Кэмбридж Сайда. Было лишь подозрение, что это могли быть бывшие сотрудники Щ.И.Т.а, которые втайне работали на Гидру.   
  
Сидя в своем кресле, Ванда, как и остальные, изучала расположенные перед столом экраны. На двоих была информация о задержанных вчера агентах Гидры: мужчина, которого звали Бенджамин Брайтон, 27 лет, бывший сотрудник Щ.И.Т.а, работал личным охранником одного из исполнительных директоров организации. Женщину же звали Габриэлла Бьянчи, рождена она была в Неаполе, Италия. Получила гражданство Соединенных Штатов около десяти лет назад. Работала ученым-физиком в нескольких исследовательских центрах страны. Периодически сотрудничала с Щ.И.Т.ом.   
  
Информации пока было мало. Насколько поняла Ванда, жезлы, которыми орудовала женщина, разделили между собой ученые Щ.И.Т.а и Мстители. Тони решил исследовать неведомое оружие в одной из лабораторий, что располагались на их базе.   
  
При мужчине оружия обнаружено не было. Во время миссии Ванде показалось, что оружие у Брайтона в руках было, но изучая сейчас записи более детально и подробно, было ясно, что агент Гидры просто держал руки сжатыми в кулаки и орудовал ими так, словно держал в них по пистолету. Стив предположил, что у бывшего телохранителя это просто могла сказаться старая привычка владеть оружием.   
  
Ванда видела, как остальные Мстители бросали на неё мимолетные взгляды, и знала, о чём они думали – что Бенджамин Брайтон мог обладать схожими способностями, что и Ванда, и ему не требовались внешние носители для той энергии, которой он управлял.  
  
Стив спросил её, знала ли она что-нибудь об экспериментах Гидры, которые могли породить нечто подобное. Но всё, что знала Ванда, это то, что они с Пьетро были единственными, кто уцелел в результате экспериментов Гидры со Скипетром.   
  
Боковым зрением Ванда заметила, как при её последних словах лицо Вижина словно бы свела легкая мгновенная судорога.   
  
Она старалась поменьше смотреть на андроида. Её сбивал с толку и досадовал тот факт, что она, похоже, была совершенно не способна вести себя естественно, когда они вдвоем находились в компании остальных Мстителей. Её не покидала мысль о том, что её эмоции были видны всем окружающим, что её собственная неспособность понять саму себя были настолько же очевидны её друзьям, как и ей самой.  
  
Ванда была рада, когда совещание, наконец, подошло к концу. Она понимала, что это было частью их работы – собирать и анализировать информацию. И обычно её всё устраивало. Но сегодня ей просто не хотелось ни о чем думать.   
  
Она вышла на улицу, и пошла вдоль знакомой ей дороги в сторону леса.   
  
Ей нужно было поговорить с кем-то об этом, обсудить ситуацию, свои запутанные чувства… Но с кем? Наташа была умна и хорошо относилась к Ванде, но она была частью Мстителей, а ей не хотелось обсуждать свои чувства к Вижину с кем-то, кто знал и дружил с ними обоими.   
  
Нет, это должен был быть кто-то вне их команды.   
  
Амелия?.. Ванда доверяла ей, но почему-то, при мысли о том, что она рассказывает доктору Эйнхарт о том, что испытывает странные непонятные ей чувства к андроиду, ей становилось не по себе. Не потому, что она, каким бы то ни было образом, стыдилась своих чувств – дело вовсе было не в этом, - а только лишь потому, что, не зная Вижина, не зная того, насколько человекоподобным он был, Амелия могла бы просто её не понять.   
  
Странно выходило, что, даже имея в своем окружении людей, которым она доверяла, Ванда всё же не решалась говорить с ними на самые волнующие её темы.   
  
Ванда чувствовала, как ломота в теле начала потихоньку проходить. Хотя, от напряжения, скопившегося в её шее во время утреннего совещания, у неё начала болеть голова. Как было бы сейчас здорово отлежаться в горячей ванне, а еще лучше, сходить на массаж… После того, как с ней начал работать её личный физиотерапевт, Ванда поняла, что хороший массаж способен творить чудеса. Возможно, изгнав всё напряжение, скопившееся в её теле, она сможет избавиться и от этих сбивающих с толку мыслей, от этой странной фрустрации…  
  
Ванда не могла понять свои собственные чувства и реакции.  
  
Когда она покидала «зал совета» Вижин проводил её взглядом, но не сделал ни единой попытки ни заговорить с ней, ни составить ей компанию.  
  
Она хотела побыть одной. Не хотела разговаривать с кем бы то ни было.   
  
Но она хотела, чтобы Вижин сейчас был рядом с ней. Ей не хватало его присутствия подле себя…   
  
Как же это было странно!.. Ванда никогда не испытывала ничего подобного. Когда был жив Пьетро, она также начинала переживать, когда брата не оказывалось долго рядом, особенно если она не знала, где он пропадал. Она нуждалась в Пьетро, в его присутствии, в его братской любви и поддержке. Даже спустя эти месяцы, она старалась не думать слишком часто о нём, потому что её всё еще одолевала тоска по нему.   
  
Возможно, дело было в этом? Что, потеряв Пьетро, она решила занять его место кем-то другим?  
  
Это было очень разумное и удобное объяснение, но Ванда знала, что оно было неправдой.   
  
Во-первых, никто и никогда не сможет заменить ей Пьетро. А во-вторых, даже если это было бы возможно, она  _не хотела_ , чтобы Вижин становился ей подобием брата. Она не хотела подобных отношений с ним.   
  
Но чего же она тогда хотела?.. Ванда уже даже старалась и не думать об этом, потому что всё, к чему приводили её эти мысли – это смущение и фрустрация.   
  
Поэтому, пока она не разберется, что же это такое она чувствовала, и не поймет, что с этим делать, она постарается вести себя как можно более ровно и хладнокровно в присутствии Вижина. Другого пути она просто не видела.   
  


***

  
  
День, конечно, стоял солнечный, но после двух часов прогулки Ванда начала потихоньку замерзать.   
  
Она вернулась на базу. Сегодня у Мстителей не было никаких официальных обязанностей – по сути, сегодняшний день можно было считать выходным, - поэтому Ванда не особенно удивилась, застав всех в зале для отдыха.   
  
Сэм, Роди и Клинт смотрели бейсбольный матч по телевизору, и с их стороны периодически раздавались возгласы одобрения или ругани.  
  
Тони и Вижин расположились на привычном для них месте за игрой в шахматы, а Стив и Наташа наблюдали за их игрой и изредка о чем-то тихо переговаривались и улыбались.  
  
Ванда была рада тому, что никто больше не обсуждал вчерашнюю миссию.   
  
Она сделала себе большую чашку ароматного чая и уселась по правую руку от Наташи на широком диване.   
  
Ванда делала вид, что с интересом наблюдает за игрой в шахматы, но на самом деле пользовалась этой возможностью, чтобы разглядывать Вижина.  
  
Он склонился вперед, оперевшись локтями о колени и сплетя пальцы, и казался полностью поглощенным стоящей перед ним шахматной доской. Ванда ничего не смыслила в этой игре и не могла понять, кто выигрывал, но чувствовала, что в этот раз удача была на стороне Тони.   
  
Старк временами посматривал на Вижина с таким выражением, словно бы говоря: «Ага, посмотрим, как ты из этого выпутаешься».   
  
И хотя Ванда хотела бы, чтобы Вижин выиграл, она не могла не признать, что наблюдать за этим матчем было очень забавно. Бедный Вижин выглядел сбитым с толку, и Ванду на мгновение охватило совершенно иррациональное желание подойти к нему и погладить по щеке.   
  
Она, конечно, ни за что бы не позволила себе сделать что-то подобное на самом деле. Не потому, что она боялась, что Вижин мог рассердиться на неё – она знала его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что подобный жест был бы встречен скорее просто непониманием, нежели неодобрением. Вижин был с ней неизменно добр и учтив, но в нём было столько внутреннего достоинства и даже, можно было бы так сказать, величавости, что просто невозможно было откровенно фамильярничать с ним.   
  
Даже сейчас, незаметно разглядывая тонкий профиль Вижина, Ванда не могла не подумать о том, что он словно бы напоминал ей принца некоего неведомого королевства – красивый и благородный, но, в то же время, такой непостижимый и неприступный. И Ванда видела, что не она одна замечала эти вещи.  
  
Между тем, игра в шахматы подошла к концу, когда Тони, как и предполагала Ванда, анонсировал свою победу.   
  
На лице Вижина застыло выражение полного непонимания, что было само по себе настолько забавно, что ни Ванда, ни Наташа со Стивом, не смогли сдержать дружелюбных смешков.   
  
\- Твои методы крайне специфичны, Тони, - наконец-то нашелся Вижин.  
  
Тони одарил андроида по-дружески снисходительным взглядом:  
  
\- Говорил же я тебе, что непоследовательность и, соответственно, непредсказуемость, имеют свои преимущества, - сказал он.  
  
Вижин бросил на него взгляд, и Ванда готова была поклясться, что заметила в его глазах нотку досады. Ха!  
  
\- Я всё ещё не вижу, какие преимущества непоследовательность может иметь перед точным расчётом, - проговорил он.   
  
\- А такие, друг мой, - отвечал ему Тони, - что точный расчёт предсказуем, а, следовательно, предотвратим. В любом противостоянии главное – это удивить соперника. И не дать ему удивить тебя.  
  
\- Это очень… по-человечески, - проговорил Вижин.  
  
\- Ну, а что, - поднял брови Тони, - ты сам вызывался постигать непостигаемое.  
  
При этих словах Вижин перевел взгляд на Ванду, как если бы сказанное Тони имело к ней какой-то отношение.   
  
В такие моменты она вспоминала, что Вижин отличался от них, людей, не только своим телом, но и своим разумом – его высокий интеллект и эрудированность особым образом сочетались с иногда почти детской любознательностью и даже наивностью. Но Ванда видела, как день за днем Вижин раскрывал их – окружающих его людей, - словно кодовый замок. Оставалось только гадать, что он найдет для себя, когда ему, наконец, удастся разгадать этот шифр.   
  
Тем временем, бейсбольный матч также подошел к концу, и Сэм выключил телевизор – сегодня они следовали негласному правило не смотреть новостные каналы.   
  
Внезапно к ней обратился Клинт:  
  
\- Эй, Ванда, - начал он, - а Тони уже успел рассказать тебе хорошие новости?  
  
Ванда удивленно подняла брови и перевела взгляд на Старка:  
  
\- Нет, - последовал её ответ. – А что за новости? – спросила она у них обоих.  
  
Тони бросил на Клинта укоризненный взгляд, но тот лишь пожал плечами, как бы говоря: «А что тут вообще такого?».  
  
\- Прости, что не рассказал тебе еще утром, Ванда, - сказал Тони. – Но ты выглядела настолько уставшей, что мне не хотелось загружать тебя лишней информацией, которая могла бы и подождать пару часов.  
  
Ванда слегка нахмурилась, но только потому, что ей казалось, что ей хорошо удалось скрыть от окружающих своё подавленное состояние. Либо она была не такой талантливой притворщицей, либо Тони был просто настолько проницательным.   
  
\- Я готова выслушать любые новости, которые у вас могут для меня быть, - сказала она ровным голосом.   
  
Тони почесал затылок, как всегда делал, когда чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке:  
  
\- Как я уже сказал, это хорошие новости, - проговорил он. – Это касается Соковии.  
  
Ванда удивленно смотрела на Тони:  
  
\- Соковии?..  
  
Тони кивнул:  
  
\- Да, - он взял с соседнего стола пластиковую бутылку газировки и уселся на диване напротив Ванды. – Достигнут первый прорыв – нам удалось, наконец, полностью расчистить руины и уложить заново землю для отстройки города.   
  
Клинт впечатлено присвистнул:  
  
\- Вот это да! – проговорил он. – А я думал, до следующего года провозимся.   
  
\- Надо полагать, вы торопились, пока земля не начала замерзать? – спросила Наташа.   
  
\- Именно так, - ответил Тони. – Если бы мы действовали в одиночку, то возможно и провозились бы до следующего года. Но нам удалось заручиться поддержкой нескольких стран – Россия, Китай, даже Южная Корея, заинтересованы в том, чтобы восстанавливать инфраструктуру Соковии. Мы уже сейчас ведём переговоры с Германией по восстановлению железных дорог. Если всё пойдет по плану, то пяти лет нам может хватить на то, чтобы полностью восстановить город.   
  
Среди Мстителей раздались радостные возгласы и комментарии. Ванда же пока еще не совсем пришла в себя – город, который она считала безвозвратно утерянным, разрушенным – будет восстановлен?..  
  
\- Но это еще не всё, - сказал Тони, который, видя состояние Ванды, старался говорить как можно мягче, - меня попросили передать тебе, что народ и власти Соковии предлагают Ванде Максимофф лично принять участие в проектировании нового города.  
  
Заслышав эту новость, все удивленно воззрились на Тони. Но никто не выглядел настолько сбитым с толку, как Ванда:  
  
\- Проектировании?.. – переспросила она.  
  
Тони мягко улыбнулся ей, словно бы прекрасно понимая её состояние:  
  
\- Ничего сверхсложного, если тебя не настолько интересует эта тема, но соковцам бы хотелось, чтобы их национальная героиня хоть как-то приложила руку к построению нового города.   
  
Национальная героиня? Ванда смотрела на Тони так, словно он вдруг начал говорить с ней на китайском языке.   
  
Впрочем, как она заметила, при этих словах, её друзья и коллеги одобрительно закивали, словно бы подтверждая удачность идеи.  
  
\- Но я ничего не понимаю в проектировании городов! – наконец нашлась Ванда.  
  
Тони сделал глоток газировки и ободряюще махнул ей рукой:  
  
\- О, это ничего такого, как собственно проектирование, - заявил он. – От тебя потребуется, может быть, предложение, в каком стиле строить новые дома, или спросят разрешения назвать улицу в честь тебя и твоего брата.   
  
При этих словах Ванда опустила глаза. Интересно, - подумала она с легкой тоской, - а что бы сказал Пьетро, узнай он, что в их честь назвали улицу?.. Наверное, улыбнулся бы своей фирменной кривой усмешкой… Ему бы понравилась эта идея.  
  
\- А может, тебе выпадет право дать название новому городу! – поддержал Тони Сэм.  
  
\- Вот-вот, - согласился с ним Клинт, - что-то вроде Нью Новград. Звучит классно, ведь да?  
  
\- Звучит глупо, - сухо ответила Наташа. – Как если бы назвать новый Нью Йорк – Нью Нью Йорком.  
  
\- Ну, с Нью Йорком у нас получилось, к счастью, не так катастрофично, - прокомментировал Тони. И добавил: - И вряд ли бы нам потом предоставили возможность переименовывать город.  
  
\- В этом ты прав, - согласился Стив. – Но вряд ли и соковцам стоит менять название их города. Смысл в том, чтобы восстановить его и сделать лучше, а не изменить до неузнаваемости.  
  
\- Я согласен с Кэпом, - сказал молчавший до сих пор Роди.   
  
\- Кстати, леди, - обратился Сэм к Ванде и Наташе, - я тут подумал о том, что вы у нас обе родом из Восточной Европы, и назрел вопрос – а русский и соковский языки очень похожи?  
  
Ванда и Наташа на мгновение задумались.  
  
\- Все славянские языки похожи между собой, Сэм, - сказал ему Роди.   
  
\- Это верно, но только до некоторой степени, - ответила Наташа, которая, в отличие от Ванды, свободно владела несколькими иностранными языками. – Морфологически славянские языки действительно очень похожи, но это не значит, что мы все понимаем речь друг друга.   
  
\- Это правда, - согласилась с ней Ванда. – Я, например, могу хорошо понимать разговорный русский и польский, а вот чешский и словацкий для меня звучат просто как некая путаница.  
  
Следующие пятнадцать минут Ванда и Наташа развлекали окружающих тем, что переводили любые предложенные ими слова на соковский и русский, чтобы сравнить, была ли между этими языками существенная разница.  
  
И действительно, как и сказали ранее девушки, разница если и была, то очень несущественная – где-то разнились гласные или ударение было поставлено иначе, - и всё же, каждый из этих языков сохранял свой собственный неповторимый дух и шарм.  
  
Ванда почувствовала, как она, наконец, начала расслабляться – напряжение и подавленность, оставшиеся со вчерашнего дня, словно бы постепенно таяли в теплой дружеской атмосфере.   
  
Она также чувствовала, как Вижин смотрит на неё. Его внимание не было демонстративным, и Ванда думала, что никто, кроме неё не замечает направленных в её сторону взглядов андроида, пока не перехватила взгляд Наташи, которая молча наблюдала за ними. Сделав вид, что ничего такого не произошло, Ванда продолжала участвовать в общем веселье.   
  


***

  
  
Наутро следующего дня Ванда проснулась уже в достаточно хорошем расположении духа и общем самочувствии, что даже не вспомнила о том, что Мстители условились не смотреть новости в ближайшие несколько дней.  
  
Она зашла на кухню, в которой, по обыкновению, никого не оказалось – Ванда, как правило, завтракала самой последней, - и решила, что пока варится кофе и готовятся вафли, она посмотрит утренние новости.  
  
Лениво поедая виноград, она с относительным интересом просмотрела репортаж про то, как президент Соединенных Штатов был с визитом в ряде европейских стран. Ванда заметила, что в Штатах вообще крайне редко показывали новости, которые не имели непосредственного отношения к этой стране, и те немногие случаи, когда иностранные новости попадали в местные сводки, то были, как правило, заграничные поездки их президента.   
  
Панорама Елисейских полей исчезла с экрана телевизора, и ей на смену пришла сцена куда менее приятная – их позавчерашняя едва не провалившаяся миссия. Ванда знала, что симпатии к Мстителям в средствах массовой информации варьировались от канала к каналу и от газеты к газете – кто-то их яростно критиковал, кто-то одобрял и поддерживал, а кто-то делал и то и другое, в зависимости от произошедших событий. Многие из этих мнений основывались на сантиментах направленных скорее лично в сторону Тони Старка, нежели на Мстителей в целом.   
  
Канал MSBCA* были в числе первых. Тех, кто Мстителей в целом и Старка в частности не особенно жаловали.  
  
 _«И вновь мы передаем репортаж о событиях, произошедших позавчера – 17 сентября 2015 года - когда в полдень, в одном из крупнейших торговых центров города Бостона, Кэмбридж Сайде, Мстители устроили свою очередную эскападу.  
  
Они атаковали некоего молодого мужчину, который оказался вооружен неизвестным, но очень опасным оружием. Его тело окружало поле ярко-синей энергии, которая не давала ни Мстителям, ни правоохранительным органам подобраться к нему и обезвредить.   
  
Ситуация казалась крайне опасной и преступник уже готов был сбежать, когда в бой вступила некая молодая женщина, обладающая невероятными способностями, по своему виду схожими с теми, что продемонстрировал задержанный мужчина.   
  
Молодая женщина, которую ранее мы идентифицировали как Ванду Максимофф, двадцать два года, является уроженкой Соковии. Обладая экстраординарными способностями, она, после недавней трагедии в своей стране, едва не послужившей причиной апокалипсиса на нашей планете, переехала жить в Соединенные Штаты и, как сообщают нам проверенные источники, примкнула к команде Мстителей.   
  
Официального заявления от лидера Мстителей, Тони Старка, о том, что в их ряды вступила новая участница, пока еще не поступало. В последние месяцы Старк и Мстители были активно вовлечены в восстановление Соковии и отказались давать официальные пресс-конференции…»_  
  
Ванда уже не слушала, а просто смотрела – на экране поочередно демонстрировались видеозаписи, как с камер наблюдения торгового центра, так и сделанные очевидцами на свои телефоны. Она с сочетанием ужаса и смирения смотрела, как показали сначала небольшой фрагмент её драки с Габриэллой Бьянчи, а затем во всей красе продемонстрировали её прыжок с четвертого этажа на первый, когда она, приземлившись аккурат между преступником и посетителями торгового центра, манифестировала свою магию.  
  
Внезапно, видео остановилось как раз в тот момент, когда Ванда уже готовилась сразиться с Брайтоном – её руки были разведены в стороны, а между ними яркими разводами протянулась алая энергия. Волосы её были растрепаны после недавней драки, и выглядела она, признаться, немного дико. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что ярко-красной энергией светилась и её глаза…  
  
Голос продолжал:  _«В Твиттере и других соцсетях эту необычную девушку, чье имя было до недавнего времени неизвестно, уже успели окрестить «Алая ведьма» - за специфику её необычайных способностей…»_  
  
Дальше на экране показались различные твитты, что за последние сутки появились под хэштэгом ScarlettWitch: некоторые - откровенно восхищенные, - вроде одного парня, который писал, что Ванда «красотка, и он хотел бы видеть её своим личным телохранителем». А некоторые были либо просто одобрительные, либо даже откровенно осуждающие или саркастические – люди проходились по её внешнему виду и способностям, а также по тому факту, что её – иностранку с экстраординарными способностями – допустили близко к добросовестным и законопослушным жителям Соединенных Штатов Америки.  
  
 _«Напомним, что «Мстители» являются частной организацией, которая за последние несколько лет участвовали в многочисленных событиях, повлекших за собой различные разрушительные последствия…»_  
  
Ванда вздохнула и выключила телевизор.   
  
Она только сейчас начала вполне понимать, каково это - быть по эту сторону забора между гражданским населением и супергероями. Ты хочешь как лучше, но не всегда можешь сделать всё наилучшим образом. Они все, в конце концов, были всего лишь людьми… Все… кроме одного…  
  
Ванда так увлеклась собственными мыслями, что даже не почувствовала за своей спиной постороннего присутствия.   
  
Она медленно обернулась, уже зная, кого ей предстоит увидеть.   
  
Вижин стоял, небрежно оперевшись плечом об одну из колонн, и смотрел прямо на неё.  
  
Ванда почувствовала, как по телу прокатилась уже знакомая волна дрожи.   
  
Не приходилось сомневаться в том, что он стал свидетелем просмотренного Вандой репортажа.  
  
Сама не зная почему, она почувствовала, как её накрыла волна неловкости. Ей не хотелось обсуждать позавчерашнюю миссию больше, чем оно было необходимо – это правда. Но то, что она испытывала прямо сейчас – это было нечто иное... Как, словно бы, ей не хотелось, чтобы Вижин видел эту сторону её существа – неистовствующую, бушующую, полностью во власти своих инстинктов, охваченную ярким красным свечением…   
  
Ведь он сам был таким церебральным, таким собранным… Конечно, Вижин испытывал и демонстрировал эмоции, но делал он это так, что не вызывало сомнений то, что Вижин всегда держал под контролем собственные переживания и силы. Ничто по-настоящему не выбивало его из колеи.   
  
Что он думал, смотря на неё – сражающуюся, с растрепанными волосами, с горящими глазами?..   
  
«Алая ведьма»… да, похоже, это было подходящее имя для неё – горько подумала про себя Ванда. Она не была супергероем, подобно Капитану Америке или Железному человеку, она была ведьмой – женщиной из каких-то далеких, неведомых земель, обладающей непонятными, пугающими силами…   
  
И ей должно было быть всё равно… Но только, всё было не так просто.   
  
И, что было хуже всего, она боялась, – хотя бы самой себе она могла в этом признаться, - она боялась, что Вижин будет думать о ней так же… Что все эти взгляды, всё это внимание, которым он одаривал её – всё это сменится на недоверие, презрение… или, что было ещё хуже – безразличие.   
  
Конечно, рациональной частью своего сознания она понимала, что Вижин никогда бы не опустился до подобного поведения, но предательский страх заставлял её думать о том, что же она будет делать, если Вижин вдруг отвернется от неё.  
  
Ванда отвела взгляд и направилась к кофеварке. Старательно делая вид, что присутствие Вижина нисколько не волнует её, она налила в чашку кофе и добавила вспененное молоко. Вафли уже несколько минут, как были готовы и Ванда, прихватив из холодильника малиновый джем, уселась за стол.   
  
Не успела она закончить намазывать первую вафлю джемом, когда Вижин оттолкнулся от колонны и направился в её сторону. Он взялся за спинку стула, что стоял как раз напротив неё, но потом на мгновение замер. Ванда, заметив этот жест, автоматически подняла голову и встретилась с Вижином взглядом. Она не знала, что прочел Вижин в её глазах, но уже через пару секунд он отодвинул стул и расположился напротив неё.   
  
Вижин, по понятным причинам, никогда ничего не ел. И Ванда порой задавалась вопросом – если бы он обладал человеческим телом, какую еду Вижин мог предпочесть? Отчего-то ей казалось, что Вижину особенно понравилась бы японская кухня. Она не знала почему, но она так считала… Может быть потому, что японская кухня чисто эстетически порой выглядела так лаконично и даже футуристично – словно это была даже не еда, а произведение искусства.   
  
А может он, как и она, нежно любил бы спагетти и пиццу? Или же у него, как у Стива, были бы странные предпочтения, вроде грибного супа и молочных сыров с медом.   
  
Конечно, она могла бы спросить об этом у самого Вижина, но иррационально боялась, что он сочтет её вопросы неуместными и детскими.   
  
\- Ванда, - обратился, наконец, он к ней, и Ванде показалось, что она услышала в его голосе нотку неуверенности. – Я не мог не заметить, что после того, как ты вернулась с позавчерашней миссии, ты выглядишь расстроенной и отстраненной. Я знаю, что вы все прошли необходимое обследование у нашей команды врачей… И мне не хотелось бы, чтобы мой вопрос прозвучал неуместно, но я должен спросить – ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
  
Ванда только поглядела на него:  
  
\- Ты имеешь в виду – физически?  
  
Вижин кивнул.  
  
Ванда медленно выдохнула и положила свою вафлю обратно на тарелку:  
  
\- Я в порядке, Вижин, - ответила она. – Вчера у меня немного болели мышцы, но сегодня я уже прекрасно себя чувствую.   
  
Вижин внимательно слушал её, чуть склонив голову набок. Было видно, что её ответ не совсем удовлетворил его – небольшая складка, что залегла меж его бровей, не собиралась никуда уходить.   
  
\- Тогда, могу я спросить, что продолжает тебя беспокоить? – теперь в его голосе звучало недоумение.   
  
Ванда снова вздохнула и, не в силах выносить вопрошающий и обеспокоенный взгляд Вижина, опустила глаза на стоящую перед ней еду. Внезапно, её любимый завтрак потерял для неё всякую привлекательность.  
  
\- Ничто меня не беспокоит, Вижин, - ответила она ему, и тут же пожалела об этом. Она заметила, как Вижин, при её словах, тоже опустил взгляд – он больше не смотрел на неё, и на его лице читалось разочарование. Вижин не был демонстративен, и проявления его эмоций были порой мимолетны, но если обращать внимание – то они были вполне заметны.  
  
Ванда почувствовала себя ужасно. Почему она отталкивала Вижина, когда он сам пришел к ней?.. Еще вчера она злилась, что он не последовал за ней в парк, как иногда делал в последнее время, - что его не было рядом, что он не поддержал её… Это было несправедливо, потому что она знала, что вчера, похоже, всем своим видом демонстрировала, что хотела побыть в одиночестве, а Вижин хоть пока и не был специалистом по человеческой природе, был далеко не глуп и очень наблюдателен.   
  
У неё не было причин для подобной сварливости. Ей не в чем было его упрекнуть. Более того, ей следовало бы поблагодарить его за то, что он был ей таким хорошим другом… Но вместо этого она ощущала какую-то непонятную обиду и горечь… Как если бы перед ней маячило нечто ценное и прекрасное, но ей не хватало не то сил, не то храбрости, чтобы добраться до этого.   
  
\- Прости меня, Вижин, - тихо сказала она, глядя на него. Лицо его приобрело непроницаемое выражение, и Ванда на мгновение испытала острое чувство потери и страха. Она не хотела, что Вижин был с ней непроницаемым андроидом - она хотела, чтобы он был собой. Она желала видеть ту самую полуулыбку, от которой у неё по телу бежали мурашки, она хотела все эти смущающие взгляды и непонятные эмоции, что он в ней вызывал… Она могла не понимать, что именно она испытывала к нему, но одно она знала точно – ей хотелось сохранить его дружбу и хорошее мнение о себе. Возможно, Вижин бы простил ей её удрученность и неразговорчивость, но ей не хотелось, чтобы даже такая мелочь становилась между ними. В чем бы ни была её проблема, ей пора было взять себя в руки.  
  
Услышав её слова, Вижин вновь поднял на неё взгляд. Ей нравились его глаза… ей нравилось, как он смотрел на неё…   
  
Почувствовав смущение от собственных мыслей и от того, как только что невежлива была с ним, Ванда слегка зарделась. Она уже почти привыкла к тому, что Вижин обладал этой способностью – смущать её своим взглядом, своим присутствием… Но она пока еще не готова была смотреть дальше того, что лежало на поверхности. Оно было слишком волнующим, непонятным, пугающим…  
  
\- Я и правда в порядке, - повторила она, но уже более мягким, прочувствованным тоном. Она попыталась найти слова, чтобы описать то, что испытывала… В прошлом ей не было необходимости разбираться в себе – они с Пьетро обычно хорошо понимали друг друга, а с другими людьми ей откровенничать не хотелось. И хотя с тех пор, как Ванда начала посещать сеансы психоанализа и психотерапии у доктора Эйнхарт, ей всё легче становилось облачать свои внутренние переживания в слова, она вдруг поняла, что откровенничать с Вижином – это был совершенно иной опыт.   
  
\- Просто, - продолжала она, - после этой миссии, я чувствую себя странно. Я не знаю почему. Нам удалось предотвратить худшее и задержать агентов Гидры, но меня не покидает чувство… - Ванда на мгновение запнулась, словно бы не в силах произнести следующие слова.   
  
\- Какое чувство? – произнес Вижин таким тоном и голосом, каких ей еще не приходилось от него слышать – приглушенным и чуть сдавленным, и полным какой-то щемящей эмоции… как если бы ему было не намного легче спрашивать, чем ей – отвечать. Словно он не мог не спросить.  
  
\- Что я каким-то образом подвела всех… - произнесла Ванда, озвучив, наконец, свой главный страх.   
  
Она несмело взглянула на Вижина и увидела, что он смотрел на неё со смесью недоумения и легкого замешательства.  
  
\- Но почему? – спросил он и его голос отражал его эмоции. – Ты не подвела никого в этой операции. Никто из нас не мог предсказать, что у Гидры могло оказаться подобное оружие, и что они рискнут воспользоваться им настолько публично.  
  
Вижин покачал головой:  
  
\- Ты не подвела никого, Ванда, - повторил он, но уже своим обычным уверенным тоном. – Более того – ты спасла эту миссию. И даже больше – ты спасла людей.   
  
Ванду, однако, было не так легко убедить в её невиновности:  
  
\- Если бы мне удалось повлиять на сознание Брайтона так, что он ничего не заметил, то и спасать людей бы ни от чего не пришлось.   
  
Вижин, однако, тоже не собирался сдаваться:  
  
\- Ты забываешь, Ванда, - произнес он, - что агенты Гидры – это опытные тренированные бойцы. Гораздо более опытные в этом плане, чем ты. Это не критика, просто констатация факта. Это очень умные люди, которых не так-то просто поймать и обезвредить – поэтому на эти миссии и отправляются сами Мстители.  
  
\- К тому же, - продолжал он, - эти люди еще и очень опасны и безжалостны. Мы пока еще не знаем, что за планы они строили, но если судить по их прошлым делам, пострадать могли миллионы невинных людей. Благодаря тому, что нам удалось их задержать, эти планы могут быть успешно предотвращены. – Вижин чуть подался вперед. - Я не говорил только лишь о людях, что находились в том помещении, Ванда. И ты спасла их, не сомневайся.   
  
Ванда смотрела на Вижина, больше всего на свете желая поверить в его слова. Если бы он говорил с ней тем мягким, проникновенным голосом, что она иногда от него слышала, Ванда бы подумала, что он просто пытался утешить её. Но голос Вижина был спокоен, тверд и уверен – как в тот, теперь кажущийся таким далёким, день, когда он впервые появился на свет.   
  
\- Я всё равно могла бы справиться лучше, - продолжала настаивать Ванда.   
  
В голосе Вижина слышалась улыбка:  
  
\- Ты практически в одиночку одолела двух агентов Гидры, один из которых был тренированным бойцов с многолетним опытом работы личным телохранителем, и к тому же обладающим некой неведомой Мстителям технологией. Как тебе можно было справиться с этой ситуацией лучше?  
  
Вижин наклонился вперед и, протянув над столом руку, накрыл ладонь Ванды своей.   
  
Ванда вздрогнула от неожиданности, но руки не отдернула. Её взгляд взлетел к лицу сидящего напротив неё Вижина.   
  
\- Твои сомнения нелогичны, Ванда, - продолжил он всё тем же спокойным голосом. – Ты объективно не могла сделать больше, чем то, что тебе удалось сделать.   
  
Ванда внезапно для себя почувствовала веселье – кто бы мог подумать, что такие логические и практически математически обоснованные доказательства её невиновности, смогут так хорошо её утешить?  
  
\- Ты успокоил меня, Вижин, - сказала она, и лицо её озарила первая улыбка за эти два дня.  
  
Вижин еще несколько мгновений продолжал вглядываться в её лицо, как если бы его захватило нечто, увиденное им в выражении её глаз.   
  
Ванда, в свою очередь, смотрела на него, не смея даже моргнуть. Но момент быстро подошел к концу - слегка сжав напоследок её ладонь, Вижин отнял руку и, отведя глаза, выпрямился обратно в своём стуле.   
  
Он слегка кашлянул, словно бы прочищая горло – жест, которого Ванде от него еще не приходилось видеть.   
  
\- И раз уж мы заговорили об этом… - сказал Вижин, вновь взглянув на неё. Если он и потерял своё обычное самообладание, - продлилось это не дольше момента – голос его снова звучал ровно. Почти.   
  
\- Да? – произнесла Ванда ободряющим тоном. Её последние сомнения испарились, словно капли росы на солнечных лучах, и теперь ей хотелось говорить с Вижином обо всём, что ему было интересно.  
  
\- Меня кое-что заинтересовало в произошедшем в той операции, - сказал он. – А именно – твой прыжок с четвертого этажа на первый.   
  
Ванда догадывалась, о чём хотел спросить её Вижин, но предпочла молчать, давая ему возможность самому сформулировать свой вопрос.  
  
\- Я много раз видел тебя на тренировках, но никогда ты не делала ничего подобного… - задумчиво проговорил Вижин. - А между тем, это умение, которое доказало, что может быть крайне эффективным при проведении подобных миссий.   
  
\- И ты хочешь знать – почему? – спокойно просила Ванда.  
  
Вижин кивнул, не отводя взгляда.   
  
Ванда, со вздохом, приготовилась отвечать:  
  
\- Этому есть очень простое объяснение, - сказала она. – Я обладаю способностью двигать предметы, манифестируя свою магию, и таким же образом, я могу отталкивать саму себя от земли. А не делаю я этого потому, что, по сути, не умею. То есть, не обладаю достаточным опытом и навыками, чтобы поддерживать себя в воздухе на большом расстоянии, на продолжительный отрезок времени.  
  
Ванда опустила взгляд и чуть покрутила в пальцах лежащую на тарелке безнадежно остывшую вафлю. К ней внезапно вернулась её прежняя неуверенность.  
  
\- То, что произошло в Кэмбридж Сайде было единичным случаем. Наверное, я была в состоянии аффекта и плохо соображала. В здравом уме мне не хватило бы смелости выкинуть нечто подобное.   
  
Вижин внимательно её слушал:  
  
\- Но если ты прежде знала о своей способности, почему бы просто не начать постепенно развивать её? Ты думала, что она не сможет тебе пригодиться?  
  
Ванда слегка покачала головой:  
  
\- Нет, что ты, - сказала она. – Конечно, я считаю, что это очень важный навык. Тем более, сейчас. Просто… Просто, мне не с кем было этот навык развивать. Пьетро обладал невероятной скоростью, но он не умел летать. А я больше никому достаточно не доверяла, чтобы просить помочь мне.   
  
Вижин сидел некоторое время, не произнося ни слова.   
  
\- А если бы у тебя сейчас был кто-то, - наконец, произнес он, - кто мог бы помочь тебе – ты хотела бы научиться летать?  
  
До Ванды вдруг дошло, что пытался сказать ей Вижин. Конечно… Это было так глупо – она знала, что Вижин обладал способностью летать, но ей никогда не приходилось думать о его способности и своей в одном и том же контексте. А ведь это было так очевидно! Неудивительно, что Вижин тут же заметил и правильно всё расценил. И сейчас он предлагал ей… помочь ей научиться использовать свою магию для полёта?.. Ванда даже не сразу нашлась, что ей ответить.  
  
\- Если бы у меня был кто-то, кому бы я безоговорочно доверяла, и кто хотел бы помочь мне, - начала Ванда, - то, мой ответ – да, я бы хотела развить свою способность летать.   
  
Ванда хотела показать своим ответом, что она доверяла Вижину – что, если он предлагал ей то, что, как она думала он предлагал, – она была более чем согласна. Она бы приняла его предложение с благодарностью и радостью.  
  
Но Вижина, похоже, её ответ смутил. Он снова опустил глаза, несколько раз моргнул, и на его лице появилось такое выражение, как если бы она дала ему отповедь.   
  
Ванда прокрутила заново в голове свой ответ и едва не обругала себя последними словами:  
  
\- Я хотела сказать, - поспешила она заверить его, хотя он, по сути, и не сделал никакого прямого предложения, - что этот некто, кому я доверяю – это ты, Вижин.   
  
Вижин посмотрел на неё, и Ванда не могла не улыбнуться тому, как вновь изменилось выражение на его лице.   
  
\- Для меня будет честью, помочь тебе, Ванда, - тихим и почти торжественным голосом проговорил он. Как если бы она была средневековой принцессой, давшей особое поручение своему рыцарю.   
  
Вижин неизменно заставлял её думать мысли, которых ей еще никогда не приходилось думать, и чувствовать вещи, которые доселе были ей неведомы…   
  
И теперь, он будет помогать ей в её попытках научиться использовать свою магию для полёта. То, о чём она уже и не думала, могло в ближайшем будущем стать реальностью… И Вижин будет рядом, чтобы подхватить её, если она оступится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посвящаю эту главу тем, кто хочет знать "что будет дальше". =)  
> Мы уже потихоньку подбираемся к событиям в "Противостоянии". 
> 
> Кстати, если кому интересно, за базу для соковского языка я взяла сербский. 
> 
> *MSBCA - этого телеканала не существует в реальности, я его выдумала. =)


	9. Рождество в Айове.

Три месяца пролетели словно миг.  
  
В штате Нью Йорк выпал снег. Первый снег в жизни Вижина.  
  
Когда, неделю назад, он очнулся от грёз в своё обычное время – около пяти часов утра, когда солнце уже не всходило так рано и на улице царила темнота, освещаемая лишь внешней подсветкой базы Мстителей, - первое, что он увидел, были крошечные белые хлопья, что плавно кружились в воздухе и неспешно оседали на землю.   
  
Вижин зачарованно наблюдал за этим зрелищем в окне около десяти минут, а потом, словно бы выйдя из забытья, прошел сквозь стену и оказался на улице.   
  
Неспешно, наслаждаясь ощущением легкого прохладного ветерка на своей коже, Вижин отлетел от базы и застыл в воздухе, окруженный кружащимися белыми хлопьями снега.   
  
Он протянул руку и ему на ладонь тут же упали несколько снежинок. Сфокусировав на них свое зрение, Вижин увидел, что каждая их них обладала совершенной и уникальной формой. Наверняка, если ему удастся поймать еще больше снежинок, он увидит, что все они были прекрасны и неповторимы.   
  
Его вдруг охватило безудержное желание направиться прямиком к Ванде – позвать её присоединиться к нему, разделить вместе это волшебство…   
  
Но он знал, что Ванда в это время еще крепко спала, и еще в тот памятный их разговор, она объяснила ему, что входить к другим людям, сквозь стены их запертых комнат, было не принято.  
  
Вижин прикрыл глаза и слегка улыбнулся, думая о спящей сейчас совсем недалеко от него девушке.   
  
Он был не склонен предаваться воспоминаниям – он прожил на этом свете еще слишком мало, чтобы жить мыслями о прошлом, а не стремлением познавать новое.   
  
Но за последние несколько месяцев в его жизни скопилось столько приятных воспоминаний, которые он не мог не воскрешать время от времени в своем сознании.   
  
Его тренировки рукопашного боя с Капитаном Роджерсом – лидер Мстителей вызвался обучать Вижина самым разным видам и техникам боевых искусств, - и Вижин не мог не признать того, что вряд ли ему бы удалось найти себе лучшего учителя.   
  
Его противостояние за шахматной доской с Тони – он всё еще чаще проигрывал Вижину, нежели наоборот, но суть процесса была даже не в результате – им обоим нравилась компания друг друга, и Вижин всегда мог положиться на Тони в том, что тот ответит на любые вопросы, ответа на которые Вижин не мог найти ни в одной из баз данных Мстителей.   
  
А еще они часами могли вместе пропадать в лабораториях на базе, то обсуждая очередную теорию, то деля комфортную дружескую тишину - каждый занимаясь своим делом.  
  
Его разговоры с Клинтом и Сэмом – каждый из них рассказывали ему про свою жизнь. Им обоим довелось пройти через самые опасные испытания, прежде чем они оба оказались в этой команде.   
  
Очаровательное присутствие мисс Романофф, которая заслужила симпатии и одобрения Вижина уже тем, что была хорошей подругой и товарищем для Ванды.  
  
Ванда… Конечно же, большинство его воспоминаний были именно о ней.  
  
Её лицо, её глаза - было первым, что он увидел в своей жизни. Хмурая, решительная девушка...   
  
Уже тогда, еще сам не понимая почему, он почувствовал странное желание оградить её от любых невзгод и опасностей.   
  
Когда он нёс её на своих руках, и она прижималась к нему так крепко, спрятав лицо на его груди – он уже чувствовал это… это неведомое нечто, что направляло его в его решениях и поступках.   
  
И когда она схватила его за руку, с немым отчаянием в глазах спросив, что он собирается делать с маниакальным роботом, задумавшим погубить их планету – Вижин знал, что он окончательно уничтожит Ультрона. Он сделает это для всего человечества, но прежде всего – ради неё…  
  
И то были лишь тени тех эмоций, что он испытывал сейчас.   
  
Перед его мысленным взором пронеслись отрывки воспоминаний последних месяцев:  
  
Их с Вандой первые попытки совместно обучать её навыку использовать свою энергию для того, чтобы успешно отрываться от земли.  
  
Они начали с совместных посещений одного из тренировочных залов, где Вижин расположил несколько блоков разной степени высоты, на которые человек не смог бы запрыгнуть самостоятельно, не используя какой-либо инструмент. И первые попытки Ванды были именно запрыгнуть на эти блоки, и затем успешно спуститься обратно на пол.   
  
Ванда делала большие успехи, и уже через две недели им пришлось перенести свои занятия из тренировочного зала на улицу. Там, где они раньше часто прогуливались вместе, они теперь придумывали, какие бы найти для Ванды препятствия, через которые можно было перепрыгивать, на которые можно было бы взлететь и приземлиться, и всё тому подобное.   
  
Другие Мстители тоже принимали участие в тренировках Ванды – Тони, видя, что Ванда и Вижин испытывают некоторые трудности в поиске подходящих элементов для практики прыжков, приказал соорудить в парке высокие блочные сооружения, вроде тех, что были у них раньше в тренировочном зале.  
  
А когда Вижину было необходимо уехать на несколько дней с Тони в Нью Йорк – они всё еще продолжали работать над исследованием того оружия Гидры, что было захвачено в Бостоне, - Ванде помогал с её тренировками Сэм. И хотя Вижин симпатизировал Сэму и был благодарен ему за то, что он вызвался помогать Ванде, ему, по не совсем понятной для него самого причине, было неприятно осознавать, что его место рядом с Вандой было занято кем-то другим – путь и общим другом, пусть и всего лишь на пару дней…  
  
Вижин помогал Тони в его работе, но разум его подчас, словно вопреки его собственной воле, устремлялся прочь, за десятки километров - к высоким, шуршащим на ветру деревьям и спокойному, искрящемуся на свету, озеру…  
  
Он вспоминал, как Ванда, которая уже могла взлетать достаточно высоко и держаться в воздухе все дольше, однажды отвлеклась, сбилась и с криком начала падать вниз.  
  
Вижин уже в следующую секунду оказался радом с ней, поймав её в свои руки.  
  
Ванда, в свою очередь, накрепко обвила собственные руки вокруг его шеи и не собиралась отпускать. Он чувствовал и слышал, как она дрожит и хрипловато дышит от испуга.   
  
Сам до конца не понимая, что он делает, Вижин отнял одну руку от плеча Ванды и успокаивающе погладил её по спине. Он нигде и никогда не учился ничему подобному – но оно пришло само, словно где-то внутри у него существовал тот же инстинкт, которым обладали и люди…   
  
Ванда ослабила свою хватку, но рук не расцепила. Всё еще тяжело дыша, она подняла голову и посмотрела на него снизу вверх. Глаза её были широко распахнуты, зрачки расширились, почти полностью скрывая прозрачную зеленую радужку, а влажные губы были слегка приоткрыты - так, что Вижин мог видеть белоснежные зубы и нежно-розовую плоть её рта.  
  
По его телу, словно разряд тока, прокатился неожиданный по своей силе импульс – словно бы вся его сенсорика вдруг ожила и потребовала… чего?   
  
Вижин не мог понять, к чему именно его склонял этот импульс, лишь чувствовал, что в его сознании и теле возросло желание прижать девушку, покоящуюся в его руках, к себе еще ближе…   
  
Но он не мог этого сделать.   
  
Что бы ни происходило с ним – было ли это неким сбоем в его системах, или же естественным органическим импульсом – он просто не имел права переходить ту грань, что очерчивала их с Вандой отношения.   
  
Он был её другом. Он был здесь, чтобы помогать ей – потому что Ванда, как никто другой, заслуживала чувствовать уверенность и гордость в своих способностях и достижениях. Но она не давала своего согласия для того, чтобы добровольно участвовать в его исследованиях своих собственных порывов и реакций. Ему следовало опуститься на землю и поставить девушку в его объятиях на ноги.   
  
Но не успел он шелохнуться, как Ванда заговорила:  
  
\- Вижин, - позвала она его, и голос её прозвучал несколько глухо и хрипло – должно быть, она еще не оправилась от испуга. – Если я спрошу тебя кое о чем, ты ведь не обидишься?  
  
О чём таком могла спросить его Ванда, что он мог обидеться на её вопрос?.. Вижину на ум не шло ничего подобного.  
  
Он кивнул.   
  
\- Я всё хотела спросить… - начала она, - учитывая ещё наши тренировки… А как тебе удается проходить сквозь твердые предметы? Стены, например?..  
  
Вижин поморгал, стараясь окончательно отогнать наваждение, что еще минуту назад владело им.   
  
\- Это способность, которую, как я предполагаю, даёт мне Камень Силы – способность изменять собственную плотность, посредством увеличения скорости вращения частиц, что составляют моё тело. Тони называет это «фазовым скачком» - переходом из одного состояния в другое.   
  
Ванда продолжала внимательно смотреть на него:  
  
\- И поэтому ты светишься, когда совершаешь «фазовый скачок»? – спросила она. – Потому что скорость вращения частиц в твоём теле увеличивается?  
  
Вижин утвердительно кивнул.   
  
\- Я пока не знаю до конца точной динамики, но могу предположить, что исследуя дальше данные мне Камнем силы, я мог бы расширить круг своих способностей.  
  
Ванда улыбнулась:  
  
\- Таких, например, как способность ткать для себя одежду из воздуха? – поддразнила она. – Не могу не признать, что это очень полезное умение.   
  
Вижин ответил знакомой ей полуулыбкой:  
  
\- Это, на самом деле, одна из моих самых любимых способностей.  
  
Ванда рассмеялась – звук, который не переставал завораживать Вижина – и опустила ресницы, скрыв от него выражение своих глаз. Ему показалось, что на её щеках выступил легкий румянец.   
  
Вижин, вспомнив, что они всё еще висели в воздухе, по сути – обнявшись, и не двигаясь, - в нескольких метрах от земли, плавно опустился на поверхность и аккуратно выпустил Ванду из своих рук.   
  
Она выпрямилась, откинув назад свои длинные волосы, и до Вижина донесся знакомый аромат – горьковато-сладкий, - он словно обволакивал все его чувства и затуманивал сознание. Приятное, но и тревожащее ощущение.   
  
\- Могу ли и я тогда задать тебе один вопрос? – спросил у неё Вижин.  
  
Ванда удивленно посмотрела на него:  
  
\- Конечно, Вижин, - бы её ответ.  
  
\- Этот аромат… я не уверен, что это парфюм, вроде тех, которыми пользуются другие женщины, но я уже не в первый раз его замечаю… И я не могу никак его разгадать – его ноты мне совершенно незнакомы.   
  
Ванда на секунду выглядела сбитой с толку, словно бы не понимала, о чём спрашивал её Вижин. Не успел он почувствовать дискомфорт от того, что, казалось, задал бестактный вопрос, как Ванда воскликнула:  
  
\- О! – по её лицу было видно, что теперь она в точности знала, о чем спрашивал её Вижин. – Ты прав, я не пользуюсь парфюмом. Это моё любимое мыло – с ароматом грейпфрута.   
  
Грейпфрут. Вид рода цитрусовых. Субтропическое вечнозелёное дерево, что давало сочные, оранжево-красные плоды.   
  
Вижин никогда не видел ни одного грейпфрута на базе Мстителей.   
  
\- Этот аромат тебе очень идёт, - сказал он, и действительно имел это в виду – нежный, горьковато-сладкий аромат удивительно подходил Ванде. – Но я не мог предположить, что тебе настолько нравится этот фрукт. Я ни разу не видел его на нашей кухне.  
  
Ванда негромко рассмеялась, и Вижину показалось, на мгновение, что её румянец стал ярче.   
  
\- Я люблю аромат грейпфрутового мыла, - сказала она. – Сами грейпфруты меня не так интересуют. Я не прочь иногда их поесть – они очень вкусные, но слишком уж кислые.   
  
Вижину, который никогда ничего не ел, оставалось лишь кивнуть в ответ.   
  
Он знал, что этот момент, как и многие другие, проведенные с Вандой, навсегда останутся в его сознании. Сколько бы он ни прожил лет на этой земле – эти воспоминания будут напоминанием о том, что и ему, андроиду, под силу было испытывать то самое заветное чувство, что звалось счастьем.   
  


***

  
  
В преддверии Рождества, Ванда нашла себя в Нью Йорке в компании Наташи.   
  
Мстителям предстояло отправиться на очередную миссию как раз на праздники. Миссию, которой, на этот раз, предводительствовал сам Тони Старк.   
  
Но отправлялись не все – Сэм собирался провести Рождество с семьей в Вермонте, а Вижин с Вандой должны были остаться на базе, так как Тони пообещал госсекретарю Россу, что, по крайней мере, в ближайшем будущем, никто из них не будет светиться на публике. Клинт также решил не ехать – по неизвестным Ванде причинам.  
  
Они с Наташей, казалось, побывали везде – на рождественском рынке в Брайант Парке, где Ванда купила огромный имбирный пряник (который потом следовало разделить между всеми Мстителями), немного покатались на коньках на Уолльманском катке в Центральном парке, не говоря уже о том, что исходили километры украшенных к праздникам улиц.   
  
К её собственному смущению, Ванде особенно понравился гигантский магазин детских игрушек – его огромные витрины были буквально заставлены самыми потрясающими игрушками, которые Ванде только приходилось видеть – искусно сделанными кукольными домами, лошадками-качалками, железными дорогами с разноцветными вагонами поездов… Наташе пришлось буквально оттаскивать её за руку от этих витрин.  
  
Вдоволь находившись (и накатавшись) они расположились в одном из уютных ресторанчиков недалеко от центра города.   
  
Они были голодны, но вместо того, чтобы заказать себе настоящей еды решили остановиться на горячем лимонаде, и также взяли себе по немаленькому кусочку весьма аппетитного на вид шоколадного торта, политого карамелью.   
  
День этот выдался насыщенный и бодрящий – Ванде, выросшей в небольшой и бедной стране, еще не приходилось видеть такого обилия рождественских украшений на улицах и домах, и поэтому она радовалась тому, что Наташа уговорила её приехать в город как раз на праздники. Она даже пожалела, что не взяла с собой свой альбом с карандашами – сколько всего здесь можно было запечатлеть!..  
  
Да, день выдался очень запоминающийся. Только одно сейчас расстраивало Ванду – что рядом не было Вижина, чтобы они могли разделить всю эту красоту и веселье вместе.   
  
Вижин, по понятным причинам, не показывался средь бела дня на публике. Да и по вечерам тоже не имел обыкновения выходить в город.   
  
А Ванда настолько уже успела привыкнуть к тому, что они делили вместе часы своего времени, что отсутствие Вижина рядом с ней в такие моменты начинало ощущаться особенно явственно.  
  
Она хотела, чтобы он оказался сейчас рядом – чтобы он воочию увидел все это великолепие, что окружало их, и разделил с неё её детский восторг при виде особенно красивых гирлянд или рождественских древ (хотя то, что стояло у них на базе, и которое они наряжали все вместе, всё равно было гораздо красивее).   
  
Заметив, что её спутница как будто бы приуныла и стала более молчаливой, Наташа поинтересовалась, в чём было дело.   
  
Ванда вздохнула и стала потихоньку размешивать чайной ложкой свой лимонад - предпочитая смотреть на то, как маленькие листики мяты кружатся в её чашке, чем встречаться взглядом с Наташей, когда та получит свой ответ:  
  
\- Мне просто не хватает остальных наших друзей. Мы так хорошо проводим время, что мне стало жаль, что они не смогли к нам присоединиться.   
  
И технически, это не было неправдой. Просто Ванда не уточнила, по кому именно из их друзей она так скучает. Это вполне могли бы быть Стив, Клинт или Сэм – они все очень хорошо ладили друг с другом. Но, если судить по тому понимающему взгляду, что бросила на неё Наташа, она догадалась, кого имела в виду Ванда. Тем более что её следующими словами были:  
  
\- Ты знаешь, Тони с Вижином сейчас занимаются разработкой особых технологий, которые позволят нашему другу-андроиду изменять свою внешность так, что он сможет ходить по улицам, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания.   
  
Ванда вдруг потеряла всякий интерес в чашке с лимонадом:  
  
\- Какие технологии? – спросила она. – И откуда ты знаешь?  
  
Наташа, Ванда заметила, хотела было закатить глаза, но сдержалась.   
  
\- Я работаю со Старком уже не первый год, Ванда, - отвечала она. – Тем более что я также прошла высококлассную тренировку в шпионаже. Но так уж получилось, что в этот раз Старк сам обратился ко мне с просьбой предоставить ему кое-какие наработки, которыми мне уже приходилось пользоваться в прошлом.   
  
Она сделала глоток лимонада из своей чашки и продолжила:  
  
\- Ты, наверное, не удивишься, узнав, что они были изъяты у Гидры больше года назад, когда те вступили в открытое противостояние с Щ.И.Т.ом. Мне удалось завладеть этими технологиями и воспользоваться ими, чтобы расправиться с Гидрой. С тех пор они просто лежали в одной из лабораторий, и никто ими особенно не интересовался. Мстители, всё же, не разделяют моей шпионской сущности и любви к маскировке, - добавила она с кривой усмешкой.   
  
Ванда тоже не удержалась от смешка.   
  
\- Значит, - начала она, сама не заметив, как выпрямилась в своём кресле, - Вижин сможет маскировать свой истинный облик? Облачиться человеком?  
  
\- Именно, - кивнула Наташа. – Осталось только интегрировать изъятые у Гидры технологии с собственными умениями Вижина. Он ведь тоже, как ты знаешь, способен в некоторой степени управлять материей, изменяя её.   
  
Ванда на минуту замолчала, обдумывая слова Наташи.   
  
Если у Вижина появится возможность маскироваться под человеческий облик – сколько перед ним откроется возможностей!.. Сколько возможностей откроется перед ними – она сможет пригласить его во все те места в городе, которые ей успели особенно полюбиться, они смогут идти куда угодно, и делать что угодно, не привлекая к себе ненужного внимания…   
  
Из её забытья Ванду вывел голос Наташи:  
  
\- Кстати, Клинт сегодня собирается обратиться к тебе с просьбой, - сказала она. – Советую тебе принять его приглашение.   
  
Ванда от удивления заморгала:  
  
\- Что? – спросила она недоуменно. – Какое приглашение?..  
  
Но Наташа только покачала головой:  
  
\- Сама всё скоро узнаешь.   
  
Она взглянула на часы и снова обратилась к Ванде:  
  
\- Нам уже пора возвращаться. Сегодня был насыщенный на события день, а мне еще надо хорошенько выспаться перед миссией.   
  
Ванда кивнула, соглашаясь.   
  
Быстро допив свой лимонад и расплатившись по счёту, Ванда и Наташа покинули ресторан.   
  


***

  
  
На базе Мстителей царила активность, которая всегда сопровождала подготовку к очередной миссии.  
  
Всюду сновали ассистенты компании Старка и агенты Щ.И.Т.а, но самих Мстителей не было видно. Кто-то решил подольше отдохнуть и отоспаться, как Наташа и Сэм, а вот Стив занимался тем, что давал последние наставления командам, которым предстояло отправиться вместе с ними. Тони, как предполагала Ванда, находился сейчас в одной из лабораторий.  
  
Ванда решила пока удалиться на кухню и попрактиковаться в своём новом хобби – приготовлении еды.   
  
Это был один из советов доктора Эйнхарт – она предложила Ванде каждую неделю выбирать для себя совершенно новое блюдо и учиться его готовить. Смысл этого начинания был в том, что, как объяснила Амелия, Ванде приходилось регулярно интегрировать и применять новую информацию и умения, что развивало память и помогало менять паттерны мыслей, которыми человек мог быть неудовлетворен.   
  
Ванда не могла сказать, что ей очень нравилось готовить – повар из неё был посредственный. Но она не могла не признать, что совет Амелии действовал.   
  
Сегодняшним блюдом должен был стать пирог с начинкой из овощей.   
  
Она инспектировала кухонные шкафчики на наличие необходимых ей ингредиентов, когда почувствовала чье-то присутствие. Шагов, как обычно не было слышно, и Ванда на секунду испытала знакомый трепет – сейчас она обернется и увидит…  
  
Это был Клинт.  
  
Ванда постаралась подавить в себе неуместное чувство разочарования.   
  
Клинт был одет в гражданскую одежду – темные джинсы, футболку, спортивную кофту на молнии и кроссовки. Выглядел он сейчас как совершенно обычный человек, а совсем не как мастер-ассассин.   
  
Спросив, как у неё дела и что она собирается делать (Клинт не жил на базе и был не в курсе её маленького хобби), Стрелок уселся на один из высоких стульев у барной стойки.   
  
Они немного поговорили на тему предстоящей миссии, когда Клинт, наконец, перешел к той загадочной теме, о которой ей ранее говорила Наташа:  
  
\- Ванда, - начал он, - у меня есть к тебе небольшое предложение. Немного личного свойства.   
  
Ванда слегка приподняла брови в удивлении:  
  
\- Правда?  
  
Клинт кивнул:  
  
\- Я хотел бы пригласить тебя справить Рождество в мой дом. Познакомить тебя с моей семьей.   
  
Ванда в изумлении воззрилась на сидящего напротив неё мужчину. В её сознании пронеслись дюжина вопросов: У Клинта была семья?.. Всё это время, он не жил на базе, потому что где-то у него была семья, к которой он и уезжал после каждой их миссии… Получается, все знали, кроме неё?.. И теперь Клинт хочет познакомить её, Ванду, со своей семьей? Но почему?..  
  
Вопросы продолжали кружить в её голове, когда Клинт, похоже, заметив её состояние, сжалился над ней:  
  
\- Да, у меня есть семья, - при этих словах на лице его появилась мягкая улыбка и Ванда, наконец, расслабилась. – Я ничего тебе о них не рассказал, потому что еще до совсем недавнего времени их существование было совершенным секретом – знали только Нэт и Ник Фьюри.   
  
Он развел руками, продолжая объяснять ей ситуацию:  
  
\- Когда Ультрон загнал нас в угол, после Йоханнесбурга, нам надо было где-то залечь на дно, скрыться… И я не нашел лучшего места. И так как ты теперь полноправный Мститель, частью твоих обязанностей является знакомство с моей женой и детьми… И какое время подойдет для этого лучше, чем Рождество? Тем более что остальные будут отсутствовать.   
  
Не все.  
  
\- Я очень благодарна тебе за твое предложение, Клинт, правда, - сказала она совершенно искренне, - но… я не могу оставить Вижина здесь совсем одного.   
  
Клинт поглядел на неё удивленно:  
  
\- А кто сказал, что он останется здесь? – спроси он. – Он отправится с нами!   
  
\- Правда?.. – Ванда не знала, что ей делать – радоваться тому факту, что Клинт не забыл спросить у Вижина, и похоже даже пригласил его еще раньше, или рассмеяться, при мысли о том, как Клинт приглашал Вижина на Рождество.   
  
\- Да. И знаешь, его реакция была точно такой же – он заявил, что никуда без тебя не поедет. – Клинт хмыкнул. – Вы ребята что, новые лучшие друзья?   
  
Этот вопрос не был задан с иронией, скорее с искренним интересом, но Ванда всё равно на секунду смутилась.   
  
\- Мы друзья, - только и нашлась она, что сказать.   
  
Но Клинт похоже, не заметил её состояния. Он энергично кивнул:  
  
\- Отлично! – сказал он. – Тогда собирайся. Мы вылетаем через два часа.   
  
Похоже, пирогу с овощами придется подождать.   
  
\- А куда мы едем? – спросила Ванда, когда Клинт уже было повернулся, чтобы уйти, имея в виду географическое расположение его дома.   
  
\- В Айову.  
  


***

  
  
Перелёт с базы в Айову занял у них около двадцати минут. По дороге Клинт развлекал Ванду и Вижина историями из своей жизни – как он со своим братом попали в бродячий цирк, где подрабатывали, выполняя самые разные работы. Как потом лидер Щ.И.Т.а, Ник Фьюри, заприметил его на одном из выступлений и предложил работу в своей организации.   
  
Ванда в основном молчала, смотря в окно. Она не знала почему, но ей эта поездка казалось чем-то большим, чем простым визитом в дом друга на праздничные выходные. Возможно, дело было в том, что с тех пор, как погибли её родители, Ванде не приходилось бывать в присутствии чьей-либо семьи.   
  
А может, дело было в присутствии Вижина. Рядом с ним, всё всегда казалось чем-то более экстраординарным, чем было на самом деле.   
  
Они пошли на посадку и приземлились посреди живописного, занесенного белоснежным снегом, поля, окруженного невысокими холмами и деверьями.   
  
«Дом» Клинта оказался фермой – двухэтажный деревянный дом, поле для работы, сарай… И было похоже, что это место не только было удалено от всякой цивилизации, но еще отключено от любого рода коммуникаций. Идеальное место, чтобы спрятать семью секретного агента.   
  
Когда Ванда и Вижин, следуя за Клинтом, вошли в дом, их встретила среднего роста темноволосая женщина с мягкими ореховыми глазами. Ванда обычно не имела свойства мгновенно проникаться к людям симпатией, но Лора Бартон – как представил её Клинт – обладала аурой искреннего дружелюбия, способной мгновенно расположить к себе любого.   
  
Лора тепло поприветствовала её и Вижина и провела их всех в просторную гостиную, где стояло высокое, украшенное рождественское дерево.   
  
Ванда обратила внимание, что украшения вокруг были сделаны в основном детскими руками – неумело, но очень мило и, несомненно, красиво.   
  
Не успела Лора вручить Ванде высокую стеклянную кружку, полную какого-то горячего ароматного напитка, как на лестнице послышался звонкий топот детских ног.   
  
В гостиную ворвались двое – мальчик и девочка. Они с разбега запрыгнули на своего отца и начали наперебой о чем-то его расспрашивать.  
  
\- Лила, Куп, - позвала их Лора, - говорила же я вам, не бегайте по дому, пока ваш брат спит.   
  
\- Прости, мам, - хором отозвались они. И тут увидели, что, похоже, у них были гости.  
  
Ванда с улыбкой заметила, что старший мальчик очень походил на Клинта, а девочка была практически копией своей мамы – с такими же светло-карими глазами, каштановыми волосами и дружелюбной улыбкой.   
  
\- Ванда, Вижин, - обратился к ним Клинт, - позвольте представить вам моих детей, - он положил по руке на плечи мальчика и девочки, - эти озорники – Купер и Лила Бартон.  
  
\- Лила, Куп, - теперь он уже обращался к своим детям, - это новые друзья вашего папы – Ванда и Вижин.   
  
Ванда тепло и с улыбкой поприветствовала детей. Она едва сдержалась от смеха, видя, что хотя дети также вежливо с ней поздоровались, всё их внимание было приковано к стоящему рядом с ней Вижину. Особенно Купер, казалось, испытывал настоящий восторг:  
  
\- А вы, правда, настоящий живой робот?! – спросил он с почти что благоговением в голосе.   
  
\- Купер! – окликнула его мать строгим голосом.   
  
Но Вижин, похоже, нисколько не обиделся:  
  
\- Правда, Купер, - с легкой улыбкой обратился он к мальчику. – Хотя, если быть точнее, я не робот, а андроид.   
  
Купер, было видно, не совсем понимал, в чем заключалась разница. Всё, что его интересовало сейчас – это то, что он разговаривал с человекоподобным существом, который выглядел так, словно явился прямиком из одного из тех фильмов - «Звёздный Путь», - которые он так любил.   
  
Они все вместе расположились в гостиной у горящего камина.  
  
Ванда, неспешно попивая свой чай, разговаривала с Клинтом и его женой об их с Наташей вчерашней поездке в Нью Йорк. Оказалось, что Наташа была давним другом семьи Бартон и регулярно навещала их ферму. Лила особенно спросила о том, что сейчас делала «тётушка Нэт», и Ванда ответила, что Наташа была сейчас очень занята по работе, но как только освободится, то сразу приедет навестить её.   
  
Юный Купер же, казалось, не мог не нарадоваться на возможность пообщаться с Вижином – он задавал ему уйму вопросов, на которые тот терпеливо и подробно отвечал. Ванда не раз ловила обращенный к ним взгляд Лоры, которая, казалось, была тронута такой реакцией своего сына.   
  
Внезапно, из маленького динамика, что стоял на столе неподалеку, донеслось детское хныканье.   
  
Лора, не теряя ни секунды, встала со своего кресла:  
  
\- Прошу простить, но маленькому Натаниэлю пора есть.   
  
Через пятнадцать минут дети оделись и ушли играть на улицу, а Клинт обратился к Ванде и Вижину:  
  
\- Пойдёмте, познакомлю вас с младшеньким.   
  
Они втроём поднялись по лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, и прошли в детскую спальню.  
  
Лора сидела в большом плетеном кресле-качалке, держа на руках младенца, которому на вид было не больше полугода.   
  
Клинт рукой показал им, чтобы они входили внутрь, а Лора поднялась со своего кресла:  
  
\- Мы особенно хотели тебе кое-кого представить, - сказала она, переводя взгляд с Ванды на младенца. – Познакомься – это Натаниэль Пьетро Бартон.   
  
Ванда, казалось, потеряла дар речи. Она перевела изумленный взгляд с младенца на руках Лоры - сначала на его мать, а потом на Клинта, словно бы ища ответа на свой немой вопрос.  
  
Клинт очень мягким голосом проговорил:  
  
\- Мы собирались назвать нашего третьего ребенка Наташей, в честь сама знаешь кого, - он слегка усмехнулся и продолжил: - но когда узнали, что будет мальчик, имя пришлось модифицировать. Нэт притворилась, что расстроилась, но на самом деле просто в восторге от своего племянника.   
  
Он посмотрел на своего младшего сына и продолжил:  
  
\- А потом, после Соковии… - Клинт на мгновение запнулся, и взгляд его слегка затуманился. – Не знаю, говорили тебе или нет, но твой брат спас мою жизнь. Он прикрыл собой меня и еще одного мужчину с ребенком. Он спас нас троих от пуль Ультрона. Без Пьетро, меня бы здесь сейчас не было.   
  
Стрелок подошел чуть ближе к Ванде и положил по-братски руку на её плечо:  
  
\- Твой брат был героем, Ванда, - проговорил он тихо. – Он спас не только нас троих, он спас тогда тысячи людей. И мне хотелось воздать ему должное… Не знаю, как ты воспримешь это…- в его голосе на мгновение прозвучали нотки неуверенности, - но мы с Лорой хотели, чтобы ты знала.   
  
Ванда заморгала, стараясь прогнать подступившие к глазам слезы.   
  
\- Нет, я… - начала она внезапно севшим голосом, - я… благодарна вам…   
  
Она провела рукой по глазам, стараясь незаметно стереть слезы.   
  
Лора, видя ей состояние, смущенно и виновато улыбнулась ей:  
  
\- Прости, - произнесла она, - я знаю, всё это большая неожиданность для тебя и шок. Но мы просто не знали, как еще сделать это.  
  
Ванда покачала головой:  
  
\- Нет, нет, я в порядке, – заверила она. – Просто… да… это шок… Но я рада… Я рада, что вы познакомили меня со своим сыном.   
  
Лора, видя, что Ванда не рассердилась на них, снова ободряюще улыбнулась:  
  
\- Хочешь подержать его на руках? – спросила она, имея в виду своего сына.  
  
Ванде редко когда в жизни приходилось держать на руках маленьких детей, и ей было страшно – вдруг она что-то не так сделает. Она так и сказала Лоре, но та лишь мягко улыбнулась:  
  
\- Просто поддерживай его спинку и головку, и всё будет хорошо, - сказала она.  
  
Ванда осторожно взяла на руки младенца, делая всё, как сказала ей Лора.   
  
Легкое, теплое тело младенца легло ей на руки приятным грузом. От ребенка исходил аромат молока, детской присыпки и того неповторимого запаха, которым обладали все младенцы. Ванда нежно погладила крошечную спинку и, немного отстранившись, взглянула младенцу в лицо.   
  
Он, конечно же, не был особенно похож на её брата – у маленького Натаниэля были карие глаза и каштановые волосы его матери. Но Ванде на мгновение словно почудилось, что рядом с ней действительно оказался её брат – в это мгновение, когда она держала на руках нечто поистине бесценное.  
  
Она оторвалась от созерцания младенца и обвела комнату взглядом. Лора стояла рядом с ней, с мягкой улыбкой рассматривая своего сына, Клинт вышел из комнаты, а Вижин…  
  
Вижин стоял в дверном проёме, облокотившись плечом о дверной косяк, и смотрел прямо на неё с младенцем на руках. И в его взгляде было некое совершенно непостижимое для неё выражение…  
  
Их взгляды встретились, и Ванда позвала его подойти к ней. Она сделала это не словами или жестами, она просто лишь подумала эти мысли, глядя на него, но Вижин её услышал и всё понял.   
  
Он медленно оттолкнулся от дверного косяка и подошел к двум женщинам, встав справа от Ванды.   
  
Младенец, заметив новое присутствие, радостно загукал и замахал ручонками.   
  
Лора и Ванда рассмеялись.  
  
\- Похоже, все мои дети просто в восторге от тебя, Вижин, - сказала Лора.   
  
Вижин лишь мягко улыбнулся ей в ответ и ласково погладил малыша костяшками пальцев по нежной румяной щечке.   
  
Он поймал взгляд Ванды, и она могла бы поклясться, что между ними снова произошел тот самый бессловесный диалог, которые в последнее время стали происходить всё чаще.  
  
Она не могла в точности сказать, что говорил взгляд Вижина, когда он смотрел на неё – она могла лишь пытаться расшифровать всю ту невообразимую палитру чувств, что он в ней вызывал.   
  
Но этот момент был особенным. Потому что там, где раньше была лишь горечь, постепенно начинало проглядывать солнце.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если кому интересно - в каноне Клинт и его жена действительно назвали своего третьего сына Натаниэль Пьетро в честь Наташи и Пьетро. =)


	10. Время советов.

Вечером двадцать седьмого декабря, через день после Рождества, Ванда лежала в своей постели на базе Мстителей.  
  
Тони, Стив, Наташа и Роди вернулись рано утром, и после того, как они успели отдохнуть, Мстители в полном составе провели несколько часов, разбирая проведенную операцию.  
  
Дело было даже не в Гидре на этот раз, а в том, что в парочке крупных европейских городов, похоже, раскрылось несколько ячеек, торгующих высокотехнологическим оружием, которое преступники каким-то образом где-то находили и контрабандой переправляли по всему миру. Предполагалось, что воровали они эти технологии у учреждений, что занимались сбором и переработкой отходов после битв супергероев с инопланетными захватчиками.  
  
Если кто и заметил, что Ванда вела себя тише и рассеяннее обычного, то виду не подали. Ближе к вечеру, когда все уже собрались в зале для отдыха, Ванда извинилась и, сославшись на усталость, ушла к себе в комнату.   
  
Сейчас она лежала в своей постели и смотрела в окно, на кружащийся на улице снег.   
  
Ей следовало бы думать о последней миссии Мстителей, о том, что бы это могло быть и какие шаги им следовало предпринять дальше.   
  
Но всё, что шло ей на ум – это воспоминания об их с Вижином недавней поездке в Айову, в дом Клинта.   
  
Трудно было поверить, что столько всего могло произойти всего лишь за полтора дня…  
  
С глубоким вздохом Ванда прикрыла глаза и перед её внутренним взором тут же предстали воспоминания двухдневной давности:  
  
Она была настолько потрясена и растрогана тем, что Клинт и его жена назвали своего маленького сына в честь её брата, что ей понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя.   
  
Оставив Лору пеленать маленького Натаниэля Пьетро, Ванда неспешно спустилась по лестнице на первый этаж, всё это время ощущая присутствие Вижина за своей спиной.   
  
Клинта нигде не было видно – похоже, он вышел на улицу поиграть со своими детьми.   
  
Ванда подошла к одному из окон, откуда открывался живописный вид на укрытые белоснежным снегом невысокие холмы и деревья, и прислонилась лбом к прохладному стеклу.   
  
Те чувства, что ранее ей удалось сдержать, сейчас нахлынули на неё, и она сама не заметила, как слезы покатились из её глаз.   
  
Все те чувства, все те эмоции, что она старалась запрещать себе испытывать вот уже больше полугода – все они вдруг нахлынули на неё, и у Ванды больше не было ни сил, ни желания пытаться их остановить.   
  
Не прошло, наверное, и нескольких минут, как она почувствовала прикосновение теплой сильной ладони к своей спине.   
  
До сих пор она даже не понимала, насколько она нуждалась в утешении, в том, чтобы кто-то просто обнял её, прижал к себе и сказал, что всё будет хорошо… Но и это было неправдой… Ей не нужен был просто кто-то, ей нужен был Вижин… И он был сейчас рядом с ней, был рядом именно тогда, когда она по-настоящему нуждалась в нём.   
  
Ванда повернулась к окну спиной и почти уткнулась лицом в грудь Вижина – он был настолько выше неё, что подними она сейчас лицо – всё, что она бы увидела – это его подбородок.   
  
Но она и не хотела сейчас смотреть ему в лицо, просто не могла, боялась… как всегда боялась, когда её защитные стены были разрушены и все её эмоции, всё её существо было обнажено, и отражалось в глазах – стоило лишь взглянуть…   
  
И Вижин сделал именно то, чего она больше всего хотела, но о чем не смела и попросить – он обнял её за плечи и прижал к себе.   
  
Она не знала точно, сколько они простояли так – обнявшись у окна, - время потеряло всякий счет и значение. Всё что существовало в эти мгновения для Ванды – это необыкновенное облегчение, что приносили с собой эти слезы, и теплые, твердые руки, что держали её так бережно, так нежно…  
  
Слезы её, наконец, иссякли, но Ванда не спешила выбираться из теплых объятий. Тем более что ей еще никогда не приходилось стоять так близко к Вижину – пару раз он ловил её во время их тренировок, но между ними всегда была её зимняя одежда…  
  
Теперь же она могла позволить своим чувствам впитать ощущения от его близости. Она вдохнула полной грудью, пытаясь почувствовать его запах – казалось бы, Вижин ничем не мог пахнуть, разве что металлом, или каким-то другим похожим ароматом. Но, к своему удивлению, Ванда почувствовала, что от него на самом деле пахло словно бы утренней свежестью – запах был легкий, почти минеральный, и невероятно приятный…  
  
И еще она чувствовала, как вздымается и опускается при каждом вдохе и выдохе его грудь. Она конечно и раньше замечала, что Вижин дышал, но прямо сейчас, если не знать точно, что она находилась в объятиях искусственно созданного существа, она бы никогда не отличила его от человека.   
  
Тем более что к собственному изумлению, впервые ощутила нечто еще – некий ритм, что слышался где-то в его груди – он легко вибрировал по всему телу Вижина, словно пульс…   
  
Послышался звук открывающейся двери и тут же раздались детские голоса, и Ванда вздрогнула от неожиданности – она уже и успела забыть, где она находилась и зачем была здесь…  
  
Вижин, почувствовав её реакцию, мягко выпустил её из своих объятий и отошел на шаг назад, проложив между ними небольшую дистанцию. Ванде только оставалось надеяться, что он понял, что её реакция обосновывалась лишь тем, что она не хотела, чтобы кто-то другой становился свидетелем момента, который существовал лишь между ними двоими.  
  
Клинт и его дети ввалились – другого слова и подобрать было невозможно – в прихожую, - растрепанные, краснощекие и смеющиеся.   
  
Ванда быстро вытерла лицо ладонью, чтобы по возможности, никто не заметил, что она только что плакала.   
  
Но Клинт, казалось, всё прекрасно понимал, потому что сделал вид, что вообще ничего не замечает. Он помог своим детям снять промокшую одежду, и, развесив её сушиться, направился в сторону кухни со словами: «Кому горячего шоколада?»  
  
Тут же раздались радостные детские возгласы: «Мне! Мне!», и Ванда с Вижином тоже последовали вслед за ними. Войдя на кухню, Ванда увидела, что Лора была уже там и занималась приготовлением еды.  
  
Ванда на секунду смутилась, увидев её. Пока она выплакивалась на груди у Вижина, она не слышала и не замечала ничего вокруг – даже пробегись мимо Ультрон со всеми своими роботами, она бы, наверное, не обратила на них никакого внимания. А ведь лестница выходила в прихожую, из которой открывался замечательный вид на гостиную… значит, Лора видела?..  
  
\- Вот что я вам скажу, - заговорил Клинт, - давненько у нас в декабре не было такой потрясающей погоды. Ни тебе холодов, ни ветра – хоть в дом обратно не заходи. Если бы эти двое, - кивнул он на своих детей, которые сейчас поедали булочки с корицей и запивали их шоколадом, - не промокли насквозь, барахтаясь в снегу, мы бы пробыли на улице гораздо дольше.   
  
\- Скоро будет готов праздничный ужин, поэтому вам в любом случае не стоило задерживаться, - сказала Лора мужу, а потом обратилась к Ванде и Вижину: - А вы как смотрите на то, чтобы присоединиться к семейству Бартонов за ежегодным марафоном рождественских фильмов?  
  
Ванда уже было хотела согласиться, когда в разговор вступил Вижин:  
  
\- На самом деле, Лора, - говорил он своим обычным любезным тоном, - я хотел бы воспользоваться той замечательной погодой, о которой говорил Клинт, и немного обследовать местность вокруг. Мне прежде не приходилось бывать в Айове, и я не могу сказать, когда еще выпадет такая возможность…   
  
\- Это замечательная идея, - поддержал его Клинт. – Погода действительно потрясающая, и тебе не надо спрашивать у нас разрешения. Иди и гуляй, только смотри не опоздай к ужину – ты может ничего не ешь, но нам все же хотелось бы видеть тебя за праздничным столом.   
  
\- Спасибо, Клинт, - поблагодарил его Вижин, и, к удивлению Ванды, обернулся к ней: - Ванда, - тихо сказал он, - ты хотела бы составить мне компанию?  
  
Все взоры обратились на неё. Ванда почему-то почувствовала себя немного неловко – как если бы они с Вижином были парочкой тинейджеров, стремящихся улизнуть из под надзора взрослых. Что было просто странно, учитывая, что она уже давно не была тинейджером, а Вижин и вовсе никогда таковым не являлся. И что давало ей повод думать, будто на этой прогулке могло произойти нечто такое? Они с Вижином не совершили ничего неподобающего только что. Она опять вела себя глупо. Пора было взять себя в руки.  
  
\- Я бы не против, - ответила Ванда, - но Виж… - к собственному удивлению, Ванда сократила имя Вижина, и заметила его удивленный взгляд, - может Лоре нужна помощь с приготовлением еды?..  
  
Лора лишь с улыбкой покачала головой:  
  
\- Я вполне справлюсь сама, Ванда, - сказала она. – Я делаю это почти каждый день и привыкла. Спасибо за предложение помощи, но Клинт прав – вам с Вижином лучше поторопиться, пока погода не испортилась, и чтобы успеть к ужину.   
  
Ванда оделась в свою короткую дубленку и полусапоги, и они с Вижином вышли на улицу.   
  
Погода и правда стояла потрясающая, такая же хорошая, как и в Нью Йорке, только здесь, как ей сказал Клинт, на равнине, частенько гуляли ветры, поэтому подобным затишьем всегда пользовались и выходили на прогулку.   
  
Они шли протоптанной дорогой, которая выходила далеко за пределы фермы и уходила куда-то в сторону холмов к западу от дома.   
  
Никто из них не произносил ни слова, и Ванде начало было казаться, что всё, что произошло между ними - все те эмоции, которые, как она думала, они оба только что испытали и почувствовали, существовали лишь с её стороны.  
  
Она бросала на него взгляды украдкой, но Вижин смотрел по сторонам, на окружающую их природу. Ванда решила тоже выкинуть пока мысли о недавних событиях из головы, и постаралась сосредоточиться на их окружении.   
  
Место было красивое, но особой, суровой и строгой красотой – долина, холмы и небольшие группы деревьев, разбросанные тут и там. Граница леса виднелась примерно в километре от того места, где они находились.   
  
Не сговариваясь, они пошли в противоположную сторону - куда вела дорога, к холмам и растущим вокруг них деревьям.   
  
Тишина вокруг вдруг стала нестерпимой для Ванды и она ляпнула первое, что пришло на ум:  
  
\- Ребята не связывались с тобой по поводу операции? – спросила она и тут же поморщилась от того, как странно прозвучал её вопрос – ведь Вижин почти все это время был рядом с ней - когда бы их друзья успели связаться с ним так, что она бы тут же об этом не узнала?  
  
Но Вижин, казалось, совершенно не заметил ничего странного в её вопросе:  
  
\- Капитан Роджерс обещал связаться, как только они завершат первую стадию миссии, - отвечал он, - но от него еще не поступало сообщений.  
  
Голос его звучал как обычно, и вёл он себя так же. Почему Ванда вдруг решила, что что-то изменилось?  
  
На самом деле, она была только рада тому, что Вижин не вел себя как-то странно и непривычно – ей не хотелось портить ту гармонию, что царила между ними эти месяцы. Они вместе тренировались и иногда, как сейчас, исследовали земли, что лежали вокруг базы Мстителей. После того, что произошло больше полугода назад, Ванда не могла и представить себе, что ей удастся снова испытывать такие эмоции, как воодушевление, радость, счастье… Но теперь они снова появились в её жизни.   
  
\- Здесь удивительное место, - проговорил вдруг Вижин. – Будь у нас больше времени, я бы хотел обследовать его более подробно. Но я чувствую, как начинает холодать. У нас на прогулку, по моим предположениям, не больше получаса.   
  
Ванда окинула взглядом открывающуюся им панораму:  
  
\- Тогда давай отправимся туда, - предложила она, указывая рукой в нужную сторону, - мне кажется, я заметила там русло небольшой реки.   
  
Они быстро дошли до указанного места и осмотрелись – с этой стороны холмов, действительно можно было видеть внизу замерзшую реку, что змейкой уходила вдаль.  
  
Ванда хотела было пройтись немного вдоль невысокого скошенного обрыва – она была довольно далеко от его границы и шла осторожно. Внезапно она поскользнулась и, упав, начала съезжать вниз.   
  
В следующее же мгновение - не успела Ванда собрать свою магию и подняться, - как она почувствовала, что её подхватили сильные руки, и они оба – Вижин и она, - взлетели в воздух.   
  
Не прошло и получаса, как она снова оказалась в руках Вижина, - подумала Ванда со странной смесью нежности, веселья и какого-то непонятного страха.   
  
Да, ей было страшно. Она боялась собственных чувств - какими сильными они стали в последнее время. И, казалось, эти чувства продолжали только расти и приобретать всё новые грани… Всё это было так незнакомо. Так радостно и волнительно. Но и страшно.   
  
Они оказались в руках друг друга, застыв в воздухе над землей, не двигаясь и не делая попыток разжать объятий и отстраниться… Совсем как тогда, несколько недель назад, когда Ванда вдруг ошиблась и едва на налетела на стоящее впереди дерево. Она осеклась, и чуть было не упала вниз, но уже через секунду Вижин был рядом и спас ей.   
  
Тогда, на мгновение, Ванда готова была поклясться, что Вижин хотел её поцеловать. У неё не было большого опыта в подобных делах, но в тот момент она была почти уверена, что увидела в его глазах желание… Желание прижать её к себе еще ближе, накрыть её губы своими…   
  
И она не знала, что стала бы делать, если бы это было правдой. Если бы это было правдой… потому что Вижин не сделал ни единой попытки поцеловать её.   
  
Когда они, наконец, опустились тогда на землю и разжали сцепленные вокруг друг друга руки, Ванда испытала совершенно странную смесь эмоций из облегчения и разочарования.   
  
Она, похоже, начала понимать ту ситуацию, в которой оказалась.   
  
С самого детства, вся её жизнь была посвящена бесконечной борьбе – митинги, протесты, эксперименты Гидры, Ультрон… И хотя сейчас она тоже состояла в отряде бойцов, но жизнь её была гораздо более спокойной и упорядоченной, чем была все эти годы.   
  
Все эти годы она и не задумывалась о том, чтобы завести романтические отношения. В её жизни всегда были вещи, которые волновали её гораздо больше. Впрочем, оглядываясь назад, она понимала, что просто не встречала такого человека, который смог бы зажечь в ней все её эмоции, пробудить чувства…   
  
Всё это время она считала, что такие вещи, как романтические отношения просто были не для неё, что она была создана для чего-то иного. Она так привыкла думать о себе в подобном ключе, что было неудивительно, когда романтический интерес, наконец, проснулся в ней, она просто напросто не знала, что с ней происходит.   
  
Возможно, ей было бы легче справиться с этим сумбуром эмоций, если бы Вижин был человеком. Ведь долгое время она считала, что Вижину подобные чувства и помыслы были еще более чужды, чем ей. Что испытывать влечение к андроиду было просто невозможно… Как и для него – ответить ей взаимностью.   
  
Но они изменились за эти месяцы – Вижин и она.   
  
Он продолжал развиваться - и с каждым днем, с каждым часом, её чувства становились все сильней, их становилось все сложнее скрывать или игнорировать.   
  
И она устала бояться. Устала сомневаться.   
  
Настала, наконец, пора признаться себе в том, что она на самом деле испытывала – романтическое влечение к Вижину.   
  
Тогда, несколько недель назад, в лесу у базы Мстителей, она еще была не готова до конца признаться себе в этом, но сейчас у неё уже просто не оставалось никаких сомнений.   
  
И сейчас был на удивление похожий момент. Тем более что еще совсем недавно она плакала на его груди, а он держал её в своих объятиях так нежно, гладя её по спине, и – как ей на мгновение показалось – легко касаясь губами её волос…  
  
К черту страхи! – внезапно подумала про себя Ванда. В этот момент она почувствовала себя бесстрашной и безгранично счастливой. В этот момент больше всего на свете ей хотелось, чтобы Вижин её поцеловал…  
  
Но, как и в тот прошлый раз, Вижин лишь плавно опустился на землю и выпустил её из своих рук.  
  
Ванда встала на ноги, чувствуя, что её всё ещё немного трясло от пережитых только что эмоций. Она обхватила ладонями свои плечи и слегка их потерла, пытаясь унять дрожь.   
  
Вижин, видимо истолковав её жест как то, что Ванде было холодно, произнес:  
  
\- Мне кажется, нам пора возвращаться. Ты уже начинаешь замерзать.   
  
Было ли это её воображение или его голос тоже слегка дрогнул?..  
  
Не желая признаваться в том, что дрожит вовсе не от холода, Ванда кивнула, и они отправились обратно в сторону дома.   
  
Когда они вошли в дом, вся семья собралась вокруг большого телевизора, по которому только начинался «Один дома 2». Ванда смотрела оба фильма еще в детстве и очень их любила – юный Кевин неизменно импонировал ей своей смелостью и находчивостью. Да и сам фильм был просто на редкость смешной.   
  
Они уселись на свободные места – Ванда заняла место слева от Лоры на диване, а Вижин расположился на свободном кресле.   
  
Со своего места Ванда могла прекрасно видеть Вижина – ей даже не следовало поворачивать голову. Внезапно, ей стало интересно, как он будет реагировать на её любимые сцены из фильма – будет ли он понимать шутки? Улыбаться? Возможно, даже смеяться?..  
  
К её огромному удовольствию, Вижин действительно реагировал на её излюбленные моменты – когда грабители, Марв и Гарри, пробрались в дом, где Кевин установил для них разные хитрые ловушки, он смеялся вместе со всеми, наблюдая за злоключениями преступной парочки.   
  
Несмотря на то, что только что произошло на улице, Ванда чувствовала, как хорошо она проводит время. Она была так рада, видя, что Вижин, также как она и Бартоны, находит глупые, но такие забавные шутки смешными, что почти даже забыла те чувства разочарования и грусти, что охватили её, когда Вижин поставил её на землю и разжал объятия.  
  
Когда они, наконец, уселись за праздничный стол, Ванда и Вижин оказались на двух противоположных концах, лицом друг к другу.   
  
Время проходило за вкусной едой и интересным, веселым разговором.  
  
Вижин, конечно же, ничего не ел, но Ванда видела, как часто он улыбался сидящему рядом с ним Куперу, который, не уставая, что-то ему рассказывал.  
  
Ванда с удовольствием съела вкуснейшее жаркое с индейкой, салат из свежих овощей и выпила пару бокалов красного вина.   
  
Когда все выбрались из-за стола, настала пора детей вскрывать свои подарки.   
  
Конечно, если бы Ванда знала, что ей предстоит справлять Рождество с детьми, она бы тоже обязательно что-нибудь им приготовила. Но Лила и Купер не думали горевать из-за отсутствия подарков – этого у них было достаточно – похоже, со стороны Лоры у них была большая семья.   
  
Дети восторженно завизжали, когда Клинт достал по большой коробке для каждого из них, со словами: «От тёти Нэт».  
  
В подарок от Наташи Куперу достался бинокль, а Лила получила огромный набор для рукоделия – Лора сказала, что девочка обожала плести браслеты и прочие подделки.   
  
Купер, схватив Вижина за руку, и тараторя не переставая, увёл его наверх, чтобы показать свою новую игровую приставку, и какой-то проект, который он готовил для школы. Клинт и Лила отправились с ними.   
  
Лора и Ванда убрали со стола, а также быстро помыли и высушили посуду – жена Клинта была против того, чтобы гостья ей помогала, но Ванда настояла на своём.   
  
После приятно проведенного вечера и двух бокалов хорошего вина, Ванда чувствовала себя расслабленной и умиротворенной.   
  
Они с Лорой обсуждали Мстителей – жена Клинта рассказывала ей, как они в первый и единственный раз, все вместе приехали к ним в дом – то было, как упоминал Клинт, как раз после Йоханнесбурга.   
  
\- Это было так забавно с одной стороны, - улыбнулась воспоминаниям Лора, - ведь никто их них и не подозревал о нашем существовании. И, должна сказать, никто из них тогда не вызвал у моих детей такого восторга, как Вижин.   
  
При упоминании Вижина, Ванда автоматически взглянула вверх, в сторону второго этажа, где он сейчас находился. Заметив её взгляд, Лора снова улыбнулась:  
  
\- Вы напоминаете мне кое-кого из них, - сказала она. – Наташу и Брюса Бэннера, если быть точной.   
  
Ванда, чье знакомство с доктором Бэннером было коротким и весьма драматичным, была заинтригована:  
  
\- Правда? – спросила она. – Почему?  
  
\- Потому, что эти двое так же старательно делали вид, что не смотрят каждые две минуты друг на друга.   
  
Ванда от неожиданности едва не выронила из рук полотенце, которым вытирала помытую Лорой посуду:  
  
\- Что?.. – Ванда смотрела на Лору, не зная, что ей сказать. – Ты, должно быть, говоришь о том, что ты видела сегодня в гостиной, между мной и Вижином?…  
  
\- Да. И нет. – Лора закончила ополаскивать последнюю кружку и выключила воду. – Послушай, Ванда… Прости меня. Не сочти, будто бы я пытаюсь вмешаться туда, куда меня не просят… Хотя, если подумать, именно это я и делаю сейчас… Просто…   
  
Она глубоко вздохнула и продолжила:  
  
\- Просто, когда Клинт с Наташей, вместе с остальными Мстителями тогда показались здесь, я впервые за все эти годы увидела, что Наташа, похоже, наконец искренне полюбила кого-то. Я имею в виду, полюбила мужчину. До этого, всё, что существовало в её жизни, была работа. Конечно, у неё были мы, и Стив, но того самого мужчины… Нет.   
  
Лора грустно улыбнулась и посмотрела в окно на улицу, где сейчас бушевала метель.   
  
\- А потом, когда битва при Соковии подошла к концу, а доктор Бэннер бесследно куда-то исчез, я вижу, что происходит с Нэт. После стольких лет обрести, наконец, любовь, чтобы тут же потерять её… И, наверное, я окончательно становлюсь сентиментальной дурой – я всегда отличалась эмоциональностью, а после рождения Натаниэля - так и подавно… И учитывая все обстоятельства… Я просто не могу не сказать тебе, что смотреть на вас с Вижином было всё равно, что наблюдать тогда за Наташей и Брюсом.   
  
Может Лора и лезла не в своё дело, но у Ванды, к её собственному удивлению, не было к тому возражений:  
  
\- Ты ошибаешься, - ответила она, удрученно глядя в пол. – То, что ты видела – это не то же самое. Вижин – мой друг. Может даже – мой лучший друг. После того, как вы познакомили меня со своим сыном, мне просто нужно было время, чтобы прийти в себя, и он утешил меня, только и всего. Это был дружеский жест.   
  
Лора смотрела на молодую женщину с мягкой улыбкой:  
  
\- Поверь мне, я могу отличить дружеский жест от романтического интереса, - сказала она. – И я не говорила лишь о том, что произошло днем в гостиной. Я скорее даже имела в виду то, какими взглядами вы двое продолжали обмениваться во время ужина.   
  
Какими такими взглядами они обменивались?.. – недоуменно подумала Ванда.   
  
\- Взглядами?.. – спросила она.   
  
\- М-хм, - утвердительно кивнула Лора, но предпочла не развивать эту тему дальше. Она и так уже вмешалась больше, чем было дозволено между двумя практически незнакомыми людьми. Хотя, если подумать, наверное, тот факт, что они были незнакомы, и сыграл свою роль в том, что Лора позволила себе лишнее. Это, и два бокала вина за ужином. И её вечная сентиментальность.  
  
Ванда, заметив, что Лора решила не продолжать этот разговор, тоже затихла.   
  
Она вдруг поняла, что впервые обсуждает Вижина и их отношения с кем бы то ни было.   
  
Она не могла довериться Наташе, потому что та знала их обоих, и они работали вместе, и она не могла довериться Амелии, потому что та не знала Вижина и могла всё совершенно неправильно понять.   
  
Лора, с другой стороны, знала их обоих и не работала с ними. И более того, она производила впечатление человека умного и порядочного. Тот факт, что Ванда по привычке поверхностно прочитала настрой её мыслей, только подтверждал это.   
  
Было ли это эффектом от выпитого за ужином вина, или же следствием того факта, что Ванда уже порядочно устала носить в себе все эти сбивающие с толку чувства, она внезапно испытала непреодолимое желание довериться Лоре. Она была старше и мудрее – она была умной и наблюдательной женщиной, - если уж у неё не найдется для Ванды совета, то она не знала, к кому еще можно было обратиться.  
  
\- Ты ошибаешься, - тихо повторила Ванда. – Мы с Вижином просто друзья. Да и как мы можем быть чем-то большим…   
  
Лора, видимо заметив, что Ванда была настроена разговаривать, сделала жест рукой, предлагая им обеим усесться на тот самый диван, где они несколькими часами ранее смотрели фильмы.   
  
Устроившись поудобнее, она спросила:  
  
\- Ты, видно, имеешь в виду тот факт, что Вижин – андроид?  
  
Ванда не ответила сразу. Лишь через минуту последовал её легкий кивок.   
  
\- Ну и что с того? – спросила Лора, как если бы это было самой очевидной вещью в мире – влюбиться в андроида. – Любой, кто заглянет в глаза Вижина и пообщается с ним хотя бы пять минут, поймет, что он обладает не только высокоразвитым интеллектом, но и душой.  
  
Лора внимательно посмотрела на Ванду и продолжила:  
  
\- Но ты, видимо, знаешь всё это, - проговорила она. – Значит, тебя волнует нечто иное?..  
  
\- То, что Вижин несомненно обладает душой, не отменяет того факта, что он остается андроидом, - проговорила она. – Просто… у меня и так практически нет никакого опыта в подобном общении с мужчинами. А при мысли о том, как вести себя с Вижином – я просто теряюсь… Мне хочется показывать свои чувства к нему, но насколько это вообще будет уместно?..  
  
\- Мне кажется, я понимаю твою проблему… - проговорила Лора. – И знаешь, ты ведь не совсем права. – Она мягко улыбнулась и добавила: - Вижин – вовсе не андроид.   
  
\- Что? – удивленно встрепенулась Ванда. – С чего ты это взяла?  
  
Взгляд Лоры сделался слегка отстраненным, как если бы она начала вспоминать что-то:  
  
\- Когда, больше полугода назад, Клинт был серьезно ранен во время очередной миссии, его лечила доктор Хэлен Чо.   
  
Хэлен Чо… Ванда на секунду задумалась, потому что имя показалось ей знакомым, и тут же поняла, где она его слышала.   
  
Хэлен Чо. Та самая ученая доктор, что создала тело Вижина.   
  
\- Когда Клинт заявился сюда, с раной, вылеченной какой-то неизвестной мне субстанцией, я, недолго думая, связалась с Хэлен для того, чтобы лучше выяснить, что было сделано с моим мужем. Хэлен объяснила мне, что субстанция, которая была использована для лечения раны, являлась органической плотью из синтетических материалов.   
  
Тут она слегка нахмурилась, и улыбка исчезла с её лица:  
  
\- Когда Хэлен попала в больницу, я несколько раз ездила её навещать. Когда она уже окрепла достаточно, мы по нескольку часов сидели вместе в саду госпиталя. И она рассказывала мне, про удивительное существо, в сотворении которого она смогла принять участие. Она говорила, что ей удалось создать для него совершенно уникальное тело, состоящее из сверхпрочного металла – вибраниума, и тех же органических волокон ткани синтетического происхождения, что она использовала для лечения моего очень человечного мужа.   
  
\- Помню, - продолжала она, - как она сказала тогда про него: «Он, в каждой своей клетке - человеческое существо. Просто все его органы сотканы из синтетической ткани».*   
  
Лора снова улыбнулась Ванде, и на её лице появилось чуть поддразнивающее выражение:   
  
\- Из чего следует, как она сказала, что Вижин – это синтезоид, а вовсе не андроид. Андроид – это, всё таки, прежде всего всегда машина. Но Вижин далеко не является машиной. Он – живое, дышащее, мыслящее и чувствующее существо. Такое же, как и человек.   
  
Перед Вандой вдруг, словно бы наяву, предстало воспоминание о том, что она чувствовала, стоя в объятиях Вижина – как вздымалась от каждого вздоха его грудь, как его дыхание приятно шевелило её волосы и ласкало кожу, как она почувствовала ритмичную пульсацию в его теле... То, что это было тело живого, органического существа не вызывало сомнений.   
  
Тон Лоры снова сделался задумчивым:  
  
\- Мне кажется, я понимаю твою проблему с ним, - произнесла она. - Ведь Вижин обладает высокоразвитым интеллектом и телом взрослого мужчины – трудно, глядя на него, подумать, что он может всё еще чего-то не знать и не понимать во всей полноте отдельные вещи и явления.   
  
Ванде осталось лишь согласно промолчать. Лора, действительно, была права. Глядя на Вижина, ей часто казалось, что он знает и понимает всё на свете, и редко вспоминала, что в отдельных аспектах он мог быть еще более несведущ, чем она сама. Но как она могла в точности знать, что ему уже было понятно, а что нет? Ведь, до недавнего времени, она сама испытывала трудности с пониманием своих собственных чувств.   
  
\- И что бы ты сделала, на моём месте? – спросила она Лору.  
  
Та, казалось, не ожидала подобного вопроса.  
  
\- Даже не знаю… - медленно проговорила она. – Трудно давать советы в подобных ситуациях – они слишком сложны, в них много нюансов… Но, наверное, я бы просто запаслась терпением и подождала – если Вижину суждено что-то понять и прочувствовать, то он, скорее всего раньше, чем позже это сделает. А если нет… То нет.   
  
Подумав над ответом Лоры, Ванда была вынуждена признать, что жена Клинта была, скорее всего, права. Если Вижину было суждено постичь любовь и, как следствие, полюбить её, то он это сделает без какого-либо внешнего вмешательства.   
  
А если нет… то ей не оставалось ничего другого, как смириться с этим и двигаться дальше. И, если подумать, чем эта ситуация так уж отличалась от отношений между двумя обычными людьми? Тебя либо любят, либо нет.  
  
Ванда не знала точно, что именно испытывал к ней Вижин. Но что бы это ни было, она понимала, что его чувства превосходили обычную дружескую симпатию – хотя бы просто потому, что она имела возможность сравнить его отношение к другим окружающим его людям, с его отношением к ней.  
  
Нет. В том, что Вижин чувствовал к ней что-то особенное, сомневаться не приходилось… Но если она будет продолжать изводить себя мыслями о том, что именно это может быть, то она просто сойдёт с ума. Лучше уж, как сказала Лора, подождать и увидеть, что будет.   
  


***

  
  
Ванда была решительно настроена придерживаться выбранного ею ранее курса, относительно их с Вижином отношений.   
  
И какое-то время, после того, как они вернулись из Айовы, у неё всё достаточно хорошо получалось. Хотя бы потому, что просто дружить с Вижином, просто чувствовать его рядом и разговаривать с ним, было уже само по себе счастье.   
  
Но бывали моменты… Бывали моменты, когда он смотрел на неё с таким выражением в глазах – как если бы он хотел приблизиться, сделать или сказать что-то, но, похоже, просто не знал как. Возможно, будь у неё какой-то опыт в подобных делах, она смогла бы как-то направлять этот процесс, что-то делать, вместо того, чтобы просто ждать и надеяться, что Вижин со временем сам до всего догадается.  
  
Но это действительно было всё, что ей оставалось. Но каждый раз, когда она ловила на себе этот особый взгляд, она думала про себя: «Вот оно… Снова».   
  
И всё было бы, в принципе, достаточно замечательно – Ванда была счастлива их дружбой и знала, что Вижин чувствовал то же самое, - если бы не некоторые моменты… Как вроде того, что случился в один день, в конце февраля - через два месяца после того, как они вернулись из Айовы.   
  
Ванда вышла из тренировочного зала, после их со Стивом совместной тренировки и направилась к себе в комнату принять душ.   
  
С некоторых пор, когда Мстители заметили, каких успехов Ванда добилась в своих способностях к полёту, кому-то из них пришла в голову мысль, что Ванда ведь может не только отталкивать саму себя от земли, но и других. Но, к веселью Ванды, никто не решился собственно стать тем смельчаком, которого она будет поднимать в воздух – никто, кроме Стива. Ему эта идея показалась просто потрясающей, и теперь они несколько раз в неделю тренировались в том, чтобы Ванда с помощью своей магии поднимала Капитана Америку в воздух и несла его в том направлении, которое он сам указывал.   
  
Приняв душ и переодевшись, Ванда вышла из комнаты, чтобы сделать себе чашку бодрящего чая. Ей через полчаса предстояло отправиться в Нью Йорк на очередную встречу с доктором Эйнхарт, поэтому она решила сразу же спуститься на первый этаж – там она сможет приготовить себе чай и понаблюдать за тем, как продвигались тренировки.   
  
Рядом с тренировочным залом тут же располагалась общая кухня, из которой открывался отличный вид на происходящее на поле. Именно сюда приходили сделать себе кофе и перекусить многочисленные ассистенты и сотрудники Щ.И.Т.а и Старк Индастриз, когда задерживались на базе Мстителей.  
  
Подойдя ближе, Ванда заметила, что на общей кухне сейчас действительно находились люди. А именно - две женщины. Обе были высокого роста, стройными красавицами, одетыми в стильные деловые костюмы.   
  
Обе держали в руках по чашке с кофе, но не пили из них, и казались совершенно захваченными наблюдением за происходящим на тренировочном поле.   
  
Ванда знала одну из них – ту, у которой были длинные прямые светлые волосы и светло-карие глаза. Они порой обменивались общими фразами по работе организации. Кажется, её звали Джессика. Она была одной из личных ассистенток Хэппи.   
  
Мстители порой подтрунивали над Тони говоря, что можно было определить – магнат ты или нет, - по тому, был ли у твоего личного ассистента свой личный ассистент. А у Хэппи их было несколько.   
  
Вторую женщину, с каштановыми волосами, светлыми глазами и загорелой кожей, Ванда видела впервые.   
  
Ванда уже почти вошла на кухню, но женщины, казалось, и не заметили её появления – они обе зачарованно следили за тем, что происходило сейчас на тренировочном поле, то и дело о чем-то переговаривались и хихикали.   
  
Ванда, повинуясь инстинкту и привычке, потянулась к их мыслям своей магией – они обе в данный момент мыслили очень ярко и бурно, поэтому прочесть их не составило большого труда. И действительно – обе женщины сейчас испытывали чувства, которые Ванда могла бы охарактеризовать только как восторг, радостное возбуждение и еще что-то, очень похожее на сексуальное желание.   
  
Быстро прервав контакт с мыслями Джессики и её спутницы, Ванда подошла ближе и сама взглянула в направлении зала, где сейчас вовсю шли тренировки – ей было любопытно, что такого экстраординарного могло повлечь за собой такую бурную реакцию.   
  
И чуть было не рассмеялась в голос – на тренировочном поле находились Стив Роджерс и Вижин.   
  
Несколько месяцев назад Стив начал учить Вижина различным видам боевых искусств, и Вижин преуспел в них всех.   
  
И хотя нужды в учебе больше не было, эти двое продолжали тренироваться вместе, так как у Стива до сих пор не было такого партнера, с которым он мог бы тренироваться в полную силу, используя все свои немалые ресурсы и навыки.   
  
И, стоило признаться, Ванда понимала восторг женщин открывающейся им картиной.   
  
Оба мужчины были невероятно быстры, сильны, обладали молниеносными рефлексами и их бой порой походил скорее на некий танец – когда каждый из них парировал удары и уходил от атак другого. Но были и моменты, когда они все-таки сходились в противостоянии, и было непонятно – кто мог здесь выйти победителем.   
  
Ванда, быть может, и сама осталась бы и посмотрела бой, но ей скоро надо было уходить, и к тому же, она эти поединки наблюдала регулярно.  
  
Она отвернулась от захватывающего зрелища и направилась к барной стойке.   
  
\- Просто невероятно… - донесся до неё благоговейный шепот одной из женщин.   
  
\- Да уж, - отвечала ей другая, - стоит потерпеть старого зануду Хэппи и долгие рабочие часы, чтобы просто увидеть это!..  
  
На лице Ванды, которой волей-неволей приходилось слушать переговаривающихся женщин, появилась легкая улыбка.   
  
Она прекрасно знала, как Мстители любили дразнить и подшучивать над Стивом, который был по своей сути очень сдержанным и стеснительным мужчиной, что на его тренировки частенько собирались поглядеть молоденькие ассистентки.   
  
Особенно Наташа, казалось, любила играть в этакую сваху – постоянно указывая бедному Стиву на достоинства той или иной красавицы.   
  
Стив был неизменно любезен и учтив со всеми, но никому не выказывал особого внимания. И Ванда не могла не задаться вопросом – а было ли это потому, что тот до сих пор любил Пэгги Картер, или же он просто был не заинтересован в романтических отношениях, с кем бы то ни было?..   
  
Так или иначе, все обитатели базы уже давно привыкли к тому, что Стив больше всех собирал восхищенных женских взоров, поэтому Ванда едва ли обращала внимание на болтовню женщин, ожидая, пока нагреется вода в чайнике.   
  
\- Не знаю как ты Джесс, а я, кажется, влюбилась, - проговорила между тем темноволосая женщина.   
  
\- Да уж… Если тут кто и может сравниться с Кэпом… - был ей ответ.   
  
\- Сравниться?!.. – возмущенно проговорила женщина. – Ты посмотри, как он двигается! Не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что он теперь самый сильный среди Мстителей.   
  
\- Ну, не забывай про Тора… - резонно заметила Джессика. – И Халка.   
  
\- Халка можешь оставить себе, - сухо ответила её спутница. – Да и Тора тоже, вместе со стариной Стивом. – Она сделала паузу и произнесла с придыханием: - Интересно, а его интересуют женщины?..  
  
\- Вот уж чего не знаю… - протянула Джессика. – Но на наших девчонок он точно не обращает внимания. Да, и с чего бы?.. Он ведь робот.   
  
Голос её спутницы окрасился во все оттенки возмущения:  
  
\- Никакой он не робот! – прошипела она. – Ты что, вообще ничего не знаешь?! Помнишь Сильвию из отдела статистики? У неё сестра работает в одной из лабораторий Старка. Она говорит, что Вижин у нас является сплавом вибраниума и той органической ткани, которую разрабатывала Хелен Чо у себя в Сеуле. Его тело настолько живое, насколько может быть живым искусственно сотворенное тело. Если бы я просто услышала, я бы тоже не поверила. Но это же Мстители…   
  
\- И что?.. – спросила Джессика. – Всё равно он не человек. Он, конечно, просто пиршество для глаз, здесь я с тобой не спорю, но одно дело любоваться и другое – открыто вожделеть, так что усмири свой пыл!  
  
Ванда краем глаза заметила, как темноволосая женщина шутливо ткнула Джессику в бок локтём и они обе рассмеялись.   
  
Она стояла, не двигаясь, и смотрела в одну точку. В ней водоворотом кружились самые разные мысли и чувства. Шок, наверное, преобладал среди них. Шок от неожиданного осознания того, что не она одна находила Вижина исключительно привлекательным.   
  
В ретроспективе это было более чем очевидно, но Ванда была настолько поглощена собственными мыслями и чувствами о Вижине и их отношениях, что почти не замечала того, как к нему могли относиться другие женщины.   
  
А ведь это был далеко не первый раз, когда Ванда видела, как эти ассистентки, да и вообще самые разные люди из их организаций, собирались, чтобы посмотреть на тренировки Мстителей. Включая тренировки Стива и Вижна в рукопашном бою. Она просто никогда раньше не обращала на этого внимания. Не слышала чужих разговоров.   
  
Темноволосая женщина, между тем, продолжала распространяться на тему того, как ей нравился Вижин. И в выражениях она, стоило заметить, не особенно стеснялась. Да и с чего ей? Кто её слышал, кроме её спутницы - и Ванды, чье присутствие эти двое, казалось, так и не заметили рядом с собой, полностью поглощенные созерцанием заманчивого зрелища дерущихся на поле супергероев.   
  
Ванда сжала зубы и приказала себе не сердиться. У неё не было никаких прав на Вижина, никаких прав на то, чтобы подойти к женщине и спросить: «Что ты вообще себе позволяешь?».  
  
Ну, не была она единственной, кому нравилось смотреть на Вижина и что с того? Ведь женщины были правы – он действительно был невероятно красив, можно даже сказать – совершенен. Если уж она себе позволяла им любоваться, то какое тогда имела право запрещать в этом другим?  
  
Но предательское ощущение злости на этих двух никак не хотело проходить, что бы Ванда себе ни говорила.   
  
Чайник с водой, наконец, закипел. Сейчас она быстро наведёт себе кружку горячего напитка и ретируется. Ванда уже успела двадцать раз пожалеть о том, что спустилась сюда.   
  
Но тут она допустила ошибку – она обернулась и посмотрела на Джессику и её темноволосую спутницу. Особенно её внимание привлекло выражение на лице второй – что-то в её взгляде яснее ясного говорило, что она сейчас больше всего хотела бы выкрасть Вижина с тренировочного поля и утащить его куда-нибудь в укромное место.   
  
Ванда почувствовала удивительное по своей силе желание вышвырнуть их обеих куда подальше. Она даже не успела принять никакого рационального решения, когда ощутила знакомый легкий трепет, сопровождающий манифестацию её магии.   
  
Вот тут уже женщины обратили на неё внимание. Самое интересное, что Ванда не заметила этого, пока одна из них вдруг не вскрикнула в страхе.   
  
Они обе уставились на неё с такими изумленно-испуганными выражениями на лицах, что Ванда сама испытала шок от их реакций. Вдруг поняв с кристальной ясностью, где она находится и что делает, она ужаснулась самой себе.   
  
Она не могла здесь больше оставаться ни секунды. Ей надо было уйти отсюда, как можно скорее…  
  
Забыв про то, что собиралась сделать себе кружку чая, Ванда резко развернулась и быстрым шагом направилась в сторону выхода.  
  


***

  
  
Дорога до Верхнего Вест Сайда, где располагался офис Амелии, прошла, словно в каком-то ступоре.   
  
У Ванды не было сил даже ругать себя – она до сих пор пребывала в шоке оттого, что видела, слышала и испытала.   
  
Патрик, открыв ей дверь, лишь молча отошел в сторону, давая ей пройти – он был слишком умён и проницателен, чтобы не заметить, что с Вандой сегодня что-то было явно не так.  
  
Когда Ванда, наконец, расположилась на своём привычном месте - на широком удобном диване, стоящим напротив такого же, который обычно занимала Амелия, - она уже успела немного успокоиться. Но не настолько, чтобы Амелия тут же не заметила, что с ней что-то происходило.  
  
Она, по своему обыкновению, не стала сразу заострять на этом внимание, но через какое-то время, видя, что Ванда не собирается сама заводить разговор на эту тему, спросила:  
  
\- Ванда, - произнесла она своим обычным ровным и приятным голосом, - когда ты вошла сюда, я не могла не заметить, что ты была явно чем-то взволнована. Мы уже провели полчаса терапии, но ты, насколько я понимаю, так и не затронула тот вопрос, что тебя сейчас гложет. Ты хотела бы поговорить об этом?  
  
Если бы Ванда вообще знала, в какие слова облачить свои чувства и мысли, то, наверное, выдала бы их сразу же, как только вошла. Но в такие моменты, ей всё еще требовалось, чтобы Амелия помогала ей, задавая вопросы и постепенно распутывая клубок её объяснений.  
  
Ванда вздохнула и посмотрела в окно, откуда открывался чудесный вид на противоположную улицу.   
  
\- В последнее время в моей жизни происходит много событий, которые я не всегда могу понять и на которые я не всегда знаю, как реагировать, - начала она.   
  
\- Тааак?.. – Амелия выжидающе продолжала смотреть на неё.   
  
\- Вы, должно быть, видели тот репортаж про операцию Мстителей в Бостоне несколько месяцев назад?..  
  
Амелия медленно кивнула.   
  
\- С тех пор, как меня упомянули в том репортаже, я стала замечать… Некоторые люди из наших организаций стали относиться ко мне с какой-то опаской. Разговоры затихают, когда я прохожу мимо, некоторые даже побаиваются открыто смотреть на меня, иногда я замечаю, как люди посматривают на меня украдкой и о чем-то шепчутся между собой.   
  
\- И тебя это расстраивает? – предположила Амелия.   
  
Ванда кивнула.   
  
\- Ну, - начала со вздохом Амелия, - это совершенно естественная реакция для некоторых людей – бояться того, чего они не понимают. А твои способности слишком необычны и значительны, чтобы можно было их просто игнорировать.  
  
\- Тем не менее, - продолжила она, - одно дело не понимать, а другое дело неуместно вести себя в твоём присутствии. Но здесь ничего не поделаешь, Ванда. Люди имеют право на свои эмоции и чувства. Всё, что ты можешь сделать – это изменить свои собственные.   
  
\- Дело даже не в том, что я на них обижаюсь, Амелия, - ответила ей Ванда. – Я скорее боюсь, что они правы в своём отношении ко мне.   
  
\- Правда? – удивилась Амелия. – И что заставляет тебя так думать?  
  
Ванда глубоко вздохнула, приготовившись отвечать. Настал момент истины.   
  
\- Кое-что, что произошло буквально несколько часов назад. – Ванда неловко поерзала на месте. Ей одновременно хотелось высказаться перед Амелией, выслушать то, что она могла посоветовать, но с другой стороны, она боялась, что та может о ней подумать.   
  
\- Я спустилась на первый этаж, чтобы сделать себе чай на общей кухне. Там рядом как раз расположен тренировочный зал… - внезапно, Ванда почувствовала, как вспоминая происшедшее, в ней снова начинает закипать гнев – не такой сильный, как раньше, но всё же – она его испытывала. – И я кое-чему стала невольной свидетельницей.  
  
\- Там были парочка женщин – ассистентки из Старк Индастриз… Они меня даже не заметили, и продолжали свой разговор… - Ванда собралась и произнесла быстро: - В общем, я услышала, как они недвусмысленно восхищались одним мужчиной, за которым наблюдали на тренировочном поле.   
  
Ванде не стоило говорить, что её так задела эта ситуация потому, что упомянутый мужчина ей нравился, и она испытала ревность – Амелия, конечно же, всё прекрасно поняла. Но это была работа психолога – выявлять причины и побуждать человека проговаривать их.   
  
\- И какие эмоции это в тебе вызвало, Ванда? – спросила она.   
  
\- Гнев… - прошептала Ванда. – Я была так зла, что мне хотелось подойти и вытащить их обеих оттуда за волосы. И это было так неожиданно и уродливо – это чувство… Я просто не могла узнать саму себя. Мне еще никогда не приходилось испытывать ничего подобного.  
  
\- Ревность и сопровождающий её гнев – это естественные человеческие эмоции, которыми можно научиться управлять, - сказала Амели. – И потом, может тебе раньше просто никто не нравился достаточно, чтобы ревновать?.. Когда человек не знаком с определенной эмоцией, и вдруг начинает испытывать её впервые – это может сбивать с толку и даже пугать. В этом нет ничего предосудительного.   
  
Ванда кивнула, принимая её объяснение. Но это было еще не всё…  
  
\- Дело не только в этом, - проговорила она. – Но еще и в том, что я бессознательно манифестировала свою магию. Следующее, что я увидела – это как они обе в ужасе отскочили в сторону от меня.   
  
Амелия сочувственно улыбнулась Ванде:  
  
\- Вот блин! – произнесла она таким тоном, что Ванда не могла не улыбнуться ей в ответ. Немного вяло, правда, но искренне.  
  
\- Я понимаю, что тебя так расстроило во всей этой ситуации, Ванда, - продолжила она. – И ситуация вышла неприятная, для всех вас. Но эти девушки наверняка знали, где они находились. И кого они могли там встретить.   
  
\- И всё же, разве это нормально – пугать вот так людей?..   
  
\- Зависит от того, как и с какой целью ты это делаешь… Как я уже сказала, ты испытала незнакомую тебе эмоцию и твоя реакция была неожиданной. Теперь ты будешь знать, что можешь испытывать подобные чувства, и что они могут проявляться определенным образом и при определенных обстоятельствах, а, следовательно, – сможешь их контролировать. Главное – это знать, какие ситуации могут вызывать у тебя подобные эмоции – это даст тебе возможность предвосхищать их.  
  
Ванда внимательно слушала. Она была рада, что решила всё рассказать Амелии – когда она всё вот так раскладывала по полочкам, Ванде всегда становилось легче.   
  
\- И, раз уж мы говорим на эту тему… Я хотела бы спросить еще кое о чем.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что можешь спрашивать меня о чем угодно, Ванда, - серьезно сказала ей Амелия. – Как своего доктора и как друга.   
  
\- Спасибо, - ответила она. – Я знаю. Меня вот что еще интересует… Мои способности… Я не всегда могу остановить себя, когда встречаю новых людей… И даже со знакомыми мне людьми, теми, кому я доверяю… - Ванда постоянно прерывалась и было видно, что для неё эта тема была болезненной. – Я не могу остановить себя – я тянусь к их мыслям, точнее - к их мысленному настрою… Это привычка, которая появилась у меня еще на базе Гидры, в Соковии… И как я не пыталась, я не могу избавиться от неё. Даже, когда я впервые пришла к вам…  
  
Амелия, казалось, поняла, о чём хотела поведать ей Ванда, но не выглядела обиженной или рассерженной, только лишь обеспокоенной.  
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что ты инстинктивно пытаешься использовать свои способности?  
  
Ванда кивнула, глядя на ковер, что лежал на полу под их ногами.  
  
\- Ванда, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, - позвала её Амелия. И когда Ванда подняла на неё взгляд, продолжила – Это нормально.   
  
Ванда, казалось, не совсем поняла, что Амелия имела в виду:  
  
\- Нормально?..   
  
\- Абсолютно, - заверила её Амелия. – Это совершенно естественно для людей – пользоваться теми способностями, что дала им природа. Просто твои способности являются приобретенными и несколько выходят за рамки того, что обычно делают люди. Но, по сути, ничем не отличаются от способностей того же Капитана Америки, который так же далек от обычных людей, как и ты. Тебя ведь это тревожило, да?  
  
Ванда кивнула.   
  
\- Капитан Роджерс, которого, как я поняла, ты очень уважаешь, - он ведь не стесняется использовать всю свою немаленькую силу, верно? Или тот же Тони Старк с его костюмами – тоже едва ли образец простого обывателя. Твои способности, по сути, ничем не отличаются. Просто они менее знакомы и непривычны людям. А, как я уже сказала, люди могут бояться того, что им незнакомо и непривычно.   
  
\- И что мне тогда делать? – спросила её Ванда, которая потихоньку начала ощущать, как напряжение, сковывающее её тело эти последние часы, начало уходить.   
  
\- Как я уже говорила, мы не можем влиять на мысли и чувства окружающих – они будут думать и чувствовать то, что захотят и что велит им их природа, и это естественно. Но мы можем контролировать свои мысли, и свои чувства. Сейчас ты увидела, какие эмоции и какую реакцию у тебя может вызвать определенная ситуация и впредь будешь иметь это в виду и быть более готовой среагировать так, как считаешь нужным, не причиняя ни себе, ни другим дискомфорта. Не стоит заниматься бессмысленным самобичеванием – просто прими ситуацию к сведению, сделай выводы и двигайся дальше.   
  
\- Значит, то, что я делаю – это нормально?.. – Ванда всё еще не до конца была уверена в том, что то, что она делала, отвечало хоть каким-то законам морали.   
  
\- Возвращаясь к Капитану Роджерсу и мистеру Старку – насколько нормально то, что один из них обладает сверхчеловеческой силой, а второй создаёт высокотехнологические костюмы, которые и броня и оружие?   
  
Кажется, Ванда начала понимать, что ей пыталась сказать Амелия. Которая, между тем, продолжала:  
  
\- Твои способности – это часть тебя и для тебя они естественны. Другое дело – что ты выбираешь с ними делать. Обладая такими экстраординарными возможностями, было бы одинаково контрпродуктивно как злоупотреблять ими, так и игнорировать, или отрицать их.   
  
\- Когда ты, как ты говоришь, тянешься своей магией к мысленным настроениям других людей – ты делаешь то, что для тебя естественно. Ты постигаешь мир доступными тебе способами. Главное здесь просто – видеть грань и не переходить её. А ты Ванда, я это знаю, обладаешь достаточной мудростью и силой, чтобы сделать и то и другое.   
  
\- И потом, - продолжила она, - почему бы тебе не посмотреть на это с такой стороны – если ты вдруг почувствуешь чью-то враждебность по отношению к себе, кому-то из твоих друзей, или просто любому человеку, ты можешь предотвратить какие-то нежелательные вещи. Утилизируй свои способности с пользой для себя, Ванда. Не пытайся превращать их в средство для самобичевания.   
  
У Ванды как будто сняли с плеч груз.   
  
Как же все таки было здорово – иметь возможность взглянуть на себя со стороны. Взглянуть со стороны мудрым, непредвзятым, оценивающим взглядом.  
  
\- Спасибо тебе, Амелия, - искренне поблагодарила её Ванда.   
  
\- Не за что, Ванда, - ответила она с мягкой улыбкой. – И я имела в виду то, что сказала ранее – ты можешь обращаться ко мне не только как к своему доктору, но и как к другу.   
  
Ванда покинула офис Амелии и направилась в то самое кафе, где обычно любила пить кофе и рисовать.   
  
В последнее время она почти туда не ходила – боялась, что её кто-нибудь может узнать.   
  
Но сейчас у неё было такое хорошее настроение, что ей было всё равно – ей хотелось вкусного кофе и своего любимого шоколадного торта с карамелью! После тех эмоциональных американских горок, через которые ей пришлось пройти за последние несколько часов, она заслуживала того, чтобы немного побаловать себя. Или, как говорила с улыбкой Наташа - «заниматься самолечением».  
  
Она сидела за столиком у окна, пила свой кофе и наблюдала за спешащими прохожими. Никто её не узнал и никто её не потревожил.   
  
Ей не хотелось пока думать о возвращении на базу. И ей не хотелось думать о том, что эти женщины могли рассказать о том, что произошло. Может, они уже успели нажаловаться?..   
  
Ванда не боялась, что кто-то вдруг станет её ругать – она была полноправным Мстителем и пользовалась соответствующими уважением и полномочиями. Но ей было неприятно осознавать, что образ «Алой ведьмы» получил очередное подтверждение.   
  
И ей было также неприятно осознавать, что кто-то из её коллег и друзей мог бы подумать, что она не могла контролировать себя и свои собственные силы.   
  
Никто не отвернется от неё, конечно, но ей хотелось, чтобы её видели как профессионала, которая четко видит свои способности и умеет ими пользоваться, а не как опасную и непредсказуемую «ведьму».  
  
Так или иначе, вооружившись советами и рекомендациями Амелии, Ванда не собиралась зацикливаться на своих ошибках.   
  
У неё всё обязательно получится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вуф... Эта глава получилась длиннее обычного и в ней много разговоров. =)
> 
> Мы уже подбираемся к "Гражданской войне"... и кризису в отношениях Ванды и Вижина, каким я вижу их общение в этот период.
> 
> *Это описание Вижина из комиксов.


	11. Соковианский договор.

Ванда как раз добавляла сахар в свой кофе, когда в её ухе раздался голос Стива:  
  
\- Так, что ты видишь?  
  
Ванда, до этого незаметно, но тщательно изучавшая улицу вокруг себя, ответила:  
  
\- Вижу двоих копов. Небольшой участок. Это тихая улица. Подходящая цель для атаки.   
  
\- На южном углу находится банкомат, а это значит?..  
  
\- Камеры, - ответила тут же Ванда. Операция была достаточно серьезной, чтобы Стив счел нужным по ходу дела проверять те навыки, которым она успела обучиться во время тренировок.   
  
\- На обеих пересекающихся улицах одностороннее движение.  
  
\- Уходить им будет неудобно.  
  
\- Это значит, он не боится, что его засекут. И готов прорываться с боем. Видишь Рендж Ровер в паре домов от тебя?  
  
Ванда взглянула в сторону, куда говорил Стив.   
  
\- Который красный? На вид миленький.  
  
В динамике раздался голос Наташи:  
  
\- А еще он бронированный, а значит там охрана, а значит и пушки, а значит и проблемы. Скорее всего – для нас.   
  
С этим, при должном умении, можно было справиться довольно легко.  
  
\- Вы ребята ведь помните, что я владею телекинезом?  
  
\- Учись просчитывать засады – полезная привычка, - последовал ироничный ответ Наташи.   
  
Ванда обернулась и увидела хитрую ухмылку на лице рыжеволосой мстительницы. Ей хотелось тоже ответить какой-нибудь колкостью, но ситуация обязывала сохранять серьезность – она всё еще училась быть хорошим агентом.   
  
Впрочем, её выручил Сэм:  
  
\- Тебе никто никогда не говорил, что ты – начинающий параноик?  
  
Но и, Наташа не осталась без достойного ответа:  
  
\- В лицо – нет. А что, уже пошли слухи?  
  
Их милую дружескую перепалку прервал голос Стива:  
  
\- Народ, следим за объектом. Это первая зацепка по Рамлоу за последние полгода. Нельзя его упустить.  
  
\- Да он на нас сам первый набросится, - саркастически ответил Сэм. – Он нас, вроде как, ненавидит.   
  
Стив отдал приказ Сэму проверить с помощью своего летающего дрона мусоровоз, вызвавший у Кэпа подозрения.   
  
Когда, закончив проводить рентгеноскан грузовика, Сэм передал, что тот был загружен под завязку, а водитель имел при себе оружие, Ванда тут же поняла, что сейчас что-то начнется. Что-то, чего они не ожидали.   
  
\- Пойдет на таран, - произнесла Наташа, в чьем голосе прослушивались тревожные нотки.   
  
\- Работаем, - прозвучал в динамике приказ Стива.  
  
\- Что? – недоуменно произнесла Ванда, силясь понять, что теперь происходит.   
  
\- Его цель – не участок!  
  
Операция быстро выходила из рамок обговоренного плана. Мстители предполагали, что целью будет какое-нибудь госучреждение в городе, скорее всего – полицейский участок. Теперь все планы пошли прахом, и Ванде было необходимо быстро сориентироваться.  
  
Она лихорадочно соображала, чем же еще могли заинтересоваться бывшие агенты Гидры. Здесь по близости не было ничего такого… кроме…  
  
Не успела Ванда вымолвить и слова, как за неё её мысли озвучила Наташа:  
  
\- Здесь неподалёку находится Институт инфекционных заболеваний. Там же у них и лаборатория. Если цель – не участок, то, скорее всего, они направились туда, - быстрым голосом поясняла Наташа. – Ванда, поспешим!   
  
Ванда сорвалась с места и бегом направилась в сторону здания, где располагалась лаборатория Института.   
  
Внезапно, знакомый силуэт привлек её внимание.  
  
\- Стив! – позвала она.   
  
Стив быстро подбежал к ней:  
  
\- Ванда, - начал он, - они собираются атаковать лабораторию. Там несколько подразделений. Скорее всего – они сначала используют газ, а потом войдут в здание. Вход перекрыт, тебе придется перенести меня через окружение.   
  
Ванда кивнула:  
  
\- Сделаем.  
  
Они вместе подошли на достаточное расстояние и Ванда, сконцентрировав свои силы, подняла Стива в воздух и направила в сторону лаборатории.   
  
\- Бронежилеты. АР-15, - сказал через пару минут Стив, видимо уже успев разобраться с теми, кто попался ему на месте. – Налетчиков семеро.  
  
Над её головой пролетел Сэм, мчась на помощь Кэпу. Ванда поспешила за ним.   
  
Подлетая, она увидела, как Сэм расправился с парочкой бойцов:  
  
\- Уже пятеро, - сказал он.   
  
Она приземлилась на бетонные плиты, что покрывали внутренний двор Института и, не теряя ни секунды, вступила в бой.   
  
Из-за полицейского пикапа выбежал один из бойцов и открыл по ней огонь. Но Ванда, манифестировав свою энергию в защитный щит, успешно отразила все пули.   
  
Захватив стрелявшего в неё бойца своей магией, она подняла его с ног и направила в сторону Сэма, чтобы тот успел обезвредить его.  
  
\- Четверо, - констатировал Сэм, когда у них всё получилось.   
  
Он просканировал третий этаж здания с помощью своего дрона, которого нежно называл Рэдвинг, и воскликнул:  
  
\- Рамлоу на третьем этаже!   
  
К ним быстро подошел Стив:  
  
\- Ванда! Делаем всё, как на тренировках, - сказал он ей.   
  
\- А как быть с газом? – спросила она.  
  
\- Нейтрализуй.   
  
Ванда подняла Стива на третий этаж и он, разбив стекло, стремительно влетел в одно из окон.   
  
Она сконцентрировала достаточно энергии в своих руках и послала её внутрь здания. Двигать сам воздух, в противовес тому, чтобы двигать что-то по воздуху, было немного непривычно. Но Ванда поднажала, и уже через несколько секунд из окон первого этажа повылетали стекла и газ густым облаком начал выходить из здания Института.   
  
Чтобы он не распространился, она собрала его в высокую воронку и отправила далеко в небо, чтобы он там рассеялся, не причинив никому вреда.   
  
\- Рамлоу вышел с биооружием, - предупредил их Стив.  
  
\- Встречаю, - ответила Наташа.   
  
Ванда слышала, как по зданию открылась пальба, но пока не могла уйти и помочь друзьям – воронка еще не ушла достаточно высокого. Как только она уверилась, что опасности она больше представлять ни для кого не будет, Ванда сорвалась с места.   
  
\- Сэм, - раздался в динамике сдавленный голос Стива. – Он в бронированном автомобиле, курс на север.   
  
Она хотела было обогнуть здание и увериться, что со Стивом всё было в порядке, но услышав его команду, сама направилась по указанному курсу.   
  
Используя технику, которую она называла «парение» - заключавшуюся в том, чтобы лететь невысокого и параллельно земле, - Ванда довольно быстро добралась до нужного места.   
  
Но Стива нигде не было видно. Она слышала, как Сэм и Наташа отправились в погоню за сообщниками Рамлоу, с которыми тот разделился несколькими минутами ранее, но сама осталась на месте – если Рамлоу нападет на Стива, тому может понадобиться её помощь.  
  
Одновременно произошли две вещи: Ванда услышала голос Наташи – та говорила, что биоагент был цел и находился в её руках, и буквально через секунду она выбежала на небольшую площадь, заставленную какими-то палатками и столиками кафе, где на земле в бою сошлись Стив и, закованный с головы до ног в броню, Рамлоу.   
  
Судя по тому, как продвигалась драка – Стиву не нужна была её помощь, и Ванда осталась наблюдать в стороне.   
  
Поверженный Рамлоу, стоя на коленях в песке, неожиданно снял свой шлем, и Ванда даже слегка поморщилась от открывшегося зрелища – всё его лицо было покрыто шрамами от ожогов.  
  
Стив подошел к нему на близкое расстояние, явно намереваясь допросить. Ванда чувствовала, что Рамлоу что-то замышляет, какой-то подвох, но не смела прервать их разговор. Ей оставалось только внимательно наблюдать и не пропустить тот момент, когда Рамлоу может выкинуть какой-нибудь фокус.   
  
И такой момент настал очень скоро – Рамлоу сказал что-то Стиву, от чего тот словно бы замер и не мог ни пошевелиться, ни вымолвить и слова. Идеальный момент, для того, чтобы…  
  
Ванда заметила, как правая рука Рамлоу потянулась к проводу, что свисал с его пояса с взрывчаткой и, не теряя ни секунды, послала в его сторону мощный импульс энергии.   
  
То, что произошло потом, Ванда будет всегда вспоминать, как одно из самых сложных испытаний в своей жизни – раздался взрыв, но сдержанный её энергией, он окутывал лишь Рамлоу, не распространяясь ни на метр. Взрыв был такой мощности, что она тут же почувствовала, как её энергии может не хватить на то, чтобы долго сдерживать его силу. Очень скоро, она уже не сможет его сдерживать и тогда…   
  
Не видя другого выхода, Ванда стремительно подняла Рамлоу высоко в воздух, надеясь, что она успеет увести его достаточно далеко…   
  
Но ей не хватило ни то сил, ни то концентрации, потому что очень скоро она почувствовала, как её хватка вокруг Рамлоу ослабла и энергия взрыва стреимтельно вырвалась наружу, сопровождаясь ударной волной, оглушительным грохотом и звуком бьющегося стекла.  
  
Ванда с ужасом смотрела на разрушенное взрывом здание, не в силах начать осознавать, что только что произошло.  
  
До неё донесся тихий голос Кэпа:  
  
\- О, Господи…  
  
Он продолжал что-то говорить Сэму, но Ванда не обращала уже ни на что внимания.  
  
Что же она натворила?!..  
  


***

  
  
Вернувшись на базу Мстителей, Ванда тут же ушла в свою комнату, и никто не сделал попыток остановить её.   
  
Поднявшись к себе, она закрыла дверь, сняла с себя всю одежду и отправилась прямиком в душ.   
  
Ей нужно было смыть с себя пыль, грязь и запах гари. И, если повезет, когда она закончит, ситуация уже не будет казаться ей такой кошмарной.  
  
Она знала, что такое может случиться. Она уже через это проходила. Не все граждане Соковии тогда, пережили битву Мстителей с Ультроном и его роботами.   
  
Конечно, разница была. Там она была просто одной из тех, кто сражался против Ультрона, делая всё возможное, чтобы пострадало как можно меньше людей.   
  
Здесь же она была непосредственной причиной происшедшего. Это был её долг, её работа – справиться с угрозой, сделать так, чтобы никто не пострадал… Но у неё не получилось.  
  
Ванда обладала достаточной осознанностью, чтобы понимать, что такие вещи могут произойти, и что она не была всемогущей. Она сделала всё возможное, применила все свои навыки, все свои силы… Если бы она не подняла Рамлоу в воздух, взрыв произошел бы на земле и как знать, может погибло бы еще больше людей? Они со Стивом точно пострадали бы.   
  
У неё не было выбора, она сделала всё что смогла, и она будет жить с последствиями. Это тоже было частью работы.  
  
Она оплакала людей, погибших от её неспособности защитить их. Она знала, что так может произойти – она говорила об этом со многими из своих друзей, прошедшими через подобный опыт. Конечно, когда это происходит с тобой – это другое дело, но Ванда знала, на что она шла. И знала, какие могли быть последствия.   
  
Теперь, всё, что оставалось – это жить дальше.  
  


***

  
  
Моратория на просмотр новостей Мстители больше не объявляли. Да и какой был смысл? То, что произошло в Нигерии будет на слуху еще достаточно долго, чтобы им всем так или иначе пришлось бы столкнуться с мнением СМИ. Да и потом – одно дело избегать новостей, когда они тебя просто досадуют, и другое – из трусости, зная, что они заслужили и критику и порицание.   
  
На следующий день после того, как они вернулись из Нигерии, Ванда сидела в своей комнате, не зная чем себя занять. Она не могла сосредоточиться ни на чтении – она выбрала себе с дюжину книг на ближайшие пару месяцев, ни на музыке – она потихоньку училась играть на гитаре, которые Мстители подарили ей на её двадцать четвертый День Рождения.  
  
Внезапно, она поняла, что пытаться отвлечься от мучающих её мыслей в данном случае ни принесло бы ей никакого облегчения, только наоборот. Взяв в руки пульт от телевизора, она включила первый попавшийся новостной канал. И, стоило ли удивляться, они как раз передавали репортаж из Нигерии. Не стоило, наверное, удивляться и тому, что её имя было упомянуто отдельно.  
  
 _«Мстители привыкли действовать за пределами международного закона, как если бы они считали себя выше подобных вещей. И это станет нашей каждодневной реальностью, если мы выберем оставить без ответа акты, подобные тем, что произошли в Нигерии.  
  
На каком законном основании, человеку со сверхспособностями – такой, как Ванде Максимофф, - было разрешено действовать в Нигерии…»_  
  
Экран телевизора внезапно потух, и голос говорившего политика прервался – Стив вошел в её комнату и теперь стоял в дверном проёме. Они так и не поговорили о том, что произошло – в основном потому, что Ванда вчера старательно всех избегала. Но сегодня ей уже не так хотелось быть одной – она не искала ни с кем встречи, но оставила дверь в свою комнату открытой. Она не хотела признаваться себе в том, для кого именно она оставила её открытой… Но это было и неважно – Вижин был в данный момент крайне занят – их недавний прокол придется разгребать еще очень долго. Тони улетел в Вашингтон еще вчера – на переговоры с правительством, - и должен был вернуться с минуты на минуту. Наташи тоже не было на базе, хотя Ванда и не знала, где она могла сейчас находиться. Только лишь Стив, подобно ей, остался наедине с самим собой.   
  
\- Это моя вина, - сказала Ванда.   
  
\- Ничего подобного, - покачал головой Стив.  
  
Ванда горько усмехнулась:  
  
\- Тогда включи обратно телевизор. Они очень подробно всё рассказывают.   
  
\- Я должен был обезвредить бомбу задолго до того, как тебе пришлось справляться с ней, - сказал Стив, оттолкнувшись от дверного косяка и направляясь к ней. В его сине-зеленых глазах было столько неприкрытой горечи и вины, что Ванда на мгновение забыла про свои собственные переживания.  
  
\- Но Рамлоу сказал «Баки» и… Я будто бы снова стал шестнадцатилетним салагой в Бруклине.  
  
Стив опустился на её кровать, усевшись рядом с Вандой. Ей еще никогда не приходилось видеть его настолько удрученным. Впрочем, им всем сейчас приходилось несладко.   
  
\- И в результате погибли люди, - тихо произнес он. – Это мой прокол.  
  
Ванда поняла, что пытался сделать Стив – он пытался облегчить её совесть, взяв всю вину за происшедшее на себя. Избавить её от ответственности, хотя бы перед самой собой. И когда-то она была бы ему благодарна за это, но она изменилась за прошедшие годы, проведенные вместе с Мстителями – она стала, как ей хотелось думать, смелее и ответственней. Ей больше не было нужды прятаться за чью-либо спину. Не говоря уже о том, что это было несправедливо по отношению к Стиву. Супергерой или нет, но и ему требовалась дружеская поддержка. Это было то, что делали друзья – поддерживали друг друга.   
  
\- Да мы оба хороши, - кивнула она.   
  
\- В нашем деле… Мы стараемся спасти как можно больше людей. Но порой спасти всех бывает просто невозможно. И если не принять это как данность… в другой раз – могут погибнуть все.  
  
Ванда знала это. Но всё равно была благодарна Стиву за то, что он сказал ей все эти слова. За то, что пришел к ней, и за то, что делил с ней горести, и дружескую тишину.  
  
Внезапно слева от себя Ванда заметила движение. Не успели они со Стивом толком среагировать, как прямо сквозь стену, что разделяла их комнаты, к ней вошел Вижин.   
  
Ванда даже вздрогнула от неожиданности. Хотя она уже множество раз успела увидеть, как Вижин проходит сквозь твердые предметы, это был первый случай с той памятной ночи, когда он, таким образом, зашел к ней в комнату.   
  
Хотя рядом с ней всё еще сидел Стив, взгляд Вижина был направлен только на неё.  
  
\- Виж! – от неожиданности у неё чуть поднялся голос. – Мы ведь говорили об этом.   
  
Но Вижин, в этот раз, казалось, нисколько не смутился:  
  
\- Да, но поскольку дверь была открыта, я подумал… - видимо поняв, что его объяснение было недостаточно адекватным, Вижин прервался, не закончив свою фразу. На его лице, на мгновение, отразилась досада от того, что он опять, похоже, не до конца понял всех человеческих тонкостей.   
  
Вижин, впервые с тех пор, как вошел в комнату, взглянул на Стива.  
  
\- Капитан Роджерс просил сообщить о возвращении мистера Старка, - произнес он. В такие моменты, когда он был скорее Вижином-мстителем, нежели Вижином-другом, его речь всегда приобретала более формальный оттенок.   
  
\- Спасибо. Мы скоро будем, - ответил Стив, но Вижин уже снова перевёл взгляд на Ванду. На его лице появилось очень хорошо знакомое Ванде выражение – та самая полуулыбка, тот самый проницательный взгляд, с искоркой юмора – как если бы они делили между собой общий секрет, который был недоступен больше никому…   
  
\- Я... Воспользуюсь дверью, - сказал он, направившись к выходу.   
  
Но не успел переступить порога, как обернулся, словно бы вдруг вспомнив что-то:  
  
\- Ах да. Он, похоже, прибыл не один, а с гостем, - проговорил Вижин уже снова своим формальным тоном.  
  
\- Кто-то знакомый? – спросил его Стив.  
  
\- Госсекретарь.   
  
Услышав эти слова, Ванда поняла, что, что бы ни произошло сейчас, за чем бы ни прибыл к ним секретарь Росс – это радикальным образом изменит судьбу Мстителей.   
  


***

  
  
Мстители расположились в «зале совета» на своих обычных местах – и Вижин, как обычно, сидел на правую руку от Ванды.   
  
Тони, Ванда обратила внимание, выбрал сесть отдельно ото всех.  
  
Ванда поначалу даже не особенно слушала, что именно говорил секретарь Росс, вместо этого выбрав прислушаться к его мыслям.   
  
Секретарь Росс испытывал, если выразиться мягко, недовольство. Ванда чувствовала, что лишь тонкая грань отделяет этого человека от того, чтобы ни объявить их всех преступниками. Но пока он еще был согласен на компромисс. И у него был план…  
  
\- Мир перед Мстителями в неоплатном долгу, - сказал секретарь Росс, обведя взглядом собравшихся за столом людей. – Вы сражались за нас, защищали нас, рисковали своими жизнями… И все же, хотя народ по большей части видит в вас героев… есть и те, для кого вы скорее «линчеватели».   
  
\- А какое бы слово подобрали вы, господин секретарь? – с легкой, но явной, иронией в голосе, спросила Наташа.   
  
Секретарь Росс посмотрел ей прямо в глаза:   
  
\- Как насчет «опасные»?  
  
Он снова обвел взглядом всех собравшихся и продолжил свою речь:   
  
\- Как еще назвать группу лиц, обосновавшихся на территории Соединенных Штатов, обладающих чудовищной силой, но не признающих суверенность государственных границ, и никому не подчиняющихся? И, что самое главное, признаемся честно, чихать они хотели на возможные последствия.   
  
Секретарь Росс отошел в сторону, открывая Мстителям вид стоящего за его спиной огромного экрана, на котором тут же отобразилась карта мира.   
  
На экране начали чередой появляться сцены из самых громких сражений Мстителей – Нью Йорк, Вашингтон, Соковия, Лагос…  
  
Ванда чувствовала, как неуютно было её друзьям наблюдать за происходящим на экране – ведь показывались эти битвы не с их точки зрения, а с точки зрения тех людей, которые попались им на пути. И Мстители, надо признаться, выглядели на этих кадрах не столько спасителями, сколько неистовой, разрушительной силой.   
  
И когда на экране появился Лагос, Ванде и самой стало не по себе. Видимо заметив её состояние, Стив произнес:  
  
\- Ну, всё. Достаточно.  
  
Секретарь Росс кивнул стоящему рядом с ним ассистенту и изображение пропало.  
  
\- Последние четыре года у вас были безграничные возможности и никакого надзора, - произнес секретарь Росс всё тем же строгим голосом. – И впредь мировая общественность с этим мириться не желает. Впрочем, мы нашли выход.  
  
Так-так, кажется это и есть тот план, который она почувствовала несколькими минутами ранее…  
  
Всё тот же ассистент передал госсекретарю толстую книгу, похожую на увесистый договор. Неужели?..  
  
Секретарь Росс подошел к столу и положил книгу прямо перед Вандой:  
  
\- Соковианский договор, - пояснил он.  
  
Ванда взяла книгу в руки и прочитала название: «Соковианский договор: свод правил для регистрации и размещения людей со сверхспособностями».  
  
Видя, что и остальные начали проявлять интерес к документу, Ванда подтолкнула увесистый том в сторону сидящего напротив неё Роди.   
  
\- Документ одобрен ста семнадцатью странами, - продолжал между тем секретарь Росс, - в нём прописано то, что Мстители отныне не являются частной организацией. И впредь они будут действовать под надзором Комиссии ООН, и только в тех случаях, когда Комиссия сочтет это необходимым.   
  
Стив слушал Росса с таким каменным выражением на лице, каких Ванде редко приходилось от него видеть:  
  
\- Команда Мстителей создавалась с целью сделать мир более безопасным. Что мы и делали всё это время.   
  
Но секретарь Росс был не особенно впечатлен. Ванда чувствовала в нём некое особое чувство… она не назвала бы это злорадством, но скорее мрачным удовлетворением. Он был рад тому, что у него, наконец, появилась твердая причина наложить на Мстителей те ограничения и правила, которые наверняка были прописаны в отданном им договоре.  
  
\- Скажите мне, Капитан, - обратился Росс к Стиву, - вы знаете, где сейчас находятся Тор и Бэннер?  
  
И когда Стив не предложил ему ответа, продолжил:  
  
\- Если бы я вдруг где-то потерял парочку тридцати мегатонных бомб, можете быть уверены, у этого были бы последствия.  
  
Росс начал обходить стол, за которым собрались Мстители:  
  
\- Компромисс. Заверения. Вот на чем держится мир.  
  
Он указал на лежащий перед ним на столе Соковианский договор:  
  
\- Поверьте, это наименьшее из зол.  
  
\- И там, надо полагать, описан весь свод правил и ограничений? – спросил Роди.  
  
\- Через три дня совет ООН встречается в Венне для ратификации Договора.  
  
Ванда заметила, как Стив обернулся к всё ещё хранившему молчание Тони. Похоже, их всех ждал обстоятельный разговор сразу после того, как секретарь Росс удалится.   
  
И точно: со словами «Даём вам время всё хорошенько обговорить и обдумать», он направился к выходу.   
  
\- А если наше решение вам не понравится? – спросила его напоследок Наташа.   
  
\- Тогда вы все уйдёте в отставку, - последовал безапелляционный ответ Росса.   
  


***

  
  
Какое-то время за столом царила тишина. Наконец, Стив сказал:  
  
\- Не знаю как вы, а я бы не отказался сейчас от чашки кофе.   
  
Он встал со своего кресла и направился в сторону располагавшейся неподалеку кухни. Все взгляды теперь обратились на Тони, но тот лишь молча встал и последовал за Кэпом, и остальным не оставалось ничего другого, как тоже собраться на широких диванах, что образовывали зону для досуга.   
  
Вижин, как это часто бывало, занял место по правую руку от Ванды. Её неизменно ободряла и успокаивала его близость в моменты кризиса, но в этот раз, почему-то, Ванду преследовало тревожно чувство, что Мстители так легко не справятся с очередным штормом.   
  
Тони устало снял пиджак с галстуком и повесил их на спинку одного из высоких стульев, что стояли у барной стойки, а сам расположился на диване напротив них с Вижином. К нему подсела Наташа.   
  
Приготовив себе по чашке кофе, Стив, Роди и Сэм присоединились к ним – Стив уселся в одинокое кресло, стоящее как раз между их диванами, а идущий вслед за ним Сэм мрачно произнес:  
  
\- Этот Росс, конечно, тот еще ублюдок.   
  
Ванда молча с ним согласилась.  
  
\- Поосторожней, Сэм, - ответил ему тут же Роди, - госсекретарь дослужился до Почетного Ордена Конгресса – в отличие от тебя.  
  
Но на Сэма это замечание не произвело никакого впечатления:  
  
\- Допустим, мы всё подпишем, - сказал он, - сколько времени им потребуется, чтобы нацепить на нас браслеты с опцией отслеживания, как на сборище банальных преступников?   
  
При этих словах Тони немного съехал вперед на своем месте и прикрыл лицо рукой, как если бы ему было невыносимо слушать этот разговор. Как если бы его уже заранее утомило всё, что тут будет сказано.  
  
Ванда потянулась к нему своей магией и с некоторой долей сочувствия увидела, что Тони был в крайне подавленном состоянии. Она не стала смотреть глубже - как всегда, не желая нарушать личные границы своих коллег.  
  
\- Сто семнадцать стран хотят подписать этот договор, - говорил Роди, - сто семнадцать, Сэм! А ты такой: «Чуваки, отвалите!».  
  
\- И долго ты будешь играть на два фронта? – тоже перешел на повышенные тона Сэм.   
  
Пока ситуация окончательно не вышла из-под контроля, в разговор вступил Вижин. Он вертел в своих пальцах шахматную фигуру со стоящей неподалеку доски, как иногда делал, когда пребывал в глубоких размышлениях.   
  
\- Я вывел уравнение, - сказал он своим ровным и спокойным голосом.  
  
Голоса смолкли, и все взгляды, как по команде, тут же обратились к нему.   
  
\- О, ну это точно всё прояснит! – с некоторой долей сарказма в голосе произнес Сэм.   
  
Ванде никогда не нравилось, когда с Вижином разговаривали в подобном тоне, но она и понимала, почему так порой происходило.   
  
Вижин, со свойственным ему аналитическим подходом к любой ситуации, всегда стремился избрать наиболее рациональный подход, не беря во внимание все те тонкости и нюансы, что несла с собой сложная человеческая природа. Даже сейчас, спустя два года, он так и не понял их до конца.   
  
С одной стороны, конечно, это было и здорово – Вижин часто представал настолько нужным им всем рациональным, аналитическим и беспристрастным голосом – не зря же Тони в шутку порой называл его Споком. Вижин редко вмешивался в общие споры, но когда он это делал – все слушали внимательно.   
  
\- За последние восемь лет, с тех пор, как мистер Старк провозгласил себя Железным человеком, число людей со сверхспособностями увеличивается по экспоненте, - невозмутимо говорил Вижин. – И, за тот же период, число потенциальных концов света показывает соразмерный рост.   
  
\- Хочешь сказать, это наша вина? – сухо спросил его Стив.  
  
\- Возможно, здесь существует корреляция, - пояснил Вижин. – Сама наша сила своим существованием приглашает бросить ей вызов. Вызов порождает конфликт. А конфликт… ведёт к катастрофе. – Вижин сделал паузу и обвел взглядом своих коллег и друзей. – Надзор… Надзор – это та идея, которую мы не можем себе позволить халатно отвергнуть.  
  
\- Бум, - с чувством произнес Роди, давая понять, что Вижин только что бросил им одну из своих «логических бомб», как их называл Сэм, за что заработал от того испепеляющий взгляд, который в другой ситуации позабавил бы Ванду. Но сейчас всё выглядело слишком мрачно.   
  
\- Тони, - обратилась Наташа к всё еще хранившему молчание лидеру Мстителей, который выглядел так, словно хотел находиться где угодно, только не здесь. – Я тебя не узнаю – сидишь, словно воды в рот набравши.  
  
Хотя Наташа того не особенно демонстрировала, но она тоже по-своему любила Тони и уважала его. Им всем пришлось преодолеть свои трудности за эти два года.   
  
\- Это потому, что он уже всё для себя решил, - сказал Стив.  
  
\- А ты, я смотрю, прямо телепат у нас, - без особого пыла съязвил в ответ Тони.   
  
Он с гримасой поднялся с дивана и отправился в сторону барной стойки.   
  
\- Вообще-то, это всего лишь обычная электромагнитная мигрень, - пояснил он, привычным жестом почесывая затылок. – Так что мимо, Кэп. Банальная боль. Дискомфорт… - Тони взялся за кружку, но тут его внимание словно бы привлекло что-то в раковине: - Кто вывалил в слив кофейную гущу? – возмущенно спросил он. – У меня вам не притон для байкеров, - строго отчеканил он, но было видно, что гложет его нечто совершенно иное.   
  
Отставив в сторону кружку для кофе, Тони расположил перед ними небольшой планшет из которого тут же в воздух отразилась голограмма с изображением улыбающегося юноши. Кем бы он ни был, Ванда готова была поспорить, что это и была причина, почему Тони был в таком кошмарном состоянии.   
  
Впрочем, объяснения не заставили себя ждать:  
  
\- О, да, кстати, знакомьтесь – это Чарльз Спенсер, - сказал Тони с напускной будничностью. – Отличный парень. Диплом по компьютерной инженерии, средний бал на госэкзамене – 3.6… С осени работал бы в Интел’е, программистом. Но прежде чем влиться в офисный планктон, он хотел сделать что-то хорошее для мира.  
  
Мстители молча слушали, и, казалось, все понимали, куда ведёт свой рассказ Тони.   
  
\- Он хотел повидать мир. Может даже, сослужить для него добрую службу, - в голос Тони начали прокрадываться нотки горечи. – Чарли не махнул в Вегас, как сделал бы я на его месте. Не полетел он и в Париж или Амстердам, что согласитесь, веселые города. Нет, ему вздумалось провести всё свое лето строя дома для бедняков. И знаете где? В Соковии.  
  
Худшие подозрения Ванды оправдались… Она почувствовала, как атмосфера вокруг неё приобрела печальное настроение. Для каждого из Мстителей это было самым большим страхом и горечью – когда в результате твоих действий, пусть и направленных на то, чтобы сделать обезопасить мир, страдали невинные люди.   
  
\- Он думал, что сможет изменить мир, сделать его лучше, – продолжал Тони. – Но этого мы никогда не узнаем, поскольку он попал под наш замес.   
  
Тони закинул в рот обезболивающее и запил его остывшим кофе.   
  
\- Решать тут, по сути, нечего, - решительно проговорил он, облокотившись о барную стойку и сложив руки на груди. – Нам требуются вожжи! И я за контроль в любом виде.   
  
При этих словах Ванда почувствовала, как холодок пробежал по её коже. Это было худшее из тех вариантов, которые она предположила ранее.   
  
\- Без ограничений – мы неуправляемы, а значит – ничем не лучше врагов, - продолжал настаивать Тони.   
  
Мстители выслушали эти слова с самыми разными эмоциями – от согласия, до полного отторжения. Ванда знала, что при малейшей провокации недавний спор мог бы возродиться с полной силой, а там уже всё могло дойти и до прямого конфликта.  
  
Но пока Мстители мудро предпочли подождать и дать возможность решить этот вопрос своим лидерам – Стиву и Тони.   
  
\- Тони, - обратился к нему Стив, - то, что он погиб – не повод сдаваться.   
  
\- Кто сказал, что мы собираемся сдаваться? – парировал Тони.  
  
\- В данном случае сдаться было бы переложить ответственность за свои действия на кого-то другого. Как нам предлагает сделать этот договор.   
  
\- Прости, Стив, - вскинул руки Роди, - но как-то это чересчур самонадеянно. Речь идет об организации Объединенных Наций. Это не Совет Безопасности, не Щ.И.Т., не Гидра…  
  
Стив лишь покачал головой:  
  
\- Эта организация также управляется людьми со своими интересами, а интересы эти переменчивы.   
  
\- Вот и хорошо! Для этого я и здесь, - заявил Тони, подходя к ним ближе. – Когда я понял, на что способно моё оружие не в тех руках, то сразу же прикрыл производство.   
  
\- Тони, но это был твой выбор! – обратился к нему Стив, стараясь донести до коллеги свою правду. – Если мы подпишем этот договор, право выбора у нас уже не будет.   
  
\- Что, если эта комиссия отправит нас куда-то, где, как нам кажется, нам не следует быть? – продолжал говорить Стив. - Или же откажутся посылать нас туда, где мы нужны. Может, мы не совершенны. Но самые надежные руки – всё же, наши собственные.   
  
Тони, Ванда это чувствовала, уже знал всё то, что говорил Стив.   
  
\- Если мы не подпишем сейчас, - тихо, но как-то яростно проговорил он, - нас всё равно заставят, рано или поздно. Это факт. И чем дольше мы тянем, тем будет хуже.   
  
Ванда прекрасно знала, о чем говорил Тони. Ведь из всех Мстителей она была одной из самых непопулярных. Если уж чью экстрадицию (или хуже того – пленение) народ Америки поддержит, так это Ванды Максимофф. И государство будет более чем радо им услужить.  
  
\- Хочешь сказать, они придут за мной? – чуть дрожащим голосом проговорила она.   
  
Словно бы услышав нотку страха в её вопросе, Вижин спокойно, но со сталью в голосе, какую редко когда приходилось от него слышать, произнес:  
  
\- Мы защитим тебя.   
  
Ванда повернула голову и встретилась в Вижином глазами. На поверхности взгляд его светло-голубых глаз был спокоен, но где-то в их пронзительной глубине Ванда увидела твердость и стальную решимость. Она не сомневалась, что Вижин сделает всё, что было в его силах, чтобы оградить её от любой опасности.   
  
Их взгляды задержались лишь на одно мгновение, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы между ними пробежала всё та же связь, всё тот же немой диалог, который не прекращался уже больше года…  
  
Из её мыслей Ванду вывел голос Наташи, которая к всеобщему изумлению произнесла:  
  
\- Может, Тони прав, - сказала она, и Мстители все как один удивленно воззрились на неё. Но никто, похоже, не был удивлен её словами больше, чем сам Тони. – И одной рукой можно рулить. А вот если уж совсем убрать руки…  
  
\- А разве это не ты послала правительство куда подальше пару лет назад? – задал ей вопрос Сэм.   
  
Наташа, при этих словах, было заметно, на мгновение почувствовала неловкость:  
  
\- Я просто… Исхожу из ситуации, – сказала она. – Наши ошибки вызвали гражданский протест. Нам надо вернуть доверие общества.  
  
Тони, который всё это время не мог вымолвить ни слова, наконец, дал волю своему изумлению. Беднягу можно было понять – их с Наташей перепалки были притчей во языцех среди сотрудников Щ.И.Т.а и Старк Индастриз.  
  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп. Прости… Мне это послышалось, или ты только что согласилась со мной?  
  
Приподняв сардонически бровь, Наташа повернулась к Тони:  
  
\- Ооо, мне уже хочется забрать свои слова обратно.  
  
Но Тони ни за что не собирался упустить сей знаменательный момент:  
  
\- Нет, нет. Первое слово - дороже второго!  
  
Мобильный телефон Стива завибрировал, знаменуя полученное сообщение.   
  
\- Беспрецедентное событие, - продолжал тем временем делиться впечатлениями Тони. – Так, всё. Вопрос закрыт. Победа за мной.  
  
Ванда, которая, видя, что разговор немного сдвинулся в шуточное русло (что часто бывало, когда в нём участвовал Тони Старк), ушла в свои мысли. И почти даже не заметила, как Стив вдруг резко поднялся из своего кресла и со словами: «Я должен идти» покинул зал.   
  
Ванда любила Стива, но сейчас она была настолько занята своими собственными мыслями о том, что этот договор будет значить для неё, как теперь изменятся их жизни. А то, что жизнь Мстителей уже никогда не будет прежней, сомневаться не приходилось.   
  
Им всем предстояло принять решение. И каждый из Мстителей должен был сделать выбор согласно собственному опыту и характеру, а также пониманию закона и морали.   
  
И Ванда боялась… Она уже сейчас понимала, что тот выбор, к которому склонялась она, мог идти вразрез с выбором того, кого она ценила в этой жизни больше всего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот мы и подобрались к "Гражданской Войне/Противостоянию".
> 
> В этой главе, конечно, не происходит ничего принципиально нового - это пересказ первой части фильма. Но я все же решила включить её в историю с описанием внутренних переживаний героев.


	12. Разум и чувства.

Следующие несколько дней прошли, словно в тумане.   
  
Ванда если и выходила из своей комнаты, то только на свои обычные прогулки по парку. Она не задерживалась ни в одном из тех мест, где у неё мог бы завязаться разговор с одним из её друзей и коллег.   
  
Одним словом – она всех избегала.   
  
Но ей и не приходилось особенно стараться, поскольку все обитатели их базы, так же, как и она, ходили погруженные в свои собственные мысли и переживания.   
  
База впервые казалась Ванде какой-то пустой, почти безжизненной… Как если бы из этого места ушел тот самый дух, которым жили и дышали Мстители. И ему на смену пришло нечто иное – сомнения, страх, недоверие…   
  
Ванде сначала показалось, что хуже всех ситуацию переживал Стив – он, кто даже в самые трудные времена не терял бодрости и присутствия духа, ходил подавленный и отстраненный.   
  
Понаблюдав за ним день, Ванда решила, что здесь дело было не только в Договоре. Может даже – совсем не в Договоре. Но в чём тогда? Каким-то внутренним чутьем, она понимала, что дело могло касаться Пэгги Картер – женщины, которую, как они все подозревали, Стив до сих пор горячо любил.   
  
Стив когда-то рассказал Ванде о своей несбывшейся любви, и с тех пор они больше о Пэгги не говорили.  
  
Они дружили – Стив и Ванда, - но между ними все же сохранялась некоторая дистанция, и она не знала, стоило ли ей каким-то образом обращаться к Стиву по этому вопросу.   
  
В итоге, она решила послушаться своей интуиции. Заметив Стива, стоящим в одиночестве у одного из высоких окон, откуда открывался потрясающий вид на залитый дневным светом лес, Ванда неспешно подошла к своему другу и наставнику.   
  
Стив смотрел прямо перед собой, но Ванда заметила, что он не разглядывал открывающуюся ему панораму – его взгляд был словно бы обращен внутрь себя.  
  
\- Стив?.. – позвала она тихим голосом.   
  
Стив поначалу не подал ни единого признака, что услышал Ванду. Когда прошла почти минута, Ванда решила было, что Стив хотел остаться в одиночестве и не желал разговаривать (и она не обижалась на него за это), и собиралась уже развернуться и уйти, когда Стив, моргнув глазами, словно бы очнулся от забытья.   
  
Он неспешно повернулся и взглянул на неё. Заметив выражение его глаз, Ванда не сумела сдержать вздоха.   
  
Каким удрученным он выглядел. Каким одиноким…  
  
\- Стив… - повторила она, не зная даже, что ей сказать, как его утешить… - Что случилось?..  
  
Стив опустил ресницы, и прошло некоторое время, прежде чем он заговорил. Ванда не делала попыток торопить его, лишь терпеливо ждала.  
  
\- Она ушла, - всё, что сказал он. Но Ванда поняла. Она знала, что если кто и мог вызвать такие чувства в её друге, то только одна женщина. Пэгги Картер.  
  
\- Когда? – спросила Ванда. Она не имела намерения показаться бесчувственной, задавая вопросы. Но она верила в то, что пытаться избегать любых упоминаний болезненной темы, было, в таких случаях, еще хуже.  
  
\- Два дня назад, - ответил Стив. – Я получил сообщение во время нашего совещания по Договору.  
  
За эти два года Ванда успела сформировать особые отношения со всеми своими коллегами по команде – с кем-то она была ближе, с кем-то не очень. Они все друг друга уважали и ценили, но, всё же, были достаточно разными людьми, чтобы знать, что встреться они при других обстоятельствах – вряд ли бы остались в жизни друг друга.   
  
Но, независимо от их общего дела, Ванде хотелось оставаться в жизни Стива. Ей, не смотря ни на что, хотелось быть ему другом. Но у неё по жизни было не так много опыта настоящей близкой дружбы, чтобы она могла легко и естественно предлагать свою эмоциональную поддержку. Всё, что она могла сейчас сделать – это быть рядом.   
  
\- Мне очень жаль, Стив, - тихо и просто сказала Ванда. Она верила, что её друг поймет и увидит глубину и искренность её чувств без лишних слов. Он был одним из немногих людей в этом мире, кому она искренне нравилась, и кто неизменно выступал в её защиту.   
  
\- Я знаю, – так же просто ответил Стив, и уголки его губ дрогнули в легкой улыбке.   
  
\- Что ты будешь делать? – спросила его Ванда.  
  
\- Меня уже пригласили на похороны. Церемония состоится завтра, в соборе Святого Луки, в Лондоне.   
  
Ванда немного помолчала, обдумывая полученную информацию.  
  
\- Ты отправишься один? – она боялась, что Стив останется в такой сложный момент своей жизни в одиночестве. Кто-то из них должен был отправиться с ним – но Наташа в тот же день должна была присутствовать при подписании Соковианского договора в Вене, а Сэма на базе не было видно с тех пор, как прошло то самое совещание пару дней назад.  
  
\- Сэм вызвался сопровождать меня, - мягко улыбнулся Стив. Сэм был преданным другом Стиву, и Ванда была искренне рада этому. Она знала, что помимо Наташи, именно с Сэмом Стива связывала самая крепкая дружба.  
  
Стив, Сэм и Наташа покинули базу утром следующего дня.   
  
Без Клинта – который сразу же заявил, что подписывать Договор не будет и предпочтёт уйти на покой, и Тони с Роди – которые, в свою очередь, уехали в Нью Йорк решать какие-то вопросы с Старк Индастриз и Щ.И.Т.ом, база не просто казалась, она и была почти пустой.  
  
На базе Мстителей остались только Ванда и Вижин.  
  
Прогуливаясь по знакомым тропинкам, Ванда с горькой улыбкой думала о том, что когда-то она была бы только рада остаться одной с Вижином в их доме – а именно так она теперь думала о базе Мстителей, где они все вместе жили.   
  
Но за последние месяцы, и в особенности учитывая события последних дней, Ванда нашла, что, к сожалению, их отношения с Вижином наткнулись на некоторые трудности.  
  
Сначала она думала, что виной всему были её неопытность и эмоциональность – здесь она вспоминала тот памятный день, когда ей удалось хорошенько напугать парочку ассистенток в общей кухне.   
  
Но после длительной работы с Амелией, ей все лучше удавалось понимать и контролировать свои эмоции и порывы. Она научилась игнорировать и отсеивать неприятных ей людей, не обращать внимания на разговоры и слухи, по возможности стараться избегать ситуаций, которые могли её сильно эмоционально ранить или расстроить. С помощью советов доктора Эйнхарт, Ванда всё лучше училась понимать одну простую вещь – мы не можем контролировать мир, но мы можем попытаться контролировать себя.   
  
Чем больше Ванда об этом думала, тем больше она уверялась в правоте своей теории, которая заключалась в том, что их отношения с Вижином зашли в тупик не потому, что кто-то из них потерял интерес к другому – нет, в недостатке чувств Ванду упрекнуть было нельзя… Вижин, в свою очередь, также не выказывал не единого намёка на то, что его отношение к Ванде претерпело какие-либо изменения. Напротив… как бы иронично это ни было, но Ванде казалось, что они наткнулись на камень преткновения именно потому, что чувства их ушли слишком глубоко… И натолкнулись на своё первое препятствие.   
  
Ванда хорошо помнила те разговоры, что случились у неё с Лорой Бартон и Амелией, о том, что ей следовало набраться терпения и не торопить события, особенно в том, что касалось её отношений с Вижином.   
  
Она следовала этим советами, и всё было хорошо… до того вечера, когда Тони Старк устроил праздничную вечеринку по случаю успешного завершения их последней крупной миссии.  
  
Огромный, двухэтажный пентхаус Старка был до отказа забит людьми – сотрудники Старк Интерпрайз, Щ.И.Т.а и, конечно же, сами Мстители – все собрались в отдельные компании и что-то весело и оживленно обсуждали.   
  
Хозяин вечеринки, как заметила Ванда, несмотря на окружающее его веселье, казался погруженным в себя и отстраненным. Тони так же, как и все, смеялся и участвовал в общих разговорах, но в последние месяцы грусть почти не уходила из его глаз.   
  
Ванде так и не удалось построить такой же тесной дружбы с Тони, какая была у неё со Стивом, Наташей и Сэмом (Вижин был в совершенно иной категории), но это не значило, что Тони Старк был ей безразличен.   
  
Она видела, как одиночество постепенно подтачивает его, словно добротная ткань, которая все же треплется по краям.   
  
Ванда пыталась как-то завести разговор с Наташей о его отношения с Пэппер Поттс, которую Ванде приходилось встречать лишь однажды и то, им не удалось даже перемолвиться словом, помимо дежурного приветствия.   
  
Пэппер показалась Ванде милой, умной и дружелюбной женщиной. Совсем не тот тип, что разбивает сердца.   
  
Она сама не знала почему, но ей хотелось, чтобы Пэппер и Тони вернулись друг к другу. Может, она становилась слишком сентиментальной… После двух лет постоянного общения с доктором психологии, Ванда приобрела достаточно разнообразных знаний об этой науке (так, что Амелия порой даже шутила, что Ванда в психологии понимает теперь больше, чем студент-практик первого курса), в том числе о такой вещи, как сублимация, чтобы подозревать, что её такое сильное и прочувствованное желание того, чтобы Тони и Пэппер были вместе, чтобы они получили своё «Жили долго и счастливо» могло быть обусловлено, хотя бы отчасти, её собственным желанием обрести то же самое…   
  
При этих мыслях, Ванда автоматически обвела взглядом помещение, ища глазами знакомый силуэт… Но, конечно же, Вижина на этой вечеринке не было.   
  
Не потому, что ему не следовало «светиться» - ведь здесь были в основном лишь сотрудники их организаций – люди, многие из которых были вхожи на их базу и ранее встречавшие Вижина и других Мстителей.   
  
Просто Вижин, насколько понимала Ванда, не имел интереса к подобным мероприятиям.   
  
Что же касалось самой Ванды, то ей также не приходилось ранее бывать на вечеринках. Или, если точнее, на вечеринках подобного масштаба.   
  
Это, конечно, не был торжественный бал или вечерний прием, но, тем не менее, вечеринка была, как и полагалось статусу Старка - шумной, многолюдной, богатой и яркой.   
  
Мужчины были одеты более-менее неформально, но всё же прихорошились для столь знаменательного события – последняя подобная вечеринка была как раз перед восстанием Ультрона. А вот женщины попадались очень нарядные и яркие.   
  
Ванда, которая до того дня даже не думала о том, чтобы приобрести такую вещь, как коктейльное платье или, того паче, вечерний наряд, даже не знала, что ей можно было надеть на подобное мероприятие.   
  
Недолго думая, она обратилась за помощью к Наташе, и та предложила вместе отправиться в её любимый универмаг в Нью Йорке.   
  
Ванда редко ходила за покупками – разве что только когда, когда точно знала, за чем и куда она идёт. Порой процесс совершенно выматывал её, а иногда случалось и так, что удачный поход по магазинам мог дать заряд бодрости и хорошего настроения.   
  
Тот случай был как раз таким – хотя они вместе с Наташей регулярно вместе посещали Нью Йорк, и несколько раз даже вместе выезжали в другие города, они редко проводили это время за посещением торговых центров, предпочитая маленькие частные лавочки, где можно было найти много интересных и уникальных вещей и предметов искусства.   
  
Они достаточно быстро нашли то, что искали – выбор Ванды пал на черное платье, которое было очень похоже на те, что она предпочитала носить в повседневной жизни, но более нарядным и элегантным. К нему девушки подобрали укороченный жакет из мягкой кожи с металлическими пуговицами и пару изящных туфель из черного бархата с открытым носом.   
  
При оплате покупок, когда продавец-консультант огласила им получившуюся сумму, Ванда слегка поморщилась – она до сих пор не могла привыкнуть к тому, что в принципе, могла позволить себе такие дорогие вещи. Наташа, заметив её реакцию, только улыбнулась и по-дружески ткнула её локтём в бок.   
  
Да, в том, что касалось внешнего вида, Ванда не особенно выделялась на общем фоне собравшихся этим вечером в башне Старка людей.   
  
Но она выделялась.  
  
Точнее сказать, её выделяло из общей толпы отношение к ней окружающих. Были и такие, конечно, кто приветливо улыбался Ванде, обменивался с ней любезностями и шутками, желал ей всего самого лучшего – но их было немного.   
  
На удивление нашлось много таких, кто, не особенно скрываясь, искоса посматривали на неё и перешептывались. Ванда не удивилась, заметив в их числе ту самую высокую темноволосую девушку, которую она напугала в тот памятный день на базе Мстителей. Она стояла в группе таких же красивых, модно и нарядно одетых молодых людей, и, заприметив Ванду, тут же начала им что-то рассказывать, вследствие чего, большинство из людей в той компании одарили Ванду взглядами, полными разной степени подозрения и неодобрения.   
  
И хотя она уже умела не обращать внимания на подобные вещи, ей еще не приходилось сталкиваться в одном месте с таким количеством людей, которым она, похоже, не особенно нравилась, и которые и не собиралась ей доверять, не говоря уже о том, чтобы восхищаться ею, как одной из Мстителей.  
  
Она стояла в большой компании, в которой находился и сам хозяин торжества, когда заметила, как двое молодых мужчин из той же компании, довольно приятной внешности, частенько бросали на неё взгляды и периодически о чём то негромко переговаривались между собой.   
  
Нетрудно было догадаться, что предметом их обсуждений была Ванда. Сначала ей удавалось довольно удачно не обращать на них внимания, но потом её терпение начало иссякать. Заметив дискомфорт Ванды, Тони бросил на парней строгий взгляд и те тут же притихли. Поблагодарив Тони легкой улыбкой, Ванда осталась в компании еще на некоторое время, но ей всё продолжало казаться, что её окружают оценивающие и осуждающие взгляды. Наконец, устав участвовать в общем разговоре, Ванда извинилась и направилась к бару.   
  
Она никогда не любила алкоголь, и обычно пила его лишь по праздникам, и то – совсем немного. Но сейчас ей хотелось немного расслабиться – злоупотреблять выпивкой ей было строго воспрещено, учитывая её способности, - но Ванда решила, что один единственный бокал шампанского вреда никому не причинит.   
  
Подойдя к бару и попросив у бармена бокал искрящегося Шардонне, Ванда уселась на высокий стул, решив самой пока побыть в роли стороннего наблюдателя.   
  
Но её одиночеству не суждено было продлиться долго – один из тех мужчин, что поглядывали на неё ранее, похоже решил последовать за ней.   
  
Он был наиболее привлекательным из двух – высокого роста, атлетического сложения, с каштановыми волосами, подстриженными и уложенными в модную прическу, и глубокими синими глазами. У него были правильные, но не скучные черты лица и очаровательная белозубая улыбка. Ванда предположила, что мало кто из присутствующих на этой вечеринки дам, стали бы возражать его знакам внимания. И в другой раз ей возможно бы даже польстил его интерес, но сейчас у неё было просто не то настроение, чтобы оценить проявленное к ней внимание привлекательного мужчины.   
  
Тем более что её чувства были уже давно и прочно закреплены за другим.  
  
\- Привет, я Райан, - обратился он к ней с улыбкой.  
  
Да, - подумала Ванда, - он еще был и достаточно умен, чтобы не использовать глупых псевдо-остроумных реплик, что некоторые мужчины так часто использовали, дабы привлечь женское внимание.   
  
\- Ванда, - ответила она, вернув улыбку.   
  
\- Я знаю, - произнёс Райан, улыбнувшись еще шире.  
  
Ванда, не заметив в его отношении и мыслях никаких злобных ноток, решила не прогонять его и продолжить разговор. Она обернулась обратно в сторону бара и заметила краем глаза, как Райан занял соседнее кресло слева от неё.   
  
\- Прости за то, что произошло ранее, - проговорил он уже более серьезно, - надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что мы хотели тебя как-то обидеть. Просто мы с Олденом – это мой друг, - давно о тебе слышали и надеялись, наконец, встретить официально на этой вечеринке.  
  
\- Я не обиделась, - любезно и искренне ответила ему Ванда, - просто я не привыкла к таким шумным компаниям.   
  
Райан кивнул:  
  
\- Мы нечасто так собираемся, и народу получается много.   
  
\- Я заметила.  
  
\- Я слышал, как прошла операция. Ты проделала невероятную работу, - сказал он, и в его голосе было столько искреннего восхищения, что Ванда даже почувствовала себя немного неловко.  
  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила она Райана. – Но мы все – Мстители и я, - добились того, что миссия прошла так успешно.   
  
Райан поднял вверх ладони, словно бы говоря: «Эй, никаких возражений»:  
  
\- Конечно! – проговорил он. – Просто твои способности так необычны и захватывающи.   
  
Их разговор продолжался еще около пятнадцати минут, когда Ванда почувствовала, что она устала от окружающего её шума настолько, что ей хотелось выйти куда-нибудь в тишину и спокойствие.  
  
Она видела, что искренне нравилась Райану – он задавал ей интересные вопросы и внимательно слушал её ответы. Она несколько раз замечалаа, как его оценивающий взгляд прошелся по её голым ногам – но он умудрился сделать это так, чтобы не оставить после себя неприятного впечатления.   
  
Райан был потрясающим мужчиной. Интересным, умным, красивым, любезным… Она знала, что многие девушки бы недолго раздумывая, приняли бы его знаки внимания. Но у Ванды он не вызывал ровным счетом никаких эмоций, кроме дружеской симпатии.   
  
Тем более, она чувствовала, что его интерес к ней, хоть и был неподдельным – но во многом исходил из её необычности, её способностей, а не какой-то её исключительной женской привлекательности. Хотя и в этом Райан проявлял заметную заинтересованность.   
  
Закончив разговор на любезной ноте, но отклонив его приглашение на свидание, Ванда встала со своего стула и направилась в сторону дверей, что вели на балкон.  
  
«Балкон» этот был по сути широкой террасой, откуда открывался потрясающий вид на Нью Йорк. Это, если подумать, была та же терраса, на которую выходила лаборатория Тони, где два года назад впервые увидел свет Вижин…  
  
Сделав над собой сознательное усилие не думать о нём, Ванда вышла на середину площадки и несколько минут просто любовалась удивительной красоты видом – отсюда город казался таким загадочным, приобретая почти что сказочные элементы…  
  
Внезапно, она краем глаза заметила легкое движение где-то позади и слева от себя.  
  
Обернувшись, Ванда увидела Наташу, сидящую на одном из широких диванов без спинки, что стояли вдоль стен. Она откинулась назад, почти, что полулежа на удобной поверхности дивана, и неспешно потягивала из высокого бокала шампанское.   
  
Наташа выглядела потрясающе красивой в ассиметричном атласном платье до колена, необычного сине-зеленого цвета, что замечательно оттенял её глубокие зеленые глаза. Её темно-рыжие волосы были уложены гладкой элегантной волной, а губы украшала ярко-красная помада, и она напоминала Ванде одну из див золотого века Голливуда. Аву Гарднер, наверное…  
  
\- А ты что не дала понять, что ты здесь? – спросила её Ванда.  
  
Наташа, сделав очередной глоток из своего бокала, подняла брови:  
  
\- А ты что, не помнишь, что я тебе столько раз говорила? – ответила она вопросом на вопрос. Ванда поняла, что та имела виду свои наставления о том, что Ванде всегда надо было быть начеку и не забывать смотреть по сторонам.  
  
Но, прежде чем Ванда сумела ответить, она продолжила:  
  
\- Тем более что, судя по всему, тебе требовалось одиночество и возможность спокойно подумать наедине с самой собой.  
  
Ванда развернулась, и сама неспешно направилась к диванам. Расположилась недалеко от Наташи, она спросила:  
  
\- А ты о чем здесь думаешь, совсем одна?  
  
\- О том же, подозреваю, что и ты, - был ей ответ.  
  
Ванда отвернулась и уставилась на свои колени. Делая вид, что старательно разглаживает подол своего платья, она произнесла:  
  
\- От него так и нет никаких вестей? – спросила она. Наташа знала, что Ванда была в курсе их с доктором Бэннером отношений. Наташа не говорила об этом открыто, но и не делала из своей истории великого секрета. В отличие от самой Ванды…   
  
Когда прошли несколько секунд, а Наташа так и не ответила, Ванда снова повернулась к ней лицом. Наташа смотрела куда-то вниз, но взгляд её глаз был расфокусирован и выражал такую грусть, какую Ванде редко приходилось видеть от своей подруги.   
  
Это само по себе было ей ответом.   
  
\- Ты веришь, что он вернется? – решилась задать Ванда следующий вопрос. Но только потому, что знала, что Наташа не будет возражать, если Ванда поднимет с ней эту тему.  
  
Наташа глубоко вздохнула и слегка пожала плечами:  
  
\- Должна верить, - коротко ответила она. – Должна.   
  
На несколько минут вновь воцарилась тишина. За это время Ванда успела подумать о том, как же всё-таки Мстителям не везло в любви – любимая женщина Стива была навсегда для него недосягаемой. Возлюбленная Тони, не найдя в себе сил продолжать жить той сумасшедшей жизнью, что жил он сам, решилась уйти, и теперь было неизвестно – вернутся ли они когда-нибудь друг к другу. Доктор Бэннер куда-то изчез, сразу после битвы при Соковии – так, что даже вся технологическая мощь Старка и Щ.И.Т.а не могли его разыскать, – он с таким же успехом мог улететь на другую планету. Тора бросила его земная подруга – ученая леди Джейн Фостер, которой не хватило терпения ждать возвращения бога грома после каждого его исчезновения. Насчет личной жизни Роди и Сэма Ванда была не уверена… кажется, она слышала, что у Роди есть бывшая жена, а вот Сэм, который уже больше года жил на базе на перманентной основе, иногда выбирался на свидания с разными женщинами и был, кажется, всем доволен. Только у Клинта еще, похоже, в личной жизни всё сложилось удачно.  
  
Что же касается самой Ванды и другого оставшегося Мстителя…   
  
Из её мыслей Ванду вывел голос Наташи:  
  
\- А что у вас там с Вижином? – спросила она спокойным голосом, который передавал лишь легкую нотку интереса, как если бы Наташа спрашивала у неё прогноз погоды на завтрашний день.  
  
\- А что у нас с Вижином?.. – спросила в ответ Ванда, которая пока не знала, хотела ли она разговаривать со старшей подругой на эту тему или нет. – У нас всё, как всегда.   
  
\- Как всегда – это точно, - согласно кивнула Наташа.  
  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – спросила её Ванда, которую комментарий Наташи немного насторожил.  
  
\- То, что может тебе пора кое-что ему объяснить? Про то, что бывает, когда мальчик и девочка очень нравятся друг другу, - предложила Наташа.   
  
Ванда, конечно, подозревала, что Наташа была в курсе её чувств к Вижину, но услышать это вот так… было немного неожиданно.  
  
\- Если бы всё было так просто… - проговорила она тихо.  
  
\- Всё, на самом деле, всегда достаточно просто, - ответила ей Наташа. – Это мы сами усложняем ситуацию, поддаваясь своим страхам и сомнениям.   
  
\- Мой случай, сама понимаешь, не настолько прост, чтобы страхи и сомнения можно было так легко отринуть и не обращать на них внимания.  
  
\- Это правда, и всё же… - протянула Наташа.  
  
\- Я тоже понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, - ответила ей Ванда. – Но всё и правда, довольно запутанно…  
  
\- Да, у меня тоже, - отозвалась Наташа.  
  
Какое-то время они сидели в компанейской тишине, любуясь чудесной панорамой ночного Нью Йорка, следя за мерцающими и движущимися во тьме огнями автомобилей и самолетов.   
  
Наконец Наташа, извинившись, поднялась со своего места и направилась обратно внутрь – ей, как она объяснила, еще требовалось поздороваться с некоторыми людьми - с кем ей приходилось работать в прошлом и кого давно не приходилось встречать.  
  
Ванда еще немного посидела на своем месте, но потом поднялась и отправилась дальше по террасе – туда, откуда можно было, при желании, наблюдать большую букву «А» на фасаде здания.  
  
Ванда слегка наклонилась, желая получше разглядеть эмблему Мстителей с этого угла.   
  
Наташа как-то рассказывала ей, что раньше там красовалась надпись «Старк», но после памятной битвы при Нью Йорке, когда брат Тора, - Локи, - открыл портал и впустил на землю враждебных пришельцев, надпись была повреждена, и от неё осталась лишь одна буква. Впоследствии, когда стало понятно, что Мстители были теперь настоящей командой, Тони не стал ничего менять, оставив одинокую букву «А», которая и стала эмблемой Мстителей.  
  
Внезапно, к сверкающим огням, что отражались в стенах здания, примешалось чье-то отражение…   
  
Сознание Ванды даже не сразу зафиксировало, что она видит – красно-фиолетовое лицо с тонкими чертами, пронзительные светло-голубые глаза, которые, казалось, светились, отражаясь от стекла. И золотисто-желтый Камень Бесконечности.  
  
Она обернулась, в полной уверенности, что ей лишь мерещилось его лицо, что его на самом деле здесь нет…   
  
Но он стоял прямо перед ней – высокий, широкоплечий и такой красивый, что Ванде на мгновение захотелось отвести от него глаза – так на неё действовал порой один лишь его вид.   
  
Но тут она заметила кое-что новое в его внешности… Куда-то пропали развивающийся за его спиной золотистый плащ и стального цвета костюм, а на их месте были строгий черный джемпер по фигуре, с круглым вырезом и длинным рукавом, и такие же черные брюки.   
  
Ванда была настолько удивлена его внешним видом, что даже и не нашлась сразу, что сказать.  
  
\- Виж… – удивленно проговорила она, наконец.   
  
Они не виделись с того самого дня, как закончилась их последняя операция – то есть уже почти неделю. Вижин, вместе с Тони, остался наводить порядок в пригороде Денвера – именно там, на складах, Мстители наконец и устроили засаду группе ячеек Гидры, к одной из которых и относились Габриэлла Бьянчи и Бенджамин Брайтон, которые теперь отбывали срок в специально созданной для особо опасных преступников тюрьме (в данном случае – людей, со сверхспособностями), которая, если верить слухам, находилась посреди Атлантического океана, и большую часть времени пребывала под водой.   
  
\- Здравствуй, Ванда, - так же тихо ответил он.  
  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Ванда чувствовала, как в ней поднимается знакомое смущение. Ей уже удавалось успешно справляться с подобными эмоциями в присутствии Вижина, но в этот раз он застал её врасплох, и ей требовалась минутка, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
  
\- Не думала, что встречу тебя здесь, - сказала она.   
  
На лице Вижина появилось выражение легкого удивления:  
  
\- Почему же?.. – спросил он.   
  
\- Не знаю… - ответила, немного неловко, Ванда. – Потому, что я не видела тебя уже почти неделю. Потому, что я не думала, что ты придешь на такое собрание.  
  
Вижин продолжал смотреть на неё:  
  
\- Я вернулся в Нью Йорк вместе с мистером Старком, позавчера днём. И всё это время пробыл здесь… Мне сказали, что ты собираешься придти на вечеринку, которую Тони решил устроить, в честь удачного завершения нашей операции… Нам надо было закончить еще кое-какие дела с тем оружием, что мы изъяли у Гидры.  
  
Ванда кивнула, принимая его объяснения.   
  
Её всё еще не покидало ощущение, что в их отношениях появилась какая-то натянутость, которой прежде никогда не ощущалось – даже во времена, когда они были совершенными незнакомцами… Они всё еще замечательно ладили друг с другом – это правда, но та легкость и открытость, что они делили еще несколько месяцев назад, казалось, куда-то пропала…  
  
Думая о том, что могло послужить причиной такому развитию событий, Ванда пришла к выводу, что дело было, скорее всего, в том, что они с Вижином словно бы застряли в некоем подвешенном состоянии… не имея возможности двигаться вперед, в силу определенных обстоятельств, но и не желая идти назад, возвращая свои отношения в чисто дружеское русло.   
  
И, говоря о подвешенном состоянии… их общие тренировки с Вижином подошли к концу как раз незадолго до их последней миссии, которую они сейчас праздновали вместе со своими друзьями.   
  
Ванда уже обладала значительным опытом и навыками, чтобы не просто совершать прыжки, но чтобы подниматься и передвигаться на значительные расстояния, не теряя ни доли концентрации. Ей даже удавалось теперь переносить вместе с собой посторонние предметы.   
  
После того, как Ванда решила никак не проявлять своих чувств, по отношению к Вижину – давая ему, таким образом, время и возможность естественно развиваться по тому направлению, которое он сочтет нужным, - прекращение их совместных тренировок был вторым значительным отступом в их отношениях.   
  
\- Почему ты здесь, совсем одна? – спросил у неё Вижин.   
  
Ванда, конечно же, не стала рассказывать ему, о чём лишь несколько минут назад она разговаривала с Наташей.  
  
\- Не знаю… Я устала от шума голосов и музыки… - Она подошла к краю террасы и стала разглядывать открывающуюся оттуда панораму. - Хотелось побыть одной, спокойно подумать…  
  
Вижин подошел, встав справа от неё, так что они теперь вместе смотрели в одном направлении.   
  
\- О чём же ты думала? – тихо спросил Вижин, и по телу Ванды пробежала уже такая знакомая волна легкого трепета. От неё не укрылся тот факт, что они теперь разговаривали друг с другом гораздо менее формально, чем в первые месяцы их отношений. Это варьировалось, конечно, от ситуации к ситуации, и могло зависеть от ряда причин – где они были, были ли они одни или же в чьей-то компании, какое у каждого из них было настроение…   
  
Не в силах ответить правдой на его вопрос, Ванда решила, вместо этого, поделиться другой темой, что занимала её:  
  
\- Я думала о том, как мне хочется сбежать отсюда и никогда не возвращаться.  
  
Она заметила, как при её словах Вижин слегка нахмурился и чуть опустил голову – и хотя он не посмотрел на неё, было понятно, что всё его внимание теперь было обращено на то, что говорила Ванда.   
  
\- Сбежать?.. – проговорил недоуменно Вижин. – Но почему? Что-то произошло?  
  
\- Что-то продолжает происходить, Вижин, - устало ответила ему Ванда. Она потерла пальцами лоб, чувствуя, как от усталости и напряжения у неё начала болеть голова.   
  
Заметив этот жест, Вижин, наконец, обернулся к ней. Его лицо теперь недвусмысленно выражало беспокойство её состоянием:  
  
\- Ванда… - сказал он таким голосом, каким разговаривал только с ней – и Ванду на секунду одолело желание упасть ему на грудь и расплакаться – как когда-то, в Айове...   
  
Как бы она хотела сейчас ощутить себя в безопасности в тепле его рук… Но она не могла. Не сейчас. Может быть – никогда.  
  
\- Что происходит, Ванда? – спросил он её всё тем же голосом.   
  
Ванда глубоко вздохнула и произнесла:  
  
\- Они не любят меня, Вижин, - сказала она тихо, но только потому, что знала, что Вижин услышал бы её в любом случае.   
  
\- Они?.. – недоуменно отозвался он.  
  
\- Люди, Вижин, - пояснила она. – Люди не любят меня.   
  
Ванда немного помолчала, собираясь с мыслями, и продолжила:  
  
\- Ты же сам видишь все эти репортажи, всю эту постоянную информационную бомбардировку, ты знаешь, что меня называют Алой Ведьмой… И это то, чем я для них являюсь, Вижин. Для большинства из них. Они не желают видеть во мне человека, не хотят узнавать меня… Это не просто какие-то предубеждения, это самая настоящая неприязнь.  
  
Вижин слушал её и легкая складка, что образовалась меж его бровей, стала глубже:  
  
\- Но какая причина может быть у этих людей не любить тебя, Ванда? – спросил он с искренним непониманием, как если бы сама возможность того, что Ванда могла кому-то не понравиться, была для него совершенно непостижима.   
  
\- Здесь, наверное, есть несколько причин… - медленно ответила она. – Тот факт, что я иностранка с невероятными и непостижимыми способностями, которая живёт в их стране, примкнув к уважаемой и любимой команде супергероев. А может, не стоит исключать такую возможность, я просто не вызываю в них симпатии и доверия сама по себе…  
  
\- Но как такое возможно? – голос Вижина был тихим, но полным такого искреннего непонимания и возмущения, что Ванда едва не улыбнулась.  
  
\- Такое возможно… - ответила она. – Я думала раньше, что люди со временем просто привыкнут ко мне, и, если не проникнуться ко мне любовью, то, хотя бы, научаться меня терпеть. Но этого не происходит. Наоборот – со временем, их истинные чувства становятся всё более заметными. Многие даже не стесняются переговариваться обо мне в моём же собственном присутствии, думая, что я ничего не замечаю и не слышу, - Ванда пожала плечами. – И, наверное, во многом я и сама виновата…   
  
\- Но я видел тебя с другими людьми – ты в отличных отношениях не только с остальными Мстителями, у тебя есть друзья и среди сотрудников Щ.И.Т.а и Старк Индастриз, - проговорил Вижин. На его лице появилось сосредоточенное выражение, как если бы он старался сложить воедино сложный паззл. И, по сути, так и было – ведь человеческие отношения и эмоции до сих пор были во многом загадкой для Вижина.   
  
И он был совершенно прав – у Ванды были друзья, которые искренне и глубоко ценили и уважали её – не только как Мстителя, но и как её саму – Ванду Максимофф.   
  
Но, то были отдельные случаи. А она говорила о той, порой безымянной, толпе, которая окружала её, и от которой, по роду деятельности, ей было просто не скрыться.  
  
Если бы ситуация была иной, ей было бы совершенно всё равно, что думают о ней все эти люди. Но, похоже, она не обладала тем складом характера, что требовался для длительного пребывания под вниманием окружающих. Справедливости ради надо было сказать, что никому из Мстителей не доводилось испытывать на себе того критичного отношения, что доставалось Ванде… Даже Халка умудрялись изображать порой эдаким душкой, вроде огромного плюшевого мишки. А вот её не упускали возможности демонизировать.  
  
Эти люди не были заинтересованы в том, чтобы узнавать её – они уже сделали свои выводы о ней, окрестили её некоей ведьмой, и теперь неустанно пытались втиснуть её в те рамки, что сами же и придумали для неё.   
  
И, что было самым печальным, разговаривая с Вижином, она видела, что он не понимает её аргументов. Не потому, что не желал понимать и не прилагал должных стараний и усилий – в этом Вижин неизменно, всегда шел ей навстречу.   
  
Вижин добился немалых успехов за эти месяцы в понимании людей и их настроений. Но и этого порой было недостаточно для того, чтобы в полной мере постичь человеческие импульсы и порывы.  
  
Его ум был слишком рациональным, слишком здравым и логичным, чтобы понимать, насколько иррационально мыслило подавляющее число людей. Он, казалось, так до конца и не смог постичь, что большинство людей жили, руководствуясь в основном не логикой и расчетом, а следуя эмоциям, неожиданным порывам, чутью…  
  
Он считал, что если в отношении Ванды и проявлялась какая-то настороженность или даже отторжение, то эти чувства людей проистекали из простого незнания Ванды, из недопонимания или недостатка знакомства, их недостаточного опыта общения с ней.   
  
И Ванда даже не стала пытаться объяснять ему, что те люди, что намеревались считать её ведьмой, и их было немало, уже сформировали своё отношение, и что бы она ни сделала – нарядись она хоть в ярко-розовую туту и станцуй перед ними танец маленьких лебедей, - ничто не заставит их видеть в ней нечто иное, кроме опасной, непредсказуемой женщины. Ничто не избавит их от желания посадить её на первый же рейс в один конец обратно до Соковии.  
  
В тот вечер Ванда поняла, что как бы ни были привязаны они друг к другу, какие бы глубокие чувства их не связывали – Ванда, конечно, могла только догадываться об истинной природе чувств Вижина, но в своих уже не сомневалась, - существовали такие аспекты её характера и жизни, которые Вижин просто не мог понять – по крайней мере, пока.   
  
Это, конечно, расстраивало её, но она готова была ждать… Она готова была ждать Вижина, дать ему самому придти ко всем необходимым пониманиям. У неё не было права ни торопить его, ни обижаться на него за то, что он пока еще не понимал всех тонкостей и нюансов человеческой натуры.   
  
У них было время…  
  
При этой мысли, Ванда вздрогнула. Ей неожиданно вспомнился один из их недавних разговоров с Вижином, незадолго до того, как они прекратили свои совместные тренировки. Она уже и не помнила, с чего начался разговор – кажется, они обсуждали предстоящую миссию, и с какими возможными трудностями их команда могла столкнуться.  
  
Они стояли под сенью высокого бука, наслаждаясь погожим весенним днем, когда Вижин произнес:  
  
\- Есть одна вещь, Ванда… - начал он негромко, но что-то в его тоне заставило Ванду внимательно прислушиваться к его словам. – Есть одна мысль… или же чувство… которые продолжают посещать меня.  
  
\- О чём ты? – так же тихо спросила его Ванда. Они разговаривали вполголоса, хотя на несколько сотен метров вокруг не было ни души, что создавало вокруг них ауру близости, которую еще несколько месяцев назад Ванда сочла бы слишком смущающей, но теперь лишь наслаждалась, пребывая в компании Вижина и обладая его безраздельным вниманием.   
  
\- Я продолжаю думать о том, что всё это не сможет продолжаться вечно… - проговорил он.  
  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – повторила Ванда, слегка нахмурившись.  
  
\- Не знаю… - чуть покачал головой Вижин, как если бы он сам до конца не понимал, что его тревожило. И, похоже, так оно и было. – Но меня не покидает чувство, что вскоре той жизни, что мы здесь для себя устроили, может придти конец…  
  
Ванда удивленно и с тревогой смотрела на него, но Вижин не отрывал собственного взгляда, что был устремлен к далёкому горизонту.  
  
\- Мстители стали слишком могущественными, слишком непобедимыми… Мы словно маяк, что не только разгоняет тьму и помогает тем, кто в том нуждается, мы еще и приглашаем опасность – одним своим существованием, одной своей силой мы провоцируем противостояние. Вселенная стремится к равновесию, и какую бы силу мы из себя ни представляли, ей навстречу всегда будет идти равное ей по силе сопротивление…   
  
Ванда тогда подумала, что какие бы препятствия ни встретились на пути Мстителей, они встретят их как всегда – вместе. И они преодолеют их – потому, что они были командой.   
  
И самое главное – у них было время.  
  
Как в тот день – стоять посреди поля, усаженного травой и высокими деревьями, чувствовать дуновение легкого прохладного ветерка на коже, слушать шуршание крон деревьев и чириканье птиц… Но самое главное – ощущать то самое присутствие рядом с собой.   
  
Что бы ни произошло в будущем, у неё были эти мгновения…  
  


***

  
  
Вернувшись мыслями в настоящее, Ванда, которая сейчас сидела на берегу озера и любовалась яркими солнечными бликами, что играли на его гладкой поверхности, с глубоким вздохом встала и отправилась обратно в сторону базы.   
  
Но из её мыслей никак не шел тот разговор, и Ванда подумала – а не этот ли день тогда предрекал Вижин?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вижин всё не так поймет и натворит дел. =)
> 
> Но потом он исправится. =)
> 
> Кстати, когда я придумывала платье для Ванды, я решила поискать среди фотографий самой Элизабет Олсен, в надежде на вдохновение. =)
> 
> И очень обрадовалась, найдя это фото:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e7/7d/35/e77d35b5eb6169c6ecdfaaddfa0c0690.jpg
> 
> Мне кажется, этот наряд очень в стиле Ванды. =)


	13. The Great Escape.

Возвратившись на базу, Ванда хотела было сразу же подняться к себе в комнату, но тут почувствовала знакомый аромат, идущий из кухни.   
  
Паприка… Интересно, что там делал Вижин?..  
  
Подходя к кухне, Ванда увидела Вижина, который стоял у плиты и держал в руках распечатку одного из её рецептов, зачитывая рекомендации вслух.  
  
До Ванды донеслось его задумчивое бормотание себе под нос: «Щепотка паприки… Щепотка», и едва не рассмеялась в голос. Для Вижина, с его любовью к точному расчету, выражения, вроде «щепотка» представляли собой очередной вызов, каковым безусловно являлась человеческая любовь к абстрактному.   
  
Несколько недель назад, она, всё ещё следуя своему старому хобби, решила приготовить одно из блюд, что ей доводилось пробовать, еще живя в Соковии – паприкаш. Это блюдо, что часто готовилось как соус с паприкой к яичной лапше, пришло в Соковию из Венгрии, с которой они соседствовали, и было довольно популярным.  
  
Она с удовольствием тогда съела приготовленное ею блюдо и угостила всех желающих – особенно паприкаш тогда понравился Наташе и Сэму.   
  
И теперь Вижин решил приготовить паприкаш для неё… Конечно, он мог тоже вдруг заинтересоваться приготовлением еды, но учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, тот факт, что сам он никогда ничего не ел и то, что на базе ему, кроме Ванды кормить было некого… Да, с нежностью подумала Ванда, входя на кухню, Вижин теперь и готовил специально для неё…  
  
\- Никак, паприкаш?.. – произнесла она, подходя ближе и давая Вижину знать о своём присутствии.   
  
Он, похоже, ждал её:  
  
\- Подумал, что это поможет поднять тебе настроение, - ответил Вижин.  
  
Ванда подошла к кастрюле, в которой готовился густой ярко-красный соус, и, зачерпнув немного ложкой, отправила себе в рот. Она решила не соблюдать обычные правила гигиены, учитывая, что ей, похоже, придется одной есть готовящееся блюдо.  
  
Соус был немного горьковатым и при этом ему не доставало соли. Но, в целом, у Вижина получилось неплохо – особенно, учитывая тот факт, что самому ему ни есть, ни готовить пищу раньше не приходилось.   
  
\- И тебе это удалось, - заключила с улыбкой Ванда.   
  
Видимо заметив, что Ванда что-то утаивает, Вижин немного неловко проговорил:  
  
\- Справедливости ради, стоит отметить, что я прежде никогда ничего не ел…  
  
\- Можно мне? – спросила Ванда, снова улыбнувшись Вижину.   
  
Вижин отошел от плиты, освобождая ей место. Ванда старательно делала вид, что изучает выставленные рядом на столе специи, про себя думая о том, что их общение с Вижином приобрело нотки почти мучительной неловкости. Как если бы они были двумя людьми, которым полагалось быть лучшими друзьями, но которые при этом совсем не знали друг друга. Всё это «хождение по яичной скорлупе», как называла такие вещи Наташа, начинало изрядно её выматывать – если в их отношениях с Вижином в ближайшее время не наступит прорыва, она просто не знала, что она будет делать… Впрочем, скоро этот выбор мог быть сделан за них самих.  
  
\- Ванда? – неуверенно позвал её Вижин, который теперь отошел от неё и встал по противоположную сторону стола.   
  
\- Хмм? – отозвалась Ванда, всё еще не отрывая взгляда от очередной стеклянной баночки, что вертела в руках. Она понятия не имела, что в ней было. Даже после того, как разглядывала её с полминуты и поднесла к носу. Может, кардамон?..  
  
\- Никто не питает к тебе недружественных чувств, Ванда, - сказал он таким тоном, словно бы впервые пытался говорить на совершенно незнакомом ему языке, и не совсем понимал с чего ему начинать и как продолжать.   
  
\- Спасибо, - с легкой иронией проговорила она, закрывая баночку крышкой и ставя обратно на стол.   
  
\- Не стоит меня благодарить, - всё так же неловко проговорил он. – Тут всё дело в непроизвольной реакции мозжечковой миндалины. Люди не могут ничего поделать со своим страхом перед тобой.  
  
Кажется, она начинала понимать, что он пытался до неё донести…  
  
\- А как насчет тебя? – спросила она, чуть поддразнивающим тоном. Она знала, что Вижин никогда не боялся её, даже в тот первый день их знакомства.   
  
\- Мой мозжечок синтезирован, так что… - ответил он с улыбкой, усаживаясь на стул напротив неё - в их разговор, наконец, вернулось подобие той дружеской теплоты и близости, что они делили все эти месяцы, и Ванда не смогла удержаться от ответного смеха.  
  
Слегка расслабившись, она проговорила:  
  
\- Я привыкла думать о себе определенным образом, - сказала она. – Но, вот с этим… - Ванда подняла руку, и рядом с её ладонью появился знакомый ярко-красный огонек энергии. – Я стала другой… В душе я всё еще остаюсь собой, я думаю… - она опустила руку и огонёк исчез. – Но только не в глазах окружающих, - закончила она с ноткой грусти.   
  
Ванда делала еще одну попытку донести до Вижина эту простую истину. Но он был слишком рациональным и слишком благородным, чтобы понять, что люди могли питать искреннюю неприязнь к незнакомому человеку, который ничего им лично не сделал. Вот так просто. Наверное, как и сказал Вижин, на уровне инстинктов.   
  
Вижин смотрел на стол прямо перед собой, и, было видно, тоже решался на какое-то откровение:  
  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я понятия не имею, что это такое? – проговорил он, легко касаясь пальцами Камня Силы, что светился мягким золотистым свечением у него во лбу.   
  
Вижин поднял голову и на мгновение встретился ней взглядом.  
  
\- Могу лишь строить догадки, - тихо произнес он.   
  
Ванда удивленно вскинула голову. Камень Силы они и раньше обсуждали, но лишь вскользь. Вижин редко первым начинал говорить об этом аспекте своей сущности.   
  
– Я знаю, что он не из этого мира… Наделил силой скипетр Локи, дал тебе твои способности, но… его истинная природа остается для меня загадкой. И всё же, он – часть меня, - заключил Вижин.   
  
Им еще никогда не приходилось говорить о Камне в таком ключе. Ванда спросила:  
  
\- Ты его боишься?  
  
\- Хочу его постичь, - ответил Вижин, глядя прямо на неё. – Чем больше я понимаю, тем меньше он контролирует меня. И однажды… возможно, сумею его подчинить.  
  
Ванда на мгновение почувствовала панику. Она не знала точно, что вызвало у неё это чувство… Но знала, что останься она здесь еще хоть на минуту, то может сказать или сделать нечто такое, о чем потом, скорее всего, пожалеет.   
  
Не прошло и десяти минут с тех пор, как она вошла на базу и уже ей, по непонятным причинам, хотелось убежать отсюда подальше и побыстрее. Не сумев придумать лучшего предлога, она сказала:  
  
\- Не знаю, что тут в кастрюле, но это не паприкаш… - проговорила она, надеясь, что её голос прозвучал достаточно буднично. – Давай, я схожу в магазин, - она отошла от плиты и направилась к выходу из кухни. – Минут через двадцать буду.  
  
Когда Вижин буквально слетел со своего места и, совершив фазовый скачок, мгновенно материализовался перед ней, Ванда не удивилась… Что-то во всей этой ситуации было не так… Что-то было странно… И, похоже, ей скоро предстояло узнать, что именно.  
  
\- С другой стороны, мы могли бы заказать пиццу, - любезно предложил Вижин, старательно делая вид, что ничего необычного не происходило.  
  
Но он только что преградил ей путь, явно не намереваясь дать ей пройти… Вижин, который никогда раньше не делал ничего подобного.  
  
\- Вижин… я что, под домашним арестом?  
  
Ванда прочитала ответ в его глазах до того, как он успел опустить веки и неловко отвести взор.  
  
\- Из соображений безопасности, - тихо проговорил он.  
  
Ванда сделала вид, что не поняла его, и сделала еще одну попытку пройти мимо.  
  
\- Я могу за себя постоять.  
  
Но тут Вижин протянул руку и мягко, но решительно её задержал. Ванда почувствовала, как при этом жесте в ней словно что-то обмерло. Холодная дрожь пробежала по её телу при его следующих словах, а на глаза едва не выступили слёзы, но она сдерживалась из последних сил. Она знала, что всё скоро закончиться.  
  
\- Не твоей, - произнес Вижин тоном Вижина-мстителя, который так редко использовал с ней.  
  
\- Мистер Старк хотел бы исключить вероятность нового громкого инцидента, - продолжил он всё тем же тоном. – Пока Договор не вступит в окончательную силу.   
  
Ванда чувствовала, как с каждым его словом, в ней просыпаются эмоции, которые прежде не доводилось испытывать по отношению к Вижину – глубокая обида, гнев, чувство, что её предали, променяли… Даже её голос обратился в лёд, когда она произнесла, глядя ему в глаза:  
  
\- А чего хочешь ты?  
  
\- Чтобы люди увидели тебя такой, какой я тебя вижу, - ответил он, и Ванда действительно едва не расплакалась прямо там, на кухне.   
  
Она не могла оставаться там больше ни секунды - присутствие Вижина сейчас было больше, чем она могла вынести и сохранить самообладание.  
  
Ванда положила свою ладонь на его правую руку, которой он всё еще удерживал её, и на секунду они словно бы застыли в полуобъятии. Но момент очень быстро прошел, потому что Ванда, не говоря ни слова, отвела руку Вижина в сторону и пошла прочь.  
  
Ей хотелось бежать, но она заставила себя идти как обычно. Ей не хотелось, чтобы Вижин думал, что она сбегала от него или от обстоятельств. Хотя так, по сути, оно и было. Она могла бы остаться там и отстоять своё право на свободу…  
  
Но было ли у неё это право?..   
  
Ванда дошла, наконец, до своей комнаты и, закрыв за собой дверь, опустилась на кровать.   
  
У неё не было никакой легальной защиты, кроме той, что ей обеспечивал Тони Старк, который теперь, похоже, решил воспользоваться своей властью над ней, чтобы указывать, что ей можно и нельзя было делать.   
  
Она знала, все эти годы, что ему нельзя было доверять…  
  
 _«Но, что, если он делает это ради тебя?»_  - прозвучала в её сознании мысль.  _«Что, если он просто хочет избежать инцидента, который только усложнит и без того непростую ситуацию?»._  
  
Обращаясь с ней, как с неразумным дитя? Запирая её на базе, не спросив её собственного мнения? Отобрав, по сути, у неё право самой принимать за себя решения? Какими бы ни были благородными его мотивы, Тони избрал не самый удачный способ притворить их в жизнь.  
  
И из всех, кого он мог избрать, он поставил Вижина быть её надзирателем и, по сути, тюремщиком.   
  
Ванда рассмеялась этой горькой иронии.  
  
Тони был, конечно же, совершенно прав, выбрав Вижина. Он наверняка догадывался, что ей могло хватить сил справиться с ним, вздумай она сбежать. Но он рассчитывал не на это. Он поступил по-настоящему хитро, решив, что тех чувств, что связывали их, и о которых теперь уже, похоже, догадывались все Мстители, будет достаточно, чтобы она осталась добровольно и не оказывая никакого сопротивления.   
  
В эти мгновения вся старая неприязнь, что Ванда уже давно было оставила в прошлом, вернулась с новой силой. Этот мерзавец смел использовать её собственные чувства, чтобы манипулировать ею… И что было еще хуже – у него это замечательно получалось! Он знал все её слабые места и не стеснялся использовать их в своих целях.   
  
Но то, что он, по сути, направил против неё Вижина – это было хуже всего. Нет, хуже всего было то, что Вижин добровольно стал помогать Старку в его планах с ней.   
  
Ванда знала, что Вижин никогда бы не сделал этого, если бы не верил, что поступает исключительно в интересах её благополучия и безопасности.   
  
Он, со свойственным ему складом характера и мышления, полагал, что если она просто останется и докажет тем самым всем, что ей можно было доверять, что она была согласна на все те уступки, которые люди навязывали ей и остальным Мстителям… То любое противление в её адрес в обществе сойдёт на нет, и проблема будет решена.   
  
Конечно, сама она видела ситуацию совершенно иначе. Так, как Вижин просто был не в состоянии её увидеть.   
  
Люди хотели либо контролировать Ванду Максимофф и её способности, либо услать её куда подальше.  
  
В том, что касалось Договора, Ванда была полностью на стороне Стива. И не только из-за выкинутого Тони фокуса – она с самого начала сказала, что возьмет всё возможное время, чтобы обдумать своё решение, но только для того, чтобы отстрочить решающий момент и выиграть время для остальных… Её не покидала надежда, что Стив что-нибудь придумает…  
  
Но она и подумать не могла, что ей придется сидеть под домашним арестом, с Вижином в роли надзирателя. Это был какой-то абсурд… И если они все думали, что тем самым заставят её подписать Договор, они очень сильно заблуждались. Она склонялась выбрать третью опцию, и, вслед за Клинтом, уйти из Мстителей. Единственное, что её ещё удерживало – был Вижин… Вижин, который подписал Договор. Вижин, который, как ни старался, не понимал её - её чувств, её причин - до конца… При мысли о том, чтобы оставить его и скрыться где-то, пока никто уже и не вспомнит про Алую Ведьму, ей хотелось плакать…   
  
Когда она успела стать такой плаксой?.. Она прошла через потерю своей семьи, бедность, эксперименты Гидры, разрушение её родного города… и она выстояла. Она знала, что сможет выстоять и сейчас. И она редко позволяла себе предаваться жалости к самой себе… Но Вижин занимал совершенно особенное место в её жизни. Место, которое, она уже начала подозревать, никто кроме него больше никогда не займёт…  
  
Кто бы мог подумать, что они найдут друг друга по разные стороны в этом противостоянии характеров и решительности?..  
  


***

  
  
Когда, около десяти часов вечера, недалеко от базы вспыхнула яркая вспышка пламени, Ванда была на кухне – она, что просидела почти весь день у себя, не покидая комнаты, проголодалась и теперь решила приготовить себе свой любимый бутерброд с тунцом и заварить чашку бодрящего чая с лимоном.   
  
Не успела она подбежать ближе к окнам, чтобы лучше разглядеть, что могло произойти, как рядом с ней материализовался Вижин – он, казалось, был на первом этаже и прошел сквозь пол.   
  
\- Что это? – спросила она слегка встревожено у Вижина.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, оставайся здесь, - произнес он тоном Вижина-мстителя, который она в последнее время начала потихоньку недолюбливать. Он напоминал ей о том, что она в данный момент была для Вижина не его близким человеком, а словно бы некоей миссией, которую он намеревался выполнить безукоризненно, не допуская ни единого отступления от плана.   
  
Не успел Вижин просочиться сквозь стену и исчезнуть в темноте, как Ванда почувствовала новое присутствие - кто-то приближался с её спины. Они с Вижином были на базе совершенно одни, и никто из Мстителей, насколько она знала, не собирался пока возвращаться, а значит…  
  
В следующую же секунду Ванда с помощью своей магии схватила с разделочной доски нож и направила его в сторону того, кто сумел проникнуть в одно из самых хорошо охраняемых мест в мире.   
  
Стремительно обернувшись и ожидая увидеть кого угодно, Ванда с изумлением и ужасом поняла, что направила нож прямо в лоб Клинту Бартону.  
  
Нож замер буквально в нескольких миллиметрах от Клинта, но тот, казалось, и бровью не повёл, видимо ожидая подобной реакции. Он невозмутимо отвел пальцем лезвие от своего лица и сказал:  
  
\- Наверное, надо было всё-таки постучать в дверь.  
  
Ванде хотелось одновременно обнять его и хорошенько стукнуть. Какого он, вообще, вытворяет?!  
  
\- Боже правый! – выдохнула она. – Ты-то здесь откуда?  
  
Клинт стремительно прошел мимо нее в сторону окон:  
  
\- Расстраиваю свою семью, - сказал он, и, вынув из своего колчана стрелы, пустил две в противоположные концы кухни.   
  
\- Мы собирались ехать кататься на водных лыжах.   
  
Он схватил её за руку и повёл за собой:  
  
\- Кэпу нужна наша помощь. Идём!  
  
Ванда не раздумывая пошла вместе с ним. Но не успели они пройти и нескольких метров, как позади них раздался голос Вижина:  
  
\- Клинт! – позвал он. – Тебя не должно быть здесь.  
  
Ванда внутренне поморщилась, слушая его – голос Вижина был таким беспристрастным, таким… почти бесчувственным. Как если бы они не были друзьями, и не существовало этих двух лет, полных событий и эмоций…  
  
Клинт и Ванда обернулись к Вижину, по ходу встретившись глазами. Взгляд Клинта говорил: «Предоставь это мне».  
  
\- Правда, что ли? – ответил он Вижину. – Я в отставке сколько – минут пять? А тут уже черте что творится.   
  
\- Ты подумал о последствиях своих действий? – проговорил Вижин все тем же голосом.   
  
\- Да, вот прям только что, - ответил Клинт, и в следующую же секунду Вижин попал в электроловушку, что для него установил ранее Клинт.   
  
Тонкие ярко-голубые разряды охватили тело Вижина, на время обездвижив его. Ванда тоже замерла на месте – в это мгновение всё словно бы отошло на задний план, и всё, что она видела – это Вижин… То, что происходило шло вразрез со всеми её инстинктами – помочь ему, вызволить из ловушки… Не говоря уже о подавляющем чувстве вины, которое она испытывала уже сейчас.   
  
Из её ступора Ванду вывел Клинт – со словами: «Нам пора уходить», он вновь побежал в сторону выхода. Но Ванда не сдвинулась с места.   
  
До того, как Вижин появился, она бы без разговоров ушла с Клинтом на помощь Стиву. Но сейчас… Как бы ни складывалась ситуация, Клинт просил её сделать нечто, что было для неё по-настоящему болезненно – оттолкнуть Вижина, противостоять ему, противиться…  
  
Клинт, заметив, что Ванда не следует за ним, остановился и обернулся:  
  
\- Нам в ту сторону, - сказал он.  
  
Ванда неловко покачала головой:  
  
\- Я и так уже принесла достаточно неприятностей, - проговорила она.   
  
Клинт казался слегка раздраженным её мешканьем. Он вновь подбежал к ней:  
  
\- Я не могу всё сделать за нас двоих, Ванда, - начал он. – Хочешь по-детски киснуть, можешь возвращаться обратно в школу. Хочешь что-то исправить – придется взрослеть.  
  
В другой ситуации Ванда бы точно не оставила комментарии Клинта без ответа, но тут его лицо изменилось – что-то произошло за спиной Ванды.  
  
\- Вот черт! – только и успел выдать Клинт, и уже в следующую секунду Вижин был рядом с ним.   
  
Одновременно случились две вещи: Клинт пустил в Вижина стрелу, а тот стальной хваткой сжал лук в руке Клинта. Стрела прошла прямиком сквозь Вижина, лук Клинта оказался в левой руке Вижина, а правой он послал Стрелка назад с такой силой, что тот отлетел на несколько метров.   
  
Но Клинт быстро сгруппировался и со словами: «Надо было размяться», вынул из-за пояса раскладной металлический жезл и ринулся на Вижина.  
  
Но все его атаки были впустую – оружие либо проходило сквозь тело Вижина, либо натыкалась на неизмеримо более прочный вибраниум.  
  
Наконец, Вижин зажал Клинта в стальной хватке, обхватив того сзади за шею.   
  
Ванда понимала, что Клинт вступил в бой не для того, чтобы одолеть Вижина – любой знал, что это было невозможно, - а лишь для того, чтобы дать ей время подумать и решиться.   
  
И ей было так страшно… Она не знала, понимал ли Клинт, на что он предлагал ей пойти, но она понимала одно – что бы она сейчас ни решила – это будет только её собственный выбор.   
  
И этот выбор было сделать так сложно… Если бы не Вижин, она сразу же бы покинула базу Мстителей и их команду, как и Клинт – ушла «в отставку».   
  
И сейчас в ней боролись два равных по силе желания – уйти, потому что она знала, что Мстители уже никогда не будут прежними, и что люди в этой стране никогда не будут по-настоящему любить и ценить её, и остаться – потому что знала, что если уйдёт – то, скорее всего, больше никогда не увидит Вижина… А если и увидит – он будет разочарован в ней, предан ею… Сохранятся ли в его душе те чувства, что они делили эти годы?..  
  
Но в ту же секунду Ванда поняла одну вещь – даже если она выберет остаться сейчас, ничего хорошего из этого в итоге всё равно не выйдет.   
  
Она не хотела разочаровывать Вижина, оставлять его, возможно даже, он расценит её действия как предательство… Но если она останется – разве это не то же самое? Предательство самой себя? И разве подобное предательство не было худшим из двух?  
  
\- Клинт, ты не способен одолеть меня, - проговорил Вижин всё тем же голосом – таким далёким от того тона, который она привыкла слышать от Вижина. От  _её_  Вижина…  
  
И вдруг, эта мысль словно бы дала Ванде силы решиться. В её сознании тот Вижин, которого она знала и любила, словно бы отделился от этого холодного незнакомца, что стоял сейчас между ней и её свободой.  
  
\- Знаю, что нет, - удушенным голосом проговорил Клинт. – Но она может.   
  
Вижин поднял глаза и посмотрел на Ванду. В его взгляде на мгновение отразился тот Вижин, которого она когда-то знала, но она уже приняла решение, и отступать было некуда:  
  
\- Вижин, - тихо проговорила она, собрав энергию в своих руках. – Всё, хватит. Пусти его. Я ухожу.   
  
\- Я не могу этого допустить, - проговорил он вновь голосом Вижина-мстителя.   
  
Он не оставил ей выбора. Она не была ничьей пленницей. Даже его.   
  
Ванда развела в стороны руки, манифестируя свою энергию, направляя её в тело Вижина. Его собственные руки тут же потеряли свою плотность, а светящийся золотистым светом Камень во лбу окрасился в ярко-алый цвет. Даже в собственных кошмарах она не могла себе представить, что когда-нибудь сделает такое.   
  
Клинт, которого больше не сдерживала хватка Вижина, рухнул на пол, а Ванда тем временем начала менять заряд своей энергии:  
  
\- Прости меня, - дрожащим голосом проговорила она, продолжая изменять плотность тела Вижина, пока тот не начал медленно оседать на полу. Он был весь охвачен ярко-алым свечением, а плиты под его весом начали трескаться и ломаться.   
  
\- Если ты сделаешь это, - сдавленно проговорил Вижин, - люди всегда будут тебя бояться.  
  
Не ослабляя заряда своей энергии, Ванда наконец сказала ему то, что она надеялась всё это время, он сможет понять сам:  
  
\- Я не в силах повлиять на страх других, только на свой собственный, - тихо и с какой-то яростью проговорила она, и в следующий момент пол под Вижином проломился и он стремительно начал падать вниз, разбивая за собой бетонные плиты и уходя глубоко в землю.   
  
Ванда смотрела на глубокую дыру, что образовалась перед ней, и в которой только что исчез Вижин. Она была в таком шоке от содеянного, что даже не заметила, как к ней подошел Клинт.  
  
\- Ух, - впечатлено произнес он, проследив за взглядом Ванды. – Идём. Нам надо ещё кое-куда заскочить.  
  
Бросив последний взгляд во тьму, где только что скрылся Вижин, Ванда направилась за Клинтом.  
  


***

  
  
Самолёт – один из тех, на которых обычно летали Мстители, но рассчитанный только на четырех человек – ждал их примерно в двух километрах от базы. Ванда быстро перенесла себя и Клинта в указанное им место, и уже через пять минут после того, как они покинули базу, их самолёт поднялся в воздух.   
  
Клинт еще какое-то время тревожно оглядывался по сторонам, думая, что Вижин может последовать за ними. Но Ванда знала, что ему потребуется, по крайней мере, пятнадцать минут для того, чтобы придти в себя, а к тому времени они смогут покинуть территорию Соединённых Штатов.   
  
Ванда старалась не думать о том, что только что произошло. Если она собиралась помочь Стиву с чем бы то ни было, ей требовалось собраться и, по крайней мере, на время отложить эмоции в сторону.   
  
Клинт сообщил, что полёт из Нью Йорка до Берлина займёт два с половиной часа, и предложил ей передохнуть.  
  
Ванду вдруг охватило чувство дежа вю – ей вспомнилось, как они когда-то летели в сторону Нью Йорка из Сеула, когда за бортом был Стив, а рядом с ней был Пьетро…  
  
Теперь она была одна – единственный, кого она любила, остался позади, и теперь уже Стиву нужна была её помощь. Прошло, на самом деле, ведь не так уж много времени с тех пор, но как всё изменилось…  
  
Ванда отказалась отдыхать – это было всё, что она делала последние несколько дней на пустой базе, которую ей не разрешалось покидать. Вместо этого она расположилась рядом с Клинтом в кресле второго пилота.  
  
\- Расскажи мне, что там у Стива происходит, - попросила она Стрелка.  
  
Они уже набрали необходимую высоту, и Клинт поставил самолёт на автопилот. Откинувшись в кресле, он проговорил:  
  
\- Я и сам знаю не так уж и много. Сэм позвонил мне несколько часов назад. Сказал, что они теперь со Стивом в бегах.  
  
\- Из-за Договора? – изумленно произнесла Ванда. Она знала, что Стив с Сэмом проявляли не больше энтузиазма, чем они с Клинтом, но всё же…  
  
\- Нет, там что-то другое… - задумчиво произнес Клинт. – Ты же слышала про взрыв возле здания Совбеза в Вене?  
  
\- Да, я уже говорила с Наташей по телефону, - ответила Ванда  
  
\- Так вот, - продолжил Клинт, - в международном венском аэропорту Швехат в тот же день на камеру попался никто иной, как старый друг нашего Стива – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.   
  
Баки?!..  
  
\- Что? – переспросила Ванда, не в силах поверить в услышанное. – Но ведь он сбежал! Он работает на Гидру…  
  
\- Не знаю всей истории, - отвечал ей Клинт, - но, похоже, что он уже пару лет как сбежал и от Гидры, и скрывается от закона. Стив искал его всё это время… И вот, кажется, нашел. Они сейчас все вместе катаются где-то в Восточной Европе, направляются в Германию. Мы условились встретиться в аэропорту Лейпциг, я там уже успел забронировать для нас вертолёт.   
  
\- А что это за место, о котором ты говорил, куда нам надо будет по дороге заскочить?  
  
\- Это уже, как прибудем в Берлин, - сказал Клинт. – Сэм попросил забрать какого-то парня по имени Скотт Лэнг. Стив собирает команду, а у этого Скотта, похоже, имеется перед Сэмом должок.   
  
Ванда не стала расспрашивать дальше. Они еще немного поговорили о Лоре и детях – Клинт показал ей последние фото маленького Натаниэля Пьетро, и Ванда почувствовала, как на душе немного потеплело.   
  
Клинт снова включил ручное управление самолётом, а Ванда откинулась в своём кресле – она лениво наблюдала за действиями Клинта и думала о своём.   
  
Она знала, что пути назад не было. Знала что, скорее всего, больше никогда не вернется в Штаты, на их базу… Эта глава её жизни, как и предыдущие за ней, подошла к концу.   
  
Одно дело было – отказаться подписывать Договор и уйти из Мстителей, и совершенно другое – пойти против этого договора, да и против закона, вообще. Если они сейчас присоединяться к Стиву, то все окажутся, в глазах общества и закона, преступниками и предателями.  
  
Ванда вздохнула, и устало прикрыла глаза. Некоторые из них и так были не особенно любимы этом самым обществом. И она доверяла Стиву. Она знала, что он не позвал бы их, если бы не был в точности уверен, что оно того стоило, и что он смог бы их всех впоследствии защитить.   
  
Она выбрала свой путь. Теперь оставалось пройти по нему до конца.  
  


***

  
  
Приземлившись на каком-то полузаброшенном частном взлётном поле, Клинт и Ванда перебрались в припаркованный у края поля белый мини-автобус.   
  
Потратив еще около часа, они, наконец, добрались до того самого аэропорта Лейпциг, где и должны были сначала встретить Скотта Лэнга, а потом и Стива с Сэмом.   
  
Пока они ждали, Ванда решила сходить в ближайшее кафе, купить им всем кофе и какую-нибудь свежую еду. Она использовала свои навыки для того, чтобы не попадаться на камеры, а магию для того, чтобы отвадить от себя лишнее людское внимание.   
  
Когда через полчаса она вернулась, Клинт уже встретил Скотта Лэнга, и последний теперь лежал в полной отключке на заднем сидении их микро-автобуса.   
  
Они с Клинтом быстро расправились с принесенными Вандой кофе и сэндвичами с тунцом, и принялись ждать.   
  
Встретиться они договорились на уровне парковки В6 – одном из самых отдаленных и пустынных, - поэтому когда туда заехал видавший виды Фольксваген Жук старой модели, Ванда вытянулась в своём кресле:  
  
\- Какого?.. – произнесла она, а Клинт хохотнул:  
  
\- Похоже, это наши ребята.  
  
«Жук» между тем припарковался недалеко от них и из места водителя показался Стив.   
  
\- Кэп, - поздоровался Клинт, успев обойти машину, пока Ванда только выбиралась из своего собственного места.   
  
Мужчины пожали руки и Стив произнес:  
  
\- Будь у меня выбор, я бы не стал вас впутывать в это.   
  
\- Правильно делаешь, что впутываешь, - ответил ему Клинт. Он оглянулся на Ванду: - К тому же ты ведь знаешь – за мной должок.   
  
\- Спасибо, что поддержала, - обратился к ней Стив.  
  
\- Решила немного повзрослеть, - сардонически заметила она, взглянув на Клинта.   
  
\- А как там наш второй рекрут? – спросил Стив у Клинта.  
  
Клинт обернулся и направился обратно к их мини-автобусу:  
  
\- Рвётся в бой, - сказал он, открывая дверь, за которой показался сладко спящий Скотт Лэнг. – Нам пришлось напоить его кофе, так что, думаю, он должен быть в форме.   
  
Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и Скотт встрепенулся, сонно моргая глазами.  
  
Ванда с улыбкой заметила, как Стив обернулся на Сэма, словно бы спрашивая: «Ты уверен насчет этого парня?», на что Сэм пожал плечами: «Сам увидишь» - сказал его взгляд.   
  
Скотт, поморщившись, выбрался наружу.  
  
\- Слышь, какой здесь часовой пояс? – спросил он у Клинта, но тот не стал с ним церемонится:  
  
\- Вперед, - сказал он. И, видя, что Скотт еще не до конца пришел в себя, слегка подтолкнул его в сторону Стива: - Ну, давай!  
  
Скотт и Стив пожали друг другу руки, а Ванда подумала о том, что её первое впечатление об этом мужчине, который так же был известен как «Человек-муравей», оказалось верным – он был на редкость порядочным человеком. За его маской дружелюбия и весёлости скрывался острый ум и благородный дух.   
  
\- Капитан Америка! – произнес Скотт с должной ноткой почтения в голосе.   
  
\- Мистер Лэнг, - вежливо ответил ему Стив.  
  
\- Такая честь, - провозгласил Скотт. - Я что-то слишком долго пожимаю вашу руку, - неловко, но с долей юмора заметил он и отпустил руку Стива. – Ого! Это ж надо! Капитан Америка!  
  
Скотт с улыбкой обернулся к Ванде, показывая пальцем на Стива, словно бы хотел сказать: «А ты веришь, что он тут стоит перед нами?».  
  
\- И вас я знаю, - сказал он ей. – Вы супер.   
  
Ванда не могла сдержать улыбки, видя такое неприкрытое удовольствие от встречи со всеми ними. Она не знала, долго ли продлится их знакомство, но Скотт Лэнг ей уже очень нравился.  
  
Скотт между тем, снова обернулся к Стиву:  
  
\- Я что хотел сказать… Вы здесь все как один супергерои, и я ваш этот… кумир!  
  
Стив не ответил, но одарил Скотта благодарной улыбкой.  
  
\- Привет, мужик! – обратился Скотт, на тот раз уже к Сэму.  
  
\- Ну как ты, Тик Так?  
  
\- Ну, я рад тебя видеть, - немного неловко произнес Скотт. – Слушай, насчет той потасовки…  
  
Но Сэм его быстро прервал, не дав договорить и Ванда со скрытой улыбкой подумала, что чем бы ни была та потасовка, похоже из неё вышел победителем не Сэм.  
  
\- В суть дела тебя ввели? – спросил Стив у Скотта. Разговор приобрел несколько более серьезные нотки.  
  
\- Да. Что-то там про психов-убийц?..  
  
Стив утвердительно кивнул:  
  
\- И наш отряд вне закона, - сказал он. – Пойдешь с нами, и ты преступник.   
  
Но Скотт к его чести, воспринял предупреждение Стива с полной невозмутимостью:  
  
\- Ну и ладно, я уже судим.  
  
Их разговор прервал мужчина, что остался стоять подле темно-синего «Жука»:  
  
\- Нам пора идти.  
  
\- Вертушку я подогнал, - сказал Клинт Стиву.  
  
Не успели он сдвинуться с места, как в динамике, что звучали на всю территорию аэропорта прозвучало объявление на немецком. Ванда не говорила на этом языке, но сумела разобрать слова: «внимание», «пассажиры» и «эвакуация».  
  
\- Они эвакуируют аэропорт, - произнес всё тот же неизвестный мужчина, что путешествовал вместе со Стивом и Сэмом.  
  
\- Старк, - тут же констатировал Сэм  
  
\- Старк? – изумленно проговорил Скотт. Похоже, у него было больше причин помогать им, чем она сначала думала.   
  
Но её мысли тут же унеслись в другое направление: если Тони их нашел, значит, он привел за собой и остальных, а это, в свою очередь, означало…  
  
\- Собираемся, - отдал команду Кэп, и все разошлись, чтобы облачиться в боевое снаряжение.  
  
Через десять минут все снова собрались вместе, и теперь они были уже не Стив, Сэм, Скотт, Клинт и Ванда, а Капитан Америка, Сокол, Человек-муравей, Стрелок и Алая ведьма.  
  
Что же касалось того неизвестного мужчины… Прежде чем Ванда решилась спросить, она услышала как её зовёт Стив.  
  
\- Последние распоряжения перед битвой? – с улыбкой спросила она, подходя к нему.   
  
\- Не совсем, - тоже улыбнулся ей Стив. – Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить. Я рассказывал тебе о нём.  
  
Снова улыбнувшись, видя недоуменный взгляд Ванды, Стив произнес:  
  
\- Познакомься – это мой старый друг, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, которого я зову Баки.  
  
Ванда на мгновение потеряла дар речи.   
  
Баки?!..  
  
Этот мужчина и был тем самым Баки - лучшим другом Капитана Америки, который считался пропавшим без вести и погибшим в бою, который потом провёл несколько десятков лет в крио-сне, просыпаясь лишь на короткий срок, чтобы выполнить очередную миссию?..  
  
Она даже не заметила, как немного невежливо уставилась на стоявшего рядом со Стивом мужчину, пытаясь соотнести улыбающегося и гладко выбритого молодого сержанта, со смеющимися глазами с тем хмурым, сурового вида мужчиной, что стоял перед ней. Это были словно два разных человека.   
  
\- Эм… - замялась на секунду Ванда, которая еще пятнадцать минут назад с юмором наблюдала за первой встречей Скотта со Стивом. – Рада нашему знакомству, - наконец нашлась она.   
  
\- Я тоже, - произнес Баки приятным баритоном, и Ванде показалось, что в его красивых светло-синих глазах сверкнула искорка юмора. Возможно, между тем молодым сержантом и этим суровым воином было больше общего, чем она поначалу подумала.  
  
Как и было обговорено, их команда разделилась по парам: Ванда была с Клинтом, Сэм с Баки, а Стив взял с собой Скотта Лэнга. Именно взял, потому что Скотт, облачившись в свой костюм, уменьшился в размерах и спрятался в щите Капитана Америки. Стив справедливо полагал, что Тони попытается забрать у него его оружие, чтобы заставить сдаться.   
  
Ванда не ждала, что ей придется так скоро снова встретиться с Вижином. И если они теперь будут сражаться по разные стороны… Она просто не знала, что ей сейчас думать или чувствовать.  
  
 _«Надо просто пройти эту битву»_  - сказала она себе. Как бы там ни было – она уже сделала свой выбор и отступать было некуда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и свершился побег Ванды...
> 
> Надеюсь, у меня получилось внятно описать, почему Ванда, несмотря на свои чувства к Вижину, решилась на всё это.
> 
> П.С. Я люблю Скотта Лэнга! =) Он в тройке моих любимых героев Марвел.


	14. Гражданская война // Осознание.

Стив со Скоттом, спрятанным в его щите, отправился встречать Тони. Сэм с Баки ушли искать самолёт, на котором прилетели Тони и его команда – раз уж их вертолёт обезвредили, то надо было искать новый транспорт. А вот они с Клинтом притаились на верхнем ярусе парковки, откуда открывался замечательный вид на взлётное поле, куда отправился Кэп.  
  
Сквозь динамик Стива они с Клинтом слушали его разговор с Тони. Они видели, как некто очень проворный появился из ниоткуда, и, с помощью некой липкой субстанции, похожей на паутину, сцепил Кэпу руки и забрал у того шит. Представившийся «Человеком-пауком», этот некто, похоже, был совсем молодым юношей, если судить по тембру голоса и манере речи.  
  
\- Вот, круто, - пробормотал вполголоса сидевший рядом Клинт. – Теперь нам придется с детьми сражаться.   
  
Ванда ничего не ответила, но про себя согласилась.   
  
Она видела на поле Роди, что как всегда стоял рядом со своим лучшим другом и напарником, высокого мужчину в костюме черной кошки – как успела рассказать Наташа в одном из недавних телефонных разговоров, это был новый король Ваканды – Т`Чалла, - и саму Наташу – она стояла немного в стороне от остальных. А где же был?..  
  
Внезапно Стив поднял вверх сцепленные в запястьях руки, и это был их знак, что пора было вступать в бой. Клинт пустил стрелу, которая долетев до цели, разорвала путы, что связывали руки Кэпа.   
  
\- Поспешим! – сказал Клинт и они стремительно направились в сторону взлетного поля, чтобы помочь Стиву, который сейчас был один против всех.   
  
Не успели они выбежать на поле, как их встретил залповый огонь – Тони уничтожал все самолёты, которые они могли попытаться угнать.  
  
Обогнав их, Тони остановился в воздухе. И, естественно, первым, что он упомянул, было:  
  
\- Ванда, мне кажется, ты ранила чувства Вижина, - сказал он своим обычным сардоническим тоном.  
  
Манипулятор… Ванда от злости сжала руки в кулаки.   
  
\- Ты посадил меня под домашний арест, - процедила она сквозь зубы, вместо того, чтобы высказать всё, что думала о его предательской, коварной заднице.   
  
\- Окей, прежде всего – это преувеличение, а во-вторых, я сделал это, чтобы защитить тебя, - проговорил Старк.  
  
Защитить, конечно же. Лишив её всякой свободы и права выбора?..  
  
\- Привет, Клинт, - обратился Старк к стоящему рядом с ней Стрелку.   
  
\- Привет, мужик, - ответил он.  
  
\- Видно, выход в отставку не пришелся тебе по душе, - прокомментировал Старк. – Неужто устал играть в гольф?  
  
\- Ну, так, как ни ударю – все в лунку, - пожал плечами Клинт. – Я же мазать не умею.   
  
Он молниеносным движением вставил две стрелы в свой лук и пустил их в сторону Старка. Тот довольно быстро увернулся и стрелы взорвались в метре от него. Ванда приготовилась действовать, как они и договаривались. На парковке напротив сейчас были с сотню автомобилей…  
  
\- Ну, всё когда-то бывает в первый раз, - иронично заметил Тони.  
  
\- Так я просто тебя отвлекал, - изрёк Клинт.  
  
Ванда, которая уже успела «нащупать» с несколько дюжин машин на парковке, послала их всех в сторону Старка. Тот, не успев среагировать, быстро скрылся под завалом автомобилей.   
  
Клинт и Ванда, не теряя ни секунды, побежали в сторону самолёта Мстителей, что нашли Сэм с Баки.   
  
По дороге к ним присоединились остальные, но, не успев добежать до ангара, им путь преградил… знакомый Ванде луч ярко-золотистой энергии, что прочертил линию в земле, не давая их команде ступить ни шагу дальше.   
  
Ванда подняла голову и увидела Вижина.   
  
Будь ситуация иной - она бы обрадовалась ему… Будь ситуация иной – она бы разрешила себе подумать о том, что Вижин напоминал сейчас прекрасного ангела мщения – замерев в воздухе и с мягко развевающимся за спиной плащом. Но ситуация не располагала к сантиментам. Сейчас к Вижину подтянутся остальные, и тогда… и тогда произойдет то, чего они все старались избежать.  
  
\- Капитан Роджерс, - раздался голос Вижина. – Я знаю, вы верите, что поступаете правильно. Но ради общего блага…вы обязаны сдаться.   
  
Они стояли теперь друг против друга – и никто не хотел уступать…  
  
\- Что будем делать, Кэп? – спросил Скотт.  
  
\- Сражаться, - последовал решительный ответ.   
  
Стив сделал первый шаг и остальные последовали за ним. Ванда увидела, как другая команда, включая Вижина, пошли им навстречу.   
  
Очень скоро они перешли на бег, набирая темп, и Ванда, манифестировав мощный импульс энергии, взвилась в воздух.   
  
В сражениях, еще когда они тренировались на базе всей командой, Ванде всегда отдавали роль поддерживающую и вспомогательную. И её это более чем устраивало. Она следила за тем, чтобы её товарищи, ведущие активный бой, не попали в переделку, и всячески помогала, используя свою энергию.  
  
В этом бою было точно так же – Ванда ни на кого не нападала, лишь отражала атаки на себя, и, если успевала, на её друзей.   
  
Бой показался Ванде бесконечностью… Хотя длился, на самом деле, не дольше десяти минут.  
  
Вижин ни разу не попытался атаковать её…  
  
Он вообще, насколько могла видеть Ванда, занятая боем, ни на кого активно не нападал. В сущности, Вижин выполнял функцию, схожую с её собственной – следил за тем, чтобы никто не попал в беду.   
  
Бой продолжался, и очень скоро стало ясно, что уйти им всей командой было бы просто невозможно. Сэм придумал план, согласно которому им всем следовало приложить максимальные усилия, чтобы отвлечь Тони и его команду от Стива и Баки, которые собирались пробраться к стоящему в ангаре неподалёку самолёту Мстителей.   
  
Сэм и Скотт обещали дать какой-то сигнал, получив который они будут знать, что пришла пора действовать. Ванда понятия не имела, что это мог быть за сигнал – в таком хаосе, всё как-то терялось и смазывалось…  
  
Но этот сигнал, действительно, невозможно было ни с чем спутать.   
  
Ванда в немом изумлении взирала на Скотта Лэнга, который внезапно превратился в настоящего гиганта. Видно, его костюм работал и в обратную сторону...   
  
Успешно притворив свой план в действие, Стив и Баки побежали в сторону ангара, когда Ванда заметила как золотистый луч энергии, устремившись им в след, прошел сквозь основание башни контроля за трафиком. Вижин предпочитал не вступать в прямое противостояние с кем бы то ни было, но и уйти он не мог им позволить…  
  
Башня начала падать вниз и рушиться, её обломки вот-вот должны были загородить Стиву и его другу проход…   
  
Ванда сконцентрировала в руках столько энергии, сколько смогла, и направила её в сторону рушащейся башни. Ярко-алая энергия задержала падающие обломки, и Стив с Баки вновь побежали вперёд.  
  
Ванда знала, что надолго её так может не хватить, но если они поторопятся…   
  
Вдруг она почувствовала, как сквозь её тело прошли волны вибрации – несильной, но достаточной, чтобы вызвать дискомфорт и заставить Ванду с криком упасть на землю.   
  
Она поняла, что её битва на сегодня была окончена. И теперь её судьба будет зависеть от того, кто выиграет в дальнейшей схватке. И, судя по тому, что двое из бойцов их команды сейчас были на пути в Сибирь, а сама она лежала на земле едва ли не без чувств, расклад был явно не в их пользу…  
  
Внезапно, она почувствовала рядом знакомое присутствие… Теплые, твердые руки легли ей на спину, ласково поворачивая её.   
  
Развернувшись, Ванда взглянула в лицо Вижина. Она не ожидала увидеть его так скоро… Она вообще, не ожидала его больше никогда увидеть…  
  
\- Мне жаль, - проговорил Вижин тем особенным голосом, которым разговаривал только с ней.   
  
Ванда не знала, что ей думать… Что ей говорить… Она решила сказать ему правду:  
  
\- Мне тоже жаль.  
  
\- Всё, как я и сказал. Катастрофа, - проговорил Вижин, глядя на неё сверху вниз.   
  
И это было катастрофой. Но Ванда видела, что Вижин всё еще верил во все те причины, что с самого начала заставили его согласиться со Старком.  
  
Ей нечего было сказать ему… Всё, что она могла дать ему, она отдала всё – свою дружбу, верность, любовь… Но она не могла отдать свою свободу и свою сущность за то, во что не верила. Как бы Вижин, в свою очередь, ни верил в правоту того, что он делал.   
  
Она лежала в его объятиях и это было настолько похоже на те моменты, что они порой делили в прошлом, что Ванде хотелось одновременно поскорее подняться на ноги и убежать куда подальше, и остаться там, посреди взлетного поля аэропорта, разрушенного их битвой – навсегда…   
  
Вижин смотрел на неё и не делал попыток ни поднять её на ноги, ни позвать кого-либо, чтобы её арестовали. Он просто смотрел на неё сверху вниз, словно бы запоминая эти мгновения, как если бы знал, что они могут стать для них последними…   
  
Вижин внезапно вздрогнул, и Ванда поняла, что его позвал в переговорное устройство кто-то из его товарищей. Должно быть либо Тони, либо Роди, которые сейчас гнались за самолётом, а у них на хвосте сидел Сэм.   
  
И точно - Вижин повернул голову в их сторону и выпустил из Камня мощный заряд энергии в сторону Сэма.   
  
Ванда с изумлением поняла, что Вижин промахнулся, когда Роди начал стремительно падать вниз. Это было настолько ужасно, что Ванда даже сначала не осознала того, что происходит. И Вижин, по-видимому, тоже – он перевёл взгляд на Ванду, которая едва ли не без чувств лежала сейчас в его объятиях, явно не понимая, что ему теперь делать – спасать Роди или остаться с ней.   
  
\- Иди к нему! – слабо воскликнула Ванда, к которой еще полностью не вернулась способность владеть голосом.  
  
Вижин нежно положил её обратно на землю и устремился прочь.  
  
Но было уже слишком поздно – Ванда даже здесь услышала тот грохот, с которым Роди упал на землю.   
  
Ей внезапно стало настолько горько и тошно от всего того, что произошло за последние дни, что она расплакалась. Она не жалела ни о чём – она сделала всё, что было в её силах, она действовала, согласно своей совести и своему пониманию правды… И всё же, прямо сейчас она больше всего на свете хотела, чтобы всего этого кошмара никогда не произошло.   
  
Их команда была повержена. Она сама была неспособна продолжать бой. Клинта и Скотта нигде не было видно – скорее всего, они были в аналогичном состоянии. Оставался только Сэм. Но что он мог сделать в одиночку против половины команды Мстителей?..  
  
Через несколько минут, когда Ванде уже было начало казаться, что она так и останется лежать здесь посреди их поля битвы – глупо, ведь она не могла ни встать и уйти, но никто и не собирался задерживать её на месте.  
  
Вдруг она услышала, как на взлётное поле с воем сирен ворвалась целая группа машин с мигалками на крышах каждой. Через несколько секунд к ней уже подбежал небольшой отряд из бойцов группы специального назначения с автоматами на изготовку.  
  
Видя, что девушка не собиралась оказывать какого-либо сопротивления, её подняли на ноги – не грубо, но и не особенно нежно, - и заковали её руки в наручники за спиной. Когда она несколько раз споткнулась и чуть не упала на пути к бронированному фургону, что ждал их, один из сопровождавших её бойцов поднял её на руки и понес дальше.   
  
Не прошло и десяти минут, как Ванда была в пути.   
  
Наручники с неё сняли – за что Ванда была им благодарна, - но тут же надели на неё некое подобие смирительной рубашки, так, что она совершенно не могла двигать руками. Но, по крайней мере, они не были заведены за её спину.   
  
Внутри бронированной машины кроме неё были еще только пятеро вооруженных бойцов – похоже, что её, Сэма, Клинта и Скотта будут транспортировать отдельно. Она пыталась разглядеть что-нибудь в высокие узкие окна, но всё, что оттуда было видно – это начинающее темнеть небо.   
  
Ванда, хотя и не могла двигать руками, всё же могла дотянуться до мыслей окружающих её людей. Она чувствовала, как через железный профессионализм у некоторых сидящих рядом спецназовцев пробивались нотки сочувствия при виде слабой, поверженной женщины.  
  
Она чувствовала неподалёку присутствие своих друзей, и знала, что куда бы её ни отправляли, они последуют туда вместе. Впрочем, у неё было несколько предположений, относительно того, где они все могли скоро оказаться…  
  
Прошли около двух часов и машина, наконец, остановилась. Ванда могла слышать шум и голоса за пределами машины, но никто не открывал дверей и сидевшие рядом с ней солдаты тоже не спешили выходить, явно ожидая приказа начальства.   
  
Прошли еще около десяти минут, когда ожидание подошло к концу - задние двери распахнулись, и её вывели наружу. Ванда стояла, едва держись на ногах и жадно вдыхала прохладный вечерний воздух. Ей уже было значительно лучше, чем два часа назад, но недавняя поездка её, мягко говоря, не взбодрила.   
  
Её со всех сторон окружали высокие вооруженные мужчины, и Ванда старалась, как могла, разглядеть что-либо вокруг себя. Когда мужчины отступили и её мягко подтолкнули, чтобы она шла в нужную им сторону, Ванда, наконец, увидела, что они находились в еще одном аэропорту – только этот был значительно меньше и явно использовался в военных целях.  
  
Она также заметила, как в ту же сторону вели и её друзей – на лице Клинта читалось отвращение всем происходящим, Скотт выглядел скучающим, а по лицу Сэма вообще ничего невозможно было разгадать.   
  
Но она чувствовала, что как и она сама, её друзья испытывали опасение, страх… Они боролись и, всё-таки, потеряли в итоге свою свободу.  
  
Их провели на стоящий на взлётной полосе военный самолёт, и через полчаса они уже поднимались в небо.   
  
В отличие от самолётов, которыми пользовались Мстители, эти были совершенно обычными, и перелёт занял добрых девять часов. Ванда знала это, потому что на одной из стен самолёта висели часы, на которые она украдкой поглядывала.  
  
Они прибыли в очередной аэропорт – как поняла Ванда, по погоде и акцентам персонала, - в одном из южных штатов, где их быстро пересадили на вертолёты и они полетели дальше.   
  
Очень скоро они, наконец, прибыли на место.  
  
Ванда вышла из вертолёта и едва сумела сдержать возглас ужаса – вокруг, куда ни глянь, её окружали бушующие воды Атлантического океана. Небо было пасмурно-серым и затянуто тяжелыми грозовыми тучами, а вода была угрожающе темно-кобальтового цвета.  
  
Выходит, она не ошибалась, когда предположила, куда их могли отправить.   
  
\- Выходите, ребятки, - обратился к ним один из охранников тюрьмы Рафт. – Добро пожаловать в ваш новый дом. Прошу – устраивайтесь поудобнее.   
  
Клинт бросил на светловолосого мужчину испепеляющий взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Сэм также хранил стоическое молчание. Скотт все еще выглядел так, будто они все отправились на прогулку в музей – скучающим и сонным.   
  
В сопровождении дюжины охранников, их провели сначала в просторный лифт восьмиугольной формы, а когда они прибыли на нужный уровень – вывели в центр, откуда открывался вид на шесть одинаковый камер.   
  
Сэма, Клинта и Скотта заперли сразу по отдельным камерам, а вот с Вандой еще повозились. К ней подошли несколько человек – на вид, учёных, а не тюремщиков, - которые надели на неё самую настоящую смирительную рубашку, обвязали её туловище несколькими широкими ремнями, и не забыли надеть на шею электрический ошейник.   
  
В таком виде её ввели в отведенную ей камеру и заперли дверь.  
  
Никто из них не разговаривал. Ванда подошла к узкой постели и опустилась на её жесткую неудобную поверхность. Рядом с ней лежали подушка и сложенное одеяло - интересно, как бы она стала им пользоваться? Разве что кто-то будет приходить к ней и укладывать её, точно ребёнка, расправляя над ней одеяло…   
  
Ванда была вымотана до изнеможения. В ней не осталось ни физических, ни моральных сил. И последней мыслью, что пронеслась в её сознании, прежде чем она провалилась в сон – был ли жив Стив и все ли у них получилось.  
  


***

  
  
 _Я не в силах повлиять на страх других, только на свой собственный…_  
  
Вижин стоял в рентгенодиагностическом отделении клиники Вейссенсс в Берлине, и наблюдал, как его коллега Джеймс Родес, которого все называли «Роди», проходит сканирование на выявление всех полученных повреждений.  
  
Он еще никогда за свою короткую жизнь не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным, настолько… опустошенным.   
  
 _Я думала о том, как мне хочется сбежать отсюда и никогда не возвращаться…_  
  
Тони, не в состоянии найти себе места, беспокойно ходил взад-вперед за спиной Вижина.   
  
Наконец, темноволосый Мститель не выдержал и задал Вижину тот вопрос, что так мучил его:  
  
\- Как такое могло случиться? – прошептал он с болью в голосе.   
  
 _Они не любят меня, Вижин…_  
  
\- Я был отвлечён, - так же тихо ответил ему Вижин.  
  
\- Разве такое возможно? – с неверием спросил Тони.  
  
\- Как оказалось, - подтвердил Вижин.   
  
На следующий день они вернулись в Нью Йорк – Вижин, Тони и Роди.   
  
Роди тут же отправили в Колумбийский Медицинский Центр, и Тони хотел провести первые несколько дней рядом со своим другом.   
  
По дороге домой, Тони был молчаливым и таким подавленным, каким Вижину его еще никогда не приходилось видеть… Он всё еще не мог полностью угадывать те эмоции, которые испытывали люди, а Тони порой имел свойство прятать свои истинные чувства за фасадом чувств иных… Но сейчас он был настолько измотан, что ему не хватало ни то сил, ни то желания пытаться изображать что-либо. И Вижин предположил, что, возможно, причиной тому были не только события последних нескольких дней, но и нечто другое… нечто личное.   
  
Как и у самого Вижина, у Тони были свои секреты. Свои причины хранить молчание.   
  
Но кое о чем им, всё же, удалось поговорить.   
  
Тони рассказал о Зэмо и о том, как тот подставил лучшего друга Каптана Роджерса. О своём визите в тюрьму Рафт и беседе с бывшими друзьями и коллегами…   
  
Рассказал он и о своем визите секретной военной базы в Сибири, где он узнал, что Джеймс «Баки» Барнс, которого Стив продолжал защищать, и которого Тони готов был признать невиновным и помочь им обоим, на самом деле оказался наемником Гидры, что убил родителей Тони, выставив их смерти как автокатастрофу.   
  
Вижин с горькой улыбкой подумал о том, что из них троих, ему, по сути, досталось меньше всех – но и того, что он получил, ему хватало.   
  
Потому, что Вижин начинал думать о том, что, возможно, совершил ужасную ошибку.   
  
Всё началось с того дня, когда они отправились с общим визитом в дом Клинта на Рождество – словно бы что-то произошло, после чего Ванда начала вести себя несколько несвойственным себе образом. Она стала более молчаливой, более погруженной в себя – порой легко раздражалась, а иногда словно бы не обращала внимания ни на что вокруг. Когда они все вместе тренировались или отправлялись на миссии – она была прежней, но стоило им вернуться на базу… Причем, что было самым странным, остальные Мстители, казалось, не замечали за Вандой каких-либо изменений. И, правда, эти изменения, если не приглядываться, не бросались в глаза. Неужели он теперь настолько хорошо знал Ванду, знал любые нюансы её настроений, манер и мимики, что когда что-либо менялось в ней, он тут же это замечал… хотя те же изменения проходили мимо глаз остальных их друзей?   
  
Вижин не понимал, что это могло быть. И такое поведение беспокоило его – потому, что каким-то чувством он понимал, что Ванду что-то гложет. Он даже как-то попытался завести об этом ненавязчивый разговор с Наташей, но та отвечала как-то туманно, и словно бы уходила от прямого ответа. И в то же время, Вижину показалось, что сама она прекрасно понимала, что происходило, и не считала это поводом для великого беспокойства. Но что же тогда это могло быть?.. Если это было очевидно другим, почему он сам не мог этого понять?   
  
Он в такие моменты старался быть более внимательным, стараться занять её чем-то интересным – им обоим нравилось совместно обследовать леса, что простирались далеко за пределы их базы, и однажды Вижин даже донес их обоих до побережья Атлантики, где они провели несколько часов, любуясь темными водами океана.   
  
Но Ванда продолжала грустить… И он видел это каждый раз, когда встречался с ней взглядом - даже когда она улыбалась, он замечал нотку печали в её прозрачных зелёных глазах. И иногда, когда она смотрела на него, его охватывало чувство, что она словно бы ждала от него чего-то… Не требовала, не просила, а именно ждала… Но чего? Если бы он знал, как спросить, он бы давно это сделал. Он был совершенно сбит с толку и не способен построить из всех этих наблюдений, слов и мыслей хоть сколь либо связную картину реальности.   
  
В результате, за последние месяцы, особенно с тех пор, как они прекратили свои совместные тренировки, в их отношениях появилась брешь.  
  
Брешь, которая не могла, в свою очередь, не тревожить и не расстраивать его. И чем больше времени проходило, тем больше он ощущал как вся эта ситуация становится все более изматывающей для них обоих. Он должен был понять, что происходит. И он должен был сделать всё возможное, чтобы исправить эту ситуацию.   
  
И через какое-то время ему, похоже, удалось начать разгадывать тайну такого странного поведения Ванды.  
  
Это произошло в один день, когда они с капитаном Роджерсом были в одном из спортивных залов, занятые своей обычной тренировкой. Всё шло как обычно, когда до них вдруг донеслись испуганные женские возгласы, идущие со стороны кухни, что располагалась как раз напротив их зала.   
  
Не теряя ни секунды, Вижин и Стив бросились в их сторону, но когда они добрались до стоявших на кухне двух женщин, то ничего не заметили… Ничего, кроме удаляющейся за поворотом спины Ванды.  
  
Одна из женщин, со светлыми волосами, пролила кофе на свой красивый синий костюм и сейчас лихорадочно искала бумажные салфетки.   
  
Вторая, с темными волосами, повернулась к ним – Вижин видел в её лице неподдельный страх, изумление, гнев…   
  
\- Что здесь случилось? – спокойно произнес Стив.   
  
Темноволосая женщина на мгновения сжала губы, словно бы не решаясь сказать что-либо, но её подборок предательски дрожал, а на глазах выступили слёзы, поэтому Стив, мягко взяв женщину за плечи, подвёл её к ближайшему стулу и усадил на него.   
  
\- Вы можете рассказать, что только что произошло? – сказал он уже более мягко и участливо.   
  
\- Ваша… коллега, - женщина сделала небольшую паузу, словно бы не знала, какое слово ей следовало бы подобрать.   
  
\- Мисс Максимофф? – уточнил Стив, хотя они оба – Вижин и он – ясно видели её удаляющийся силуэт несколькими минутами ранее.   
  
Женщина кивнула.  
  
\- Она вам что-то сделала? – спросил всё так же спокойно Стив.  
  
\- Я… Не знаю… - дрожащим голосом ответила женщина и спрятала лицо в руках.   
  
\- Она напугала нас до ужаса, вот что она сделала! – разгневано воскликнула её подруга.   
  
\- Чем она вас напугала? – этот вопрос уже задал Вижин.  
  
Женщины переглянулись между собой, и та, что со светлыми волосами подошла к ним – на её прекрасном когда-то светло-синем костюме красовалось огромное уродливое коричневое пятно.  
  
\- Мы с Бьянкой пили кофе… - начала она, - и наблюдали за тренировкой… У нас был наш дневной получасовой перерыв.   
  
Стив кивнул, и женщина продолжила:  
  
\- Мы разговаривали – болтали о всяком, не обращали даже внимания, кто зашел на кухню… Я даже не знаю, что точно произошло… Но в один момент я заметила, как в стороне что-то начало светиться, ярко-красное свечение… Я обернулась и увидела… её… мисс Максимофф…   
  
Женщина снова замолкла, и Стив, пытаясь сохранять терпение, произнес:  
  
\- Что произошло дальше?  
  
Тут в разговор вступила её темноволосая подруга, Бьянка:  
  
\- Да, ничего не произошло, по сути… Просто вид у неё был такой, словно она увидела в нас двух пособников Гидры… И её глаза…   
  
Стив нахмурился, но промолчал. За него задал вопрос Вижин:  
  
\- Она причинила вам какой-либо вред?  
  
\- Нет, - ответила Бьянка. – Просто напугала нас… У неё и правда был такой вид, словно она готова была наброситься на нас в любую секунду… И все ведь знают, что она…  
  
\- Она вам сказала что-нибудь? Или вы ей? – продолжал задавать вопросы Стив.  
  
Женщины покачали головами:  
  
\- Нет, - хором ответили они, и Бьянка продолжила: - Мы ни словом не обмолвились с ней, клянусь. Посмотрите записи на камере, если не верите.   
  
Женщины снова замолкли, и Стив больше не стал пытаться их допрашивать. Похоже, картина происшедшего была более-менее ясна. Ванда, по какой-то причине, манифестировала свою магию, и женщины испугались.  
  
Но что могло послужить катализатором?.. Ванда никогда не вела себя подобным образом. Что-то здесь было не так и им надо было попытаться разобраться с этим вопросом до того, как Ванда вернется из своей поездки в город.  
  
\- Идём, - кивнул Стив в сторону лестницы, и они с Вижином направились в помещение, где редко кто из них бывал. Туда, где хранились записи со всех камер слежения, что были установлены на территории базы и в самом здании.  
  
Зайдя в сравнительно небольшую комнату, Стив приказал Пятнице проиграть им недавние записи с камер, что располагались вокруг общей кухни и ближайшего тренировочного поля.   
  
На экране тут же появились несколько изображений – на одном были Стив и Вижин, а на других с нескольких углов была видна общая кухня.  
  
Всё было, как и описали ранее женщины в своих рассказах – они стояли, пили свой кофе и о чем-то разговаривали (звук на этих записях прослушивался лишь в исключительных случаях, так как иначе это считалось бы вмешательством в личную жизнь людей), когда на кухню вошла Ванда.   
  
Стив и Вижин внимательно наблюдали за ней на видео – женщины Ванду, казалось, не заметили, а та словно вздумав проверить, чем они были так увлечены, подошла ближе и взглянула в том же направлении, что и они – в сторону тренировочного поля. Через несколько секунд на лице Ванды даже показалась улыбка. Что бы ни происходило в тот конкретный момент, Ванду это не особенно тревожило.   
  
Она подошла к столу, включила чайник и просто спокойно стояла, ожидая, пока он нагреется. И тут, секунд через тридцать, что-то произошло. Точнее, не произошло ничего – ничего такого, что можно было увидеть на видео – но плечи Ванды заметно напряглись, и она словно бы застыла неподвижно. Но, в то же время, ничего не происходило...  
  
\- Значит, она услышала что-то, что сказали женщины, - рассуждал вслух Стив.  
  
\- Похоже на то, - согласился с ним Вижин.   
  
Не прошло и минуты, как они увидели знакомое ярко-красное свечение – энергия появилась, сконцентрировавшись в ладонях Ванды, а затем тонкими лентами, начала оплетать всё вокруг… И тут женщины её, наконец, заметили.  
  
Но что они могли сказать такого, чтобы вызвать подобную реакцию?..  
  
\- Я не думаю, что Ванда стала бы прибегать к магии, не будь у неё для того достаточного повода, - уверенно заявил Вижин. – Возможно, нам следует прослушать эти записи – наверняка одна из этих женщин чем-то оскорбила её, и если это так, то мы должны запретить ей возвращаться на базу.   
  
Стив глубоко вздохнул и, прикрыв глаза, потер пальцами переносицу. Вижин было подумал, что тот был очень расстроен всей этой ситуацией, но тут заметил, как на его губах расцвела усмешка.   
  
\- Нам нет нужды прослушивать их разговоры, Вижин, - сказал он сдавленным голосом, и Вижин готов был поклясться, что Стив едва сдерживал смех. – Я думаю, я понял, что там произошло.   
  
Тут он действительно не выдержал и коротко рассмеялся, а Вижину только и оставалось, что продолжать недоуменно смотреть на него.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, ты сочтешь нужным просветить меня, Стив? – сухо сказал он.  
  
\- На самом деле, нет, Вижин, - ответил Стив и снова хохотнул. – Это, как иногда выражается Тони, «тонкости человеческой натуры»… Пусть этот секрет останется между ними. А тебя я могу уверить вот в чем – эти женщины ничем не оскорбили Ванду. Ей просто… не понравилась манера их разговора.   
  
Вижин сейчас был еще больше сбит с толку, чем когда они вошли в эту комнату:  
  
\- Но это не похоже на Ванду, - проговорил он. – Разве тебе не хочется защитить её?  
  
Выражение лица Стива мгновенно стало серьезным:  
  
\- Я бы никогда не стал шутить, будь ситуация действительно серьезной, ты же знаешь Вижин – Ванда и мне друг. Просто… это не та ситуация, где требуется наше вмешательство. Поверь мне.   
  
Вижин кивнул. Ему ничего не оставалось, как принять это объяснение.   
  
Но когда он потом вспоминал этот случай, не мог отделаться от мысли, что Ванду расстроила реакция на неё этих двух женщин. Ведь он знал, что Ванде не нравилось, когда её боялись те, кому она никак не угрожала.  
  
Подобных случаев больше не повторялось, но Ванда продолжала грустить. И чем больше времени проходило, и чем яснее Вижин видел, что ничего из того, что он пытался делать, по-настоящему не помогало, тем больше он беспокоился.   
  
А потом была их последняя крупная операция, в которой Ванда принимала самое активное участие. Они с Вижином должны были держаться чуть позади своих друзей, словно бы приглядывая за остальной командой и оберегая их от неожиданных нападений.   
  
И Ванда справилась со своей задачей с таким мастерством и смелостью, что Вижин, смотря на неё, чувствовал, как в нём поднимается целый водоворот чувств, многие из которых он даже не мог идентифицировать… Там были и восхищение, и гордость, и радость за неё, и много других чувств, имена которым он пока не знал.  
  
Когда они все вернулись из Денвера, Тони с Вижином решили остаться в его башне в Нью Йорке и хорошенько изучить изъятый с хранилищ Гидры материал. Около недели они разбирали самые разнообразные образцы, - сначала в одной из денверских лабораторий, и потом – в башне Старка, - но затем Тони объявил, что устраивает вечеринку в своих личных апартаментах на верхних этажах. Вижин хотел было отказаться – не потому, что пыл против того, чтобы провести время в компании, - но ему хотелось поскорее закончить со своей работой, и вернуться на базу. Но тут Тони, услышав отказ Вижина, как бы невзначай обронил, что «Наташа и Ванда, похоже, отправились даже купить себе по новому наряду в честь такого случая…», а Вижин чуть нахмурился - в последнее время Тони то и дело упоминал Ванду в присутствии Вижина, как бы невзначай, и его не оставляло чувство, что тот словно бы приглашал его к некоему разговору.  
  
\- Тони, - обратился, наконец, к нему Вижин, - могу я задать тебе вопрос?  
  
\- Конечно, Вижин, - был его спокойный ответ.  
  
\- Тебе не кажется… что поведение Ванды в последнее время несколько изменилось? – спроси он.  
  
\- Изменилось? Как?   
  
\- Я не могу в точности сказать… - проговорил Вижин. – Как если бы она стала более задумчивой, более погруженной в себя.   
  
\- Для этого могут быть самые разные причины, Вижин, - ответил Тони. – Тем более что Ванда – молодая женщина. Здесь вообще может быть тысяча возможных вариантов. Хотя, если исходить из моего старого опыта – а его у меня, поверь, скопилось за эти годы немало, - такое поведение может просто указывать на то, что… как сказать… Ну, может Ванда влюбилась?  
  
Влюбилась?..  
  
Ванда?!  
  
Он не знал, что за выражение появилось у него на лице при этих словах, но Тони, глядя на него, лишь вздохнул и покачал головой.   
  
За эти месяцы он передумал всё – принял во внимание, казалось бы, все возможные варианты. И, всё же, ему не хватило ни то догадливости, ни то опыта, чтобы придти к настолько простому и логичному выводу.   
  
Но в кого могла влюбиться Ванда?.. В одного из Мстителей? Он провёл два дня следя за её общением со Стивом и Сэмом, и если это и был один из них, Вижин никак не мог понять, по каким таким признаками любовь должна была проявляться… Ванда шутила, улыбалась, разговаривала, тренировалась вместе с ними – но Вижину ни разу не удалось заметить, чтобы она кого-то особенно выделяла. Возможно, Вижину было бы легче, будь у него перед глазами некоторые живые примеры романтических отношений. Но Клинт с его женой жили в Айове, а Тони похоже, навсегда расстался со своей Пэппер...  
  
А может Тони просто ошибался? Вижин не мог не признать, что подобный вариант нравился ему больше всего.   
  
Но тогда надо было снова искать причину странного поведения Ванды.   
  
И теперь он собирался на первую вечеринку в своей жизни.   
  
Вижин поднял со стола журнал, который он увидел в гостиной Тони – это был журнал для мужчин, - Vogue L’Uomo, он прочитал на заголовке, – и хотя Вижин не знал итальянского языка, он стал с интересом листать его страницы.   
  
Он как-то сказал Ванде, что создавать одежду «из воздуха» было одним из любимых им умений, которыми наделил его Камень. И это было правдой, только вот менять свое облачение ему еще не приходило в голову. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что будет уместнее, если он попытается придать себе более земной, более человеческий облик.   
  
Где-то на середине журнала появилась целая серия картинок, где один и тот же мужчина примерял самую разную одежду, и внимание Вижина привлек ансамбль из черных брюк и джемпера. Направив внимание в сторону Камня, и сформулировав задачу в своём уме, Вижин послал необходимый импульс, и через несколько секунд его одеяние сменилось на копию того, что он видел перед собой в журнале.   
  
Когда Вижин, наконец, поднялся в пентхаус, вечеринка была уже в самом разгаре. На него обращали внимание, отовсюду он видел, как люди смотрят на него, разглядывают, но не придавал этому никакого значения. В их глазах были лишь естественное любопытство и интерес. Тем более что Вижин знал многих из них и, проходя мимо, здоровался.   
  
Он искал взглядом Ванду, но её нигде не было видно. Он хотел поздороваться с ней и убедиться, что она хорошо себя чувствует после проведенной миссии. Ведь они не разговаривали уже целую неделю…   
  
Внезапно его вовлекли в разговор несколько парней из отдела инженерии, которые вели между собой некий спор по техническим характеристикам новых разработок самолётов для Мстителей, которые должны были войти в производство в следующем году.   
  
Спор не прекращался минут двадцать, когда Вижин уже начал порядком уставать от того, что шестеро взрослых мужчин никак не могли найти между собой согласие.   
  
И тут он увидел Ванду. Она сидела за барной стойкой, на одном из высоких стульев с белой обивкой и разговаривала с незнакомым Вижину темноволосым мужчиной.  
  
Мужчина наклонился вперед, в сторону сидящей напротив Ванды, и, улыбаясь и жестикулируя, о чем-то увлечённо ей рассказывал.  
  
Вижин нахмурился. Сам не зная почему, он почувствовал почти непреодолимое желание подойти и встать между ними, отрезав темноволосому мужчине любой доступ к Ванде.  
  
И сам себя не узнал в подобном порыве. Сделать нечто подобное было бы возмутительно, неуважительно не только к совершенно незнакомому ему мужчине, но и Ванде… Не говоря уже о том, что подобное поведение было крайне нелогично, иррационально и в другом не вызвало бы у Вижина ничего, кроме неодобрения.   
  
Но отчего же он сам вдруг испытывал все эти чувства? Откуда эта странная злость на совершенно незнакомого человека? Ванда имела полное право общаться с теми, с кем хотела, и мужчина не представлял для неё опасности – Тони просто не пригласил бы сюда ненадежных людей.   
  
Что же тогда творилось с ним?!..  
  
Он был зол на мужчину, которого совершенно не знал, и был раздосадован на себя, за то, что позволил себе все эти мысли.   
  
Когда через несколько минут Ванда встала со своего места и направилась в сторону дверей, что вели на террасу, а мужчина остался сидеть у бара, Вижин испытал удивительное по своей силе чувство облегчения. Его тело расслабилось, и он сумел сделать первый глубокий вздох за несколько минут. Он сам не заметил, как весь напрягся и подобрался, словно бы готовился вступить в бой… Вижин покачал головой, не понимая сам себя и стараясь прогнать эти тревожащие мысли.   
  
Он обернулся обратно, к до сих пор спорящим мужчинам и внезапно его осенила мысль, что они вовсе не пытались переспорить друг друга, по крайней мере, они не делали этого для того, чтобы доказать собственное превосходство. Они делали это… ради развлечения. Они шутили и подначивали друг друга, и порой приводили настолько абсурдные и несуразные аргументы, что остальные покатывались со смеху. Вижин вдруг понял, что хотя научился хорошо понимать и улавливать мысли и чувства своих друзей, до сих пор иногда терялся, когда дело доходило до людей ему малознакомых.   
  
Выждав около пятнадцати минут – Ванда, как он понял, хотела побыть одна, - он извинился перед своими собеседниками (соспорщиками?) и сам направился в сторону террас. В другой раз он бы не стал прерывать желанное ею одиночество, но сегодня был особый случай – он… соскучился по ней.   
  
В дверях он едва не столкнулся с Наташей. Которая выглядела очень элегантной этим вечером, в платье из переливающейся на свету ткани и красиво уложенными волосами.   
  
Она действительно была очень красивой женщиной, и Вижин не раз замечал, как сотрудники-мужчины, что часто бывали у них на базе, либо активно искали её общества, либо, если её не было в здании, расспрашивали о ней. И всегда это казалось ему немного странным, потому что ни одному из них она никогда не отвечала ни тенью взаимности. Наташа была неизменно вежлива и профессиональна в своём отношении со всеми, но по-настоящему дружелюбной он её видел лишь с немногими, и были это в основном её друзья из Мстителей.   
  
И хотя он замечал её красоту, и замечал то, что эту красоту замечали и другие мужчины вокруг, у него это не вызывало абсолютно никаких эмоций, кроме естественного любопытства существа, открывающего для себя впервые все тонкости человеческого поведения.   
  
Наташа тоже заметила его и удивленно вскинула брови:  
  
\- Вижин! – поприветствовала она его. – Вот уж кого не ожидала здесь увидеть… Хотя, если подумать, удивляться тут нечему. – Она быстро оглядела его с ног до головы и улыбнулась: - Ты сегодня очень красив и элегантен, Вижин.  
  
\- Позвольте вернуть вам комплимент, мисс Романофф, - вежливо произнес Вижин.  
  
\- Та, кого ты ищешь сейчас на террасе, - произнесла она. – Хотя о чем я говорю, ты и сам это знаешь, - закончила она с загадочной улыбкой и устремилась прочь, оставив Вижина недоуменно смотреть ей вслед. Если бы Вижин был склонен к подозрительности, он бы подумал, что в последнее время все его друзья сговорились говорить с ним загадками.   
  
Вижин вышел на террасу, но Ванды нигде не было видно – ни у поручней, ни на диванах, что стояли вдоль стен.   
  
Он пошел дальше, к концу террасы и очень скоро заметил её.   
  
Ванда стояла к нему спиной и, слегка наклонившись, пыталась рассмотреть сияющую букву «А», что украшала фасад башни Старка.   
  
Она не почувствовала его приближения, как это часто бывало, и не обернулась, а Вижин на секунду растерялся – ему не хотелось пугать Ванду своим неожиданным появлением, поэтому он просто остался стоять позади неё, терпеливо ожидая, когда она обернется и заметит его сама.   
  
И через секунду она обернулась… И посмотрела на него с таким выражением, словно не до конца верила, что он действительно стоял сейчас перед ней во плоти.   
  
Но, должно быть, это удивление обусловливалось его непривычным внешним видом – Ванда оглядела его новое одеяние и удивленно произнесла:  
  
\- Виж… - голос её слегка подрагивал и Вижин, сам не зная почему, испытал сильное желание подойти ближе и обнять её за плечи.   
  
Но он не мог позволить сделать себе ничего подобного. Одно дело – ловить Ванду, когда она теряла концентрацию во время их тренировок, или утешать её, когда она в том нуждалась, и совершенно другое – позволить себе спонтанное проявление тех чувств, которые, казалось, с каждым днем становились всё более запутанными, непонятными, ими было так сложно управлять…  
  
\- Здравствуй, Ванда, - поприветствовал он её в ответ.  
  
Ванда заморгала, и у Вижина возникло чувство, что она, по какой-то причине, хотела отвести от него взгляд. Неужели она рассердилась, что он прервал её покой?.. Это не было похоже на Ванду, но ведь в последнее время она часто вела себя странно…  
  
\- Не думала, что встречу тебя здесь, - сказала она.  
  
\- Почему же?.. – с легким удивлением спросил он.  
  
\- Не знаю… - голос Ванды звучал немного неуверенно, и Вижин никак не мог понять причину. – Потому, что я не видела тебя уже почти неделю. Потому, что я не думала, что ты придешь на такое собрание.  
  
Так вот в чем было дело? Она просто не знала, где он был всё это время?  
  
\- Я вернулся в Нью Йорк вместе с мистером Старком, позавчера днём. И всё это время пробыл здесь… Мне сказали, что ты собираешься придти на вечеринку, которую Тони решил устроить в честь удачного завершения нашей операции… Нам надо было закончить еще кое-какие дела с тем оружием, что мы изъяли у Гидры.  
  
Ванда кивнула, давая понять, что знала это. Вижин отметил про себя, что Ванда казалась немного выше ростом, чем обычно. Опустив взгляд вниз, он заметил на её ногах пару элегантных черных туфель на высоком каблуке. Вижину еще не приходилось видеть её в подобной обуви. В остальном же она выглядела как всегда – очень красивой…  
  
И немного печальной. Только что, разговаривая с мужчиной, она казалась самой собой – но сейчас словно бы снова приуныла. В чем же здесь было дело?..  
  
\- Почему ты здесь, совсем одна? – спросил он её, надеясь, что Ванда, наконец, прольет свет на причину своей меланхолии.   
  
\- Не знаю… Я устала от шума голосов и музыки… - Она подошла к краю террасы и стала разглядывать открывающуюся оттуда панораму. - Хотелось побыть одной, спокойно подумать…  
  
Она прервала зрительный контакт между ними и вместо этого выбрала разглядывать город. Если Вижину не изменяла его наблюдательность, это означало, что Ванда могла сейчас ему что-то, наконец, рассказать. Люди, как он заметил, легче делились сокровенным, если не приходилось смотреть собеседнику в глаза.   
  
\- О чём же ты думала? – спросил он её тихо, словно бы боясь, спугнуть то настроение, что установилось между ними в этот момент.  
  
Однако, что бы он ни ожидал услышать. Ванде удалось удивить его:  
  
\- Я думала о том, как мне хочется сбежать отсюда и никогда не возвращаться.  
  
Сбежать?.. Не возвращаться?.. Что же такого могло произойти, что вызвало в Ванде такие странные желания?!  
  
\- Сбежать?.. – озвучил он свой вопрос – Но почему? Что-то произошло?  
  
\- Что-то продолжает происходить, Вижин, - сказала Ванда, и в её голосе прозвучало столько усталости и грусти, что он невольно обернулся к ней лицом, и заметил, как она усталым жестом потерла лоб пальцами.   
  
\- Ванда… - начал было он, но не сумел продолжить – те чувства, что владели им сейчас мешали говорить.  
  
\- Что происходит, Ванда? – наконец, смог произнести он.  
  
\- Они не любят меня, Вижин, - очень тихо сказала Ванда, но он её услышал. Всё его внимание безраздельно принадлежало ей. Но он не мог понять, что она имела в виду.  
  
\- Они?.. – недоуменно отозвался он.  
  
\- Люди, Вижин, - пояснила она. – Люди не любят меня.  
  
Любовь… Они с Тони однажды потратили около часа обсуждая это слово, когда Вижин спросил его, почему люди используют одно и то же выражение для передачи своих нежных чувств как к предметам неодушевленным, как к абстрактным явлениям, так и к определенным людям. Неужели то были одинаковые по своей силе и природе эмоции?..  
  
«Конечно, нет, - покачал головой Тони. – Разница есть. Просто она не проговаривается, она подразумевается и понимается».   
  
Пока он собирался с мыслями, Ванда продолжила:  
  
\- Ты же сам видишь все эти репортажи, всю эту постоянную информационную бомбардировку, ты знаешь, что меня называют Алой Ведьмой… И это то, чем я для них являюсь, Вижин. Для большинства из них. Они не желают видеть во мне человека, не хотят узнавать меня… Это не просто какие-то предубеждения, это самая настоящая неприязнь.  
  
Люди, Вижин это знал, часто вели себя нелогично и иррационально. Но почему это расстраивало Ванду? Уж она-то точно об этом знала?..  
  
\- Но какая причина может быть у этих людей не любить тебя, Ванда? – спросил Вижин, который, как ни старался не мог понять всей этой ситуации. Люди боялись того, что могло принести им вред – это он знал. Как и знал, что Ванда могла представлять из себя значительную силу, если она решит таковой стать. Но она были Мстителем. И она не представляла угрозы ни для кого, кто был на стороне правды и закона. Тогда в чём могло быть дело?  
  
\- Здесь, наверное, есть несколько причин… - ответила Ванда. – Тот факт, что я иностранка с невероятными и непостижимыми способностями, которая живёт в их стране, примкнув к уважаемой и любимой команде супергероев. А может, не стоит исключать такую возможность, я просто не вызываю в них симпатии и доверия сама по себе…  
  
Вижин не мог поверить, что люди были настолько недалёки, чтобы не разглядеть в Ванде то, что ему самому было так очевидно – смелый, благородный дух и доброе, отзывчивое сердце. А если кто-то не знал её достаточно хорошо, чтобы разглядеть все эти вещи, то с чего им вообще составлять какое-либо мнение о ней?  
  
\- Но как такое возможно? – спросил он её, не в силах постичь причину самостоятельно.   
  
\- Такое возможно… - услышал он её тихий ответ. – Я думала раньше, что люди со временем просто привыкнут ко мне, и, если не проникнуться ко мне любовью, то, хотя бы, научаться меня терпеть. Но этого не происходит. Наоборот – со временем, их истинные чувства становятся всё более заметными. Многие даже не стесняются переговариваться обо мне в моём же собственном присутствии, думая, что я ничего не замечаю и не слышу, - Ванда пожала плечами. – И, наверное, во многом я и сама виновата…   
  
То, что описывала Ванда не вполне коррелировалось с тем, что он только что сам наблюдал.  
  
\- Но я видел тебя с другими людьми – ты в отличных отношениях не только с остальными Мстителями, у тебя есть друзья и среди сотрудников Щ.И.Т.а и Старк Индастриз.  
  
Но Ванда лишь покачала головой, как если бы Вижин отказывался, или же не мог видеть некие очевидные вещи, которые она либо не могла, либо не хотела ему объяснять.  
  
Подобное развитие событий тревожило его, потому как он всё это время считал, что они теперь могут разговаривать о чём угодно, на любые темы.   
  
Выходит, ему предстояло разгадать эту загадку самостоятельно…  
  
Прошло еще некоторое время, и Вижин, кажется, начал понимать, о чём ему говорила Ванда.   
  
Люди инстинктивно испытывали страх не только перед очевидной опасностью, но и потенциальной. Это было иррационально, но это было частью человеческой психологии и физиологии… Выходит, Ванду некоторые люди считали угрозой не потому, что она угрожала им напрямую, а потому что она обладала такой возможностью в принципе. А это значило, что чтобы этот страх в людях, если не пропал, то хотя бы уменьшился и ослаб, осталось делать только одно – продолжать знакомить людей с той Вандой, которой она являлась на самом деле. Как только общество убедится в том, что та сила, которой обладала Ванда, находится в надежных руках, её будут любить не меньше Капитана Америки или Железного человека.   
  
И всё было сравнительно неплохо, до той злополучной операции в Лагосе…  
  
Сейчас, сидя в общей гостиной, за столом, где они с Тони обычно играли в шахматы, и где Мстители так часто собирались, чтобы вместе провести время, Вижин начинал понимать всю глубину своих недавних заблуждений.   
  
Когда секретарь Росс прибыл на их базу с Договором, первое, о чём подумал Вижин – это старая поговорка, которую он где-то слышал: «нет худа, без добра».  
  
Он уже некоторое время предполагал, что может произойти нечто подобное. Но вместо того, чтобы распустить Мстителей, им, сами же представители мирового правительства, предлагали возможный выход.   
  
Вижин не понимал сначала, почему этому решению так воспротивились Стив и Сэм. И Ванда тоже - хотя она в основном молчала, Вижин видел в её лице недовольство сложившейся ситуацией.   
  
Но всё, о чем он мог думать в тот момент – это сохранить Мстителей единой командой, единым целым. Пока они были вместе, они могли что-то контролировать, разбежавшись же… Вижину, иррационально, не хотелось об этом думать.  
  
 _«Люди – странные создания»_  - вспомнил он вдруг свои собственные слова, сказанные когда-то Ультрону.  _«Они полагают, что порядок и хаос – это противоположности. И стремятся взять контроль над тем, что контролю в принципе подлежать не может…»_  
  
Как легко было говорить ему тогда!.. Когда у него самого не было ни единого личного мотива в происходившей схватке.   
  
И как легко он попал в ту самую ловушку, что сам же и озвучил – испугавшись хаоса собственных мыслей и эмоций, он устремился в противоположную сторону, в итоге выбрав отнестись ко всей сложившейся впоследствии ситуации, как к некоему уравнению, которое было необходимо решить с наименьшими потерями.  
  
Неудивительно, что Ванда сбежала от них всех. Сбежала от него…   
  
Она всё это время пыталась объяснить ему свои переживания, а он, глупец, решил, что силой рационального ума он сможет навести порядок в том мире хаоса, что окружал их.  
  
Он выбрал кратчайший путь, путь наименьшего сопротивления – подчинится Договору, сохранить Мстителей… Теперь во всей ясности он понимал, что им двигала не логика, им двигал страх… Страх потерять Мстителей, за которым стоял страх потерять самое дорогое, что было в его жизни…   
  
 _«Мы создаём своих собственных демонов»_  - пришла к нему еще одна фраза из прошлого, произнесенная голосом Тони.   
  
Тони Старк уже создал своего демона – его они одолели все вместе еще два года назад.   
  
Похоже, теперь пришел черед самого Вижина пройти через подобный опыт.  
  
Только сейчас он понял, как сильно подвел её. Её, Ванду, которую больше всего на свете он хотел защитить, уберечь… Как сильно он боялся потерять её, и в итоге, потерял…  
  
Конечно, Ванда была не ребёнок, и сама могла принимать за себя решения – что она и доказала в их последний вечер на базе, когда решила отправиться с Клинтом. Но если бы он послушал её тогда, прислушался к ней, а не к своим страхам, которые он подсознательно замаскировал под «рациональные опасения», которым нужно было противопоставить такие же рациональные решения, то сейчас она бы не находилась в заточении. Если бы Вижин выбрал её, по-настоящему выбрал бы её, с самого начала, она не оказалась бы в тюрьме – он бы просто не допустил бы этого.  
  
Но сейчас было слишком поздно. Всё, что им оставалось – это торговаться в секретарем Россом, чтобы бывших Мстителей как можно скорее выпустили из заточения.   
  
Будь его, Вижина, воля, он бы отправился туда сию же секунду и вызволил бы Ванду. Но он также прекрасно понимал, что такие действия только лишь усугубили бы ситуацию не только для Ванды, но и для всех остальных Мстителей – бывших или нет.   
  
Не в силах больше оставаться в этой пустой гостиной, Вижин встал и направился к себе в комнату. Он чувствовал себя призраком – одно единственное присутствие во всем этом огромном западном крыле базы Мстителей. Кроме вины, и глубочайшего сожаления, его одолевало еще какое-то чувство… наверное, оно звалось одиночеством, потому что сейчас как никогда Вижин желал увидеть лица своих друзей, но больше всего – прекрасные зелёные глаза, что смотрели то весело, то задумчиво…  
  
Поддавшись внезапному порыву, Вижин прошел мимо своей двери и подошел к комнате, в которой жила Ванда. Её дверь была приоткрыта, словно бы комната всё еще ждала возвращение своей хозяйки… Он слегка подтолкнул дверь, и она открылась полностью. Внутри все было, насколько Вижин мог судить, как обычно. Они не слишком часто посещали комнаты друг друга, предпочитая встречаться на «нейтральной территории», как говорили люди. И сейчас он немного несмело сделал шаг вперед, словно бы опасаясь, что его присутствие будет нежелательным… но комната была пуста и Ванды не было здесь…  
  
Словно бы пытаясь наладить контакт с отсутствующей девушкой, Вижин легонько коснулся кончиками пальцев струн гитары, что стояла на полу в своей подставке, и тут же заметил лежащий на невысоком столике принадлежавший Ванде альбом с рисунками.   
  
Вижин знал, что Ванда любила рисовать, и что это у неё очень хорошо получалось. Она обладала талантом лишь несколькими штрихами передавать настроение и суть предмета.   
  
Ванда редко показывала свои рисунки, да и за рисованием её было не застать – она уходила в одиночестве либо в парк, либо уезжала в город… Но несколько раз ему все же удалось увидеть её работы – силуэты спешащих людей на улице, красивый фасад высокого здания, очертания того места в лесу, куда они любили приходить вместе – высокий бук, окруженный полем поросшим травой, густой лес, что виднелся вдали… Он нежно погладил поверхность листа, как если бы мог сейчас прикоснуться к её руке…  
  
Вижин хотел было уже закрыть альбом, когда увидел, что за подшитыми листами, скрывались еще несколько работ. Осторожно достав их из папки, Вижин положил рисунки на стол, взирая на открывшееся ему зрелище в немом изумлении.   
  
Центральной фигурой этой серии рисунков, написанных чуткой, но смелой рукой, был… он!.. Вижин.   
  
Вижин, сидящий за шахматной доской, сложив руки перед собой, и сплетя пальцы в замок. Его лицо выражало сосредоточенное внимание.   
  
Вижин, застывший в воздухе меж двух высоких древ – его руки были слегка разведены в стороны, плащ легкой волной развевался на ветру за его спиной, а голова его была чуть повернута вбок, как если бы он наблюдал за чем-то… или кем-то.   
  
Вижин, запечатленный в момент движения – сцена одной из их совместных тренировок со Стивом.  
  
И, наконец, только лишь его лицо… Половина лица Вижина была словно бы скрыта в тени, и лишь светлые глаза выделялись на этом фоне. На губах его застыла мягкая полуулыбка…  
  
Вижин потрясенно взирал на лежащие перед ним рисунки.  
  
Внезапно, тот сумбур мыслей и чувств, что не давали ему покоя последние несколько месяцев, словно бы застыли на месте, и через мгновение сами сложились в четкую и ясную картину. Правда, которую он искал и не мог никак найти, вдруг предстала перед ним во всей своей кристальной чистоте.  
  
Аккуратно сложив рисунки обратно в альбом, Вижин стремительным шагом покинул комнату Ванды.  
  
Он должен был найти Стива и Наташу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну, вот и свершилось - до Вижина дошло. =)
> 
> Глава получилась длинной - я решила включить сюда сцену на террасе с точки зрения Вижина.


	15. В бегах.

Ванда пребывала в полудрёме, когда услышала сигнальный звук, знаменующий тот факт, что кто-то только что открыл дверь в её камеру.   
  
Она не стала открывать глаза и продолжала лежать без движения, притворяясь спящей. Кто бы это ни был, увидев, что она не просыпается, тут же уйдёт.   
  
Так уже было несколько раз за эти… Ванда не могла сказать точно, сколько они пробыли в тюрьме Рафт, но ей казалось, что должно было пройти чуть больше недели.  
  
Первые пару дней Ванда пребывала в крайне подавленном состоянии. Из неё словно бы ушла вся её сила… И она даже начала было думать, а не имел ли к этому отношение тот факт, что у неё уже какое-то время не было возможности манифестировать свою энергию? Ведь с тех пор, как она обзавелась своими способностями несколько лет назад, ни дня не проходило без того, чтобы она тем или иным способом не использовала свою магию.   
  
Но потом её потихоньку начал выводить из ступора голос Клинта, который ежедневно спрашивал, как она себя чувствовала. Они старались разговаривать как можно меньше, зная, что все их разговоры прослушивались, и каждое их движение фиксировалось на многочисленные камеры. И потом – каждый из них сейчас пребывал в своих собственных раздумьях… И всё же, Скотту Лэнгу таки удалось несколько раз развлечь их забавными историями из своего прошлого трехгодичного срока пребывания в окружной тюрьме штата Калифорния, который он отбывал за взлом с последующей кражей имущества.   
  
К Ванде постепенно начала возвращаться бодрость духа. Тем более что она видела, что её друзья тоже не думали унывать. Они сохраняли веру. Особенно Сэм.  
  
Ванда часто замечала, как он ходил по своей камере взад-вперед, словно бы ожидая Стива, который мог объявиться в любую минуту.   
  
А между тем, они так и не узнали, чем закончилась их с Баки поездка на военную базу в Сибирь. Помог ли им Тони?.. Старк больше не навещал их в Рафте, после того первого визита… Может было так, что Стив и Баки тоже были здесь, запертые в камерах на каком-то другом уровне, пока Клинт, Сэм, Скотт и Ванда ждали их и надеялись?..  
  
Нет, так не пойдёт. Она должна была верить…  
  
Не навещал их и Вижин… Но этому не стоило и удивляться. Не потому, что он не захотел бы прийти, но потому что ему бы просто не дали на то разрешения, за отсутствием повода.   
  
И Ванда была безмерно рада этому факту. Хотя она и скучала и томилась, но сама мысль о том, что Вижин войдет в это ужасное место и увидит её здесь – опутанную ремнями, закованную в ошейник, словно бы она была диким зверем на цепи. Сама мысль была невыносима…   
  
Вместо этого она проводила свои дни, сидя без движения то на своей постели, то на небольшом выступе у противоположной стены, и заново переживала в своём воображении все те моменты, что ей удалось собрать в свою копилку любимых воспоминаний за все эти годы…  
  
Как они – отец, мать, Пьетро и она сама – ходили в поход в горы, что окружали Новград. Разводили костер, жарили на огне сосиски, а потом ели их с ароматным хлебом и свежими овощами…  
  
Как они с Пьетро однажды сбежали с класса биологии, и все это время провели, сидя на крыше их школы, обсуждая своё будущее.  
  
И более поздние воспоминания – как они с Наташей гуляют вместе по Нью Йорку, фотографируются и смеются собственным шуткам… Как гордо улыбался ей Стив, когда у неё получилось поднять себя и его одновременно в воздух и пронести через весь тренировочный зал… Сэм, поедающий очередной её кулинарный шедевр, с таким аппетитом, что ей самой начинало вдруг вериться в собственный талант… Клинт и его семья, что за время их общего знакомства неизменно делились с ней любовью, поддержкой и теплом…   
  
Воспоминаний было много, и поначалу Ванда старалась не думать о тех, которые приносили ей как самую большую радость, так и самую глубокую печаль…  
  
Она не жалела о своих поступках и действиях. Но она жалела о тех последствиях, которые они за собой повлекли. И дело было даже не в смирительной рубашке, электрошокере, запертой камере и километрах океана, что окружали её сейчас.  
  
Больше всего её мучило осознание того, что Вижин, которого она могла никогда больше в жизни не увидеть, будет жить дальше, думая, что она попрала все те законы чести и морали, которыми они, как Мстители, следовали все эти годы. Больше всего, её мучила мысль о том, что он разочаровался в ней… Что он больше никогда не взглянет на неё с тем особенным выражением в светло-голубых глазах, и мягкой загадочной улыбкой… Хотя, какое это имело значение теперь, когда они вряд ли скоро свидятся, если этот момент вообще когда-нибудь настанет.  
  
Но, если быть до конца честной, она думала и о том, что Тони Старк, не смотря на свою некоторую коварность и склонность манипулировать всеми вокруг него, скорее всего, не оставит их здесь, не попытавшись оказать им хоть какую-либо помощь. Но у него и самого были связаны Договором руки…  
  
Оставалось только надеяться…  
  
Ванда скорее почувствовала, чем услышала, как в её камеру кто-то вошел и остановился. И присутствие было знакомым… Неужели она настолько успела привыкнуть к охранникам в этой тюрьме?..  
  
Ванда медленно открыла глаза и первое, что зарегистрировалось в её сознании, было:  _«Этот охранник удивительно похож на Стива»…_  
  
\- Ванда? – негромко произнес мужчина, в чьем голосе слышалась безотлагательность.   
  
В следующую же секунду Ванда резко выпрямилась, сев в постели. Сонливость её тут же испарилась, она была бодра и осознанна.   
  
\- Стив?! – спросила она, не веря своим глазам.   
  
Это и правда был он! В уголках знакомых сине-зеленых глаз образовались морщинки, когда он мягко улыбнулся сидящей на узкой тюремной койке Ванде:  
  
\- Конечно я, глупышка, - ответил он и нежно взял её за плечи, поднимая с постели.   
  
Когда Ванда оказалась на ногах, он снова поднял её, и, перекинув через плечо, быстрым шагом направился к выходу.   
  
\- Нет времени распутывать тебя из всего этого, - пояснил Стив, хотя Ванда уже и так догадалась.   
  
В общем зале их уже ждали остальные. Все вместе они быстро зашли в лифт, и уже через две минуты двери открылись на самый верхний уровень – там, где находилась посадочная платформа.   
  
Добравшись бегом до ждущего их самолёта, они все быстро забрались внутрь, и едва за ними успела закрыться дверь, как самолёт поднялся в воздух и устремился прочь.   
  
\- Сукин ты сын, Кэп! – с чувством произнес Клинт и они со Стивом пожали друг другу руки.   
  
\- Ага, - раздался знакомый голос с места главного пилота, - интересно, какие эпитеты у тебя припасены для меня.   
  
\- Нэт?! – изумленно проговорил Клинт.  
  
\- А кто еще бы отправился в целую одиссею на поиски Нэмо? – спросила его с немалой долей иронии Наташа.   
  
\- Так, народ, сохраняем спокойствие, - проговорил Стив. – Нам надо снять с Ванды все эти ремни.   
  
\- Всё необходимое в том ящике под скамейкой, - снова произнесла Наташа, но уже своим обычным деловым тоном.   
  
\- Понял, - отозвался Стив и, нагнувшись, вынул из-под скамейки напротив средних размеров металлический ящик.   
  
Отперев замок и открыв крышку, Стив некоторое время рассматривал его содержимое, пока не извлек на свет несколько инструментов, некоторые их которых были Ванде совершенно незнакомы.   
  
С ремнями справились без особого труда, а вот с ошейником пришлось немного повозиться. Легкий, но прочный металл не желал поддаваться его усилиям. Когда Стив в очередной раз тихо выругался, в разговор вступил Скотт Лэнг:  
  
\- Позвольте, я попробую, Кэп.   
  
Стив обернулся к нему:  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что делать? – спросил он.  
  
\- У меня степень магистра по электротехнике, - пояснил Скотт. – И, если вы до сих пор не в курсе, я специализируюсь на взломе замков.   
  
На лице Стива появилось немного неловкое выражение и Ванде захотелось улыбнуться.  
  
Он освободил место рядом с девушкой, которое тут же занял Скотт. Лукаво подмигнув Ванде, он принялся за работу – сначала он потратил около минуты, просто осматривая ошейник, а затем, что-то бормоча себе под нос, принялся рыться в том самом ящике. Достав необходимые ему инструменты, Скотт приступил к работе.   
  
Все его действия были четкими и выверенными, и не прошло и пяти минут, как обод ошейника со щелчком распахнулся и упал ей на колени.  
  
Ванда глубоко вздохнула и с улыбкой поблагодарила Скотта.   
  
Она до сих пор до конца не могла поверить, что за ними пришли, что Стив и Наташа вернулись за ними, вызволили из тюрьмы… Наверное, ей еще понадобится какое-то время, чтобы оправиться от этого радостного шока.  
  
Клинт ушел к Наташе и занял место второго пилота. Теперь они о чем-то тихо переговаривались.   
  
Убедившись, что с его друзьями все было в порядке, Стив сделал глубокий вздох и слегка откинулся назад, облокотившись спиной о стену самолёта. Казалось, из его тела ушло все скопившееся напряжение, и он впервые за несколько дней позволил себе расслабиться. Он какое-то время сидел с закрытыми глазами, а потом, словно бы очнувшись от какого-то забытья, с улыбкой обратился к окружающим:  
  
\- Итак, кому сэндвичи и кофе?  
  
\- Да ты просто волшебник, Кэп, - обратился к нему со своего места Клинт. – Надеюсь, мой с индейкой?  
  
\- А как же, - с таким же весельем в голосе отозвался Стив, - и с тунцом для Ванды. Сэм, думаю, не откажется от бургера. Прости Скотт, - добавил он, - не в курсе твоих вкусовых предпочтений. Поэтому придется довольствоваться либо сэндвичем с курицей, либо с тунцом или индейкой.   
  
\- После десяти дней на каше, капусте и молоке, Кэп, я буду рад любому из них. Но раз уж ты интересуешься, я тоже предпочитаю индейку.   
  
\- Постараюсь запомнить, - с ответной улыбкой отозвался Стив.  
  
Когда все с аппетитом съели свои сэндвичи и выпили по чашке кофе, от одного аромата которого Ванда почувствовала, как в ней вновь просыпается жизнь и возвращаются силы, Клинт вернулся обратно в хвост самолёта.  
  
\- Так что там случилось, Стив? – спросил он.   
  
Наверное, не нужно было объяснять, что под «там» имелась в виду военная база в Сибири, и всё, что произошло после.  
  
Стив какое-то время молчал, явно собираясь с мыслями. Похоже, произошло действительно много чего… И не всё из этого было приятным.  
  
\- Мы с Баки прибыли на базу, как нам казалось, подоспев вовремя… Но войдя внутрь мы обнаружили, что все те супер-ассассины, которых мы прибыли обезвредить, были кем-то застрелены в своих крио-камерах.  
  
Никто не перебивал и не задавал вопросов, поэтому Стив продолжил:  
  
\- И там мы встретили тех, кого не ожидали встретить.   
  
Ванда заметила, как взоры Клинта и Скотта обратились к Сэму, но тот прямо встретил взгляд Стива:  
  
\- Тони обещал мне, что отправится к тебе как друг. Он сказал, что был неправ, полагая Барнса убийцей, и что за всем этим стоял некий соковский спецназовец, и вы могли угодить в ловушку.   
  
\- Я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю, Сэм. Ты сделал все правильно… и всё же… - Стив снова глубоко вздохнул и потер пальцами лоб. – В ловушку мы все же попали.   
  
Стив поведал им всю историю до конца, не скрыв ни одной детали – о плане Зэмо расколоть Мстителей. О той роли, что сыграл Баки в гибели Говарда Старка и его жены. О том, что Стив уже некоторое время подозревал, что его друг мог иметь непосредственное отношение к гибели родителей Тони, и о том, как выбрал скрыть это от него…   
  
Все слушали в немом изумлении. Ванде было искренне жаль Старка – как бы она на него ни злилась сейчас, в ней сохранилось достаточно добрых чувств к нему, чтобы желать Тони поскорее оправиться от такого потрясения.  
  
Она понимала и Стива – его желание оградить друга детства от последствий того, что было сотворено с ним против его воли, и оградить Тони от ужасной правды, которая не принесла бы никому из них ничего, кроме горя и раздора.   
  
Ей было жаль и Баки… Какого это было – знать, что ты не по своей воле убил невинных людей, и хуже того – своих бывших друзей…  
  
Ванда содрогнулась.   
  
\- И где Барнс сейчас? – спросил у Клинт.  
  
\- В безопасном месте, - ответил Стив. – О котором вам со Скоттом лучше не знать, потому что вы, я так подозреваю, скоро отправитесь под амнистией обратно в Штаты.   
  
А сокрытие информации от государства считалась бы изменой…  
  
\- А Сэм? – задал вопрос Скотт.  
  
Стив взглянул на своего друга:  
  
\- Это уж, как он сам решит.  
  
Сэм кивнул, и вновь воцарилось молчание, которое через несколько минут прервал Скотт:  
  
\- А как вам, ребята, удалось так четко пробраться в эту плавучую Бастилию?  
  
Стив оглянулся на Наташу, словно бы, по непонятной причине, хотел в чем-то удостовериться. Но та продолжала управлять самолётом и, казалось, не обращала ни на кого внимания.   
  
\- Наташа ушла из Мстителей сразу после Берлина и разыскала меня по нашим шпионским каналам. Мы залегли на дно в одном безопасном месте… И уже начали разрабатывать план вашего освобождения, когда с нами связался некто, от кого мы совершенно не ожидали ничего услышать.   
  
\- Тони?.. – предположил с некоторым недоверием Клинт.  
  
\- Вижин, - ответил Стив.  
  
Ванда удивленно вскинула голову, но ничего не сказала. За неё вопрос озвучил Сэм:  
  
\- Вижин?! – прозвучал его несколько недоверчивый голос. – Но он же больше всех поддерживал Тони!   
  
\- Похоже, он изменил свое мнение, Сэм, - спокойно ответил Стив. – Так или иначе, он вышел с нами на связь. Сказал, что освобождение бывших Мстителей может занять месяцы, если не больше. У нас был выбор – подождать, пока Росс придет в себя и сам освободит вас, либо же вмешаться напрямую. А после встречи с Вижином, мы поняли, что второй вариант был более целесообразным.   
  
Ванда заметила, как при упоминании Вижина все её друзья, за исключением Скотта, как по команде, обернулись в её сторону. Если у неё и оставались какие-то надежды, что их с Вижином отношения остались для кого-то секретом среди Мстителей, то они только что окончательно рассеялись.  
  
Видимо, заметив её дискомфорт, Клинт, отвернулся и с иронией заметил:  
  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что за всеми этими формулами и стальными мускулами всё это время скрывалась чуткая душа!   
  
Ванда закатила глаза, но трюк Клинта сработал – все снова вернулись в разговор.   
  
\- И что было потом? – задал вопрос Сэм.  
  
\- Действуя вдвоем, наш план занял бы, по крайней мере, месяц, если не больше, - сказал Стив, имея в виду себя и Наташу. – Поэтому, когда Вижин вышел с нами на связь, мы не раздумывали долго.   
  
\- А у вас не было подозрений, что этот Вижин мог устроить для вас западню? – спросил Скотт.  
  
\- Нет, Скотт, - ответил Стив. – Вижин… Он не просто человекоподобное существо, он носит в себе Камень Бесконечности. И в первый же день своей жизни, он поднял молот Тора - а на это способны лишь достойнейшие во Вселенной. Нет, - решительно заключил он, - предательство со стороны Вижина было просто исключено.   
  
\- И всё же, это странно – то он сражается против вас всех, то спешит вызволять из тюрьмы… - недоверчиво проговорил Скотт.  
  
\- Вижин, пожалуй, даже больше чем кто-либо из нас, никогда не желал этой битвы, - тихо ответил Стив.  
  
Видимо поняв, что честь и благородство Вижина, никем из бывших Мстителей не ставилось ни под какое сомнение, Скотт отпустил эту тему.   
  
\- Ладно, - согласился он, - а что было дальше?  
  
\- А дальше всё выходило в точности по нашему плану, только получалось гораздо проще, и, соответственно, быстрее - так как Вижин, как ты и сам знаешь, умеет проходить сквозь твердые предметы.  
  
\- Но если он был там во время нашего побега, почему мы его ни разу нигде не увидели? И где он вообще сейчас? – на этот раз вопросы задал Клинт.  
  
\- Задача Вижина была проникнуть в Рафт незамеченным, взломать и обезвредить все их системы, а также обеспечить нам с Нэт свободный вход. Как только он выполнил свою задачу, он сразу же скрылся.   
  
\- Отчего же? – с некоторым вызовом в голосе спросил Клинт. - Не захотел встречаться с нами?  
  
\- Не захотел подставлять Тони, Клинт, - устало проговорил Стив. – Если бы Вижина засекли, если бы хоть один офицер заметил его… У Тони были бы серьезные проблемы, которые ему сейчас ни к чему. И мы не имеем права требовать ни у одного из них большего.  
  
Клинт только фыркнул, а Сэм спросил:  
  
\- Получается, Тони ничего не знал об участии Вижина во всем этом?  
  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Стив.  
  
Наступила пауза, во время которой все сидели молча, и обдумывали полученную информацию.   
  
Ванда, в свою очередь, пребывала в полном смятении. Мысли кружили в её сознании – одна на хвосте другой, и она никак не могла понять, что же она сейчас чувствовала.   
  
Облегчение? Ведь Вижин пришел им на помощь, а это значит, что, что бы там ни было, он всё еще считал их своими друзьями.   
  
Горечь? Он был совсем рядом, но им так и не удалось свидеться. И неизвестно, когда доведется теперь…   
  
Надежду? Если Вижин пришел им на помощь, и всё еще хранил в душе дружеские чувства к ним, возможно… Возможно, он еще объявится, выйдет с ними на связь… Возможно…  
  
\- Ладно, - проговорил Клинт, хлопнув себя ладонями по коленям и поднимаясь со своего места, чтобы снова присоединиться к Наташе. – А куда мы сейчас направляемся-то, хоть скажете?  
  
В голосе Наташи прозвучала улыбка:  
  
\- Отдыхать на Мальорку.   
  


***

  
  
Ванда ровным счетом ничего не знала про Мальорку, кроме того, что остров входил в состав Испании, находился в Средиземном море и был одним их самых популярных туристических назначений в Европе. Но она подозревала, что отдыхать они там, всё же, вряд ли будут – скорее, этот остров станет для них пересадочным пунктом, откуда они отправятся дальше, куда бы они ни следовали.   
  
Когда они, через полчаса после своего отбытия из тюрьмы Рафт, наконец, пошли на посадку, Ванде уже не терпелось поскорее покинуть самолёт и размяться. После десяти дней почти без движения и со связанными руками, больше всего ей хотелось проделать несколько тех асан из йоги, которым её когда-то научила Наташа. Или просто помахать руками в разные стороны… вряд ли кто-то, учитывая обстоятельства, посмотрит на неё странно…  
  
Как только они вышли из самолёта, все бывшие пленники, так или иначе, дали волю своим чувствам по поводу новообретённой свободы – Ванда таки помахала руками, Скотт сладко потянулся, а Сэм, присев на корточки, провел ладонью по коричневой земле, чувствуя её тепло и шершавую текстуру.   
  
Они приземлились на какой-то пустынной равнине, откуда были видны как побережье с одной стороны, так и горы с другой. Место было невероятно красивым. А после десяти дней в Рафте, оно казалось просто сказкой наяву. Ванда глубоко вздохнула сладкий, чистый воздух и подставила лицо солнцу.   
  
\- Дальше вам надо пройти два километра пешим, - сказал им Стив, вынося из самолёта две спортивные сумки, которые передал Клинту и Сэму. – Вас будет ждать машина, на которой вы доберетесь до Пальмы. Там рядом на аэродроме также уже ждёт вертолёт. Нэт отправится с вами, а я пока отгоню наш самолёт в безопасное место, и присоединись к вам через пару дней.   
  
Пообещав друг другу удачного пути, Стив вернулся в самолёт, а остальные пошли по пыльной дороге на юг.   
  
Ванда совершенно не возражала тому, что им пришлось какое-то время идти пешком – после проведенных десяти дней без движения ей хотелось не просто идти, ей хотелось бежать вприпрыжку.   
  
Наконец, они вышли на заасфальтированную дорогу, на обочине которой был припаркован неприметный на вид белый седан. Что ж, по крайней мере, это был не Фольксваген Жук… Размышляя о том, что если бы время не поджимало, она предпочла бы дойти до Пальмы пешком, Ванда обернулась к своим друзьям:  
  
\- Кто поведёт? – спросила она.   
  
Все в ответ посмотрели на Наташу, но та лишь криво усмехнулась:  
  
\- Можешь сесть за руль, Сэм, - ответила она. – Я знаю, ты хочешь.  
  
Сэм не стал возражать, и уже через минуту они все забрались внутрь белого седана – Сэм за рулём, Наташа в пассажирском кресле, а Ванда, Клинт и Скотт расположились сзади.  
  
Сидеть в машине было тесно и жарко, но Ванда не замечала никакого дискомфорта, кроме того, что у неё ныли мышцы. Пейзажи за окном сменяли друг друга – то голые холмы, то засеянные какими-то культурами поля, море вдали, горы…   
  
Когда они через двадцать минут прибыли в Пальму, то не стали заезжать в центр, предпочитая обогнуть город по периметру, а Ванда отстраненно подумала, что была бы рада оказаться в этом месте при других обстоятельствах – столько здесь было красивой архитектуры и живописных мест, что так и хотелось взяться за карандаш…   
  
Когда они остановились на аэродроме, припарковав машину прямо на взлётном поле, вертолёт уже ждал их. Рядом с ним стоял какой-то мужчина в темных очках-авиаторах, на чьем загорелом лице блеснула белозубая улыбка, когда он увидел выходящую из машины Наташу.   
  
Они тепло поприветствовали друг друга и обменялись несколькими фразами на беглом испанском.   
  
\- Сантьяго говорит, что погода отличная и дорога чистая, - произнесла Наташа, обернувшись обратно к своим друзьям. – Забирайтесь, - кивнула она в сторону короткого трапа, - а я пока еще перекинусь парой слов со своим другом.   
  
Клинт, Сэм и Скотт пошли первыми, а Ванда решила побыть на свежем воздухе столько, сколько удастся.  
  
Она стояла у самого входа в вертолёт и осматривалась по сторонам – аэродром, кроме взлётного поля, состоял еще из нескольких двухэтажных зданий, стоящих отдельно, но недалеко друг от друга. Они все были окрашены в белоснежный цвет и красиво контрастировали на фоне синего неба. Вокруг сновали люди, но они не обращали на них совершенно никакого внимания, занятые своими собственными делами.  
  
Внезапно чувство, что на неё кто-то смотрит, которое появилось сразу, как только она выбралась из машины, стало сильнее, и Ванда завертела головой, пытаясь понять, откуда может исходить внимание.   
  
И тут она заметила его.   
  
Мужчина стоял достаточно далеко, возле припаркованного у одного из терминалов автомобиля, так что Ванда не могла разглядеть его лица, но она отметила про себя высокий рост, широкие плечи, светлую кожу и волосы. Мужчина был одет с ног до головы в темную одежду, и, в отличие от остальных, никуда не спешил, а просто стоял и, как Ванда чувствовала, смотрел прямо на неё.   
  
Что-то в нём было смутно знакомым… Нечто в его позе, в наклоне головы… В той энергии, что она ощущала от него. Но Ванда не могла вспомнить, где она могла видеть этого мужчину раньше. Скорее всего, он просто ждал свой рейс и коротал время, как и она - разглядывая своё окружение.  
  
Но, что бы Ванда ни говорила себе, она, в свою очередь, тоже не могла отвести от него глаз. Где-то она встречала его раньше… но где?  
  
Тут к ней подошла Наташа:  
  
\- Ты готова, Ванда? – спросила она.  
  
Ванда с трудом отвела взгляд и посмотрела на подругу:  
  
\- Да, я… Кажется, заметила кого-то…  
  
Наташа, видя, что Ванда хмурится, посмотрела в ту же сторону, куда та глядела неотрывно минутой ранее.   
  
Мужчина исчез.   
  
Ванда моргнула, но не стала отвечать на вопросительный взгляд Наташи, а лишь покачала головой и молча забралась в вертолёт.   
  


***

  
  
Как оказалось, они летели в Марокко.  
  
Приземлившись на неприметного вида аэродроме, недалеко от Касабланки, их компания погрузилась в обшарпанный, видавший лучшие времена светло-серый мини-фургон, но в котором, по крайней мере, работал кондиционер, и направились в город.  
  
Потратив около полчаса на дорогу, они прибыли, наконец, в своё место назначения – тихую улицу, застроенную скромными двухэтажными виллами, каждую из которых ограждал высокий забор.   
  
Улица казалась совершенно обычной – за калитками у людей лаяли собаки, где-то были припаркованы машины, кто-то забыл занести внутрь свой велосипед…   
  
Они остановились напротив одной такой виллы, окрашенной в бледно-желтый цвет (а может когда-то он был ярким, но со временем просто потускнел):  
  
\- Здесь мы остановимся на какое-то время, - сказала Наташа, отпирая калитку в их двор.   
  
Внутри вилла казалась более просторной, чем виделась снаружи. На первом этаже была гостиная, соединенная с кухней, спальня, прихожая и туалет с ванной. На втором этаже были еще четыре спальни. Дом не казался заброшенным, но в нём точно какое-то время никто не жил.   
  
Словно бы отвечая на немой вопрос Ванды, Наташа сказала:  
  
\- Несколько лет назад я была с миссией в этих краях. Заметила объявление – семья, что жила здесь, решила перебраться в Испанию. Место мне приглянулось. Как раз на такой случай.   
  
\- Ты купила этот дом, на случай, если тебе придется скрываться? – удивилась Ванда.  
  
\- Я не всегда была Мстителем, Ванда, как и ты, - пояснила Наташа. – Разве ты не думала о том, чтобы сбежать от Гидры, когда ваша с братом миссия была бы окончена?  
  
\- Да… - признала Ванда. – Но мы не думали о местах, вроде Марокко!   
  
\- В современном мире, с нынешними технологиями, особенно теми, что в распоряжении у Мстителей и некоторых других организаций, весь мир становится очень маленьким, - заметила Наташа. – И если уж пускаться в бега, то лучше спрятаться в месте неприметном, но хорошо знакомом.   
  
\- Долго мы здесь собираемся пробыть? – спросила Ванда.   
  
\- Пока не знаю, - ответила Наташа, и Ванда почувствовала, что та действительно пока точно не знала, сколько им предстоит прожить в этом доме. – Как только Вижин вышел с нами на связь, мы решили не тянуть долго… и план пришлось слегка изменить.   
  
При упоминании Вижина, Ванда опустила взгляд, скрывая от подруги выражение своих глаз.  
  
\- Он что-нибудь говорил? – спросила Ванда, зная, что Наташа поймёт, что она имела в виду.   
  
\- Нет, - с ноткой сочувствия в голосе призналась Наташа. – Но он… я даже не знаю. Если бы это не был Вижин, я бы сказала, что он был чем-то почти взбудоражен. В нём чувствовалась какая-то странная энергия… Даже не знаю. Я не так хорошо понимаю его, как ты.   
  
\- Я тоже не всегда понимаю его, не беспокойся, - с грустной полуулыбкой ответила Ванда.   
  
Им пришлось прервать свой разговор, потому что мужчины вернулись после обследования дома.  
  
\- Я занимаю одну из спален наверху! – провозгласил, спускаясь по лестнице, Клинт. – Мне необходимо иметь доступ к обзору местности.  
  
\- Да без проблем, - ответила Наташа ему с таким видом, словно была и Клинту потакающей тётушкой, как одному из его детей. – Спальни наверху вам и предназначались, - сказала она, и, повернувшись к Ванде, добавила уже так, что слышала только она: - А мы с тобой займем эту большую комнату на первом этаже.   
  
Ванда заглянула в спальню, которую им с Наташей предстояло какое-то время делить – две узкие односпальные кровати были разделены большой прикроватной тумбочкой, высокий шкаф вдоль одной из стен, невысокая скамейка и красивый цветастый тонкий ковер на полу.  
  
\- Мне здесь нравится, - искренне сказала Ванда, имея в виду не только спальню и дом, но и само место в целом. Она хорошо улавливала общую ауру того или иного места и могла сказать, что атмосфера в, по крайней мере, этом районе Касабланки, была очень умиротворенной и разряженной. Наверное, здесь дело было в том, что их улица располагалась на каком-то отшибе, и вокруг виднелись голые холмы, поросшие кустарниками, редкими лиственными деревьями и пальмами.  
  
Через два дня, как он и обещал, Стив вернулся.  
  
В общей сложности, они пробыли в Касабланке чуть больше трех недель – Стив сказал, что эти первые недели были решающими, когда нужно было залечь на дно и стараться не показываться. Как только уляжется первая пыль, сказал он, они двинутся дальше. Теперь их судьба была – неприкаянными скитаться по миру, нигде не задерживаясь надолго…  
  
Но Ванде и правда понравилось в Касабланке. Она и Клинт часто играли с детишками с их улицы и угощали их разными сладостями, что покупали на местном рынке. Ванда, наблюдая за тем, как Стрелок носится по улице с ребятишками, которые то и дело начинали радостно смеяться, потому, что с ним было так весело и интересно играть, думала о том, как должно быть Клинт скучает по собственным детям. Она видела эту тоску в его взгляде каждый раз, когда он смотрел на этих детей, особенно тех, кто были по возрасту близки к Лиле и Куперу.   
  
А ведь у Скотта тоже осталась в Штатах маленькая дочь…  
  
Интересно, они смогут когда-нибудь к ним вернуться?.. А если да – то, как скоро? Стив упоминал возможную амнистию…  
  
Уходя на свои почти ежедневные прогулки (хотя она никогда не уходила от дома сильно далеко, по понятным причинам), Ванда рассуждала о том, что произошло за эти недели с ними со всеми.  
  
Она вспоминала рассказ Стива о том, как её соотечественник – Зэмо, - выдумал и исполнил план, по уничтожению Мстителей. Самое любопытное в этом плане было то, что он не собирался разделаться с ними сам – нет, он сделал всё, чтобы настроить их друг против друга. В особенности, поссорить двух лидеров Мстителей – Стива Роджерса и Тони Старка.   
  
Но, - с легкой грустью подумала Ванда, - дело было не только в Зэмо и его хитроумном плане. Он бросил ростки, но ростки эти упали на благодатную почву, каковой являлись внутренние противоречия среди самих Мстителей. Они уже и так были расколоты между собой Договором, когда пришел Зэмо… Он лишь завершил то, чему уже было положено начало.   
  
И теперь они были в бегах.  
  
Ванда остановилась у высокого стройного дерева и огляделась. Ей нравилась тишина, что царила вокруг, нарушаемая лишь шумом проезжающих мимо машин, щебетом птиц и иногда – рокотом цикад.  
  
Если закрыть глаза, то можно было бы представить себе, что она находится в прекрасном саду… Вокруг, куда ни глянь, растут цветущие плодоносные деревья, их кроны с легким шуршанием качаются на ветру. Ярко светит солнце, мягко согревая землю под её босыми ногами…   
  
А потом… она чувствует, как кто-то приближается к ней. Присутствие это было знакомым и желанным, и она вся сгорает от нетерпения, когда обернется и увидит…  
  
Мимо с оглушительным грохотом проехал мопед, и Ванда, вздрогнув, очнулась от своих фантазий.   
  
Да, эти места навевали чудесные видения… Но как же после них было тоскливо возвращаться к реальности.  
  
Почему он ни разу не наведался к ним?.. – спрашивала себя Ванда.  
  
Прошли уже несколько недель, но Вижин так и не показался… Ванда поняла, что всё это время неосознанно сохраняла надежду, что Вижин мог приехать к ним, внезапно объявится… Порой, возвращаясь домой с очередной прогулки, она ловила себя на мысли, что может быть, пока её не было дома, Вижин приехал и теперь был где-то здесь, поблизости, может даже – ждал её на их вилле… И каждый раз, возвращаясь домой, она тихо вздыхала, потому что там не было никого, кроме Стива, Наташи, Клинта, Сэма и Скотта.   
  
Через день после её последней прогулки, они снова переехали – сначала, в Оман, на несколько дней, где Ванде и остальным удалось воспользоваться случаем и искупаться в Аравийском море. Потом был Нью-Дели, где они задержались на целую неделю. И, наконец, Стив, Наташа, Скотт, Клинт, Сэм и Ванда оказались в Гонконге.   
  
Гонконг встретил их жарой и духотой, что, впрочем, не помешало всем любоваться красотами города и обмениваться восхищенными комментариями.  
  
Первые несколько дней они все вместе ютились в небольшой квартирке, где-то, как поняла Ванда, на востоке города. А потом переехали в центр, в район, который так и назывался – Центральный.   
  
Район был весьма живописным – настоящей смесью старого и ультрасовременного. Ванда сразу поняла, что ей здесь понравится. Впрочем, здесь нравилось всем из их компании.  
  
Они снимали две небольшие квартиры в одном и том же пятиэтажном доме, но на разных этажах. На втором этаже жили Ванда и Наташа, а на третьем разместились мужчины.   
  
Улица у них была тихая, но живописная – со своими небольшими магазинчиками и даже кафе, что было очень кстати, потому что, если их всех что и объединяло – так это любовь к свежей выпечке первым делом, поутру, и ароматному кофе.  
  
Первую неделю все привыкали к своему непривычному окружению, а потом жизнь потихоньку начала вливаться в новое русло.  
  
Все мужчины, кроме Сэма, отрастили себе бороды, за что неизменно становились предметом шуток для Ванды и Наташи. Но, стоило признать, что как средство маскировки, борода работала очень хорошо, особенно если к ней добавить пару солнечных очков и кепку.  
  
Женская часть коллектива, в свою очередь, тоже нашла путь к изменениям – Наташа приглядела небольшой салон на соседней улице, и в один день, примерно через две недели после их приезда, они вдвоём перекрасили свои волосы – Наташа стала платиновой блондинкой, а Ванде мастер в салоне порекомендовала выкрасить волосы в рыжий цвет. Свое предложение она аргументировала, на ломаном английском:  
  
\- Очень красиво с зелёные глаза, - проговорила она улыбаясь. – Как мисс, - уточнила она, указывая на Наташу, - но светлее.   
  
Ванда пожала плечами и согласилась. С тех пор, как еще пару лет назад с её волос сошла темная краска, которой она любила пользоваться в юности, она так и не притрагивалась к своим светло-каштановым волосам.   
  
\- Тебе приходилось раньше быть блондинкой? – спросила она у Наташи.  
  
\- Я больше десяти лет была секретным агентом, Ванда, - проговорила она так тихо, чтобы её услышала только сидящая рядом подруга, - мне кем только не приходилось быть.  
  
Ванда фыркнула и откинулась в своём кресле. Ей никогда не приходило в голову покрасить свои волосы в такой необычный цвет, но сейчас, когда идея и возможность появились в её жизни, она не могла ни признать, что они ей пришлись по душе.   
  
Через час, расплатившись, и, с улыбками и добрыми пожеланиями, распрощавшись с мастером, Ванда и Наташа, довольные результатом, вышли из салона.  
  
Да, жизнь потихоньку налаживалась.   
  
Клинт несколько раз в неделю начал ходить в клуб по боевым искусствам. Клуб был совсем маленьким и располагался на нижнем этаже одного из жилых домов через две улицы от их собственного дома. Туда ходила в основном местная молодежь. Но Клинт был в такой хорошей форме, что, прямо скажем, не уступал там никому… Хотя и не стремился выделиться на общем фоне какими-то особыми умениями. Он делал это ради удовольствия, и чтобы занять время.   
  
Скотт вечно что-то либо чинил, либо мастерил. Ванда, когда ей доводилось бывать в их квартире, неизменно замечала целые горы различной электротехники, которой он занимался. Сэм постоянно грозился выкинуть всё это «барахло», как он говорил, а Стив только улыбался.   
  
Сам Стив, насколько могла судить Ванда, занимался тем же, что и на базе – отслеживал передвижения различных ячеек Гидры по всему миру. И хотя теперь его возможности чисто технически были более ограничены, он не собирался прекращать свою борьбу против этой организации, только потому, что перестал быть Мстителем и официально считался беглецом от закона. К тому же, ему всячески помогала Наташа, чей многолетний опыт шпионажа пришелся как никогда кстати.   
  
Но больше всего изменений произошло в жизни Сэма, который, примерно через месяц после того, как они обосновались в Гонконге, влюбился.   
  
Сначала остальные ничего не знали, кроме, разве что, Стива. Но со временем все стали замечать, что Сэм куда-то вечно пропадает, а когда порой перестал возвращаться домой на ночь, Наташа начала бурчать, что Сэм вообще забыл, кто они и что здесь делают. Ванда и Стив только рассмеялись в ответ на такое недовольство, в основном потому, что оно было так не похоже на Наташу. Но когда однажды Сэм вот так вернулся утром после очередной ночевки не дома, ему пришлось объясняться перед обеспокоенными друзьями.   
  
С глубоким вздохом – Ванда поняла, что Сэму не очень хотелось посвящать остальных в свою личную жизнь, и если бы не их ситуация, он бы вряд ли вообще это сделал, - Сэм рассказал, что познакомился и уже некоторое время встречался с девушкой по имени Вивиан.   
  
\- Ну что тогда, приведешь Вив знакомиться с семьей? – спросил Клинт, и хмыкнул, когда Сэм послал ему говорящий взгляд.   
  
Сама Ванда проводила свои дни за прогулками по городу. Ей нужно было себя чем-то занять – не рисовать же целыми днями? В конце концов, у неё уставала рука. Но город был настолько прекрасен, и ей столько всего хотелось запечатлеть, что она решила последовать давнишнему совету Сэма и обзавестись хорошей профессиональной фотокамерой. Сэм перечислил ей все технические характеристики рекомендованной им камеры, но с таким же успехом мог бы зачитать словарь иностранного языка – Ванда не понимала ни слова.   
  
Теперь она целыми днями могла пропадать на улицах Гонконга, выдавая себя за очередную туристку или просто одну из иностранок, что жили в Гонконге, а таких было, на удивление, немало. Ей даже пару раз доводилось слышать соковскую речь – и каждый раз, она быстро и как можно более незаметно, уходила куда подальше.   
  
На своём компьютере она изучала различные визуальные редакторы, чтобы обрабатывать дюжины сделанных ею фотографий. Что оказалось делом гораздо более сложным, запутанным и трудоемким, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Но у неё получалось.  
  
Бывали моменты, когда она чувствовала себя здесь по-настоящему счастливой. Она жила в красивом интересном месте, с ней рядом были её друзья, которые были ей всё равно, что семья, и у неё было любимое дело, чтобы коротать часы.   
  
Но бывали и моменты… Гуляя по городу, и выбирая особенно интересные и живописные места для того, чтобы запечатлеть на свой фотоаппарат, Ванда старалась не думать о том, как еще несколько месяцев назад она гуляла по зеленому, цветущему лесу… Слушала шуршание высоких древесных крон на ветру, наслаждалась прохладным нежным ветерком на лице… а рядом с ней был Вижин.  
  
 _«Идём со мной»_  - хотела она сказать ему. -  _«Идём со мной, и я отведу тебя в моё любимое место…»_  
  
Как бы Ванде не нравилось в Гонконге, несмотря даже на их статус беглецов, чего-то в её жизни не хватало, и она знала это. Она чувствовала это каждой клеточкой своего существа. И она знала, кого ей не хватало так, что порой она засиживалась за своими фотографиями, пока глаза её ни начинали слипаться, до тех пор, пока в изнеможении не падала на кровать, лишь бы не давать себе возможности думать о том, кто остался на другом конце мира. Когда-нибудь, говорила она себе, эта тоска пройдёт… А если не пройдет, то притупится достаточно, чтобы она могла спокойно с ней жить…   
  
Наташа, конечно же, замечала, что с ней происходило, но, к счастью, не пыталась вмешиваться. Впрочем, у неё была и своя история, и своя собственная тоска… Ванда порой думала, что из них двоих Наташе, наверное, было хуже – Ванда, по крайней мере, знала, где был Вижин и что с ним, скорее всего, всё было хорошо. Впрочем, результата для них обеих это знание, или отсутствие такового, не меняло. Вижин так и не объявился… и Ванда начинала понимать, что, похоже, тот их разговор на разрушенном боем берлинском аэропорту, был их последним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вижина в этой главе не было... почти. =) Я знаю, многие ждали, что он будет фигурировать в освобождении Ванды, но, как мне кажется, он бы не стал так рисковать - слишком многое было на кону. Так или иначе, я надеюсь мои читатели остались довольны этой главой. =)


	16. Встреча.

Эта неделя выдалась для Ванды необычайно насыщенной на впечатления.   
  
Гонконг был еще более интересным и захватывающим местом, чем она могла себе представить. Где только она ни успела побывать за прошедшие два с половиной месяца… Начала она знакомство с красотами города с того, что решила прокатиться на небольших местных паромах, что шли между Центральным районом и набережной Цим Ша Цуй. Гавань Виктория, вокруг которой был построен Гонконг, была таким же ульем активности, что и сам город, и лодки и корабли всех форм и размеров лихо маневрировали вокруг друг друга, стремясь прибыть к своему пункту назначения. Сложно было, наблюдая отсюда город, не удивиться тому, как близко располагались друг к другу многочисленные, один краше другого, небоскрёбы. Бриз, идущий с моря, был на редкость освежающим, и Ванда радовалась возможности выбраться из такого красивого, но такого тесного города.   
  
Прогулялась она и по деловому центру Гонконга, любуясь теми самыми высокими футуристическими небоскрёбами и с удивлением подмечая тут и там старинные здания в колониальном стиле, многие из которых так и просились быть запечатленными в её новом альбоме. Ей удалось посетить и храм Вонг Тай Син, где Ванда с удовольствием провела несколько часов, просто разглядывая и снимая на камеру чудесную архитектуру.   
  
Ванде даже довелось посетить зоологический центр, где она смогла увидеть совершенно удивительных и прекрасных животных – панд. Она окончательно убедилась в том, что эти милые мишки недаром были так популярны во всём мире.   
  
Прогулялась она и по пляжу Бухты Отпора, которая, как вычитала где-то Ванда, получила своё название в честь битвы, произошедшей там в девятнадцатом веке, когда британские моряки дали отпор атаковавшим их пиратам.   
  
Интересных и захватывающих мест в этом городе было более чем достаточно – только на этой неделе Ванде удалось прогуляться по яркому рынку, который протянулся на целый километр по улице Танг Чой, где продавалось всё – от детских карнавальных костюмов до старинных украшений. И, что ей понравилось, пожалуй, больше всего – она побывала на самой высокой точке Гонконга – Пике Виктория, откуда открывался потрясающий по своей красоте вид на город.   
  
Ванда шла рядом с группой британских туристов и невольно прислушивалась к их экскурсоводу, которая рассказывала, что Пик, как его сокращенно называло местное население, являлся знаковым местом еще с колониальных времен, где селились исключительно богатые люди. А обуславливалось это тем, что воздух на возвышенностях был более прохладным, и людям здесь не приходилось так сильно страдать от духоты. С тех же пор, как изобрели кондиционеры, люди всё ещё продолжали стремиться приезжать сюда, но уже не столько за прохладой, сколько полюбоваться открывающимся с высоты видом.   
  
А вид был поистине потрясающий – насколько мог видеть глаз, простирались высоченные, сверкающие на солнце небоскрёбы и гавань Виктория, за которой виднелись Новые Территории.  
  
Ванда иногда даже ловила себя на мысли, что в таких местах порой чувствовала себя героиней некоей захватывающей истории – вроде тех, что ей доводилось видеть в кино или читать в книгах. Особенно в тех местах, где хорошо сохранились памятники колониального прошлого, можно было легко представить себя этакой молодой девушкой из благородной семьи, что нашли себя вдали от дома в самое непростое время в истории. Возможно, она даже влюбилась в одного из местных мужчин, но, в силу расовых и классовых предрассудков и трений, они не могли быть вместе. Или же, её возлюбленный отправился на фронт, сражаться с могучим и страшным врагом, а ей только и оставалось, что ждать его в далёкой и загадочной стране…   
  
Ванда неспешно шла обратно в Центральный район, когда от Наташи пришло сообщение:  
  
 _«Как можно скорее возвращайся домой»,_  - писала она, -  _«Всё в порядке, но ты нужна на месте»._  
  
Ванда, нахмурившись, перечитала текст ещё раз. Её и раньше вызывали домой во время её многочисленных отлучек – обычно так бывало, когда Стив засекал какую-то особую активность некоторых недружественных организаций в регионе.   
  
Но Ванду сейчас вряд ли кто-то бы узнал как «Алую Ведьму» из Мстителей – на ней были модная цветная спортивная футболка и брюки с кедами, на носу сидели пара очков с круглыми дымчатыми линзами, рыжие волосы забраны в небрежный узел на затылке, а на голове красовалась кепка.  
  
Ей хотелось спешить, но помня давнишние наставления Наташи, что «если решила пуститься в бега, то лучше не беги, а иди пешком», Ванда шла, позволяя себе добавить лишь немного скорости к своему обычному темпу. Узнают её или нет, привлекать к себе лишнее внимание никогда не было хорошей идеей в их случае.   
  
Зайдя в свой подъезд, Ванда взбежала на второй этаж и, не теряя ни секунды, начала отпирать ключом дверь в их с Наташей квартиру. От возбуждения у неё слегка подрагивали пальцы, и она приказала себе не торопиться. Что бы там ни было, оно сможет обождать три секунды…   
  
Но что если с ними, наконец, вышли на связь и это были важные новости? Возможно, сюда прибыл кто-то с вестями от Тони Старка или Щ.И.Т.а. А что, если это был?..  
  
Отперев, наконец, замок, Ванда, снимая по дороге свою кепку и очки, стремительным шагом вошла в гостиную и застыла на месте.  
  
В центре комнаты стояли два человека – Наташа, - её Ванда, конечно же, узнала сразу, - и незнакомый светловолосый мужчина.   
  
Они, видно, о чем-то только что разговаривали, но, как только услышали её приход, смолкли и теперь смотрели на неё – и, как Ванде показалось, на лице её подруги отражалась странная палитра эмоций, но каких именно, она даже не могла вот так сразу определить.  
  
Глядя на эту пару, Ванда почувствовала, как её и саму захлестнула волна таких знакомых уже чувств – разочарования, печали, тоски… Как бы она ни старалась отвлечься все эти месяцы, она так и не смогла заполнить ту пустоту в своей душе, что осталась после Вижина… Какой же она была дурой, что позволила себе надеяться… Столько времени прошло, пора бы ей уже смириться с тем, что Вижин забыл её – логически решил для себя, что питать нежные чувства к предательнице и беглянке было не наилучшим вариантом для него, - и продолжил жить своей жизнью. Конечно, в глубине своей души она знала и чувствовала, что Вижин не забудет её, что он сохранит, по крайней мере, сожаления об их утраченной дружбе…  
  
За разочарованием и тоской, тут же последовала легкая даже злость – Ванда злилась на себя за то, что продолжала изводить себя этими бесполезными, напрасными надеждами, которые не приносили ей в итоге ничего, кроме горечи. И злость на Наташу – за то, что хоть и не намеренно, но заставила её надежду воспрянуть на это короткое время…  
  
Ей хотелось развернуться и тут же уйти. Но это был неприемлемый вариант. Здесь происходило нечто важное, иначе Наташа её бы не позвала. Чувства или не чувства, а у них здесь была непростая ситуация, и, похоже, должно было произойти нечто весьма значительное.  
  
Видимо что-то из испытываемых ею эмоций отразились на её лице, потому что Наташа отошла от мужчины и направилась в сторону Ванды:  
  
\- Что ж… - начала она как-то неуверенно, и совершенно не в духе той Наташи, которую Ванда знала все эти годы. – Я вас оставлю. Позову пока остальных. Думаю, вы тут справитесь без меня.   
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Наташа устремилась прочь и уже через несколько секунд Ванда услышала звук захлопывающейся входной двери.   
  
Разочарование и досада в её душе уступили место настороженности и недоумению. Что же здесь происходило? Кто был этот человек? Ванда была уверена, что не встречала его раньше – ни в компании Старка, ни среди сотрудников Щ.И.Т.а, ни среди представителей правительственных организаций…  
  
Но что-то в нём было определенно знакомым…  
  
Незнакомец так и не произнёс ни слова, и не двигался, лишь смотрел на неё и словно бы ждал чего-то… Возможно, им просто нужно было подождать остальных? Но у Наташи, когда она уходила, был такой странный вид, и она явно предполагала, что Ванда каким-то образом должна была пообщаться в её отсутствие с этим человеком. Но что это всё значило?   
  
Все эти размышления заняли не больше нескольких секунд, и теперь Ванда так же молча разглядывала мужчину, пытаясь понять, почему он казался ей таким знакомым, и где она могла его раньше видеть.  
  
Но ей редко случалось встречать таких высоких и хорошо сложенных мужчин. Правда, что-то в его осанке, в манере держаться было определенно знакомым… Этот поворот головы, эти широкие плечи и задумчивый, пронзительный взгляд сияющих светло-голубых глаз…  
  
Внезапно, Ванда почувствовала себя так, словно кто-то ударил её под дых, а земля начала уходить прямо из-под ног. Наверное, она качнулась, стоя на месте, потому что «незнакомец» тут же сделал шаг вперед и знакомым жестом придержал Ванду за плечи.  
  
Она смотрела на него во все глаза, не в силах отвести взгляд… Он выглядел… человеком! И, что самое удивительное, ни одна черта в его лице не изменилась – это был всё тот же разрез глаз, тот же тонко очерченный нос, твердый, но чувственный изгиб рта…   
  
Только кожа его была теперь светлой, а не насыщенного красно-фиолетового оттенка, к которому так привыкла Ванда. На его лице виднелись едва заметные мимические морщинки, и не было заметно ни следа от тех линий, что прочерчивали лицо Вижина в его истинном облике.   
  
Сама не отдавая себе вполне отчета в том, что делает, Ванда подняла руку и положила ладонь на левую щеку стоящего перед ней мужчины:  
  
\- Вижин… - прошептала она немеющими губами.  
  
В её сознании промелькнула мысль, что она слишком много себе позволяет, что Вижин не давал повода касаться себя, тем более – так интимно, как если бы они были…   
  
Но не успела эта мысль закончить формироваться в её уме, как Вижин, не прерывая их зрительного контакта, поднял руку и положил свою ладонь поверх её собственной, слегка погладив подушечкой большого пальца сторону её ладони.   
  
Ванда не знала точно, как долго они так простояли – их ладони на его лице, взгляды, что сошлись в таком знакомом немом диалоге… Всё это было одновременно так знакомо и так ново, что она почувствовала, как на смену еще недавно испытываемым ею разочарованию и тоске приходят радость и осторожная, несмелая пока, но надежда…  
  
Он изменился! – словно бы откуда-то из глубин её души пришло осознание, пока Ванда продолжала вглядываться в такие знакомые и дорогие ей черты. И эти изменения не имели никакого отношения к его новому облику… Нет, то были изменения совершенно иного толка – как если бы за это время Вижин пережил некую внутреннюю трансформацию… Она отражалась в его глазах, она чувствовалась - стоило лишь по привычке, по наитию потянуться навстречу его сознанию…  
  
Но, что бы там ни было, как бы Ванда ни была рада увидеть его, спустя всё это время, она всё же прекрасно понимала, что он был здесь главным образом не ради неё. Что-то произошло, она это знала, и Вижин прибыл, чтобы сообщить им некие важные новости. Значит, это и было тем секретом, о котором последнюю неделю отмалчивались Стив с Сэмом?.. Ванда не была насколько подозрительной, чтобы считать, что её друзья не посчитали нужным проинформировать её и остальных только потому, что не сочли это важным, скорее, наверное, не хотели давать никому ложных надежд…   
  
И теперь Вижин был здесь. Он был так близко, что она могла коснуться его, ощутить идущее от его тела тепло, почувствовать прохладу его дыхания на своей коже…   
  
\- Ты здесь по просьбе Тони? – спросила она.   
  
Вижин кивнул, и Ванда приказала себе не поддаваться разочарованию. Она знала это. Не стоило предаваться излишним эмоциям, когда это было совершенно ни к чему.   
  
\- Ванда… - наконец произнес он, почти шепотом… Но она всё равно вздрогнула, как от легкого удара током – она так давно не слышала этот голос…  
  
Его губы снова раскрылись, словно он собирался сказать ей что-то ещё, но момент пришлось прервать, когда тишину комнаты огласил звук открывающейся входной двери.   
  
Ванда отняла руку от лица Вижина и отступила на шаг. Она не смогла не отметить про себя, как при потере её прикосновения в его глазах на мгновение вспыхнула искра грусти – тихой, но такой глубокой, что Ванда почувствовала, как она словно бы окунулась на этот краткий миг во все те эмоции, что преследовали её эти месяцы их разлуки.   
  
Не прошло и секунды, как в их с Наташей гостиную вошел сначала Стив, за которым следовали Сэм, Клинт и Скотт, а завершала процессию сама Наташа.   
  
Еще минута прошла, пока вновь пришедшие лишь молча взирали на их гостя, когда Вижин, наконец, произнес:  
  
\- Капитан Роджерс, - поприветствовал он Стива в своей обычной манере. – Я рад видеть, что ты находишься в добром здравии. Как и вся ваша компания.   
  
\- Вижин?! – едва ли не воскликнул Клинт, услышав его голос. Все были удивлены, даже у самого Стива на мгновение расширились глаза, и будь ситуация немного иной, Ванду может быть даже и позабавило бы это совершенно одинаковое выражение изумления на лицах её друзей.  
  
\- Да, это я, Клинт, - спокойно отозвался Вижин.  
  
\- Похоже, те разработки, с которыми вы возились, всё же пошли на пользу, - заметил он, с легкой подначкой в голосе.   
  
Ванда нахмурилась, заметив про себя, что комментарий Клинта можно было расценить и так, словно новое, человеческое обличие Вижина являлось очевидным и ярким прогрессом по сравнения с его первоначальным, истинным обликом.   
  
Но Вижин лишь улыбнулся в ответ, очевидно, совершенно не обидевшись на Стрелка, а Наташа послала ей выразительный взгляд, в котором ясно читалось одно-единственное слово: «Мальчишки!».  
  
После того, как все закончили здороваться, и Ванде пришлось услышать еще несколько замечаний по поводу новой внешности Вижина, их компания, наконец, расположилась кто где – Стив, Наташа и Скотт уселись на диван, Ванда и Сэм заняли небольшую резную деревянную скамейку, что осталась от прошлых владельцев, а Клинт принес им с Вижином из кухни по паре легких металлических стульев, и теперь Мстители сидели друг напротив друга, в некоем подобии их старых собраний на базе.   
  
Первые несколько секунд царила тишина, когда, наконец, Стив начал разговор, ради которого они здесь все собрались:  
  
\- Мы рады, что ты смог приехать навестить нас Вижин, - произнес он, и чувствовалось, что это не было общей любезностью – Кэп действительно был рад видеть своего друга. – Но, полагаю, это не только лишь дружеский визит?  
  
Ванда была рада, что они сразу же приступили к сути – она видела, как сгорали от нетерпения Клинт и Скотт, услышать, какие новости с собой привез Вижин. Им, у кого в Штатах остались семья и дети, труднее всего давалась вынужденная ссылка.   
  
\- Ты прав, Стив, - согласился с ним Вижин. – Хотя и я рад видеть вас всех, - он оглядел собравшихся, но не стал задерживать взгляда на Ванде – она чувствовала, что у них будет время поговорить еще – с глазу на глаз, - позже, и сейчас не следовало отвлекаться от обсуждения цели его визита.   
  
\- Неужели, старина Тони решил простить неверных? – саркастически, но без особого пыла произнес Клинт.  
  
\- Тони мало что решает в данной ситуации, как впрочем, я думаю, ты и сам знаешь, Клинт, - спокойно ответил ему Вижин.   
  
\- Не стоит затягивать, - проговорил Стив, бросив взгляд на Клинта, - у Вижина есть новости, которые мы все ждали.  
  
\- Это правда, Стив, - согласился с ним Вижин, и Ванда отметила про себя, что он обратился к Стиву по имени, что делал крайне редко. – У меня действительно есть важные новости, но боюсь, не всех из вас они обрадуют…   
  
\- После того, как был организован побег из тюрьмы Рафт, в наших переговорах с правительством в лице госсекретаря Росса возникли некоторые трудности. Впрочем, весьма предвиденные. Последние несколько месяцев мистер Старк провёл, выстраивая новую линию договоренностей между Мстителями, Старк Индастриз и правительством. Все возможные уступки и соглашения были подписаны, все доступные гарантии взяты и даны… Только позавчера завершился решающий раунд переговоров между мистером Старком и секретарём Россом.   
  
\- И? – спросил Сэм. – До чего они договорились?  
  
\- Условия таковы, Сэм, - говорил Вижин, - что на территорию Соединенных Штатов бывшие Мстители смогут вернуться, лишь подписав целый ряд договоров и соглашений. Упоминание их всех займёт слишком много времени, поэтому я ограничусь тем, что упомяну лишь ключевые аспекты: вы должны дать свое согласие на помещение под домашний арест – срок и условия этого ареста будут для каждого индивидуальны. Но в тюрьму вы не вернетесь. Тем не менее, к каждому из вас, по крайней мере, на какое-то время, будет приставлен агент, чьей задачей будет удостовериться в том, что вы выполняете обговоренные соглашения. Вам будет строго воспрещено участвовать в любого рода разведывательной или военной деятельности. Вы будете обязаны продолжать свою жизнь исключительно в качестве рядового гражданина.   
  
Стив, Клинт, Наташа, Сэм, Скотт и Ванда встретили эти новости в полном молчании, каждый думая о своём.   
  
Наконец, тишину нарушил голос Скотта:  
  
\- Я согласен, - решительно произнес он. И добавил: - Если, конечно, это всё, что от меня требуется.   
  
\- Это всё, - заверил его Вижин.  
  
Остальные продолжали хранить молчание. Хотя, было видно, что выдвинутые условия никого особенно не удивили.  
  
\- А что будет, если мы не согласимся? – спросил Стив.  
  
\- Вы будете продолжать числиться в списке сбежавших преступников, - бесстрастно ответил Вижин. Но Ванда видела и чувствовала, как горько ему было озвучивать всё это своим друзьям.  
  
\- Мы будем числиться в списке преступников в любом случае, - проговорил Сэм, и Ванда увидела, как Клинт согласно кивнул. – Скажи, Вижин, на тебя уже нацепили браслет с GPS? – спросил Сэм, и Ванда заметила, как Стив глубоко вздохнул. Она понимала его эмоции – меньше всего им сейчас нужно было повторение того памятного разговора, когда они в последний раз собрались все вместе, как Мстители.   
  
\- Нет нужды грубить, Сэм, - с лёгкой укоризной в голосе проговорил Стив.  
  
Но Вижин оставался совершенно невозмутимым. Если бы Ванда не знала его лучше, она бы решила, что он вообще был не способен на какие бы то ни было глубокие эмоции.   
  
\- В опасениях Сэма есть смысл, Стив, - сказал он, и голос его, всё же, сохранял дружественные нотки.  
  
Тут в разговор снова вступил Клинт:  
  
\- Значит, мы должны быть законопослушными и богобоязненными гражданами… сколько? – спросил он. – Сколько времени им понадобится, чтобы отозвать от нас своих агентов?  
  
\- Я не знаю, Клинт, - ответил на вопрос Стрелка Вижин. – Но думаю, это будет зависеть от того, насколько хорошо вы будете выполнять условия взятых на себя обязательств.  
  
Клинт кивнул и с задумчивым видом стал разглядывать пол, явно уйдя в царство своих собственных мыслей.  
  
\- Я согласен, - наконец проговорил он.  
  
Оставались Стив, Сэм, Наташа и Ванда.   
  
Сэм покачал головой:  
  
\- Я предпочитаю остаться вольным преступником в бегах, чем добровольно стать их собачкой на поводке, - изрек он.   
  
\- Спасибо, мужик, - сухо проговорил Скотт.  
  
На лице Сэма на мгновение отразилось легкое смущение:  
  
\- Но если бы у меня там остались дети, я бы тоже особо не раздумывал, - немного виновато произнес он.  
  
\- Да… - протянула Наташа своим фирменным чуть сипловатым голосом. – У некоторых из нас выбор и правда невелик… Но я согласна с Сэмом. Мы неплохо справлялись до сих пор. И эта жизнь… Я всегда знала, что рано или поздно придется пуститься в бега, скрываться… Нет смысла возвращаться туда, где мы все равно не сможем быть самими собой.   
  
Вижин посмотрел на Стива.  
  
\- Мой выбор был сделан уже давно, Вижин, - ответил он. – Я дал обещания и не могу оступиться. Я остаюсь.  
  
Вижин кивнул, принимая выбор Кэпа.  
  
\- Надо полагать, ты остановился в одном из местных отелей? – неожиданно спросила у него Наташа, едва заметно улыбнувшись уголками губ.  
  
Вижин с некоторым непониманием посмотрел на неё:   
  
\- Да, мисс Романофф, - сказал он.  
  
\- И когда мы отбываем? – спросил у него теперь Клинт. – Я же правильно понял, что в твою задачу входит привезти обратно с собой согласившихся?  
  
\- Ты прав, Клинт, - отозвался Вижин. – Я планировал пробыть в Гонконге два дня, чтобы дать вам время всё обдумать. Но, учитывая тот факт, что вы, похоже, уже все приняли свои решения… - тут он на мгновение перевел взгляд на Ванду, которая так и не дала своего ответа. «Позже» - сказал её взгляд, и Вижин едва заметно кивнул в ответ.   
  
\- А куда вам спешить? – проговорила Наташа. – Ты, наверное, давно уже нигде не бывал, а Гонконг – очень интересное место. К тому же, стоит дать ребятам лишний день насладиться свободой. Когда планируете вылетать?  
  
\- Послезавтра утром, - ответил Вижин, всё ещё с некоторой долей недоумения глядя на Наташу. Из всех Мстителей, он, как ему казалось, понимал её меньше всего.   
  
\- Вот и здорово, - ответила она.  
  
\- Тогда, если всё решено, - проговорил Вижин, - я должен проинформировать мистера Старка о результатах наших переговоров.   
  
\- Передавай Тони привет от нас, - снова обратилась к нему Наташа. – Хотя, он, скорее всего, и не захочет его получить.  
  
\- Мистер Старк не настолько безразличен, как может показаться на первый взгляд, - заметил Вижин.  
  
Скотт, Клинт и Сэм поднялись обратно в свою квартиру, а Стив остался перекинуться еще парой слов с Вижином, пока тот не ушел.  
  
Пройдя мимо Ванды, Наташа послала той выразительный взгляд, в котором яснее ясного читалось:  _«Воспользуйся возможностью!»_. И ей хотелось… конечно же, ей хотелось провести с Вижином целый день. Когда-то они проводили в компании друг друга часы напролёт, почти каждый день. Теперь же подобная перспектива казалась едва ли не чудом.  
  
Но это зависело не только от неё.   
  
Разговор мужчин вскоре завершился и Вижин направился в сторону Ванды, которая стояла чуть в стороне.   
  
\- Ванда… - как-то несмело начал он, - ты не хотела бы прогуляться вместе со мной?  
  
Их взоры вновь скрестились, и Ванда могла теперь ясно видеть ничем не прикрытую просьбу в его глазах – в его глазах было столько эмоций, что она, не выдержав их ясного, открытого взгляда, опустила ресницы и лишь кивнула в ответ.   
  
Когда они вышли на улицу, Ванда спросила:  
  
\- В каком отеле ты остановился?  
  
\- Мандарин Ориентал, – ответил Вижин, глядя на неё сверху вниз.  
  
Ванда улыбнулась:  
  
\- Это в нашем районе, - заметила она, и Вижин кивнул. – Нам туда.   
  
Какое-то время они просто шли рядом молча, но очень скоро вышли на очень шумную и людную улицу, и возможность к разговору отпала в принципе.  
  
Когда людской поток слегка поредел, Ванде с Вижином удалось перебежать на противоположную сторону улицы, где народу было еще меньше и можно было спокойно идти. Даже здесь, в центральном районе, повсюду были выставлены лотки с уличной едой и в воздухе витали самые разнообразные ароматы.   
  
Ванду же всё это время не покидало чувство сюрреалистичности происходящего – она столько раз представляла себе, как она гуляет по Гонконгу (а до этого – и по Нью Йорку) в компании Вижина, как она показывает ему свои любимые достопримечательности и просто интересные места, которые успели ей полюбиться. Как они вместе, не спеша, и может даже – держась за руки, - гуляют по занятым шумным улицам, при этом видя и чувствуя только друг друга…  
  
Голос Вижина, когда он заговорил, прозвучал негромко, но Ванда, которая на мгновение погрузилась в свои собственные мысли, слегка вздрогнула от неожиданности:  
  
\- Ты выглядишь счастливой, - заметил он задумчиво. Показалось ли ей, что в его голосе прозвучали нотки такой знакомой ей самой грусти?..  
  
\- Я здесь чувствую себя больше собой, чем в Нью Йорке, - так же тихо отозвалась она. – Странно… Там у меня была возможность использовать свою магию, действовать на благо общества, сделать этот мир хоть чуть-чуть лучше, чище от того зла, что его заселяет… - она глубоко вздохнула и продолжила, - но лишь уехав из Нью Йорка я в полной мере осознала, насколько тягостной мне была роль, отведенная обществом. Еще больше, чем я думала раньше.   
  
Закончив свою речь, Ванда рискнула бросить взгляд на Вижина. Он шел, чуть опустив голову, и взгляд его был устремлен вперед, но слегка расфокусирован, словно он больше думал о своём, нежели обращал внимание на их окружение. И она не только почувствовала, но и увидела в его глазах сожаление – настолько глубокое и горькое, что у неё едва не перехватило дыхание. Но что такого она сказала?.. О чём мог так сожалеть Вижин? Кроме того, что их команда распалась, и им пришлось расстаться.   
  
Она слегка кашлянула, прочищая горло, решаясь сделать признание, которое так давно хотела высказать, что оно, казалось, готово было в любое мгновение соскочить с кончика её языка:  
  
\- Я довольна своей жизнью здесь… - сказала она, - хотя, я так подозреваю, что после твоего визита мы в Гонконге надолго не задержимся… Но… Где бы я ни была… Я… Я могу ощущать… Определенное довольство жизнью… Но я не чувствовала себя счастливой здесь, Вижин… Я не чувствовала себя по-настоящему счастливой с того дня, когда мы гуляли вместе вокруг нашей базы в Нью Йорке и не думали, не беспокоились ни о чём…  
  
Вижин молчал. Они были уже на полпути к его отелю, и идти им оставалось от силы пятнадцать минут. Неужели он оставит её слова без ответа?.. – с долей неверия и обиды подумала про себя Ванда. Она не смела смотреть на него, предпочитая оглядываться по сторонам. Гонконг был прекрасен. Если она найдёт достаточно чудесных, интересных мест, чтобы запечатлеть - либо в карандаше, либо на свою камеру, - она сможет продолжать делать вид, что её совершенно не гложет тоска и сожаление…  
  
Внезапно, она почувствовала, как Вижин мягко, но решительно взял её за предплечье и потянул за собой куда-то в сторону. Не успела Ванда оглянуться, как они оказались в одном из уютных и уединенных маленьких переулков, где часто можно было заметить играющих детей… Или обнимающихся влюбленных...  
  
\- Ванда… - тихо, но с такой силой произнес Вижин её имя, что у неё на мгновение земля ушла из-под ног. Всего лишь одно слово… но сколько эмоций оно выражало! Как если бы он произносил молитву… или давал клятву. – Я… Хочу, чтобы ты знала… Я хотел приехать к тебе… Все эти месяцы не было и дня, чтобы я не спрашивал у Тони, когда же может наступить хоть какой-то прогресс во всём этом деле, и, мне кажется, я вымотал ему все нервы... – Ванда слегка улыбнулась при этих словах, и Вижин не смог сдержать ответной улыбки, хотя губы его всё же едва заметно дрогнули от переживаемых чувств. – Но Ванда… Я не мог бросить всё и уехать. Если бы ты знала… Но на кону было больше, чем мои чувства… Я не мог предать остальных, как бы мне ни хотелось, как бы моя душа не стремилась к тебе…   
  
Голос Вижина слегка сорвался на этих словах, и Ванда почувствовала, как её собственное дыхание перехватило, а к глазам подступили слезы такой радости, что она едва сдержалась, чтобы не засмеяться в голос. Он скучал по ней! Она видела это в его глазах, чувствовала в его мыслях…   
  
Внезапно, Вижин взял её ладонь в свою и, как сделал двумя часами ранее в их квартире, поднёс её руку к своему лицу, но не к щеке, как она ждала, а, опустив слегка голову, положил её ладонь в центр своего лба – как раз туда, где покоился невидимый сейчас Камень Разума.   
  
\- Взгляни еще раз, - сказал он ей, и ноги Ванды едва удержали её, а дыхание сделалось сбивчивым и прерывистым, когда она вспомнила – это были его самые первые слова ей…  
  
Не замечая бегущие по её лицу слёзы, она постаралась, не смотря на бушующие внутри эмоции, сконцентрировать достаточно внимания, чтобы выполнить просьбу Вижина – заглянуть в его сознание… По-настоящему – увидеть его мысли, почувствовать то, что чувствовал он… Это было настолько неожиданно и настолько восхитительно, что она не удержалась от глухого возгласа.  
  
Разум Вижина, как Ванда всегда это знала и чувствовала, больше всего напоминал ясный погожий день – полный спокойствия и чистого, первозданного света…   
  
Но за этим внешним спокойствием скрывались и другие, более глубокие эмоции… Ванда пошла вперед, вглубь его сознания, и с изумлением обнаружила боль, сожаление, печаль, сомнения, страх, - что таились в потаенных местах его разума, – но не прятались в темных углах, а стремились к солнцу, словно росток, что вырастает из почвы…   
  
Ванда будто бы со стороны наблюдала его собственные мысли - как эти эмоции, которых он и сам раньше не осознавал, заставили его совершить непоправимое… Он думал, что следует голосу разума, здравого смысла и соображениям общего блага, когда согласился с Тони и подписал Договор… Но вёл его лишь страх… Он думал, что сможет сохранить Мстителей, а значит – сохранить ЕЁ в своей жизни… Как же поздно он понял, что ему не следовало прислушиваться к Тони, а забрать её с собой и сбежать – туда, где бы их никто не смог найти… Он бы нашел способ оберечь её от любой опасности… Пока он был жив на этом свете, он не позволит кому бы то ни было причинить ей вред…  
  
И он сам же в итоге и причинил ей больше всего страданий… Он, кто должен был встать на её сторону с самого начала, он предал её… И теперь она страдала – одна, в заточении, и он не знал, было ли с ней всё в порядке – ему не позволяли навестить её…   
  
Сколько раз он хотел отринуть всё – все обязательства и обещания… Бежать к ней, вызволить её из тюрьмы!.. Возможно, она больше не захочет его видеть, но она будет на свободе…  
  
И только долг перед своими друзьями – понимание, что от его действий зависели не только его жизнь и жизнь Ванды, но и остальных – только это останавливало его. Он знал, что и Ванда не захотела бы обретать свободу, ценой жизни своих друзей, или кого бы то ни было… Она и сама не понимала, насколько она была прекрасна и благородна – и всё, чего он когда либо хотел – это чтобы она увидела себя его глазами… Увидела это чудо, которому он не переставал дивиться с самого первого мига своего прихода в этот мир…  
  
Внезапно, связь прервалась и Ванда, которая стояла всё это время, словно в забытье, увидела, как золотистый камень вспыхнул даже сквозь ту маскировку, что скрывала его от посторонних глаз, как если бы лично хотел поздороваться с ней.   
  
Через секунду Вижин вновь поднял голову и посмотрел ей в глаза. Как всегда взгляд его ясных светло-голубых глаз заворожил её – всё, что она могла видеть сейчас – это он. И лишь одна мысль занимала сейчас всё её сознание:  
  
Она и предположить не могла, как сильно он её любил…  
  
Она подозревала, строила догадки, надеялась… Но даже её самые смелые мечты не шли ни в какое сравнение с той полной и безоговорочной преданностью и любовью, что она увидела в его сознании, в его душе… Что были так родственны тем, что она носила в своих собственных.   
  
\- Вижин… - наконец произнесла она, словно бы все слова, кроме его имени, испарились из её памяти. Это имя было для неё обещанием само по себе.   
  
\- Я знаю, ты не вернешься в Нью Йорк, - тихо сказал он, опуская её руку, но не разжимая пальцев. – И я не могу ни винить, ни уговаривать тебя.   
  
\- В Нью Йорке теперь для меня нет ничего, Вижин, - сказала Ванда. – Ничего, кроме тебя. Скажи мне… А ты сам хотел бы, чтобы я вернулась?..  
  
Вижин продолжал смотреть на неё, и в кристальных глубинах его глаз вдруг появилось столько грусти, что она не выдержала – поднесла другую руку к его щеке и приложила ладонь к гладкой, теплой коже. Вижин, как сделал уже сегодня дважды, накрыл ей ладонь своей, но не остановился на этом, сделав нечто совершенно для неё неожиданное – не выпуская её руки из своей, он повернул голову и, опустив веки, нежно поцеловал её ладонь.  
  
Такое простое, казалось бы, прикосновение, - но оно буквально опустошило её – и тут же наполнило сияющим светом, которым могло быть только самое настоящее счастье.   
  
Из её горла вырвался глухой звук – что-то между резким вздохом и стоном. Вижин открыл глаза, всё еще не выпуская её рук из своих, и заметив выражение его глаз, Ванда вся сделалась пунцовой. Её вдруг посетила совершенно абсурдная мысль, что это был самый прекрасный, самый романтический момент в её жизни – а она стояла с мокрым от слез лицом, с зардевшимися от смущения щеками… Когда она позволяла себе рисовать в собственном воображении этот момент, она не могла и представить себе, сколько эмоций он вызовет в ней… Ей хотелось опустить лицо – дать себе минутку немного придти в себя, стереть слезы… Но Вижин продолжал смотреть на неё так, словно она была самым прекрасным созданием, что он видел в своей жизни – и, подумала Ванда со скрытой улыбкой, - она теперь знала точно, что Вижин и правда так думал!.. Он смотрел на неё, как тогда, в лесу, много месяцев назад, когда она думала, что он вот-вот её поцелует – внимательно, поглощенно, с ноткой непривычного голода в обычно таком безмятежном взгляде…  
  
\- Вижин… - прошептала она, и в её голосе он услышал всё – согласие и просьбу.   
  
Взгляд Вижина на мгновение скользнул к её губам, и когда он вновь встретился с ней взглядом, Ванда почувствовала, как весь воздух покинул её легкие, а тело стало таким невесомым, что она почти перестала его чувствовать.   
  
С бесконечной нежностью взяв её приподнятое к нему лицо в собственные ладони, Вижин медленно, осторожно опустил голову и коснулся её губ своими. Первое прикосновение было неспешным, легким и нежным. Ванда бессознательно потянулась вверх, желая продлить контакт, если вдруг Вижин решит поднять голову и прекратить поцелуй… Но Вижин и не думал отстраняться – он лишь слегка повернул голову, меняя угол поцелуя и их губы вновь слились – но на этот раз в поцелуе несколько более глубоком и определенно менее невинном. Вижин поначалу не пытался углубить их поцелуй, и Ванду на мгновение вновь охватил страх – что он отстранится, что это волшебство закончится слишком скоро…  
  
Она отняла свои руки, что покоились до сих пор на его груди, и медленно скользнула ими вверх, обхватывая лицо Вижина в своих ладонях – так же, как он держал лицо Ванды, направляя их поцелуй, - не давая ему отстраниться. Хотя он, в свою очередь, не выказывал ни малейшего желания выпускать Ванду из своих объятий.  
  
Ванда не знала, сколько длился этот волшебный момент, полный чистого блаженства – это могли быть часы или же мгновения – время потеряло для неё всякий смысл.  
  
Наконец, после еще одного нежного, но такого чувственного поцелуя, что у Ванды начинала кружиться голова, Вижин медленно оторвался от её губ и поднял голову. Но не отстранился – они всё еще обнимали друг друга, когда Вижин на мгновение отвёл взгляд от любимых зелёных глаз, чтобы разглядеть её волосы. Он протянул руку и нежно пропустил между большим и указательным пальцами шелковистую рыжую прядь.  
  
\- Ты изменила свои волосы, - тихо произнес он, но по его тону было настолько очевидно, что он восхищался ею, что Ванда не удержалась от улыбки.   
  
\- Ты тоже, - подразнила она, запустив собственную руку в густую копну белокурых волос, что украшали голову Вижина. Она удивилась тому, насколько реальными они ощущались – совершенно как настоящие!   
  
Вижин тихо рассмеялся в ответ – но в этом звуке было столько неприкрытой радости и искреннего счастья, что Ванда не смогла удержаться – она привлекла его лицо к себе и прислонилась лбом к его подбородку. Он обнял её – одной рукой обхватив её спину, а другой – затылок, и с бесконечной нежностью прижался губами к её лбу.   
  
\- Подари мне завтрашний день, - сказал ей Вижин, и Ванда невольно вскинула голову и вновь взглянула ему в глаза.   
  
\- Послезавтра я должен вернуться в Нью Йорк, - тихо продолжил он. – Но у нас будет один день, только для нас с тобой…   
  
\- Я согласна, - так же тихо ответила она. – Один день - только для нас двоих.  
  
Вижин медленно кивнул и ласково провел костяшками пальцев по её обнаженной шее – прикосновение это было настолько приятным, что Ванда не смогла сдержать ответной дрожи и прикрыла от наслаждения веки. Когда она вновь открыла глаза, Вижин внимательно и изучающе глядел на неё – сила его взгляда была настолько захватывающей, что Ванда вновь ощутила то странное чувство, словно бы смотрела прямо в бесконечность… Порой ей казалось, что если она будет смотреть в ясные, светлые глубины глаз Вижина достаточно долго, то сможет разгадать все тайны Вселенной…   
  
Но момент прошел, и взгляд его снова смягчился, сделался менее интенсивным, больше нежным, а на губах заиграла едва заметная понимающая улыбка. Но Ванда заметила, и легонько ударила его под дых, чтобы не зазнавался, но Вижин лишь счастливо рассмеялся, видя её смущение. Звук этот был настолько сладким и желанным для неё, что она не смогла не засмеяться в ответ.   
  
Они покинули своё убежище и вновь вышли на дорогу.   
  
В нескольких метрах от того места, где они стояли, находился большой круглый фонтан из бетона с массивной позолоченной скульптурой в центре (Ванда так и не могла разобрать её точную форму) – и они, не сговариваясь, направились туда.   
  
Они не разжимали рук, и каждому из них было понятно, что будь на то их воля, они бы больше никогда впредь не расставались. Но Вижину надо было ввести Тони в курс дела, чтобы он начал все необходимые приготовления. В таких случаях количество времени, отведенного на различного рода маневры, могло решить многое.   
  
Когда, через несколько минут, Вижин повернулся к ней и, поднеся вновь её руку к своим губам, нежно поцеловал тыльную сторону её ладони, Ванда заставила себя отпустить его. Они договорились встретиться на следующее утро и провести целый день вместе – она вскоре увидит его. Но даже эта короткая разлука покажется ей бесконечностью…  
  
Возвращаясь домой, Ванда думала о том, как резко изменилась её жизнь всего лишь за какие-то несколько часов.  
  
Такое с ней происходило, конечно же, не в первый раз, но впервые оно принесло с собой столько безудержного счастья.   
  
Она шла, не спеша, вновь и вновь воскрешая в памяти события последнего часа – присутствие Вижина рядом с собой, тепло и приветствие его разума, как он открылся ей – без тени страха и сомнений… Доверяя ей полностью, без остатка!  
  
И она ценила это доверие – больше всего в этом мире.   
  
Ванда видела все те эмоции, которые он носил в себе всё это время – как же, всё-таки, синхронно, оказывается, развивались их чувства друг к другу – словно они, как бы тривиально это не могло прозвучать, были половинками одного целого…  
  
И Ванда не винила Вижина за его выбор, когда перед ними положили на стол Соковианский договор. Она не винила его всё это время – хотя, несомненно, и сожалела, что всё должно было так получиться, - а теперь не винила и подавно.   
  
Более того, те мгновения, когда она была погружена в его воспоминания и эмоции, принесли с собой совершенно невообразимую смесь облегчения и стыда – потому, что как бы Ванда ни любила Вижина и ни верила в него, она также не до конца понимала некоторые аспекты его природы, как и он – её. Она знала с самого первого дня – когда только потянулась своей магией к его спящему сознанию, что Вижин был способен на эмоции и чувства, но до сегодняшнего дня она и представить себе не могла, насколько глубоки они могли быть… Настолько огромна и безмерна была его любовь к ней – словно океан, чьи границы простирались прямо в бесконечность. Это стало откровением для неё, потому что, даже не смотря на их близость, она так до конца и не поняла, насколько человечным он был на самом деле.  
  
А стыдилась она себя потому, что сомневалась в нём… Особенно в те последние дни перед тем, как она выбрала свою судьбу и сбежала – он был таким холодным, настолько исполненным той самой стальной решимости удержать её на базе, не дать ей сбежать, скомпрометировать себя, попав в какую-нибудь ситуацию, и дав повод злым языкам продолжать распространять о ней слухи. И она уже было начала думать, что все их отношения были лишь иллюзией или же забавой, которую Вижин оставил позади, как только ситуация приняла серьезный оборот. И хотя она предполагала, что за действиями Вижина могло стоять желание защитить её, его холодная решимость напугала её, оттолкнула…   
  
Но они оба поняли свои ошибки и изменились. Ванда видела это. Она это чувствовала.   
  
Долг перед другими будет продолжать вести их за собой и впредь – это она тоже знала. Нравилось это им или нет, но Вижин подписал тогда Соковианский договор, а она – нет, и теперь они были по разные стороны этого противостояния. И она не знала, куда это приведёт их… Завтра – у них будет целый день на то, чтобы принять решения.  
  
Наверное, ей стоило бы чувствовать беспокойство, неуверенность – но она ощущала лишь надежду и воодушевление. После того, что она увидела в сознании Вижина, у неё не осталось ни малейших сомнений в том, что он сделает всё возможное и от него зависящее, чтобы они смогли быть вместе. Как и когда это произойдёт… Ванда не знала. Но всё, что сейчас имело значение – это то, что они вновь нашли друг друга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну, вот и свершилось! =)
> 
> Хочу выразить глубочайшую признательность Хикару сияющая за помощь в корректировке текста! Это всё авторедакторы виноваты - я обещаю! =)


	17. Свидание.

Утром следующего дня Ванда и Вижин встретились, как они и условились днем ранее, у того же фонтана, возле которого они и расстались вчера.   
  
Погода в апреле стояла теплая, и Ванда, которая в последнее время предпочитала носить брюки, выбрала на их первое официальное свидание простое, но очень идущее ей летнее платье до колена из светло-голубого льна. Свои рыжие волосы она собрала в высокий хвост, а на ноги надела пару белых спортивных кед – если всё пойдет согласно её плану, им придется сегодня много гулять.   
  
Наташа, увидев Ванду, когда та вышла из своей комнаты, лишь мягко улыбнулась ей. У них не было вчера возможности поговорить с глазу на глаз, так как все разговоры только и были, что о визите Вижина и о тех новостях, что он с собой привез. И, как подозревала Ванда, сегодня эти разговоры должны были продолжиться.  
  
\- А он изменился, - негромко заметила Наташа, пока Ванда ходила по квартире в поисках ключей и своих солнечных очков. Кто был «он» объяснять, конечно же, не было смысла. Как и то, что Наташа имела в виду вовсе не его внешний вид.  
  
Ванда на мгновение остановилась и взглянула на старшую подругу. Она тоже вчера заметила про себя, что в Вижине произошли некие изменения, но не могла в точности сказать, что из себя эти перемены представляли… Что-то в его взгляде, в голосе, в самой его сущности фундаментально изменилось… И это было странно, потому что, вместе с этим, Вижин остался прежним.  
  
\- Я тоже заметила это вчера… - отозвалась Ванда. – Но я пока не могу точно понять, что это может быть.  
  
\- Мне кажется, это связано с тобой, - спокойно произнесла Наташа.  
  
Ванда бросила на неё удивленный взгляд:  
  
\- Со мной?.. – спросила она. – Почему?  
  
\- О, не знаю… - с лёгкой иронией в голосе произнесла Наташа. – Может быть потому, что те последние несколько месяцев, что мы жили на базе, вы так очевидно страдали друг по другу, что мне иной раз хотелось запереть вас вдвоём в какой-нибудь комнате и дать природе, наконец, взять своё… И я бы это сделала, если бы не знала, что вам двоим никакие запертые двери не помеха.  
  
Ванда бросила на Наташу говорящий взгляд, но получила в ответ только фирменную кривую усмешку.   
  
\- Даже не знаю, что сделать – поблагодарить тебя за предусмотрительность или выбросить в окно, - проговорила она.   
  
\- Но, если честно… - уже более серьезным тоном продолжила Наташа, - Вижин действительно кажется другим. Более, я не знаю… приземленным, что ли…  
  
\- Приземленным?.. – подняла брови Ванда.  
  
\- В том смысле, - пояснила Наташа, - что он словно бы стал более человечным и менее не от мира сего.   
  
\- Хмм… - протянула Ванда. Это была интересная мысль.  
  
\- Так или иначе, желаю вам обоим хорошего дня! – с искренней улыбкой сказала Наташа.   
  
Ванда тепло распрощалась с ней и поспешила к тому самому фонтану с позолоченной статуей непонятной формы.   
  
Когда она подходила, Вижин уже ждал её, стоя немного поодаль от круглого бетонного ограждения. Он наблюдал за её приближением и, казалось, не мог отвести от неё глаз.   
  
Это было первое настоящее свидание в её жизни… И она шла на него с мужчиной своей мечты. Ванда почувствовала, как при этой мысли, её губы сами собой растянулись в широкой улыбке. Бессознательно Ванда ускорила шаг и уже через несколько мгновений остановилась перед Вижином, который тоже пошел ей навстречу.   
  
Несколько мгновений они просто стояли и смотрели друг другу в глаза, упиваясь видом друг друга, словно бы не веря, что этот момент, наконец, настал.   
  
Люди, что шли по улице, огибали застывшую пару, словно волны, а некоторые бросали в сторону высокого светловолосого мужчины и стройной рыжеволосой девушки одобрительные взгляды и улыбки.   
  
Вижин поднял руку и легонько прикоснулся к лицу Ванды, нежно заведя выбившийся локон волос ей за ухо.  
  
\- Ты очень красивая, - с какой-то странной приглушенностью в голосе произнес Вижин, словно бы это были слова, которые он бесконечно долго носил в себе и только сейчас решился произнести.   
  
На её щеках выступил легкий румянец, но она не отвела глаз. Вместо этого Ванда подняла собственную руку и так же нежно провела пальцами по его надбровной дуге. Вижин слегка наклонился, прильнув к её ладони, но Ванда медленно опустила руку. «Позже» - сказал её взгляд и Вижин едва заметно кивнул в ответ.  
  
\- Ты тоже очень хорошо выглядишь, - с искренним восхищением произнесла Ванда, отмечая на нем чуть свободную льняную белую рубашку, с рукавами, закатанными до локтей и заправленную в пару синих джинс по фигуре, опоясанных темно-коричневым ремнем. Вижин, как всегда, выглядел очень элегантным, и Ванда не могла, да и не хотела больше скрывать, что любуется им. Настала очередь Вижина смущаться – хотя, в отличие от неё, он, по понятным причинам, никогда не краснел. Зато переизбыток эмоций в нём всегда можно было заметить по тому, как начинали сиять его глаза или Камень Силы.   
  
\- Какие ты нам на сегодня придумала планы? – спросил её Вижин, мягко улыбнувшись.   
  
\- Не знаю… Возможно, есть такие места, которые ты бы хотел посетить? – поинтересовалась в ответ Ванда.  
  
Вижин показал головой:  
  
\- Всё чего я по-настоящему хочу, Ванда – это провести этот день рядом с тобой. Даже если мы просто останемся стоять на этом месте... – произнес Вижин, а Ванда с некоторой долей изумления отметила про себя, что её собственные догадки, озвученные ранее Наташей, похоже действительно были правдой. Вижин никогда так не разговаривал – настолько свободно, эмоционально открыто… настолько… по-человечески.   
  
Ванда на мгновение опустила веки, стараясь взять под контроль собственные эмоции, и когда она вновь взглянула на Вижина, ей это почти удалось.  
  
\- Гонконг слишком красивый и интересный город, чтобы мы остались стоять на одном месте, - проговорила Ванда. – Но я, в принципе, не стала бы возражать слишком сильно, учитывая, что ты будешь рядом со мной, - с лукавой улыбкой добавила она.  
  
\- Тогда веди нас, Ванда, - проговорил Вижин с ответной улыбкой. В его глазах промелькнуло смутно знакомое Ванде выражение, хотя она была уверена, что ей еще не приходилось видеть его раньше в этих светло-голубых глубинах. Интересно, что это было?.. Но, решила Ванда, эти размышления ей придется оставить на потом, а сейчас их ждало их первое свидание.   
  
Отойдя от фонтана они, взявшись за руки, неспешным шагом пошли по улице. Ванда не планировала на сегодня много – ей не хотелось превращать их свидание в экскурсию. Но она, всё же, хотела прогуляться с Вижином по своим любимым улицам, где часто проводила время, делая зарисовки и снимая на камеру. Она хотела, чтобы он увидел и познакомился с тем, чем она жила всё это время.   
  
Но, как бы ни были красивы главные улицы Центрального района, вскоре им захотелось тишины и больше уединения, и Ванда предложила отправиться в одно место, где ей еще ни разу не приходилось бывать.  
  
\- Здесь неподалёку находится один парк… - сказала она, когда они с Вижином завернули в менее многолюдный переулок. – Мне еще не приходилось там бывать.  
  
Вижин обернулся к ней, и Ванда заметила на его лице выражение легкого недоумения:  
  
\- Но почему? – спросил он. – Ты же любишь гулять на природе.   
  
Ванда вздохнула:  
  
\- Да, я знаю… - ответила она. – Я просто… Возможно это прозвучит глупо, но мне не хотелось идти туда одной, - голос её немного сел от эмоций, и Вижин, конечно же, уловил это изменение. – Воспоминаний и так было слишком много…  
  
Вижин внезапно замер на месте и Ванда, сделавшая еще шаг, тоже была вынуждена остановиться. Она обернулась, чтобы спросить, в чем было дело, но выражение на лице Вижина не дало ей вымолвить ни слова.   
  
Глядя на него, Ванда почувствовала уже знакомое ощущение, когда дыхание прерывалось где-то в её горле. Сколько эмоций было в его глазах… Но что она такого сказала?.. Она хотела рассказать ему, что скучала, что воспоминания о нём не оставляли её ни на один день, ни на один час… Но чего она точно не хотела делать, так это внушать ему совершенно ненужное, и, что еще важнее, совершенно незаслуженное, чувство вины.   
  
\- Виж… - начала было она, но Вижин слегка качнул головой, и она вновь замолчала.  
  
Он что-то хотел сказать ей, - она видела это, как и то, что слова эти шли из потаенных, глубинных тайников души.  
  
\- Ванда, - сказал он, подходя к ней ближе и беря её за руку. Они, не сговариваясь, чуть отошли в сторону и оказались у крыльца одной из местных булочных, как раз встав под высоким полосатым навесом, что скрывал их теперь от весеннего солнца. – Я так и не сказал тебе вчера… То, что я сделал в те дни, после того, как Росс привез нам Договор… Я запаниковал, Ванда, - глухо произнес Вижин, глядя в её поднятое к нему лицо. Он должен был сказать ей это, должен был объяснить, насколько он сожалел о своих действиях, насколько он ругал себя все эти месяцы за собственную слабость. – Когда ты сказала мне в тот вечер, на террасе у Старка, что хотела бы сбежать, оставить свою старую жизнь позади, я… Я не знал, что мне думать. Я полагал, что если навести мост понимания между тобой и людьми, объяснив каждой из сторон ситуацию в логической и рациональной манере, то ситуация разрешится сама собой. И Ванда… не прошло и дня с тех пор, как ты исчезла из моей жизни, когда я не пожалел бы о своей самонадеянности. Я думал, что знал и мог больше, чем остальные, что мне было под силу изменить сложившуюся ситуацию, просто поместив её в правильный контекст. И всё это время я мечтал об этой возможности, стоя рядом с тобой и глядя тебе в глаза сказать, что я сожалею, - Вижин поднял руку к лицу стоявшей перед ним девушки, и уже знакомым жестом нежно погладил хрупкую скулу. – Прости меня, Ванда, - произнес он голосом настолько серьезным, что Ванда не сомневалась, что в этот момент он полностью и безоговорочно сдавался на её милость. Что бы она ни сказала сейчас, что бы она ни попросила или ни потребовала – он готов был принять и исполнить всё. И Ванда ценила то, что он сказал ей всё это. Но любовь не требовала… Нет, она бы никогда не стала требовать чего бы то ни было от Вижина.  
  
\- Виж, - произнесла она тихо и с такой нежностью, что его глаза на мгновение расширились, а губы слегка раскрылись, выпустив прерывистое дыхание. – Я простила тебя уже давно. Еще там, в на взлетном поле, в Берлине. Мы оба были в те дни в смятении, запутавшись в собственных страхах и переживаниях. Я ведь тоже не была с тобой до конца откровенной… Потому, что я боялась, Вижин. Я боялась, что признайся я тебе в своих чувствах еще тогда, ты мог бы отвергнуть меня… Нет, я знаю, что ты не отверг бы меня, но… Я не знала… Возможно, всё это было слишком скоро для тебя. Ты ведь всё еще узнавал этот мир, да и я сама – тоже. И в эти месяцы, с тех пор, как мы расстались, не проходило и дня, как я ни спрашивала себя – а что бы было, признайся я тебе, скажи я тебе правду о том, что же меня так беспокоило в те дни? Как знать, может всего этого удалось бы избежать… И не проходило и дня, как я не вспоминала, что я сама, своими руками причинила тебе боль, Вижин… - тут Ванда на секунду остановилась. Она вздохнула и слегка тряхнула головой – так, словно бы освобождаясь от мучавших их обоих воспоминаний. – Мы оба ошибались. Мы оба ранили друг друга и оба же и пострадали от всего этого. Между нами нет виновных и пострадавших, Вижин… - Ванда внезапно улыбнулась той самой улыбкой, которую обычно хранила только для него: - Мне не нужен кающийся грешник, Вижин. Мне нужен мой возлюбленный.   
  
Вижин не улыбнулся ей в ответ, и Ванда видела, какое впечатление произвели на него её слова:  
  
\- Я твой, Ванда, - сказал он всё тем же негромким и серьезным голосом. – И всегда был.   
  
Ванда продолжала потрясенно смотреть на Вижина, пребывая в шоке от того, насколько чисто физически на неё подействовали эти слова. Знакомая дрожь пробежала волной по всему её телу, которую она теперь распознавала, как желание. Ей хотелось заключить его в объятия прямо сейчас, и поцеловать так крепко, чтобы и у него не оставалось ни малейших сомнений в том, что она думала по поводу его слов.   
  
Но она сдержалась. Будь вокруг меньше людей, она бы, возможно, решилась… Ей оставалось только надеяться, что Вижин прочтёт эти мысли в её глазах… И, если судить по тому, как блеснули его собственные глаза, а на губах появилась знакомая полуулыбка – ему это удалось.   
  
Они вышли из-под навеса и возобновили свою прогулку. Погода стояла настолько приятная – теплая, с ласкающим легким ветерком, - что Ванда не смогла бы пожелать ничего лучше. Идя рядом с Вижином, она ощущала себя до смешного влюблённой и счастливой.  
  
\- Ты знаешь… - произнесла она, немного несмело, и Вижин вновь взглянул на неё – на его лице, с удовольствием заметила Ванда, всё еще играла легкая довольная улыбка. – В тот первый день, когда я только увидела тебя… Я ведь была рядом с Ультроном, когда он заставил Хелен Чо создать для себя новое усовершенствованное тело… Он сидел рядом с твоей колыбелью, ждал, когда наступит время переносить своё сознание… А ты лежал рядом в этом огромном металлическом контейнере, и ты… видел сны.   
  
\- Это было, когда, как ты сказала, ты увидела в моём сознании уничтожение всего сущего? – спросил Вижин ровно и без тени осуждения в голосе.   
  
\- Да… - призналась Ванда. Ей было неловко и даже неприятно вспоминать об этом, хотя она понимала, что её действия в те дни были полностью обоснованны. – Но я хотела рассказать не об этом… Я даже не знаю, что именно я хочу сказать… но… Тогда я стояла, всего лишь в нескольких метрах от тебя, спящего, и я почувствовала странное притяжение, как если бы ты звал меня – подойти поближе, установить связь… Это чувство было сильнее меня, Вижин, - сказала она и в её голосе, даже спустя всё это время и все те события, что произошли с ними и между ними, слышалось изумление. – Даже когда я думала, что должна была остановить тебя, прежде чем Ультрону удастся переселиться в твоё тело и закончить начатое… При мысли о том, что мне придется уничтожить тебя… - её голос на мгновение прервался, и Вижин ободряюще сжал её ладонь. – Не знаю… Я до сих пор не понимаю, что именно я тогда чувствовала, но я помню, что радости мне эта мысль не доставила.   
  
Они какое-то время шли молча – Вижин, видимо, обдумывал её слова. Когда Ванда, подумав, что он мог обидеться за то, что она когда-то хотела его убить – пусть и еще не зная его и справедливо полагая его опасностью для всей планеты, - она уже начала мысленно ругать себя за то, что решила рассказать ему всё это и испортила такое замечательное настроение для них обоих…  
  
\- Я рад, что ты рассказала мне об этом, Ванда… - задумчиво и без тени обиды и порицания в голосе или мыслях произнес Вижин. – И я не сомневаюсь, что ты бы сделала все от тебя зависящее, чтобы спасти мир и всех живых существ, что населяют его. Тебе хватило бы смелости, решимости и силы… Ты невероятно сильная, Ванда, - произнес он с искренним восхищением в голосе.  
  
\- Спасибо, Виж, - тихо ответила она, слегка зардевшись от комплимента. – Но я не думала хвастаться, я просто хотела сказать… Что даже в тот самый первый день, даже еще не зная тебя, я почувствовала, что нас что-то связывает… Я просто не придала этому значение, подумала – это всего лишь мой страх перед Ультроном и его планами, а не я сама. И только спустя время я, наконец, поняла, что Ультрон тут был совершенно ни при чем… Это был ты, с самого начала. С самого первого момента…  
  
\- Мне кажется, я полюбил тебя с того самого мига, как только увидел, - задумчиво ответил ей Вижин.  
  
Ванда едва не споткнулась, услышав, как Вижин сказал «полюбил тебя», но ей повезло – и вообще, не дело это – растягиваться посреди улицы, когда любовь твоей жизни впервые признается тебе в своих чувствах… пусть и косвенно.  
  
\- Но как ты мог любить меня, даже не зная меня?.. – спросила она с некоторым недоверием. – Вижин, так не бывает. Должно быть, ты почувствовал это потому, что я была первой женщиной, что ты увидел в своей жизни.   
  
Она услышала где-то над собой протяжный вздох и почувствовала, что Вижина одновременно позабавил и немного раздосадовал её комментарий – как если бы, он не мог поверить, что она, в свою очередь, могла не верить в любовь с первого взгляда.  
  
\- Возможно, это еще не была та любовь… но я уже тогда почувствовал особую связь с тобой, Ванда. Ты сама только что рассказала мне, что чувствовала то же самое, разве нет?.. – спросил он её. – И ты не права, думая, что дело здесь в том, что ты была первой увиденной мной в жизни женщиной. Я полюбил тебя за то, что ты видела во мне живое, чувствующее существо, даже тогда, когда остальные не могли понять, как относиться ко мне. За твою силу духа и отвагу. За преданность себе, своим друзьям и готовность помогать тем, кто в том нуждался. Я полюбил тебя потому, что ты – есть ты, а я есть я. И я мог бы привести еще тысячу причин, но правда заключается в том, что причины, как таковой нет… И не уверен, что стоит её искать. Это тот момент в моей жизни, когда я не хочу ни думать, ни анализировать, а лишь чувствовать… Ванда, - обратился он к ней, вновь взяв её за руку, - ты ведь веришь мне? – спросил он с ноткой опасения в голосе, как если бы сомневался, что всех этих слов было недостаточно для того, чтобы убедить её в его безоговорочной преданности.  
  
И Ванда не сомневалась. Ни мгновения, ни на йоту… но она была в легком шоке от такого признания. Она знала, что Вижин любит её. Все её последние сомнения исчезли еще вчера, когда Вижин открыл ей свое сознание и чувства. Она знала, что он говорил ей абсолютную правду, и Ванде на мгновение стало стыдно от того, что она, пусть и невольно, заставила его думать, будто сомневается в его любви к ней. Ничто не было настолько далеко от истины.   
  
\- Я знаю, Виж, - сказала она, сжав его пальцы. – Я знаю, что ты любишь меня. И я верю тебе. Всегда.   
  
\- Тогда, мне больше нечего бояться, - сказал он.  
  
Пока длился их разговор, они незаметно дошли до того самого парка, куда направлялись.  
  
Он так и назывался Парк Гонконга – ему не было нужды давать каких-либо других названий. Простирающийся на восемьдесят тысяч квадратных метров в самом центре города – оазис спокойствия посреди занятого делового центра.   
  
Ванда и Вижин любовались на редкость захватывающим контрастом, что представляли собой деревья и экзотические растения, и возвышающиеся над парком футуристические небоскребы.   
  
Они неспешно гуляли по широким и узким тропинкам – всегда останавливаясь подле незнакомых деревьев, чтобы лучше разглядеть и изучить их. Ванде с тех пор, как они переехали в Китай, особенно полюбились высокие и стройные бамбуковые деревья и пальмы, чьи раскидистые стебли так красиво гарцевали на ветру.  
  
Ванда также не смогла сдержать возгласа восторга, заметив у одного из искусственных прудов целую стаю фламинго. Высокие грациозные птицы, чье оперение было совершенно поразительного нежно-розового цвета, бродили по неглубокому пруду на своих длинных тонких ногах, то наклоняясь и что-то ища клювом в воде, то чистя свои прекрасные перья.   
  
В парке, кроме искусственных прудов, было также и озеро – но оно было совершенно не похоже на то, вокруг которого они так любили гулять в Нью Йорке.   
  
Там им также повезло наблюдать целый выводок совсем маленьких еще черепах, которые выбрались на широкий плоский камень посреди озера, чтобы погреться на солнышке. Ванда, заметив их, не смогла сдержать радостного смеха – как и в случае с фламинго, ей еще ни разу в жизни не приходилось видеть живых черепах, а эти были настолько милые, что просто невозможно было на них наглядеться.   
  
Она достала из своего рюкзака небольшую компактную камеру, которую всегда брала в долгие поездки, когда носить с собой тяжелую профессиональную камеру было не особенно удобно. Ей хотелось запечатлеть на память и грациозных птиц, и этот милый черепаший выводок. Вижин, видя восторг Ванды, только улыбался.   
  
Он и сам с должным интересом рассматривал встреченных ими животных, как и те растения, что культивировались в парке. Особенно их с Вандой воображение поразила огромная клумба с экзотическими цветами всех цветов и форм. Казалось бы, каждый из этих цветков мог быть красив и сам по себе, но и вместе они составляли удивительной красоты тандем.   
  
По дороге им также встречались статуи и даже постройки в колониальном стиле, которые они с интересом разглядывали и читали таблички с краткой историей того или иного места, то и дело переговариваясь и делясь впечатлениями.  
  
Но больше всего они уделяли времени и внимания друг другу. Ванда частенько ловила себя на мысли, что ей кажется, будто она спит и видит волшебный сон, в котором все её самые заветные мечты вдруг стали счастливой реальностью. Они с Вижином, взявшись за руки, неспешно прогуливались по такому красивому и живописному месту, иногда разговаривая, иногда просто наслаждаясь близостью друг друга… А Ванде казалось, словно все мысли, что были у неё в голове, куда-то испарились, а на их место пришла только одна: «Я люблю тебя… Я люблю тебя…», от которой Ванде хотелось воспарить в небо, далеко – в самые небеса… А ведь, они могли бы… Они могли бы… Скрыться, где бы их никто не нашел… Где они могли бы быть вместе и не беспокоиться уже ни о чем…  
  
Но Ванда быстро отмела эти мысли. Они оба дали обещания. Какой смысл был в том, чтобы расстраиваться из-за того, что они были не в силах изменить?   
Это был самый счастливый день в её жизни. Она любила и была любима. И каждый раз, когда она поднимала лицо и смотрела на Вижина, он неизменно поворачивался и отвечал на её взгляд – и каждый раз она видела в его глазах и мыслях отражение своих собственных чувств.   
  
Они остановились ненадолго полюбоваться на особенно красивое дерево, названия которого никто из них не знал. Вижин обвил рукой её спину, и теперь их сцепленные в пальцах ладони покоились на её талии. Ванда, почувствовав, как Вижин наклонился и прикоснулся губами к её макушке, подняла голову и встретилась с ним взглядом. «Вот оно…» - подумала Ванда ту самую мысль, которая приходила к ней всякий раз, когда между ними происходил тот самый немой диалог. «Вот оно… Снова». Но теперь она знала, что это был за диалог. И ему не нужны были слова.   
  
Внезапно их момент был нарушен группой из трех маленьких и немного чумазых детишек – двух девочек и одного мальчика. Ванда плохо умела определять на глаз возраст детей, но предположила, что малышам было где-то по пять лет.   
  
Втроём они подошли к обнимающейся паре иностранцев и теперь просто с интересом разглядывали их. Заметив, что высокий светловолосый мужчина и рыжеволосая девушка обратили на них внимание и одарили их приветливыми улыбками, детишки тут же начали что-то щебетать на кантонском диалекте, который Ванда всё еще с трудом понимала.  
  
Но их замешательству не суждено было продлиться долго - вслед за детишками к ним подбежала молодая женщина и произнесла на очень хорошем английском, украшенным лишь легким акцентом:  
  
\- Прошу прощения за беспокойство! – и тут же сама перешла на кантонский, обращаясь к детям.   
  
Ванда поняла, что женщина наставляла детишек не тревожить их с Вижином, и хотела было сказать ей, что всё в порядке, когда детишки вновь разразились возбужденным щебетом. Она начала догадываться, что дети хотели им с Вижином то ли что-то сказать, или же попросить, в то время как женщина пыталась объяснить им, что нельзя было тревожить незнакомых людей. Со скрытым весельем, Ванда увидела, что ребятишки, похоже, одержали победу в этом споре.  
  
С приятной улыбкой, отражающей, тем не менее, некоторую неловкость от того, что пришлось обращаться с просьбой к незнакомцам, женщина произнесла:  
  
\- Мне очень жаль, но дети просят взять их на руки - они говорят, что никогда не видели такого высокого человека и хотели, чтобы вы подняли их высоко, так, чтобы они смогли достать до веток деревьев. И я, конечно, понимаю, что это большое беспокойство…  
  
\- Вовсе нет, - мягко прервала Ванда извинения женщины, - никакого беспокойства. Вижи…- она на мгновение осеклась, поняв, что чуть не произнесла имя Вижина, - Виж будет не против поднять на руки детишек!  
  
Ванда улыбнулась Вижину, который наблюдал за всей этой сценой, словно бы не совсем понимая, как реагировать на происходящее – но она чувствовала, что ни дети, ни их просьба его совершенно не потревожили – он просто не знал, что ему делать.   
  
\- Виж, - проговорила она вполголоса, - просто возьми каждого из этих карапузов и подними высоко - так, чтобы они смогли достать до тех цветущих веток.   
  
Не успел Вижин поднять на руки по очереди двоих, как вслед за ними прибежали еще пятеро ребятишек – кто-то из них был чуть младше, - и все тут же потребовали, чтобы и их подняли высоко в небо.  
  
За ними подтянулась целая группа из шести молодых женщин и Ванда поняла, что это были матери на совместной прогулке со своими детьми. Она немного поболтала с той самой женщиной, которая подошла к ним первой, но в основном они просто наблюдали за тем, как Вижин поднимает каждого из ребятишек на руках высоко так, что радостный детский визг не переставая оглашал окрестности.   
  
Особенно Ванду умилила маленькая девочка лет четырех, которая, видимо, боялась, когда её поднимали так же высоко, но все же не хотела отставать от друзей. Она крепко обвила маленькими детскими ручонками шею Вижина, а он, в свою очередь, протянул руку к дереву и поднес цветущую ветвь к маленькой девочке, чтобы и она могла полюбоваться и потрогать красивые белые цветы.   
  
Ванда слышала, как женщины негромко переговаривались между собой, наблюдая эту картину, справедливо полагая, что она едва ли сможет разобрать смысл их речи. Но они не знали, что Ванда могла улавливать их мысленный настрой. Но даже без этих способностей, можно было бы догадаться, что они не только умилялись радостно визжащим и скачущим вокруг парочки иностранцев детям, но и любовались красивым мужчиной, что прилежно подносил каждого из их отпрысков к высоким ветвям прекрасного цветущего дерева.   
  
Некоторые из них даже бросали мимолетные оценивающие взгляды в её сторону, но Ванда, к своему удивлению, не почувствовала и толики раздражения. Вспоминая тот памятный случай с ассистентками Старк Инадстриз, можно было бы предположить, что подобное внимание было бы ей неприятно… Но нет… всё, что она испытывала сейчас было странной смесью гордости и некоторого даже самодовольства, словно бы ей хотелось сказать им всем: «Да, он со мной – смотрите и завидуйте!»   
  
Правда, в мыслях её не было ни доли злорадства, лишь это странное желание демонстрировать, что они были вместе, что этот мужчина принадлежал ей… Хотя, может оно и не было таким уж странным, - это чувство, - на самом деле?..   
  
После десяти минут радостной возни, дети, наконец, отцепились от Вижина и некоторые из них выказали желание потрогать волосы Ванды. Присев на корточки, Ванда позволила детишкам потрогать и немного поиграть со своими волосами, улыбаясь в ответ на неразборчивые слова и возгласы, и тоже, в свою очередь, нежно потрепав по голове парочку из детей.   
  
Она никогда не причисляла себя к тем людям, что умели ладить с детьми. Главным образом, она так полагала, потому что у неё было так мало опыта в общении с ними. И, как следствие, Ванда всегда ощущала легкую неловкость и даже опасение, когда приходилось иметь дело с маленькими детьми. Хотя это, как правило, всегда был радостный опыт – должно быть, в первую очередь потому, что предоставлял возможность вспомнить себя в этом возрасте… Как она сама, вместе с Пьетро и их друзьями, носились с утра до вечера по их двору, а когда подросли – так и по всему Новграду, выдумывая для себя самые разные игры в прятки и догонялки.  
  
А вот Вижин, похоже, не испытывал ни малейшего неудобства в общении с маленькими людьми – он поднял на руки каждого из восьмерых детишек, позволил посидеть на своих плечах, потрепать свои волосы, разглядывать непривычные черты лица, и даже умудрился беседовать с ними – хотя Ванда сомневалась, что Вижин знал намного больше кантонского, чем она сама, а детишки вряд ли еще начали учить английский язык, хотя он и использовался повсеместно в Гонконге.   
  
Вижин выглядел настолько естественно и органично, общаясь с целой сворой детишек, что ей неожиданно пришла в голову мысль, что Вижин, наверное, мог бы стать прекрасным отцом… Когда-то подобная мысль, посети она её, показалась бы Ванде странной и, возможно, даже неуместной, но сейчас она думала лишь о том, как же всё-таки необычно это получалось – у многих людей (и, как Ванда подозревала, она сама входила в их число) не было врожденного таланта общаться с детьми, а у Вижина это выходило настолько естественно и непринужденно, что Ванда и сама не могла не умилиться открывающимся ей зрелищем вместе с матерями этих восьмерых карапузов.  
  
На мгновение её охватило странное чувство… Мысль пронеслась в её сознании, словно комета, оставив после себя яркий, сияющий след – а что, если?..   
  
Нет, это было невозможно… Что толку было даже думать о том, чему в принципе не суждено было исполниться?..  
  
Попрощавшись с группой женщин и их очаровательными детьми, Ванда и Вижин отправились в сторону выхода из парка. По дороге им попался очередной пруд, через который они перебрались по специальным широким плоским камням, смеясь и держась все время за руки.  
  
Настало время обедать, и Ванда, которая с утра от радостного возбуждения, смогла осилить лишь тост и бокал апельсинового сока, начала, наконец, ощущать подступающий голод. Даже Вижин, казалось, услышал урчание в её животе – несмотря на царивший на улице шум, - потому что одарил её немного хитрой улыбкой, - которую Ванда так любила, и которую ей так редко приходилось от него видеть! – и заметил, что в Гонконге наверняка должны были быть и хорошие рестораны.   
  
В рестораны Ванда и остальные не ходили, по очевидным причинам – слишком высок был риск того, что их кто-нибудь мог узнать, - и предпочитали готовить дома, лишь изредка и то по отдельности выбираясь в совсем небольшие заведения местной кухни, где уж точно никто бы не ожидал встретить знаменитых на весь мир супергероев.   
  
И кто бы мог узнать Вижина в его человеческом облике?.. Да и сама она обладала способностью отводить от себя ненужное внимание. Если удачно выбрать место, то можно было бы укрыться и от камер наблюдения…  
  
Ванда, в свою очередь, со скрытым юмором вслух заметила, что раз уж она выступала в роли провожатого в день их первого свидания, то было только справедливо отдать право выбрать ресторан Вижину. Тот было хотел отметить, что не ему же предстояло есть в выбранном им заведении, когда он заметил игривые нотки в обращенных к нему зелёных глазах.   
  
В итоге совместным советом было решено отправиться в Бухту Отпора, откуда в это время дня можно было вдоволь полюбоваться на лазурную воду и изумрудные острова, не говоря уже о том, что Ванде хотелось прогуляться по пляжу вместе с Вижином. Её, выросшую в небольшой гористой стране, где были лишь реки да озёра, не переставал восхищать вид океана – хотя и сюда она приезжала крайне редко, - как и в случае с парком, здесь одиночество, почему-то, чувствовалось особенно остро…   
  
Но теперь с ней был Вижин!.. Который, зная любовь Ванды к итальянской еде, выбрал небольшой, но очень красивый ресторан смешанной средиземноморской кухни, что располагался на террасе третьего этажа одного из прибрежных отелей.   
  
Ресторан очень понравился Ванде – его интерьер был одновременно необычайно продуманным, и, в то же время, не перегружен лишними деталями, что позволяло посетителям беспрепятственно любоваться на главное украшение – пляж, море и разбросанные по нему холмистые острова.  
  
Они разговаривали обо всём подряд – об окружавшей их прекрасной природе, о том, чем Ванда занималась и жила всё это время… Она даже со смехом попыталась объяснить Вижину разницу в итальянской кухне, когда тот с любопытством заметил, что Ванда, насколько он знал, всегда выбирала соусы «красного и зеленого цвета», в то время как остальные Мстители, заказывая еду из ресторана, отдавали предпочтение «белым» соусам.  
  
Ванда даже сама не знала, почему этот вопрос так её рассмешил – может быть потому, что это был один из тех совершенно невинных вопросов, что Вижин порой задавал, а она не могла не получать удовольствия от того, что рассказывала и объясняла ему совершенно прозаические вещи.   
  
\- Основой «красных» соусов, - рассказывала она, - являются томаты и оливковое масло. «Зелёных» - различные травы, вроде тмина или базилика… А вот «белые» делают, как правило, из сливок, и всяких противных пахучих сыров…  
  
\- Но Стиву они нравятся, - с напускной серьезностью заметил Вижин, и Ванда, не выдержав, снова рассмеялась.  
  
Она поедала вкуснейшую запеканку из баклажанов по-пармски с моцареллой и думала о том, что как бы она ни решалась раньше представлять себе этот день, реальность неизмеримо превосходила все её фантазии – чувствовать на коже ласковое тепло солнца, слушать шум прибоя и, глядя в прекрасные глаза, что синевой могли посоперничать с самым чистым небом, глупо смеяться над вкусовыми предпочтениями их друзей.   
  
И, что было самым удивительным, они ни разу не заговорили ни о Договоре, ни о будущем, что ждало теперь Мстителей – как тех, что решили остаться, так и тех, кто возвращался на следующий день обратно в Нью Йорк… На несколько часов Ванда совершенно забыла обо всех тех проблемах, что, не смотря ни на что, по прежнему оставались в их жизни… Просто теперь они уже не казались такими угрожающими, такими решающими для их отношений. Ванда знала, что, что бы ни произошло дальше – они с Вижином сделают всё возможное для того, чтобы быть вместе, не ставя под угрозу близких им людей.   
  
Сидя напротив Вижина, который делал вид, что ест салат, но на самом деле лишь время от времени передвигал еду на своей тарелке, Ванда тем не менее думала о том, что Наташа, да и она сама, если судить по её ранним наблюдениям, была права – Вижин и правда изменился.  
  
Даже вчера, когда они все вместе разговаривали в их с Наташей квартире, Ванда замечала, что что-то в нём фундаментально изменилось – и при всём при этом, он оставался тем же Вижином, с которым она познакомилась в тот памятный день в лаборатории Старка. И эти изменения не расстраивали её – о, нет, - наоборот, она стремилась узнать, что это были за перемены, и что послужило им причиной – какие переживания, какая внутренняя трансформация предшествовали тому моменту, когда они вновь встретились днем ранее…  
  
И она, в свою очередь, хотела рассказать ему всё то, что так долго приходилось сохранять секретом ото всех…  
  
День уже плавно начал перетекать в вечер, когда они, наконец, вышли на пляж. Ванда разулась, предпочитая нести свои кеды в руке. И Вижин, наблюдая за ней, сделал то же самое и немного подвернул штанины, чем вызвал у Ванды улыбку. Песок все еще хранил тепло солнца, и они с удовольствием прошлись вдоль пляжа, наблюдая за тем, как кружат вдали яхты с белоснежными парусами – в этой части города не было ни торговых судов, ни туристических паромов, и можно было вдоволь полюбоваться на морскую гладь.   
  
\- Мы с тобой – парочка сенсуалистов, - поддразнила Ванда Вижина, когда тот забрался по щиколотки в воду и так и прошелся до самого конца пляжа. Вижин ответил ей знакомой полуулыбкой и обнял рукой за плечи.  
  
Солнце уже начинало клониться к горизонту, и хотя Ванда с радостью осталась бы здесь до самой ночи, наблюдая вместе с Вижином чудесный весенний закат, ей хотелось побывать еще в одном месте…  
  
Она с некоторой неохотой выбралась из-под руки Вижина и лишь улыбнулась в ответ на вопросительный взгляд светло-голубых глаз:  
  
\- Пойдём, - сказала она. – Осталось еще одно место…  
  
Когда они прибыли на Пик Виктория, солнце уже исчезло с небосклона, но тьма и не думала обступать их – на фоне вечернего неба город сиял и переливался многочисленными огнями. Ванда, которой еще не приходилось бывать на Пике так поздно, не смогла сдержать восторженного возгласа при виде такого величественного и захватывающего зрелища. И пусть ей все же был милее вид синего неба и сверкающей на солнце воды, она не могла не признать, что наблюдать отсюда ночной Гонконг было поистине незабываемым зрелищем… Хотя, незабываемым этот миг для неё делал совсем даже не город, а высокий мужчина со светло-голубыми глазами, который сейчас также разглядывал открывшееся им зрелище с должным восхищением. Ей внезапно вспомнился тот миг, когда новорожденный Вижин, только что покинувший свою «колыбель» впервые увидел мир – город, что сиял тысячами огней… Они стояли обнявшись, не обращая внимания на многочисленных туристов и то и дело щелкающие камеры, когда Ванду, словно гром среди ясного неба, посетила мысль, что этот мужчина, эти мгновения, которые они делили друг с другом – были настоящим чудом… И не только потому, кем был Вижин и как он пришел в этот мир, но и потому, что Ванда, чьей жизнью еще несколько лет назад были лишь борьба и месть, не думала сейчас ни о чем, кроме того, что любила и была любима в ответ… Насколько это, по сути, было сродни чуду – для неё самой, - чувствовать такую всепоглощающую нежность к другому живому существу…  
  
Вижин, видимо чувствуя, что Ванда не отводит от него взгляда, наклонил голову и взглянул ей в глаза. Она знала, что рано или поздно им предстояло вернуться к вчерашнему разговору, но прежде чем они вновь погрузятся в проблемы и печали повседневности…   
  
«Поцелуй меня», - сказала она без слов. И, если судить по тому, как слегка расширились зрачки Вижина и как прервалось его дыхание на её лице, он её услышал…  
  
Его веки слегка опустились, частично скрывая выражение глаз и придавая лицу Вижина загадочное выражение, и он, подняв руку, нежным, но уверенным жестом прикоснулся к её подбородку, слегка приподнимая и поворачивая её лицо, словно бы искал самый удачный угол для того, чтобы припасть к её губам…  
  
Ванда уже начала было думать, а не дразнит ли её Вижин – но в его глазах, когда он, наконец, склонился к её лицу, не было и тени юмора – лишь отражение её собственных чувств – желание, и словно бы даже неверие того, что это было реальностью, а не волшебным сном…  
  
Их поцелуй был коротким, но насколько заряженным эмоциями, что Ванде на мгновение показалось, что она таки оторвалась от земли и теперь парила где-то в небесах, не сдерживаемая земными тяготами…   
  
Вижин мягко и немного даже самодовольно улыбнулся, видя мечтательное выражение в глазах Ванды – но она не возражала… Нет, она совсем даже не возражала…  
  
Они так и не расцепили рук после своего поцелуя – Вижин лишь слегка ослабил свои объятия, так, что Ванда могла удобнее устроиться, прижавшись щекой к его груди.   
  
Сколько времени они простояли так, глядя на разноцветные огни ночного города и наслаждаясь близостью друг друга, Ванда точно не знала… Время перестало иметь значение – она могла бы остаться здесь вот так – на всю ночь… Но она понимала, что рано или поздно им пришлось бы обсудить ту тему, что они откладывали на потом весь этот день.  
  
\- Ты так и не ответил мне на мой вопрос, - тихо проговорила Ванда, ощущая под губами гладкий лён рубашки Вижина. Тот, видимо, тоже почувствовал её прикосновение, потому что по телу его пробежала легкая волна дрожи, которая Ванда, стоя так близко, не могла не заметить.  
  
Он ответил ей вопросительным «Ммм?», и Ванда пояснила:  
  
\- Вчера я спросила тебя… Хотел бы ты, чтобы я вернулась в Нью Йорк… Приняла все условия и сдалась на милость Росса…   
  
Ванда услышала и почувствовала, как Вижин глубоко вздохнул, готовясь к непростому ответу. Она предполагала, что мог сказать ей Вижин, и всё же – ей хотелось услышать это из его собственных уст. Прошли те времена, когда боялась задавать вопросы и получать ответы… Между ней и Вижином не могло впредь оставаться опасных недомолвок.  
  
\- Мой ответ – и да, и нет, Ванда, - тихо проговорил где-то над её правым ухом Вижин. – Да – я хотел бы, чтобы ты вернулась со мной в Нью Йорк… Если я и смог привыкнуть к пустым холлам и комнатам на нашей базе, то никогда – к твоему отсутствию в моей жизни… Но нет – я не желал бы тебе той участи, что ждёт Клинта и Сэма. Нет, с ними всё будет в порядке – мы с Тони позаботились об этом, Ванда. Но у них будут семьи – люди, на которых они смогут рассчитывать, и они оба – граждане Соединенных Штатов… У тебя же был бы лишь я – такой же скованный по рукам и ногам, как и ты сама… Будь ты одна, я предложил бы сбежать вместе, скрыться… Но с тобой Капитан Роджерс и мисс Романофф, которым, я в этом убедился, я могу доверить самое дорогое…  
  
«Сбежать», - подумала про себя Ванда. - «Из всего, что нас ждало, сбежать вместе было самым заманчивым и самым невозможным вариантом…»  
  
\- Но как же нам тогда теперь быть? – вместо этого спросила она. – Ты будешь в Нью Йорке, связанный Договором, а я – даже не знаю пока где… И неизвестно, когда нам удастся снова увидеться.   
  
\- Не беспокойся об этом, Ванда, - тихо, но уверенно проговорил Вижин. – Сейчас, когда я знаю, что нужен тебе, Договор не сможет удержать меня. К тому же, я не буду ограничен им в той же мере, что Клинт и Скотт Лэнг. И хотя, после вашего побега Росс устроил нам с Тони сцену с обвинениями, за неимением доказательств, всё, чего ему удалось добиться – это навязать нам устройства отслеживания. С нашей же стороны мы добились того, что доступ к информации о нашем местонахождении будет доступен правительству лишь в экстренных случаях.   
  
\- Значит, Росс не знает, что ты отправился в Гонконг? – уточнила Ванда.  
  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Вижин. – Мы с Тони никогда бы не стали рисковать, выдавая ваше расположение Россу. Он не знает даже, что я покинул базу Мстителей вчера утром.   
  
\- И всё же, как нам быть во всей этой ситуации? – повторила свой вопрос Ванда. – Если ты будешь отлучаться регулярно и надолго, рано или поздно это вызовет у Росса и остальных подозрения и вопросы. А я, в свою очередь, не могу рисковать безопасностью Стива, Наташи и Сэма… Я знаю, ты не сделаешь намеренно ничего, что могло бы подвергнуть их опасности. Но я не доверяю Россу…   
  
\- Тебе не придется ничем рисковать, Ванда, - заверил её Вижин. – И не бойся Росса – его власть значительна, но она не безгранична. Нам с Тони не составит большого труда придумать достоверное прикрытие для моих «отлучек».  
  
\- Значит, всё так легко и просто? – с некоторым недоверием в голосе спросила Ванда.  
  
\- Просто – возможно… - задумчиво произнес Вижин. – Насколько это будет легко – нам только предстоит узнать. Главное сейчас не это, Ванда… Я знаю, что просить тебя жить ожиданием и надеждой, было бы самонадеянно и требовательно с моей стороны…  
  
\- А чем, как ты думаешь, я жила всё это время, Вижин? – мягко прервала его Ванда. – Ты помнишь, что я сказала тебе? И тебе не нужно просить меня о чем бы то ни было – мы дали друг другу своё согласие, разве нет?  
  
\- Ты права, - произнес Вижин. – Ты права во всём. – Он глубоко вздохнул и, наклонившись, прикоснулся лбом к её лбу. – Просто меня не покидает чувство, что я подвожу тебя…  
  
\- Следуя подобным рассуждениям – тогда получается, я подвожу тебя тоже, - нежно ответила Ванда. – Ты же помнишь? Между нами нет виноватых… И я буду ждать.   
  
Было уже за полночь, когда Вижин проводил Ванду до её дома, и они расстались, договорившись, что утром у них еще будет возможность встретиться и попрощаться.   
  
Ванда поднималась по лестнице, думая о том, что это был самый удивительный и самый счастливый день в её жизни… Несмотря на все те трудности и препятствия, которые безусловно, всё еще оставались на их пути – сейчас они казались лишь тенями рядом с ярким, ослепительным солнцем, что светило теперь там, где раньше были сожаления и сомнения и где, несмотря ни на что, всегда жила надежда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [апдейт] Кстати, забыла кое-что сказать по поводу сцены с детишками, рассуждениями Ванды и почему я вдруг решила включить её в свою историю. 
> 
> У Ванды и Вижина же в комиксах были дети! Каким-то образом, с помощью своей магии, Ванде удалось забеременеть от Вижина и у них родились мальчики-близнецы! Вот было бы здорово, если бы Марвел развил эту тему. =)
> 
> Вот и первое свидание свершилось. =)
> 
> Выражаю благодарность Хикару сияющая за её помощь в корректировке текста! 
> 
> Кстати, если кому интересно - вот несколько фотографий тех мест, где Вижин и Ванда гуляли:
> 
> Парк:   
> http://www.discoverhongkong.com/nz/images/see-do/great-outdoors/large/1.5.2.1-Hong-Kong-Park_03.jpg  
> https://tour.tabikobo.com/image/show?p=/image/59920.jpg
> 
> Бухта Отпора:  
> http://www.belgianclub.com.hk/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/Repulse-Bay3.png.jpg  
> http://www.discoverhongkong.com/uk/images/see-do/great-outdoors/large/1.5.4.5-Repulse-Bay-Beach_03.jpg
> 
> Пик Виктория ночью:  
> https://img00.deviantart.net/923c/i/2013/102/c/6/hong_kong_and_kowloon_from_victoria_peak_by_palmbook-d5iz9ws.jpg  
> https://findingbeyond.com/app/uploads/2017/01/hong-kong-night-view-bus-to-victoria-peak-at-night-13.jpg?x84077


	18. Эдинбург.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Имя Ванды - Wanda - произносится очень похоже со словами "Wonder" - чудо и "Wander" - странствия.
> 
> Я была очень рада, когда узнала, что у ВВ будет романтическая сцена в Эдинбурге - это один из моих самых любимых городов!
> 
> Надеюсь, всем понравилась новая глава. =)

\- Один билет до Эдинбурга, пожалуйста, - обратилась Ванда к симпатичной светловолосой девушке, что сидела за стойкой продажи билетов на железнодорожной станции Кингз Кросс в Лондоне.   
  
Девушка подняла голову от компьютера и, посмотрев на Ванду, слегка растеряно моргнула, словно бы не понимая, что та только что ей сказала.  
  
\- Один билет до Эдинбурга, будьте добры, - повторила она, чуть более громко.  
  
\- О, - удивлённо произнесла девушка и с улыбкой осознания добавила: - Эдинбра!  
  
«Эдинбра?..» - недоумённо подумала про себя Ванда. «Надо же… Неужели так правильно произносится название шотландской столицы?..»  
  
За последние пару лет Ванда прилагала все возможные усилия, чтобы по возможности избавить себя от своего заметного славянского акцента – чистой речи на английском у неё, наверное, не получится никогда, но в целях привлечения к себе как можно меньше внимания, она старалась сглаживать особенно острые углы в своём произношении. И у неё это получалось все лучше и лучше… Но бывали моменты, как сейчас, когда она, не задумываясь, использовала соковский говор и, похоже, попадала впросак.  
  
Ванда протянула девушке свой паспорт и приготовилась ждать, пока билет будет готов.   
  
Она была рада, после трех недель, покинуть, наконец, Лондон.   
  
Когда, около месяца назад, они – Стив, Наташа, Сэм и сама Ванда – вышли сразу на несколько группировок Гидры, что обосновались в столице Англии, то, не мешкая, покинули побережье Португалии, где были временно дислоцированы, и отправились в Туманный Альбион.  
  
Впрочем, Лондон был не столько туманный, сколько просто серый, шумный, многолюдный и грязный. И если первые пару дней Ванда еще могла искренне наслаждаться интересной и уникальной архитектурой британской столицы, то уже очень скоро даже эти прелести перестали сглаживать её общую нелюбовь к этому городу.   
  
Если подумать, ей вообще хотелось убраться куда подальше с этого острова, но это было совершенно исключено – шесть дней назад с ней связался Вижин, и они договорились провести пару недель в несколько менее густонаселенном городе Британии – Эдинбурге.   
  
После почти четырех месяцев затишья – что стало самым большим интервалом после того, как еще около двух лет назад в Гонконге они договорились, что будут улучать любые возможности быть вместе, - Ванда была более чем согласна остаться на британских островах еще на пару недель.   
  
По крайней мере, в Эдинбурге ей больше не придется носить маскировку и жить под выдуманным именем – как бы ни расширился её опыт за последнее время, талантливой шпионкой она не будет никогда.   
  
Девушка за стойкой, закончив оформлять билет, с улыбкой протянула Ванде обратно её поддельный паспорт и распечатку с её вымышленным именем и временем отбытия с Кингз Кросс и прибытия на железнодорожную станцию Уэверли в Эдинбурге.  
  
Её поезд отбывал через двадцать минут, и поэтому она решила не терять времени и запастись в дорогу чем-нибудь съестным.   
  
К своему легкому смущению, за время их пребывания в Лондоне, Ванде особенно полюбились сладости и десерты из универмага Marks & Spencer, за что ей не раз приходилось становиться объектом дружелюбных шуток со стороны своих друзей. Но Ванде было всё равно – она закупалась вкуснейшими тарталетками, ягодными пудингами и нежнейшими панкейками, пока в мини-холодильнике, что стоял в их съемной квартире, едва ли оставалось место для другой еды.   
  
Вот и сейчас Ванда направилась прямиком в тот самый универмаг, чтобы купить всё самое вкусное – она рассуждала так: «Скоро она покинет Соединенноё Королевство, и не видать ей этих пудингов еще неизвестно сколько… Можно, раз уж на то пошло, воспользоваться возможностью, и объестся любимыми сладостями».  
  
Купив всё необходимое, Ванда поспешила к нужному поезду. Расположившись на своем месте у окна, она с удовольствием отметила, что их вагон был почти пуст и вряд ли у неё будут соседи. Учитывая, что поездка из Лондона в Эдинбург должна была занять около шести часов, это были хорошие новости.  
  
К своему удивлению, Ванда заметила, что природа Англии, в отличие от её городов, была на редкость живой и яркой. Они проезжали мимо живописных лугов и полей, пасущихся стад овец, которые вызвали у Ванды улыбку – если бы они не проезжали так быстро, она бы с радостью запечатлела эти милые панорамы на камеру. Какое-то время они даже ехали вдоль пляжа с необычным рыжевато-коричневым песком, а вдали виднелся остров, что выглядел как огромный высокий холм, окруженный водой. Ванда даже немного приподнялась в своём кресле, желая лучше разглядеть этот прекрасный вид, но качающийся из стороны в сторону поезд так и не позволил ей в полной мере насладиться зрелищем.  
  
Выйдя, наконец, из поезда на станции Уэверли и поднимаясь по широкой каменной лестнице, что вела на главную улицу города – Принс Стрит, Ванда ощутила, насколько более прохладным и разряженным был воздух в Эдинбурге, по сравнению с многолюдной столицей.  
  
На первый взгляд город показался ей очень красивым – всюду её окружали старинные живописные здания, которые, тем не менее, ничуть не создавали ощущения тягостности, как многие другие древние города Европы, напротив – Эдинбург словно бы жил и дышал своей историей и приглашал гостей присоединиться к ней.   
  
Вижин должен был приехать на следующий день тем же поездом, что и Ванда, и она решила пока не разглядывать город без него, прямиком направившись на Кобёрн Стрит – улицу, где Вижин снял для них квартиру на ближайшие две недели. Улица эта также располагалась в самом центре – в районе, что звался Старым Городом, - по другую сторону станции Уэверли, и Ванде, незнакомой с Эдинбургом, пришлось немного поплутать, прежде чем она добралась до места.  
  
С собой у неё была лишь легкая сумка с вещами, поэтому прогулка не доставила ей абсолютно никакого дискомфорта. Ванда чувствовала, что город этот придется ей по душе – его атмосфера словно бы была наполнена… волшебством.   
  
Ванда тихо фыркнула себе под нос – с тех пор, как они с Вижином начали «отлучаться» на такие вот совместные каникулы, все те места, где им доводилось вместе бывать, казались ей волшебными и незабываемыми. Но Эдинбург и правда был прекрасен – и Ванда с нетерпением ждала, когда она вместе со своим любимым сможет прогуляться по его улицам.   
  


***

  
  
Когда Ванда заметила в толпе людей на платформе знакомый силуэт и светлые волосы, она на мгновение забыла их общее правило не привлекать к себе ненужного внимания, в особенности в общественных местах, и, поддавшись порыву, устремилась к Вижину - уже через несколько секунд буквально повиснув у него на шее.   
  
Она не видела его целых четыре месяца!.. С тех пор, как они расстались в Гонконге, еще не проходило так много времени между их встречами – Вижин держал своё слово, и регулярно приезжал из Штатов в Европу, где Ванда, вместе со Стивом, Наташей и Сэмом, жили последние полтора года. К тому же, это было не просто общественное место, а железнодорожная станция – кто вообще обращал внимания на обнимающихся людей в подобных местах?   
  
И Вижин обнял её в ответ - так крепко, что на мгновение у Ванды даже перехватило дыхание. Но она не возражала. Она чувствовала, как твердые прохладные губы скользнули по её виску и волосам, а знакомый голос тихо произнёс её имя…  
  
Разжав объятия, они еще какое-то время стояли, просто глядя друг другу в глаза – словно бы окончательно осознавая, что тягостное время ожидания, наконец, подошло к концу.   
  
По дороге на Кобёрн Стрит, Вижин расспрашивал её об их операции по обезвреживанию группировок Гидры, которые им удалось засечь в Лондоне, и о том, как и чем жили теперь Стив, Наташа и Сэм.   
  
Но, поднявшись вместе с Вандой в их временное жилье, Вижин, казалось, тут же потерял всякий интерес к Гидре и их общим друзьям. Он притянул девушку к себе и, не давая ей вымолвить ни слова, крепко поцеловал.   
  
Должно быть, как на то и рассчитывал Вижин, все мысли тут же улетучились из её головы, оставив после себя лишь горячее, томительное желание. Они даже не вошли еще толком в квартиру, остановившись на пороге, но им обоим сейчас было всё равно – Ванда, вытянувшись, крепко обвила шею Вижина руками и отвечала на его поцелуй со всей страстью, что он вызывал в ней порой одним лишь своим присутствием, взглядом или легчайшим прикосновением.   
  
В её сознании смутно регистрировалось, что Вижин раздевал её – куртка, кардиган, блузка, - через несколько минут после начала их поцелуя лежали на полу у их ног, оставляя её лишь в джинсах, обуви и кружевной бралетке. Ванда немного поерзала, стараясь, не прерывая поцелуя, выбраться из своих полусапог. И едва она успела избавиться от обуви, как Вижин подхватил её на руки и понес в спальню. Она не знала, как он успел вот так сразу определить, куда ему идти, но уже через минуту они лежали вместе поверх покрывала на широкой кровати, что явно была великовата для одной Ванды, а вот для них двоих – в самый раз…  
  
\- Виж… - удалось ей выдохнуть между тихими стонами, что, казалось бы, совершенно непроизвольно продолжали покидать её горло. – Вижин… окна…  
  
Он услышал её, если судить по тому, как его губы на мгновение замерили, прижатые к тому месту, где шея Ванды плавно переходила в плечо. Но Вижин не отстранился сразу – словно бы не мог вот так резко оторваться от неё – он на несколько мгновений зарылся лицом в шелковистые рыжие пряди её волос, а затем, одним сильным грациозным движением, поднялся на ноги и отправился задергивать шторы на высоких широких окнах, что выходили как раз на оживленную улицу.  
  
Ванда, наблюдая за ним с постели, подумала о том, помнит ли всё ещё Вижин ту самую её давнишнюю просьбу, что она сделала в их самый первый раз вместе…   
  
И она получила свой ответ, когда, задернув шторы второго и самого дальнего окна, Вижин повернулся к ней и через мгновение перед ней стоял уже не светлокожий светловолосый мужчина, а Вижин в своём первозданном облике, чья красно-фиолетовая кожа и яркие светло-голубые глаза в искусственно созданном полумраке придавали ему загадочный, и почти даже мистический вид.   
  
Одежда его также трансформировалась сначала из темного шерстяного пальто, повязанного вокруг шеи тонкого шарфа, брюк и ботинок, в его обычный стального цвета костюм и золотисто-желтый плащ. А затем и это одеяние исчезло, оставив Вижина совершенно обнаженным.   
  
Глядя на него, Ванда почувствовала, как прервалось где-то в груди её дыхание, а по телу прошла такая знакомая уже волна дрожи предвкушения.  
  
Внезапно тело Вижина охватило золотистое свечение, всегда сопровождающее его переход из разных фазовых состояний, и уже в следующее мгновение он материализовался рядом с ней, не теряя времени начав покрывать поцелуями такую чувствительную шею Ванды, пока его проворные пальцы работали с пуговицей и молнией на её джинсах.   
  
Всё, что ей сейчас оставалось - это крепко держаться за широкие плечи своего возлюбленного, зная, что Вижин будет с ней каждую секунду, разделит все мгновения, каждое малейшее чувство… Как странно было, всё таки, что она прожила совершенно спокойно без этих ощущений двадцать четыре года своей жизни, но с той самой их первой ночи вместе, она, казалось бы, никогда не могла полностью насытиться их взаимной страстью – ей всегда хотелось больше, ей хотелось, чтобы они никогда впредь не расставались, никогда…  
  
Когда они, наконец, общими усилиями избавили её от последних разделяющих их слоев одежды, Ванда потянулась к Вижину, стремясь привлечь его к своей груди, но Вижин лишь дразнящим движением поймал её руки, покрывая её ладони, пальцы и запястья дюжиной сладких неторопливых поцелуев, от которых по телу Ванды пробегали легкие разряды энергии. Вижин словно бы разговаривал с её магией, направляя её внутри тела своей возлюбленной так, что той оставалось лишь отвечать изумленными и благодарными возгласами.  
  
Когда Ванде уже начало было казаться, что она вот-вот сойдёт с ума от всех этих ласк и желания большего, Вижин, наконец, выпрямился и, оперевшись на одну руку, навис над ней, свободной рукой отводя одно из её бедер в сторону и вверх…  
  
  
  
Когда Ванда очнулась ото сна, в комнате всё еще были задернуты шторы и царил полумрак, но отчетливо слышался звон бьющихся о стёкла капель дождя.  
  
Она лежала на правом боку, её длинные рыжие волосы были в полном беспорядке раскиданы по подушке и её плечам. Ванда сладко потянулась, с удовольствием отмечая, что её тело всё еще хранило воспоминания об их с Вижином недавних занятиях любовью. Она знала, что завтра, скорее всего, эта приятная истома сменится на ощутимый дискомфорт в мышцах, но совершенно этому не возражала…   
  
Уловив изменение ритма в её дыхании, и почувствовав, что девушка в его объятиях зашевелилась, Вижин слегка сжал свои объятия вокруг неё. Отведя шелковистую прядь от девичьего лица, он нежно поцеловал её за ухом.   
  
Ванда продолжала лежать, слушая стук капель воды и наслаждаясь близостью Вижина за своей спиной.   
  
\- Тебе нравится дождь, - вдруг тихо произнес Вижин, видимо заметив блаженное выражение на её лице, и Ванда услышала улыбку в его голосе.   
  
Она притянула красно-фиолетовую руку Вижина, что в данный момент обвивала её талию, к своим губам и нежно поцеловала его запястье.   
  
\- Мне нравится лежать с тобой в постели… - пояснила она, возвращая его руку на свои бедра, и тут же почувствовала, как сильные пальцы начали нежно выводить какие-то узоры на её обнаженной коже. – В такие моменты, мне кажется, что мы с тобой – единственные люди во всей Вселенной… Не надо никуда бежать, ни к чему возвращаться, сражаться… В такие моменты, я могу представить себе, что у нас с тобой есть всё время в этом мире… для того, чтобы быть вместе.   
  
Вижин какое-то время хранил молчание, хотя и не прекратил легкие нежные касания своих пальцев к её коже.  
  
Когда прошло несколько минут, а Вижин таки и не ответил ей, Ванда начала жалеть, что подняла эту тему. Хотя это было чистой правдой, - то, что она только что ему рассказала, - Ванда вдруг поняла, что Вижин мог расценить её слова как жалобу или претензии… Как если бы она была недовольна сложившейся ситуацией в их отношениях и могла винить в этом его. Ситуация их была далека от совершенства – это было правдой, которую не имело смысла замалчивать – им всегда не хватало времени, даже когда Вижину удавалось отлучаться сразу на несколько недель – с каждым разом срок казался всё меньше, расставаться было всё тяжелее… Но последнее, чего хотела Ванда – это чтобы Вижин думал, что она винит во всей этой ситуации именно его.   
  
Она развернулась в его объятиях и посмотрела Вижину в лицо:  
  
\- Виж… - тихо и почти неуверенно начала она и заметила, как Вижин слегка нахмурился, услышав её тон. – Я вовсе не хотела сказать… Я не имела в виду… что я чем-то недовольна. Просто… В такие моменты мне больше всего хочется, чтобы они длились вечно и никогда не кончались. Ты ведь не подумал, будто я виню тебя в том, что нам снова придется расстаться?..  
  
Вижин вздохнул и знакомым жестом запустил руку в её волосы, нежно погладив большим пальцем её скулу.   
  
\- Я ничего подобного не подумал, Ванда, - заверил он её, и Ванда вздохнула с облегчением, поняв по его словам и мыслям, что Вижин верно истолковал её слова. – Я всего лишь задумался о том, что и мне становится всё труднее с каждым разом прощаться с тобой, не зная, когда нам удастся встретиться в следующий раз, не в силах даже дать обещание…  
  
\- Когда-нибудь это закончится, Вижин, - Ванда приподнялась на локтях и взглянула на Вижина сверху вниз. – Когда-нибудь Росс просто устанет следить за нами…  
  
Но Вижин не дал ей договорить, вновь запустив руку в волосы Ванды, и, обхватив её затылок, мягко, но решительно притянул её лицо к своему.   
  
Если Вижин рассчитывал выкинуть все мысли о Россе и их ситуации из её головы страстным поцелуем, то ему это более чем удалось…   
  
Ванда отвечала на поцелуй со всем пылом, на который была способна – со всей той огненной, испепеляющей страстью, что он неизменно в ней вызывал. Почувствовав, как его руки отправились в такое знакомое и такое желанное путешествие по её телу, все мысли о скором расставании, наконец, покинули её сознание…  
  
  
  
Когда они, наконец, соизволили выбраться из постели и показаться миру, был уже глубокий вечер. Ванда, которая ничего не ела с самого утра и еще не успела купить еды в квартиру, чувствовала себя так, словно могла за раз проглотить все те пудинги и панкейки, которыми она так старательно запасалась в Лондоне.   
  
Вижин, услышав громкое урчание в её желуде, извиняющимся жестом погладил живот Ванды.   
  
Выйдя на улицу, они неспешным шагом направились на поиски ближайшего ресторана.   
  
\- Ты знаешь, - обратилась Ванда к Вижину, оглядываясь по сторонам, - мне кажется, Эдинбург – это один из тех немногих городов, которым по-настоящему идёт пасмурная погода.   
  
\- Здесь действительно красиво, - согласился с ней Вижин. – Тебе, должно быть, не терпится запечатлеть все это великолепие в своём альбоме, м? – немного поддразнивающим тоном добавил он.   
  
Ванда слегка ткнула его локтём в бок, и Вижин притворно охнул, чем вызвал довольный смешок своей спутницы.   
  
\- Нет, не в этот раз… - задумчивым тоном ответила Ванда. – Мне не хочется проводить время за рисунками… Чем больше времени проходит, тем больше я понимаю, что хочу проводить его вместе с тобой, а не наедине с самой собой.  
  
Вижин наклонился и нежно поцеловал её волосы.  
  
\- У нас будет время, - сказал он тихо, - обещаю.  
  
Они продолжали идти, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга и любуясь городом, когда Ванда неожиданно рассмеялась. Заметив обращенный к ней вопросительный взгляд Вижина, Ванда показала рукой на привлекшую её внимание деревянную вывеску, на которой читалось: «МАГНА ВЕНГРИЯ: Блюда восточно-европейской и венгерской кухни».   
  
Теперь уже настала очередь Вижина смеяться, и Ванда потянула его за руку в сторону ресторана. Внутри их встретил вежливый официант в темно-зелёном фартуке, который провёл их к свободному столику у окна.   
  
Даже не заглядывая в меню, Ванда заказала себе вареники с картофелем и паприкаш, игнорируя знающее выражение на лице Вижина.   
  
  
  
Следующая неделя прошла, как один день – когда они не занимались любовью или просто не нежились вдвоем в постели, то выходили на долгие прогулки по городу, разговаривая обо всём на свете.  
  
Ванда, в свою очередь, не переставала дивиться тому, что эмоции в её душе, её любовь к Вижину даже не думали как-то успокаиваться – наоборот, чувства её со временем только росли и крепли, словно могучее древо, что глубоко врастает корнями в землю и тянется высокой кроной прямо к небесам…   
  
Внезапно идущий рядом с ней по улице Вижин резко остановился. Обернувшись, Ванда хотела было поинтересоваться в чем было дело, когда заметила выражение его лица – обеспокоенное и словно бы омраченное гримасой боли…  
  
\- Что случилось, Вижин? – тут же спросила она, становясь перед ним.   
  
Слегка покачав головой, давая ей понять, что и сам пока не знал ответа, Вижин поднял руку и осторожно притронулся к тому месту на своём лбу, где покоился скрытый сейчас Камень Силы.  
  
\- Это Камень?.. – спросила Ванда.  
  
\- Я… не знаю, - ответил Вижин слегка сдавленным голосом.   
  
\- Что ты чувствуешь? – уже чуть более обеспокоенно спросила она. – Болит?  
  
\- Нет… - снова покачал головой Вижин. – Он словно… Пульсирует…   
  
Наконец, не выдержав, Ванда подняла собственную руку и приложила её ко лбу Вижина. Она чувствовала Камень, хотя и не могла видеть его – его энергия была сродни её собственной, что было неудивительно, учитывая, что Камень и дал Ванде её способности. Сейчас, стоя вместе с Вижином посреди улицы, когда мимо них то и дело проходили люди, Ванда не могла ничего сделать, кроме того, что попытаться успокоить любой дискомфорт, что Вижин мог сейчас испытывать.   
  
И действительно, через несколько секунд она услышала его тихий вздох, и почувствовала, как его тело слегка расслабилось под её ладонями. Ванда нежно погладила бледную прохладную щеку, и Вижин ответил ей благодарной улыбкой.  
  
\- Так уже случалось раньше? – спросила у него Ванда.  
  
Вижин на мгновение задумался, а затем покачал головой:  
  
\- Нет, это в первый раз, - ответил он.  
  
Ванда еще с минуту продолжала его разглядывать, стараясь определить, что такое могло с ним происходить – но Вижин выглядел совершенно здоровым…  
  
\- Забудем об этом, - произнес он, снова беря Ванду за руку и собираясь продолжить их прогулку, но она осталась стоять на месте:  
  
\- Обещай, что расскажешь мне, если это вновь повторится, - серьезным тоном потребовала она и Вижин согласно кивнул:  
  
\- Обещаю.   
  
Они прогулялись вместе по прекрасному саду в центре Эдинбурга, и где-то к вечеру вышли на одну из самых живописных и популярных улиц города – Ройял Майл, чье название дословно переводилось как «Королевская миля».  
  
Им уже приходилось не раз бывать здесь, и эта улица определенно была одним из любимых Вандой и Вижином мест в городе. Они собирались поужинать в одной из местных таверн, когда Вижин вдруг привлёк внимание Ванды, показывая куда-то на противоположную сторону улицы.   
  
\- А что там? – спросила Ванда.  
  
\- Кое-что, что я заметил, когда мы гуляли здесь в прошлый раз… - загадочно произнес Вижин. – Зайдём?  
  
В должной мере заинтригованная, Ванда кивнула. Она чувствовала, что Вижин что-то задумал… в его мыслях сейчас читалось озорство… и нежность.  
  
Подойдя к крыльцу здания, Ванда заметила вывеску над дверью, украшенную резьбой в виде любимого в Шотландии чертополоха:  
  
«ФЕРГЮССОН И ДУГЛАС: Шотландское серебро»  
  
Ванда удивлённо приподняла брови, но Вижин лишь улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону входа. Придержав для неё тяжелую дверь, Вижин пропустил Ванду вперед, и она вошла в хорошо освещенный и уютный холл небольшой ювелирной лавки.   
  
Вижин прекрасно знал, что Ванда любила необычные и красивые украшения – особенно подвески и кольца. В последние несколько лет она, конечно, старалась не особенно выделяться на общем фоне своим внешним видом и почти не покупала себе новых украшений…  
  
\- Добрый вечер, - произнес приятный женский голос с отчетливым шотландским акцентом. – Могу ли я вам чем-нибудь помочь, молодые люди?  
  
Ванда обернулась и заметила за одним из прилавков невысокую улыбающуюся женщину лет пятидесяти. На первый взгляд не особенно красивая, но у неё были очаровательные ямочки на щеках и добрый взгляд лучистых светлых глаз. Ванде она тут же понравилась.  
  
\- Нас интересует шотландское серебро, - с улыбкой ответил ей Вижин.   
  
\- Ох, тогда вы пришли по адресу, - ответила женщина и вышла к ним из-за прилавка. – Меня зовут миссис Фергюссон. Вас интересуют украшения или предметы интерьера? – спросила она.   
  
\- Украшения, - уточнил Вижин. – Женские.   
  
Миссис Фергюссон, всё еще улыбаясь, перевела взгляд на Ванду.   
  
\- Какая вы красавица, - с искренним восхищением произнесла она, и Ванда смущенно улыбнувшись, поблагодарила её. – Мой муж предпочитает делать шкатулки, подносы и прочие вещицы, а вот брат специализируется на украшениях. Недавно он задумал сделать подвески с именными буквами… Желаете взглянуть?  
  
Ванда кивнула, теперь искренне заинтересованная в том, чтобы найти себе здесь что-нибудь по душе.  
  
\- Значит, все эти вещи делают ваш муж и брат? – поинтересовалась она у женщины.   
  
\- О, да, - отвечала та. – Мы ничего не перекупаем и не перепродаем. Всё, что вы видите здесь – сделано в наших фамильных мастерских.   
  
Ванда с интересом разглядывала выставленные на темно-синем бархате кулоны и подвески. Среди них было много по-настоящему красивых и интересных вещиц, но Ванде действительно больше понравились те кулоны с именными буквами, которые ранее упоминала миссис Фергюссон.  
  
\- О, я вижу вас заинтересовали эти кулоны. Очень милые – я бы и сама такой носила, будь хоть лет на десять моложе, - улыбнулась женщина, и спросила: - А можно поинтересоваться, как зовут молодую красавицу?  
  
Ванда на секунду замешкалась, инстинктивно не желая раскрывать своего настоящего имени перед незнакомцами. Но в сознании миссис Фергюссон не было ни намёка на подвох – лишь искренний интерес и желание угодить потенциальным покупателям.   
  
\- Ванда, - ответила она, украдкой взглянув на Вижина.  
  
\- Ванда?.. Хмм, необычное имя, - с интересом заметила миссис Фергюссон. – Мне впервые приходится такое слышать. Не возражаете, если спрошу, что оно означает?   
  
\- Оно ничего особенно не означает… - ответила Ванда. – Так в древние времена звались славянские племена, что жили на границах с германскими землями.   
  
\- О, - кивнула миссис Фергюссон, - я так и поняла, что ваш акцент откуда-то из Восточной Европы. Английский говор вашего спутника я заметила, конечно же, сразу, а вот с иностранными акцентами мне приходится порой непросто.  
  
Миссис Фергюссон достала подставку, на которой в том числе покоился и кулон в форме витиеватой буквы «W», чтобы Ванда могла разглядеть его лучше.  
  
\- Если не возражаете, - добавила она. – Замечу, что ваше имя замечательно рифмуется со словами «чудо» и «странствия».*  
  
Ванда с удивленной улыбкой посмотрела на миссис Фергуссон, а Вижин ответил:  
  
\- Это на удивление точное замечание, миссис Фергюссон, - сказал он, и Ванда смущенно зарделась. Она видела, что женщина смотрела на них с улыбкой, и в её мыслях яснее ясного читалось восхищение ими, как парой: «Как эти двое хорошо смотрятся друг с другом» - словно бы говорили её мысли. «Как они влюблены друг в друга, это так прекрасно…»   
  
И на Ванду внезапно накатила волна грусти – она вспомнила, что уже очень скоро им с Вижином вновь придется расстаться. Наступит еще один период неопределенности и ожидания…   
  
Она погладила пальцами изящную букву «W», выполненную из лёгкого светлого серебра, и решила, что действительно хочет приобрести этот кулон – не только в честь своего имени, как того, очевидно, хотел Вижин, но и как напоминание об этом дне…  
  


***

  
  
Настал последний день его пребывания в Эдинбурге.   
  
Вижин вышел в гостиную, чтобы по телефону уладить последние детали с владельцем их временного жилья, оставив Ванду одну в спальне.   
  
Через два часа его ждал поезд на Лондон, откуда он должен был лететь обычным гражданским рейсом до Нью Йорка. И всё, о чем он мог сейчас думать – это о том, что каждое новое расставание с Вандой давалось ему всё труднее и труднее… В его сознании вдруг прозвучал голос, что был ему дороже всего на этом свете:  
  
 _«…у нас с тобой есть всё время в этом мире… для того, чтобы быть вместе…»_  
  
Как же ему хотелось, чтобы это стало реальностью!..   
  
Два года назад он еще мог как-то выносить эту разлуку, но если оно будет так и продолжаться дальше… Вижин не видел, чтобы оно могло привести их обоих к чему-то хорошему. Тем более что видел в своей возлюбленной отражение той же самой горечи, что продолжала снедать его собственную душу. Осознание того, что она тоже страдала от их вынужденных расставаний, лишь усугубляли его собственную тоску.   
  
Рано или поздно, – и лучше раньше, чем позже, - кто-то из них должен был что-то предпринять… И этим кем-то должен был стать он, Вижин.   
  
В тот первый их день вместе в Эдинбурге, когда Ванда с грустью в голосе сказала, с каким трудом ей дается необходимость постоянно прощаться и ждать следующей встречи, Вижин решил для себя, что пришла пора…  
  
Он был верен Старку и его делу все эти годы. Верен миру, населяющим его людям… Но чем больше времени проходило, тем больше ему хотелось быть верным не им, а лишь одной единственной женщине, что значила для него больше, чем сама жизнь, которую он поклялся оберегать в свой самый первый же день в этом мире…  
  
Он ничего не сказал Ванде, но после этого их разговора он отключил передатчик, который всегда носил с собой, когда покидал Соединенные Штаты, и который помогал отслеживать его местонахождение в мире.   
  
Не один раз за эти две недели он порывался сказать Ванде, спросить у неё – согласна ли она остаться с ним, лишь с ним одним – чтобы они сбежали вместе ото всех, чтобы им больше никогда не пришлось расставаться…  
  
Но каждый раз его сдерживал страх… Больше всего на свете могучий Мститель боялся, что любовь всей его жизни скажет «нет», и тогда тягостные периоды ожидания в их жизни продолжатся…  
  
Приняв свой человеческий облик, Вижин вернулся в спальню и, подойдя к окну, распахнул сомкнутые до этого шторы, чтобы в последний раз насладиться видом на улицу, где прошли две волшебные, незабываемые недели его жизни.   
  
Ему по-настоящему нравился этот город… Хотя, у Вижина был повод подозревать, что ему понравилось бы где угодно, пока рядом с ним была Ванда…  
  
Внезапно пульсирующая боль во лбу, что периодически возвращалась всю последнюю неделю, вновь дала о себе знать, и так сильно, что Вижин не сумел сдержать гримасы и стона боли.  
  
Что же такое происходило с ним?.. Дело было в Камне, он в этом не сомневался, но что же, всё-таки, было не так?..  
  
\- Виж?.. - позвала его Ванда, которая сейчас сидела на кровати с чашкой кофе и газетой. – Что, снова Камень?  
  
Вижин попытался облачить в слова те странные эмоции, что будил в нём Камень Силы:  
  
\- Он словно взывает ко мне, - негромко проговорил он.  
  
Ванда встала с постели и направилась к нему:  
  
\- И что говорит? – спросила она.  
  
\- Я не… Я не знаю, - если до этого дня пульсацию Камня можно было терпеть и даже игнорировать, то в этот вечер он давал о себе знать особенно явно. - Что-то… - но Вижин не успел договорить, так как очередной импульс Камня заставил его болезненно поморщиться.   
  
\- Эй!.. – нежно, но с явным беспокойством обратилась к нему Ванда, бережно беря его лицо в свои руки.   
  
Он не смог удержаться и поцеловал её ладонь, прежде чем привычным жестом направить её руку к Камню, что покоился в самом центре лба.   
  
\- Скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь, - попросил он. Вижина уже и самого начали беспокоить эти странные реакции Камня… И дело было не только в его собственном дискомфорте – если верить Тору, все Камни Бесконечности обладали определённого рода осознанностью, а Камень Разума среди них занимал особое место. Если Камень хотел ему что-то сказать, Вижин хотел знать, что это могло быть.  
  
Он почувствовал, как Ванда, сконцентрировавшись, направила к Камню импульс собственной энергии, пытаясь определить, были ли в мышлении или чувствах Вижина какие-либо аномалии, что-то, что могло не принадлежать ему.   
  
\- Чувствую лишь тебя, - тихо сказала Ванда, глядя на него своими прекрасными прозрачными зелёными глазами. И хотя её слова принесли с собой лишь волну любви и долю облегчения, Вижин также почувствовал, как к ним примешалась и знакомая горечь предвкушения скорой разлуки.  
  
Но это будет потом… А сейчас Ванда была рядом, в его руках и он видел в её глазах отражение собственных эмоций…  _«Поцелуй меня»_  - говорили её глаза и Вижин, не теряя ни секунды, и наклонил голову, и их губы слились в нежном, сладостном поцелуе.  
  
Когда настало время покидать их квартиру и отправляться на железнодорожный вокзал, Вижин лишь молча наблюдал, как Ванда одевается.   
  
У него не было с собой совершенно никаких вещей, кроме одной – небольшого томика стихотворений английского поэта эпохи Нового Времени, Ричарда Крэшо, - который Ванда подарила ему около недели назад. Она собственной рукой выписала отрывок из одного из стихотворений на форзаце. И Вижин дорожил этим подарком… Но ему хотелось, чтобы в их жизни было больше, чем просто украденные моменты и сувениры на память, - с какой бы любовью они ни были бы выбраны и подарены…  
  
\- Есть и десятичасовой поезд - успеем наговориться, - ответила Ванда, когда Вижин сказал, что уезжать в девять всё же было слишком рано – он еще столько всего хотел ей сказать…  
  
Они шли вместе на Принс Стрит, держась за руки и наслаждаясь приятной прохладой, что всегда стояла после дождя в Эдинбурге. Если не думать о том, куда они шли, можно было бы представить себе, что это была просто очередная их прогулка…  
  
Вижин знал, что и Ванда была опечалена предстоящей разлукой – он видел это по тому, как грусть вернулась в её прекрасные глаза, как упрямо были сжаты её губы.   
  
Она выглядела так каждый раз, когда им приходилось расставаться… и Вижину с каждым разом, всё сложнее было выносить это выражение на прекрасном лице своей возлюбленной. Даже её голос приобретал более отстраненные нотки, как если бы она старалась изо всех сил сдерживать свои эмоции…  
  
\- А если я вдруг опоздаю? – спросил он.  
  
\- Тогда есть и на одиннадцать, - спокойным голосом ответила Ванда.  
  
Вижин остановился и обернулся к своей спутнице. Он откладывал этот момент до последнего, не желая, если разговор пойдёт не так, как он бы того хотел, портить их время вместе напрасными спорами… Но время пришло и отступать было некуда.  
  
\- А что, если я и вовсе пропущу все поезда? – спросил он. – Что, если в этот раз я не вернусь обратно?  
  
\- Но ведь ты дал Старку своё слово, - проговорила Ванда, слегка нахмурившись, словно бы не до конца понимая, что хотел сказать ей Вижин.  
  
\- Я предпочитаю дать его тебе, - ответил Вижин, и казалось, вся хранившаяся в душе горечь от сделанного ранее выбора, прозвучала в этих словах.  
  
\- У меня ведь тоже есть обязательства перед другими. Мы оба дали свои обещания.  
  
\- Но не друг другу, - сказал ей Вижин, желая больше всего на свете, чтобы Ванда поняла, что он был совершенно серьезен – когда-нибудь этот момент должен был настать…   
  
Пока решительность окончательно не оставила его, он должен был сказать ей эти слова.   
  
\- Ванда… - начал он, осторожно беря её за плечи. - Два года мы живём украденным днём, пытаясь понять, получится ли у нас быть вместе. И… Не знаю, - Вижин почувствовал, как от волнения у него начали путаться мысли – именно в такой момент, когда ему бы следовало сохранить трезвость рассудка, чтобы постараться убедить Ванду дать им шанс на новую жизнь. Но момент этот был слишком важным, слишком многое решалось для него в эту минуту… - Я… Лично я… Знаешь, я буду говорить лишь за себя. Я... Я думаю… У нас получилось.   
  
\- Получилось, - с мягкой улыбкой подтвердила Ванда.   
  
\- Получилось, - повторил он, словно бы желая удостовериться, что он не ослышался, не ошибся…  
  
\- Получилось, - еще раз кивнула Ванда. У Вижина словно бы груз спал с плеч, когда он увидел выражение её глаз – в прозрачных зелёных глубинах светилась нежность и любовь. Ванда смотрела на него так, словно обещала ему весь мир…  
  
Следующие слова родились не в его сознании, они пришли откуда-то из потаенных уголков самого его существа:  
  
\- Останься, - обратился он к Ванде, глядя в её приподнятое к нему лицо. – Останься со мной.  
  
Ванда опустила глаза, задумавшись на мгновение, и Вижин заметил, как её мысли устремились куда-то вдаль…  
  
\- Прости… - начал было он, решив, что всё-таки обидел Ванду своей просьбой. Конечно же, он не имел права требовать, чтобы она оставила Стива и остальных и сбежала с ним… - Если я переступил границы…   
  
Но Ванда отошла от него и Вижин, обернувшись в её сторону, заметил, наконец, что отвлекло Ванду от их разговора.   
  
На экране телевизора, что выглядывал из витрины одного из местных пабов, шел репортаж из Нью Йорка, и похоже было…  
  
\- Что они такое? – спросила Ванда, в чьем голосе слышалось смятение.   
  
\- Вот о чём предупреждал меня Камень, - проговорил Вижин, наблюдая за сценой в телевизоре. Кем бы ни были эти инопланетные гости, они явно пришли не с дружеским визитом… И нельзя было не обратить внимание на место атаки.  
  
Обернувшись, Вижин посмотрел на Ванду, которая всё ещё не могла отвести взгляда от ужасного зрелища захвата их планеты странными и пугающими созданиями.   
  
В этот момент он ощутил даже некую странную, горькую радость от того, что Ванда так и не дала ему своего ответа. Не могла или не хотела – сейчас это было уже неважно. Он должен был спешить обратно – Тони, который, если верить новостям, куда-то пропал, была нужна его помощь. Ванда вернется к Стиву и остальным – они смогут её защитить…  
  
\- Я должен идти, - тихо произнес он, нежно целуя её руку и отходя на шаг, собираясь идти в сторону железнодорожной станции. Он мог позволить себе лишь один последний прощальный взгляд на любимое лицо…   
  
\- Вижин, нет! – тихо воскликнула Ванда, на лице и в голосе которой теперь ясно читалось беспокойство. – Если всё это – правда… Может, тогда лучше было бы остаться?  
  
Ничего он так не желал, как остаться рядом с ней. Тем более, сейчас – когда миру в очередной раз грозила опасность. Но он не мог… Он позволил своим собственным желаниям и иллюзиям править его разумом эти две недели, но пора было возвращаться к реальности.  
  
\- Ванда, я… - обратился он к вопрошающей к нему девушке, но не сумел договорить. Острая боль, сродни которой ему еще не приходилось испытывать в жизни, пронзила его тело, затуманивая разум…   
  
Смутно, сквозь туман агонии и замешательства, он услышал исполненный ужаса голос Ванды, зовущий его по имени. Этот голос тут же вывел его из тьмы, заставил сконцентрироваться… Им угрожала опасность. Что бы только что ни произошло, кто бы их ни атаковал, он должен был подняться на ноги и защитить её…  
  
Но едва он сумел хоть немного придти в себя, как увидел две высокие темные тени, одна из которых атаковала Ванду – пустив по ней заряд из некоего энергетического оружия. Вижин почувствовал, как внутри у него что-то оборвалось, когда он увидел её влетающую на скорости в витрину ближайшего магазина и услышал звонкий треск бьющегося стекла. Он должен был помочь ей, защитить…   
  
Но не успели эти мысли пронестись в его сознании, когда он почувствовал, как некто грубо перевернул его на спину и поставил тяжелую ногу ему на грудь, не давая ему дышать...   
  
Но ничто из испытываемого им ранее не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что последовало в следующие мгновения – ослепляющая, затуманивающая сознание боль – они пытались вырвать из него Камень…   
  
Боль исчезла так же внезапно, как и появилась – и Вижин почувствовал, как его подхватила такая знакомая ему сила…  
  
  
  
Ванда заставила себя отринуть страх и собраться с мыслями. Она уже проходила через всё это. И она не могла себе позволить поддаться панике – Вижин нуждался в ней…   
  
Уже одна эта мысль привела её в чувство и мгновенно отрезвила разум. Адреналин в крови дал заряд её магии, и Ванда почувствовала, как мощный импульс энергии устремился к её ладоням.  
  
Она поднялась на ноги, но, видимо, недостаточно быстро, потому что, в то же мгновение, услышала самый пугающий для неё звук – крик Вижина, полный боли и агонии…   
  
Не теряя ни секунды, он послала в атаковавшую их пару по мощному заряду ярко-красной энергии, отчего они тут же отлетели в сторону и дали Ванде возможность подхватить Вижина с помощью своей магии и скрыться.   
  
Отлетев на достаточное расстояние, Ванда приземлилась и притянула к себе Вижина. Не смотря на мучившую его до сих пор боль, тот тут же попытался встать на ноги. Ванда обхватила его за плечи, и когда им, наконец, удалось подняться, они тут же стали искать место, где можно было, хотя бы на время, спрятаться от опасности.  
  
\- Как ты, Вижин? – в собственном голосе Ванда слышала отчаянное беспокойство за него.   
  
\- Клинок блокировал мои способности, - отвечал ей Вижин. Его голос всё еще звучал сдавленно от боли, но тон его был спокоен и размерен, и Ванда подумала, что Вижин, должно быть, старался, таким образом, просто успокоить её собственные страхи.  
  
\- Такое возможно? – всё ещё с тревогой спрашивала Ванда, помогая ему опуститься на землю. Они вдвоём теперь рассматривали рану Вижина, которая располагалась немного слева от его солнечного сплетения. Рана была сквозной и выглядела болезненной, а вокруг неё сиял знакомый золотисто-жёлтый свет… Не теряя времени, Ванда обратилась к этой энергии своей магией и начала затягивать рану.   
  
\- В принципе – нет, - всё тем же голосом отвечал Вижин. – Но ему удалось повредить все мои системы. – Когда Ванда почти уже закончила стягивать края раны, Вижин, видимо желая немного воодушевить Ванду, добавил: - Начинаю думать, что нам с тобой следовало бы остаться в постели…   
  
И ему это удалось. Потому что в это же мгновение, - не смотря на ранения, не смотря на опасность, в которой они, безусловно, находились, - Ванда, глядя в обращенные к ней светло-голубые глаза, на краткий миг вернулась в совсем недавнее прошлое…   
  
 _Они с Вижином - сплетенные, словно единый организм, - вдвоём, на их безнадежно растрепанной постели…_  
  
Но миг этот был поистине краток, потому что уже в следующее мгновение Ванда почувствовала, как Вижин оттолкнул её от надвигающейся на них опасности и принял удар на себя.  
  
\- Вижин! – выкрикнула Ванда, видя, как её возлюбленный - в борьбе с неизвестным, что атаковал их, - устремился прочь. Но у неё сейчас были и другие поводы для беспокойства.  
  
Ванда увидела, как позади неё стремительно приземлилась на землю высокая темная тень. Она не могла в точности разглядеть атаковавшее её существо, но оно было на голову выше и без сомнений физически сильнее Ванды. Что далеко не являлось поводом для того, чтобы сдаваться. Ей не раз уже приходилось бороться и побеждать в подобных же условиях. Удастся и теперь…  
  
Но это существо определенно было не человек, но нечто более сильное и проворное. Оно не давало Ванде и момента для того, чтобы сконцентрироваться и провести собственную атаку, мастерски нападая и тесня её.  
  
Кое-что у неё, конечно, получалось, но большинство её попыток были тут же блокированы длинным копьем, с которым существо продолжало наступать и отбиваться.   
  
Ванда пропустила пущенный в неё залп ярко-синей энергии и почувствовала, как сила удара отбросила её. Тут же сконцентрировав в руках собственную энергию, Ванда не дала себе упасть на мощенную камнем мостовую и блокировала очередную атаку нагнавшего её существа, остановив лезвие на конце копья в сантиметрах от своего лица.   
  
Даже в пылу битвы, она заметила знакомый золотистый луч энергии, пронизавший пространство. А ярость, которую она испытала, услышав знакомый крик боли, дала ей достаточно сил, чтобы отбросить не прекращающего своих атак врага прочь и устремиться на помощь Вижину.   
  
Она заметила знакомое золотистое свечение в башне одной из часовен и уже через несколько секунд была там.  
  
\- Руки прочь, - едва ли не прорычала она, видя, как ранившее Вижина существо, со злобным оскалом, снова пытался выкорчевать Камень Силы из его головы.  
  
Послав в неведомое создание мощный заряд энергии, от которого, она надеялась, существо еще долго не сможет оправиться, Ванда вновь подхватила Вижина своей магией и устремилась прочь.   
  
Но не успели они пролететь и нескольких метров, как в них самих попал залп ярко-синей энергии, и Ванда просто не сумела удержать их обоих. Они начали стремительно падать вниз, и Вижин схватил её в свои объятия, блокируя болезненные удары от приземления своим телом.   
  
Ванде также удалось смягчить их падение, послав в сторону земли импульс энергии достаточной силы, и уже через секунду она была подле Вижина, стараясь помочь ему подняться на ноги… Они не могли продолжать бой – это было очевидно. Не тогда, когда Вижин был так ранен… Им было необходимо скрыться, бежать – скорее!.. Кем бы ни были эти существа и чего бы они ни хотели, главным для неё сейчас было спасти Вижина.  
  
\- Давай!.. Давай же, Вижин, поднимайся… – продолжала повторять Ванда сбивающимся от страха и тревоги голосом. Видя, что Вижин не делает и попыток встать на ноги, она постаралась поддержать его за плечи. – Поднимайся! Поднимайся, вставай! Надо уходить!..  
  
Но Вижин, глядя на неё, лишь слегка покачал головой.   
  
Нет!.. Нет! Она не позволит ему сдаться! Только не сейчас! Никогда!..  
  
Сейчас она поможет ему подняться, и они найдут силы и возможность скрыться от преследующей их опасности. Сейчас…  
  
Вижин поднял руку и знакомым до боли жестом нежно взял её лицо в свою ладонь.  
  
\- Прошу… Прошу тебя, уходи, - с мольбой в голосе прошептал Вижин.   
  
Ванда похолодела.  
  
Она поняла, что он хотел сделать.  
  
Глядя в любимые светло-голубые глаза, Ванда видела, что Вижин считал это своей последней просьбой к ней – кем бы ни были их преследователи, их целью, очевидно, был Камень Силы, а значит и Вижин. Если Ванда оставит сейчас Вижина, то ей, возможно, удастся скрыться, а значит - у неё будет шанс спастись, выжить…  
  
Оставить Вижина?..   
  
Сама мысль была невозможна – невыполнима!  
  
Сейчас, в этот миг, Ванда, как никогда, была готова ответить на его более раннюю просьбу.   
  
\- Ты просил меня остаться, - проговорила она, глядя в ясные, не смотря на испытываемую боль, глаза Вижина. – Я остаюсь.  
  
Ванда видела, как её слова достигли цели и трансформировались в осознание в светлых глубинах его глаз.  
  
\- Ванда… - прошептал он, и она знала, что он хотел умолять её оставить его и бежать, спасаться.   
  
Но её выбор уже был сделан. Сейчас, как никогда, она понимала, что выбор её был сделан уже очень давно. Может быть даже, в тот самый первый день, когда она его увидела…  
  
Звук бьющегося стекла огласил округу – две преследующих их тени вернулись. Они нашли их… Сейчас, в свете фонарей, что освещали железнодорожную станцию Уэверли, Ванда могла видеть, что эти двое высоких, демонического вида пришельцев, похоже, были мужчиной и женщиной.   
  
И они хотели убить Вижина… Могущественного Вижина, который сейчас сидел на земле, прижимая руку к своей ране, не в силах защитить себя… Не в силах даже встать на ноги.   
  
Она будет его защитой. Если случиться худшее, и они проиграют… Они проиграют этот бой вместе.  
  
Ванда поднялась, не сводя глаз с пары инопланетных существ, что были вооружены копьями, чьи лезвия были способны рассекать вибраниум.   
  
Она слышала, как Вижин вновь едва слышно прошептал её имя, но не обернулась – сейчас всё её внимание было сосредоточено на предстоящем бое.   
  
Сконцентрировав мощные заряды энергии в своих руках, Ванда приготовилась защищать Вижина, когда заметила, что внимание синеволосой женщины привлекло нечто, происходящее за спиной Ванды.   
  
Она слышала лишь, как позади неё идет поезд и больше ничего, но, всё же, чувствовала в мыслях своего врага, что внимание той и правда переключилось на нечто неожиданное, нечто, чего они не предвидели…  
  
Внезапно Ванда и сама почувствовала чье-то постороннее присутствие… На удивление, знакомое присутствие…  
  
Поезд пронесся мимо, открыв взгляду скрытый в тени силуэт высокого мужчины.  
  
Отчаянная надежда боролась в её сознании с неверием:  
  
Неужели?.. Но как?!..  
  
Напавшая на них женщина метнула своё оружие в мужчину, но тот лишь увернулся и, в следующую же секунду, ловко поймал копье со светящимися синим светом лезвиями.   
  
Стив!..  
  
Ванда почувствовала, как от облегчения у неё едва не подкосились колени. Но она удержалась на ногах – бой еще не был окончен!  
  
Отвлеченные на появившегося из ниоткуда человека, парочка пришельцев не заметили летящую в их сторону крылатую тень… Сэм с разгона толкнул синеволосую женщину с такой силой, что та отлетела на добрых двадцать метров, приземлившись кубарем среди стульев и столиков одного из местных кафе.  
  
Наташа, стремительная, словно молния, буквально влетела в бой, вооруженная тем самым копьем, что атаковавшая их женщина метнула минутой ранее в Стива. Наблюдая за её боем с пришельцем, Ванда со злорадным удовольствием увидела, что подруге удалось серьезно ранить своего противника.  
  
Но тут его синеволосая спутница отозвала своё оружие из рук Наташи и хотела было уже атаковать мстительницу, когда ей путь преградил Стив, заслонив Наташу собой.  
  
Бой показался Ванде вечностью, хотя на самом деле продолжался не более нескольких минут. Когда она увидела, что оба врага были повержены и неспособны продолжать сражаться, только тогда она позволила себе немного расслабиться и опуститься на колени подле Вижина.   
  
Внезапно гигантский луч ярко-синего света озарил пространство, направленный, как Ванда могла видеть, прямо на их врагов.  
  
Что за?..  
  
Но не успела Ванда додумать свою мысль, как поверженная пара пришельцев, окруженная Мстителями, начала подниматься сквозь луч вверх, пока не скрылась в темнеющем небе…  
  
Похоже, им удалось уйти, - разочарованно подумала Ванда. Но уже очень скоро всё её внимание вновь переключилось на мужчину в её объятиях.  
  
\- Можешь встать? – спросил Вижина Сэм, когда он, вместе со Стивом и Наташей подошли к замершей на земле паре Мстителей.   
  
Оперевшись на протянутую руку Сэма и с помощью Ванды, Вижину удалось встать на ноги. Он не смог сдержать стона боли, и Ванда ласково провела ладонью по его спине.   
  
\- Спасибо, Кэп, - сказал Вижин подошедшему Стиву. Тот лишь посмотрел другу в глаза и понимающе кивнул:  
  
\- Давайте на джет. Мы уходим, - сказал он, и Мстители направились в сторону припаркованного неподалёку, немного в стороне от железнодорожных путей, высокоскоростного самолёта.   
  
\- Помнится… мы договаривались, - произнесла Наташа, наблюдая из самолёта удаляющуюся панораму Эдинбурга. – Быть рядом, на связи… И, кроме прочего, глядеть по сторонам.   
  
\- Простите, - ответила Ванда. Сейчас, в ретроспективе, она понимала, насколько беспечны они были… Желание быть вместе, жить нормальной жизнью превысило в них с Вижином бдительность и осторожность. – Нам просто нужно было время…   
  
Время.  
  
Быть вместе…  
  
Сидя в самолёте Мстителей, рядом с раненым Вижином, Ванде не верилось, что еще меньше часа назад они, взявшись за руки, вместе гуляли по улицам Эдинбурга…   
  
Её жизнь следовала определённому узору, теперь она видела это. Всё вновь поменялось в считанные минуты, и впереди её ждала лишь неизвестность.  
  
Ванда взглянула на Вижина.   
  
Ей всегда было за что сражаться в этой жизни – за Соковию, за Пьетро, за себя и потом – за весь мир и своих друзей.   
  
Но никто и ничто раньше не вызывали у неё такого яростного и неодолимого желания защитить и оберечь, как сидевший сейчас рядом с ней мужчина с красно-фиолетовой кожей и светло-голубыми глазами, сияние которых сейчас слегка затуманилось от боли.  
  
Ванда не знала, что ждало их в будущем… Она знала только одно – что сделает всё возможное, чтобы защитить своего возлюбленного.   
  
Если с ним что-нибудь произойдёт…  
  
Ванда содрогнулась от одной этой мысли и увидела, как Вижин обратил к ней свой взгляд и, подняв руку, нежно погладил её по волосам.  
  
Он считал её такой сильной, – с горечью и нежностью подумала Ванда. Но если что и сможет её сломать – так это лишится самого главного в её жизни.  
  
 _…Останься… Останься со мной…_  
  
Она останется с ним. Куда бы не привела их судьба.


	19. Война Бесконечности.

Перелёт из Шотландии в Нью Йорк длился два с половиной часа.  
  
Спустя два года, они возвращались домой…  
  
Ванда сидела на одной из скамеек в хвосте самолёта, на которой также отдыхал Вижин. Ванда, как смогла, залечила его рану, но здесь потребуется больше, чем её магия – им нужна была помощь, которую можно было найти лишь в лабораториях Старка. И пусть самого Тони на базе не было, они всё же могли что-нибудь придумать… Если ей не изменяла память, Наташа несколько месяцев назад обмолвилась, что доктор Хэлен Чо временно переехала жить в Нью Йорк после того, как её лаборатория в Сеуле была уничтожена…  
  
Ванда не тешила себя иллюзиями относительно того, что люди (кроме их друзей) будут рады их возвращению. Они всё ещё считались сбежавшими преступниками, и вряд ли даже сложившаяся ситуация будет способствовать оттаиванию в отношениях между ними и правительством. Что же до общественного мнения… это был тот аспект их работы, который всегда был за пределами понимания Ванды – она не имела таланта очаровывать людей, как Тони Старк, и не обладала благородством и принципами Стива, за которые – беглый преступник или нет – его продолжали любить и уважать. Конечно, она сражалась и будет сражаться за Землю и её людей – она была Мстителем. Но, наверное, люди обладали достаточной интуицией, чтобы разглядеть, что она была больше сама по себе и лишь за самых близких ей людей, нежели за весь мир и общество в целом.  
  
Да, Ванде искренне была небезразлична судьба мира и человечества. Она была готова сражаться бок о бок со своими друзьями, пока ей хватит на то сил.   
  
Но больше всего на этом свете её волновала безопасность и благополучие голубоглазого мужчины, который сейчас спал, положив голову ей на колени.   
  
Ванда помнила, как впервые увидела спящего Вижина с того дня, когда он пришел в этот мир – это было в их самую первую ночь вместе…  
  
Сейчас же, вместо удовлетворенной улыбки, на лице Вижина отражалась легкая гримаса дискомфорта, которая не сходила с его лица даже во сне. Вижин периодически слегка вздрагивал – то ли от боли, то ли от того, что видел в своих грёзах.  
  
Ванда старалась не прикасаться к нему лишний раз, боясь потревожить такой нужный ему сейчас отдых, когда к ней вдруг пришла неожиданная идея…  
  
Она осторожно подняла правую руку и, положив ладонь на щеку Вижина, нежно погладила большим пальцем его скулу – как он, так часто, любил прикасаться к её собственному лицу.  
  
_«Я люблю тебя»,_  - подумала Ванда, глядя в обращенное к ней прекрасное лицо.  
  
Она позволила чувствам, что шли из самых глубин её души, направить её магию – Ванда собиралась сделать нечто, чего не делала уже много лет…  
  
Она собиралась использовать свою магию на мыслях другого человека. Только сейчас всё было совершенно по-другому – так, как Ванда раньше и не предполагала могло быть.  
  
Продолжая нежно касаться щеки Вижина, Ванда направила в его сознание поток собственных воспоминаний, мыслей и эмоций:  
  
…их первый поцелуй в небольшом переулке в самом центре Гонконга, когда Ванде казалось, что никто никогда не был так счастлив, как она в тот миг…  
  
…Вижин, наблюдавший за ней, пока Ванда училась полёту с помощью своей магии… Его присутствие, как ничто другое в этом мире, вселяли в неё уверенность и силу…  
  
…их совместные прогулки по лесам, что окружали базу Мстителей… Когда Ванда только начала понимать, что эти странные, смущающие, не дающие покоя чувства не имели ничего общего со страхом перед страшным врагом, которого им с таким трудом и такими потерями удалось одолеть… Но были следствием рождения в её душе чего-то совершенно нового и прекрасного…  
  
…как они вместе плавали и плескались в водах Эгейского моря – беззаботные и счастливые… Вместе…  
  
Множество и множество воспоминаний посылала она ему, пока в спящем сознании Вижина не осталось ничего, кроме тех счастливых моментов, что они делили вместе все эти годы.   
  
Последним воспоминанием к ней пришли события последних нескольких дней… Ванда вспомнила, как они с Вижином отправились в один из старинных шотландских замков, принадлежавших когда-то одному из родовых кланов Нагорья. Теперь, конечно же, там больше никто не жил… Но место было красивым, интересным и с какой-то особенной атмосферой…   
  
Ванда вспомнила, как обследуя полуразрушенное каменное ограждение, сплошь поросшее плющом, она натолкнулась на выбитые в потемневшем от времени камне строки, сделанные сильной и явно умелой рукой:  
  


Come and let us live my Dear,  
Let us love and never fear…

  
  
Она прошептала сейчас едва слышно эти томительные, западающие в память строки и с удовольствием заметила, как легкие складочки боли разгладились на лице её возлюбленного, а на чувственных красно-фиолетовых губах заиграла легкая улыбка.  
  
Она продолжала посылать ему потоки нежности и любви, - той которую чувствовала к нему в своей душе – что самой Ванде напоминала то журчащий весенний ручеек, то могучую широкую реку, чье течение было медленно, но неотвратимо…  
  
Наконец, Вижин вздохнул и открыл глаза.   
  
Какое-то время они просто продолжали смотреть друг другу в глаза. А потом Вижин взял ладонь Ванды, что всё ещё покоилась на его щеке, в свою руку и, притянув к своим губам, нежно поцеловал.  
  
В такие моменты им не нужно было слов.   
  
До приземления на базе в Нью Йорке оставались считанные минуты. Когда пришла пора подниматься на ноги, к ним снова подошел Сэм и предложил Вижину свою помощь.  
  
Сэм позволил себе несколько забавных дружелюбных подначек, но видя как, не успев засмеяться, Вижин тут же поморщился от боли, сразу же прекратил разговоры и они все вместе двинулись в сторону входа ни их базу.  
  
На базе Мстителей всё было по-прежнему. Хотя… нет. Кое-что всё же изменилось.  
  
Ванда заметила тут и там новую мебель и предметы искусства – в основном картины, - которые придавали базе более элегантный, и вместе с тем более обжитый вид.   
  
Она вспомнила, как несколько месяцев назад Вижин поделился с ней радостной новостью – после длительной разлуки, Тони Старк и Пеппер Поттс, наконец-то, снова были вместе. Тони даже продал свою башню в Нью Йорке, где они вдвоём жили некоторое время после того, как его дом на побережье Калифорнии был уничтожен, и теперь Пеппер и Тони жили вместе на базе Мстителей. Ванда знала, что до того, как стать невестой Тони, Пеппер несколько лет была его личным ассистентом и самым доверенным лицом. Она также знала, что мисс Поттс все эти годы продолжала курировать коллекцию предметов искусства, которой владела Старк Индастриз. Так что, было похоже, что преобразованиями на базе занималась именно Пеппер.   
  
\- Вижин не объявился? – услышала Ванда знакомый голос, который, на её счастье, не приходилось слышать ни разу за последнее два года. Они направлялись в мастерскую Роди, так как он был единственным Мстителем, кто оставался сейчас на базе. Ванда взглянула на шагающих впереди Стива и Наташу, чтобы определить, как они расценили присутствие госсекретаря Росса на базе. Но они лишь продолжали решительно идти вперед, не останавливаясь и не сбавляя шага.  
  
Росс искал Вижина. А значит, тот отключил свой датчик слежения уже, как минимум, неделю назад… Должно быть, он планировал просить её сбежать вдвоём с самого начала их пребывания в Эдинбурге… но не решился заговорить об этом, до самого последнего момента… Когда уже могло быть слишком поздно…   
  
Ванда прикрыла глаза, стараясь избавиться от буквально захватившего её чувства сожаления и вины.   
  
\- Последний сигнал – со спутника над Эдинбургом, - отвечал голос, явно принадлежащий Роди.   
  
\- Значит, улизнул на квинджете в компании с четырьмя преступниками, - проговорил Росс таким тоном, что было понятно – он не доверял ни одному из Мстителей, бывшим или нет, считал их всех предателями и потенциальными отступниками – даже тех, кто расписался в его распрекрасном Договоре.   
  
\- Они преступники только потому, что вы считаете их таковыми, не так ли? - вступился за них Роди.  
  
\- О Боже, Роудс… Из вас демагог – почище моего, - саркастически заметил Росс.  
  
\- Если бы не Договор, Вижин бы находился сейчас здесь!  
  
\- Помнится, там была и ваша подпись, Полковник.  
  
\- Да, знаю, - спокойно ответил на вызов Роди. – За что давно расплатился.  
  
Ванда знала, что Тони изобрёл для своего лучшего друга специальное приспособление, с помощью которого Роди мог стоять на ногах и даже ходить. Но они ни разу не виделись и не разговаривали эти два года… И она не знала, какого толка приветствие ждать от Роди. Но очевидным было одно - своё прежнее уважение к секретарю Россу он, похоже, окончательно растерял.   
  
Они уже почти вошли в мастерскую, когда Ванда заметила, что присутствие Росса было, на их удачу, не физическим – голограмма с его изображением, что слегка вибрировала и ходила полосами, располагалась напротив Роди.  
  
\- Что, мучает совесть? – всё тем же отвратительно едким тоном говорил Росс.  
  
\- Уже не мучает, - с ледяным спокойствием ответил ему Мститель.  
  
И тут они, наконец, заметили приближающуюся к ним команду бывших Мстителей и Вижина. Роди, конечно же, знал об их прибытии и не выглядел удивлённым, а вот на лице Росса появилось выражение легкой презрительности.  
  
\- Господин госсекретарь, - с нарочитой вежливостью поздоровался с ним Стив.  
  
Росс направился в их сторону:  
  
\- Однако ж, смелости вам не занимать, - проговорил он, глядя на Стива и Наташу, очевидно имея в виду их появление на территории Соединенных Штатов.   
  
\- Она и вам бы не помешала, - невозмутимо заметила Наташа, глядя Россу в глаза.  
  
Росс оставил её комментарий без ответа, обратившись к Стиву:  
  
\- Мир полыхает, и вы решили, вам тут же всё простят, - заметил он всё тем же саркастическим тоном. Если он хотел смутить или задеть Стива, то ему это явно не удалось:  
  
\- Я пришел не за прощением, - твердо проговорил он, глядя на Росса. – И уж точно – не просить разрешения, - Ванда заметила, как осознание от слов Стива отразилось на лице госсекретаря - по тому, как он сощурил глаза и поджал губы. – Земля осталась без своего лучшего защитника. Мы пришли сражаться, - Стив сделал шаг в сторону Росса и в его голос закрались стальные нотки: - Будете стоять у нас на пути – и вас сметем.  
  
Видимо в должной мере оценив решимость бывших Мстителей, Росс обернулся к Роди:  
  
\- Арестовать их, - отдал он свой приказ.  
  
\- Обязательно, - кивнул Роди, в чьем голосе отчетливо проскальзывала ирония. Он поднял руку и небрежным жестом отмахнулся от голограммы госсекретаря, которая тут же исчезла.   
  
На мгновение в мастерской воцарилась тишина. Это была их первая встреча с той битвы в берлинском аэропорту, – но Ванда не чувствовала в мыслях своих друзей ни намёка на горечь или обиды, – лишь взаимную радость от долгожданной встречи.  
  
\- Всё, под трибунал, - без малейшего сожаления заметил Роди. – Ну, здравствуй, Кэп, - с улыбкой добавил он, протягивая Стиву руку.  
  
Стив с ответной улыбкой пожал протянутую в приветствии руку друга:  
  
\- Здравствуй, Роди, - ответил он.   
  
Наташа также обняла и тепло поздоровалась с полковником Роудсом, а тот, оглядев всю новоприбывшую компанию, дружески заметил:  
  
\- Да уж… Выглядите, если честно, паршиво. Потрепало вас крепко.  
  
\- Да - по отелям, и всё не пятизвездочным, - ответил ему в тон Сэм.  
  
Ванда, которая видела, что Вижину всё труднее давалось продолжать стоять на ногах, хотела было попросить Сэма подвести их к ближайшему дивану, когда в разговор вмешался новый голос:  
  
\- А по мне – так отлично смотритесь.  
  
На мгновение на лице Наташи отразились эмоции, которых Ванде еще никогда не приходилось на ней видеть – шок и потрясение. Её глаза на мгновение расширились и она стремительно обернулась к говорившему.  
  
Из всех моментов, когда он мог вернуться, Брюс Бэннер выбрал именно этот день… И Ванда почти не сомневалась, что и неожиданное появление Доктора было как-то связано с недавним нападением на них в Нью Йорке и исчезновением Тони Старка.   
  
\- Да, я вернулся, - немного несмело проговорил доктор Бэннер, глядя теперь лишь только на Наташу.  
  
\- Привет, Брюс, - спокойно, но с какой-то непередаваемой эмоцией в голосе обратилась к нему Наташа.   
  
\- Нэт, - кивнул он ей в ответ. На первый взгляд в их приветствии не было ничего особенного – как если бы они расстались всего на несколько дней, а не на несколько лет… Но Ванда чувствовала, что за этими простыми словами скрывался целый океан эмоций и переживаний. Она даже представить себе не могла, что было бы с ней, выпади ей расстаться с Вижином на такой срок…   
  
И, похоже, не нужно было обладать какими-то особенными способностями, чтобы уловить в этой ситуации «подводные течения», потому что стоявший рядом с ней и Вижином Сэм тихо произнес:  
  
\- Даже неловко как-то.   
  
Ванда была с ним согласна. Это был тот момент, которого её подруга ждала так долго – но теперь у неё даже не было возможности ни побыть с Брюсом наедине, ни просто улучить момент, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
  
Следующие два часа прошли за разговорами – Брюс рассказал им, где был последние два с лишним года, что делал и что узнал. Когда речь зашла о Таносе и его группе приспешников – к которой, по всему видно, принадлежали и те двое, что атаковали их с Вижином в Эдинбурге, - в голосе Брюса появилась отчетливая агитация. Чему бы он ни стал свидетелем – это не на шутку встревожило доктора Бэннера…   
  
\- Я так понимаю, они собираются возвращаться? – спросил Роди у Брюса.  
  
\- И найдут нас в два счета, - заключила Ванда.  
  
\- Значит – свистать всех наверх!.. – Брюс обернулся вокруг себя, словно бы ища кого-то. – А где Клинт? – спросил он у Наташи.  
  
\- После ситуации с Договором, они со Скоттом пошли на сделку… Надо было думать о родных, - ответила та.  
  
\- Что за Скотт? – недоуменно поинтересовался Брюс.  
  
\- Муравей, - уточнил для него Стив.  
  
\- У нас теперь Паук  _и_  Муравей? – спросил Брюс, словно бы не веря тому, что ему только что рассказали его друзья. Роди кивнул, словно бы говоря: «Да, за время твоего отсутствия, много чего произошло – не всё из этого правдоподобно». – Послушайте, - продолжал Брюс, - Танос собрал величайшее войско во Вселенной и не остановится, пока не… - тут его голос оборвался, и Брюс с заметным дискомфортом оглядел окружающих: - пока не достанет камень Вижина, - наконец, закончил он.  
  
\- Значит, охраняем Камень, - подвела итог Наташа.   
  
\- Лучше его уничтожить, - внезапно произнес Вижин и все взоры тут же обратились к нему.   
  
Ванда нахмурилась, но не произнесла ни слова. Вижин на мгновение оглянулся на неё и она увидела, что у него был какой-то план, он что-то задумал… Но при слове «уничтожить» она почувствовала, как ледяная дрожь пробежала по её коже…  
  
\- Я долго размышлял о сущности этой субстанции, - произнес Вижин, указывая на золотисто-желтый Камень Силы, что покоился в центре его лба. - О её природе… Но также – и о составе.   
  
Вижин вновь повернулся к Ванде и теперь уже обратился к ней напрямую:  
  
\- Если противопоставить Камню равнозначную по мощи энергию, - сказал он, оттолкнувшись от стены и неспешно приближаясь к ней, - что-то… схожее по сигнатуре... он, возможно, утратит свою молекулярную целостность и погибнет.   
  
Вижин смотрел ей в глаза, и Ванда теперь могла ясно видеть его план – уничтожить Камень, чтобы спасти Вселенную. Даже ценой собственной жизни.   
  
Ценой собственной жизни…  
  
Это было полностью исключено. Что бы там ни происходило, что бы он ни сказал ей… Сама мысль была невозможна.   
  
\- А значит, ты тоже погибнешь, - даже в собственном голосе она слышала эмоции, которых ей еще не приходилось испытывать… Словно бы кровь обернулась льдом в её жилах. – Даже и не думай об этом.   
  
\- Уничтожение Камня – это единственный способ нарушить планы Таноса, - уговаривал её Вижин. Они были не одни и внешне сохраняли спокойствие, но Ванда видела, чего Вижину стоило обратиться к ней с этой просьбой. Он не хотел погибать – не больше, чем того хотела она, и что было бесконечно более ужасным – от её собственной руки.  
  
Нет… Вселенная или не вселенная - она не сможет этого сделать.  _Нет._  
  
Разве он не понимал, о чём просил её?!..  
  
\- Цена слишком велика, - прошептала Ванда, глядя в его глаза. У неё не было слов, чтобы передать тот ужас, который поселился в её душе при его словах.  
  
Но Вижин лишь знакомым жестом нежно взял её лицо в свои руки и тихо произнес:  
  
\- И только у тебя может хватить сил заплатить её.   
  
Не выдержав его взгляда и его слов, Ванда вырвалась из рук Вижина и отошла в сторону, стараясь скрыть бушующий внутри ураган эмоций, повернувшись к остальным спиной.   
  
Она знала, что он считал её сильной. Решительной, смелой… Но Ванда знала, что от этой потери ей будет уже не оправиться. Ценой будет не только жизнь Вижина, но и её собственная… Что бы с ней в итоге ни случилось.  
  
\- Танос истребит половину Вселенной… - Вижин теперь снова обращался ко всем присутствующим Мстителям. - Одна жизнь - ничто, по сравнению с подобной угрозой.  
  
Это был голос Вижина-мстителя, который Ванде давно уже не приходилось слышать - решительный, почти бесстрастный… Он вновь рассчитал все шансы в их уравнении, и пришел к решению, которое будет наименьшим злом для всего мира. Но наибольшим - для неё!  
  
\- Не согласен, - донесся до неё сквозь бурю собственных мыслей голос Стива. - Мы не торгуем жизнями.  
  
\- Капитан, - всё тем же голосом продолжал говорить Вижин, - семьдесят лет назад, сколько миллионов жизней вы спасли ценой своей?.. Разве здесь не та же ситуация?  
  
\- Здесь не всё однозначно, - ответил за Стива Брюс. - Твой мозг - конструкция с массой сложнейших построек. Джарвис, Ультрон, Тони, я, Камень… Взаимообучение. Здесь каждый привнес нечто своё.   
  
Услышав слова Брюса, Ванда вновь обернулась к говорящим. В её душе затеплилась надежда… Возможно, если не ей одной, то им всем вместе удастся убедить Вижина в том, что был и другой путь…   
  
\- То есть, Вижин - не только Камень? - утонила она у Брюса.  
  
\- Я к тому, что если вынуть его… То значительная часть сознания Вижина сохранится… Может даже - лучшая.   
  
Ванда чувствовала, что надежда зародилась не только в ней, но и во всех присутствующих Мстителях. Даже сам Вижин сейчас прислушивался к тому, что говорил им Брюс.  
  
\- Ты можешь это сделать? - спросила у него Наташа.   
  
Но Брюс лишь с сожалением покачал головой:  
  
\- Не я и не здесь, - и добавил: - Соображайте - к кому его везти и куда. Росс вот так просто от вас не отстанет.  
  
Они все знали, что задерживаться на базе для них всех значило напрашиваться на неприятности. Но куда они могли отправиться?.. Чтобы не просто скрыться, но и помочь Вижину?..  
  
Но не успела Ванда озвучить свой вопрос, когда Стив поднял голову и оглядел всех присутствующих:  
  
\- Я знаю куда.   
  


***

  
  
Они летели в Ваканду.   
  
Возможно, будь ситуация иной, Ванда выказала бы куда больше энтузиазма и интереса по поводу посещения этой загадочной страны - ведь лишь немногие знали, что за фасадом бедной африканской державы скрывалось высокоразвитое государство.   
  
Но всё, что у неё вызывало сейчас энтузиазм - это поскорее найти, наконец, такого человека, кто смог бы залечить рану Вижина и вынуть из него Камень Силы.   
  
Ванда и Вижин не разговаривали какое-то время после того разговора в мастерской Роди. Ванда даже не знала, что она сейчас чувствовала… Но не могла заставить себя даже посмотреть на Вижина - в её голове продолжали звучать его слова, и отчаяние готово было снова захватить её в свои ледяные объятия…   
  
Едва они успели набрать высоту, Ванда почувствовала знакомое прикосновение к своей руке. Обернувшись, она встретилась взглядом с парой печальных светло-голубых глаз. Если в её душе еще и оставались чувство обиды или гнева на него, порожденные горечью от его недавней просьбы, то они испарились в тот же момент.  
  
Она понимала, чего ему стоило сказать ей эти слова. Она знала, что видя он другой выход из сложившейся ситуации, он бы никогда не попросил её ни о чем подобном.  
  
И теперь у них этот выход был. Всё, что им сейчас было нужно - это время…  
  
\- Высота - две шестьсот, курс - ноль три ноль, - говорил Стив Сэму, который сидел за штурвалом квинджета, когда они пошли на посадку.   
  
\- Точно с расчетами не ошибся? - спросил у него Сэм. - На такой скорости можно и навернуться.   
  
Ванда, услышав эти слова, удивленно посмотрела в сторону Стива и Сэма и успела заметить, через лобовое стекло, как спустя секунду они буквально влетели в густо поросший деревьями холм. Стив предупредил их, что истинная столица Ваканды была мастерски сокрыта от постороннего мира, и попасть туда можно было только в том случае, если ты точно знал координаты и если щиты, что окружали город, были для тебя открыты.   
  
И всё же, Ванда слегка вздрогнула на своём месте, и тут же почувствовала, как Вижин ласково сжал её ладонь. Даже раненый и страдающий от боли, Вижин находил в себе силы подбадривать её…   
  
Приземлившись, первыми с квинджета сошли Стив и Наташа, за ними шли Брюс и Роди, а Ванда с Вижином, которого снова поддерживал Сэм, завершали процессию.   
  
К ним подошли воины из свиты Т’Чаллы, и пока остальные здоровались с самим королем Ваканды, их повели вперед. Хотя Ванда не смотрела по сторонам и едва ли на что-то обращала внимание, кроме идущего рядом с ней Вижина, она все же заметила направляющегося ей навстречу мужчину.   
  
На первый взгляд - выглядел он по-прежнему: длинные каштановые волосы до плеч, пронзительные светло-синие глаза и тут же бросающаяся в глаза металлическая рука… Но что-то в нём изменилось, что-то важное…   
  
Когда Баки приблизился достаточно близко и, улыбнувшись, кивнул приветственно Ванде - она поняла, что то были за изменения. Из его глаз ушло то загнанное выражение, которое она заметила в их самую первую встречу. Он больше не хмурился и не выглядел мрачным стоическим воином. Если подумать, он выглядел… счастливым.  
  
Ванда кивнула ему в ответ, подумав, что Стив будет по-настоящему рад увидеть своего друга после столь долгой разлуки. Тем более что тот, похоже, наконец, нашел тот покой, ради которого Стив, она не сомневалась в этом, и привез его в Ваканду.   
  
Ванду, Вижина и Сэма провели в лабораторию, где их встретила совсем юная на вид девушка – Ванда сомневалась, что ей было намного больше двадцати лет, - которая представилась как Шури.   
  
Тут их уже нагнали остальные, и они все вместе вошли в просторную, но уютного вида лабораторию.  
  
После быстрого знакомства, Шури пригласила Вижина прилечь на высокую плоскую кушетку, что выглядела так, словно была сама по себе суперкомпьютером. И, если судить по тому, что Ванда наблюдала вокруг себя - скорее всего так и было.   
  
\- Структура схем полиморфна, - удивлённо проговорила Шури, просканировав тело Вижина.   
  
\- Да, - отвечал ей Брюс. - Мы каждую нейронную связь фиксировали отдельно.  
  
\- А почему бы просто не запрограммировать синапсы на взаимодействие? - спросила она.   
  
Ванда заметила, как при этих словах Вижин повернулся к Брюсу, и на его лице отчетливо читалось: «Действительно, почему?».  
  
Будь ситуация менее серьезной, Ванду возможно бы и позабавило выражение неловкости на лице доктора Бэннера, когда все вдруг обратили к нему свои вопрошающие взоры.  
  
\- Потому что… мы… не додумались до этого, - признался Брюс.  
  
\- Вы сделали всё, что смогли, - дружелюбно подначила его Шури.  
  
\- А ты сможешь? – спросила Ванда у юного гения. В её душе трепетала надежда, и больше всего на свете, ей хотелось, чтобы девушка ответила ей: «Да».  
  
\- Да, - заверила её Шури, с лица которой тут же сошел любой намёк на шутливость, когда она поняла, насколько более важным её ответ был для Ванды. - Но здесь более двух триллионов нейронов. Малейший просчёт вызовет каскад сбоев в системе. - Шури обернулась к своему брату и добавила: - Мне нужно время, Т`Чалла.  
  
Король Ваканды кивнул, подтверждая слова своей сестры, а стоящий неподалёку от него Стив спросил:  
  
\- Сколько времени?  
  
\- Всё, что есть в запасе, - ответила Шури.   
  
Внезапно лабораторию огласил звук, схожий с сигнальной сиреной. Мстители огляделись вокруг, инстинктивно ища источник опасности, но звук тут же прекратился, когда генерал армии Ваканды, высокая импозантная Окойе, вывела на свою ладонь голограмму с изображением земного шара.   
  
\- В атмосферу вошел некий объект, - сказала она с заметной тревогой в голосе.   
  
Тут же из динамика Стива донесся голос Сэма, который вместе с Баки остался на улице:  
  
\- Эй, Кэп! Похоже, начинается.   
  
Не прошло и нескольких минут, как небеса над Вакандой окрасились в зловещее сочетание желтого и красного цветов, и подошедшие к окнам Мстители и вакандцы заметили, как в сторону земли стремительно направлялись некие неопознанные объекты.  
  
Нашествие Таноса началось.  
  
\- Слишком поздно, - услышала Ванда за своей спиной сдавленный от боли голос Вижина. - Камень надо срочно уничтожить.   
  
И у неё даже не было сил ничего ответить на эти слова. Страх, какого ей еще никогда прежде не приходилось испытывать сковал её, лишив на мгновение дара речи.  
  
\- Вижин! - услышала она словно бы сквозь пелену тумана решительный голос Наташи. - А ну-ка лёг обратно!  
  
Они не были одни. С ними были их друзья.  
  
\- Мы их задержим, - с ледяным спокойствием проговорил Т`Чалла, направляясь к выходу.  
  
\- Ванда, - сказал Стив, переводя взгляд с Вижина на неё. - Как только извлечёте Камень - уничтожь его.  
  
\- Конечно, - только и смогла вымолвить дрожащим от волнения голосом Ванда.   
  
Король Ваканды, тем временем, отдавал последние распоряжения перед началом битвы:   
  
\- Эвакуировать город! Задействовать всю нашу линию обороны! - Воины Ваканды, не теряя ни секунды, устремились выполнять приказ своего короля. - И выдать ему щит! - закончил Т`Чалла, указывая в сторону всё ещё стоящего у окна Стива.   
  
Стив, который уже два года, как лишился своего знаменитого вибраниумного щита и бился в основном в рукопашную, кивнул Т`Чале. Ванда не совсем понимала, как между этими двумя появилось столько дружбы и доверия - эту часть истории Стив никому не рассказывал. Но ей искренне нравился Т`Чалла, и сложись всё иначе - она бы и сама была бы рада узнать эту удивительную страну и их народ лучше.  
  
Ванда не могла сказать, что в точности делала Шури - она работала с голограммой скана Камня Силы, направляя тончайшие лазеры, которые должны были отделить Камень от живой органической ткани. Это была по-настоящему филигранная работа, требующая невероятной концентрации внимания и истинного гения. И, тем не менее, время поджимало…  
  
Видя, что Вижин спокойно переносит операцию, Ванда позволила себе на мгновение отойти от него и понаблюдать в окно за происходящим на поле битвы.  
  
Она видела, что войска Ваканды и Мстители схлестнулись в схватке с некими неведомыми существами, которые напоминали ей роботов Ультрона – они казались такими же бездумными, безымянными машинами для уничтожения…   
  
Внезапно в динамике Шури раздался голос её брата:  
  
\- Шури, долго еще?  
  
\- Я только начала, Т`Чалла, - отвечала она.  
  
\- Не тяни! - прокричал он ей в ответ. - Постарайся быстрее!  
  
Похоже, ситуация на поле битвы была не из обнадеживающих…  
  
Внезапно до неё донесся болезненный стон, который мог принадлежать только её возлюбленному…   
  
Оторвавшись от созерцания страшной сцены сражения, Ванда уже через секунду была рядом с Вижином. Очевидно, Шури тоже поняла, что времени им может не хватить, и старалась работать как можно быстрее, а это значило, что процесс становился более болезненным для Вижина. Ванда не могла винить юную девушку в том, что Вижин страдал - она делала всё, что было в её силах, чтобы спасти его. Всё, что сейчас оставалось Ванде - это держать руку Вижина в своей, давая ему чувствовать, что он был не один - она была рядом с ним. Всегда.  
  
Когда к общему гулу битвы примешался новый незнакомый шум, Ванда поначалу не обратила на него внимания. Но когда мелкой дрожью начала дрожать земля, она оставила свой пост подле Вижина и снова подошла к окнам, решив проверить, что там такое происходило.  
  
Сначала она не увидела ничего, кроме полыхающего огнем леса… но тут заметила, как деревья одно за другим начали падать и валиться, как если бы что-то двигалось под ними, в глубинах земли…  
  
Когда земля буквально взорвалась, и из её недр выскочили гигантские вращающиеся колёса, - которые, это было очевидно, должны были расчистить дорогу войскам Таноса, - Ванда слегка даже вздрогнула. Эти орудия не только расчищали неведомым чудищам путь, они еще и представляли огромную опасность для её друзей, что сражались на поле… А ведь она могла справиться с этими орудиями. Если бы она только могла оставить на несколько минут Вижина одного…   
  
Она обвела взглядом лабораторию – Шури была полностью поглощена своей работой и ни на что не обращала внимания. Воины Ваканды также не выказывали не малейшего порыва оставить свои посты – они охраняли принцессу и её гостей.   
  
Больше всего на свете, ей не хотелось оставлять Вижина сейчас, когда она была ему так нужна… Но она не могла оставить своих друзей в опасности, на милость гигантских вращающихся орудий смерти…   
  
\- Я скоро вернусь, - прошептала она Вижину и устремилась прочь. Чем раньше она покончит с этим, тем скорее сможет вернуться к нему…  
  
Не успела она сделать и нескольких шагов по направлению к выходу, как к ней обратилась старшая из охранявших их воинов:  
  
\- Леди Ванда, - позвала она её глубоким бархатистым голосом. – Если вы желаете покинуть лабораторию, справа от вас находится кратчайший выход.   
  
Не теряя времени на ответ, Ванда направилась к проходу, на который ей указала воин. Как оказалось, он вел к длинной пологой лестнице, что заканчивалась как раз у поля, где сейчас бушевало сражение. Но спускаться по сотням ступеней было сейчас не вариантом.  
  
Собрав в руках по мощному заряду энергии, Ванда взвилась в воздух.   
  
Она видела, что гигантские колеса направлялись прямиком в сторону Наташи, чьи светлые волосы выделялись на общем фоне, словно маяк света, а рядом с ней сражалась одна из воинов Дора Милаж.  
  
Она также видела, как они приняли защитные позиции, ожидая столкновения с орудиями Таноса. Еще чуть-чуть и…  
  
Ванда приземлилась аккурат между своими друзьями и гигантскими вращающимися колесами и, не теряя ни секунды, направила свою энергию, поднимая колеса из земли. Она обернулась, лихорадочно ища, куда можно было бы их сбросить - и заметила несущихся в их сторону тварей Таноса. Не раздумывая долго, Ванда с размаху уронила всё ещё вращающиеся колёса прямо на них.  
  
Вновь обернувшись, она с довольной улыбкой увидела, что Наташа и её спутница, которой оказалась генерал Окойе, были целы и невредимы.  
  
На воительницу Дора Милаж, видимо, произвели должное впечатление её способности, потому что она тут же с возмущенным недоумением спросила у Наташи:  
  
\- А чего она сразу не вышла биться?  
  
И она собиралась в скором времени вернуться обратно.   
  
Ванда знала, что её друзьям была необходима вся возможная помощь, но Вижин ждал её. Если Шури в скором времени удастся изъять Камень, то он будет в безопасности. Она лично позаботиться об этом.  
  
  
  
Камень отделялся от него.   
  
С каждой секундой Вижин чувствовал, как влияние вселенского артефакта слабло в его собственном сознании. Словно бы мысли, что ускользали из памяти…  
  
Но слишком медленно, слишком…  
  
Он слышал, как Ванда ушла сражаться на поле боя, и ощутил одновременно страх и облегчение. Вижин мог признаться, хотя бы самому себе, что боялся – боялся терять Камень, боялся тех непредсказуемых последствий, которые могла повлечь за собой подобная операция. Боялся больше, чем за, как таковую, собственную жизнь…  
  
Но больше всего, он боялся за Ванду.   
  
Что будет с ней, если их план провалится?.. Если он погибнет. Или, хуже того, - если Танос получит Камень Силы?..  
  
Вижин знал, что ранил её своей ранней просьбой. Он знал, что Ванда любила его, как и то, что обернись ситуация с точностью наоборот - у него бы не хватило сил убить её… Даже если бы на кону стояла вся Вселенная.   
  
Но Ванда была сильнее него. Всегда была сильнее его. И даже если произойдёт худшее… он хотел верить, что Ванда будет продолжать жить. Это всё, что его по-настоящему волновало.   
  
Даже сквозь боль и царивший в сознании сумбур, он услышал человеческие крики и шум битвы и понял, что время их подошло к концу.   
  
Превозмогая боль, он заставил себя подняться с операционного стола. Шум приближался, у него не оставалось времени…  
  
  
  
\- Народ, - раздался в её наушнике голос Сэма. – У нас Вижин без защиты!   
  
\- Кто-нибудь, к Вижину! – закричал в ответ Стив.   
  
\- Лечу! – отозвался Брюс.  
  
\- Я тоже! – крикнула Ванда, но не успела и двинуться с места, как почувствовала пронзившую её левую скулу острую боль. Кто-то наотмашь ударил её, да с такой силой, что она отлетела в сторону и кубарем покатилась по земле.   
  
На мгновение Ванда потеряла ориентацию, а когда немного пришла в себя, то над ней уже стояла та самая синеволосая женщина, что атаковала их с Вижином днем ранее в Эдинбурге. Ничего Ванда так не хотела, как разделаться с ней раз и навсегда. Но гул в ушах мешал ей сконцентрироваться…  
  
Нет, она должна была собраться… Она должна была помочь Вижину!  
  
Словно бы прочитав её мысли, синеволосая женщина быстро развернула Ванду и, одарив её взглядом озлобленных красных глаз, произнесла своим низким, почти мужским голосом:  
  
\- Он умрёт один. Как и ты!  
  
Ванда чувствовала, что с Вижином что-то было не так, что он был в опасности… И слова этой демонической женщины лишь подогрели сковавший разум и душу страх.   
  
\- Она не одна, - раздался над ними такой знакомый Ванде голос.   
  
Синеволосая женщина отвела от неё взгляд и в следующее же мгновение Ванда заметила стоящих неподалёку Наташу и Окойе.   
  
Со злобным рычанием женщина бросилась в бой, оставив Ванду лежать на земле. Как бы ей ни хотелось сразиться с врагом самой и как можно скорее отправиться на помощь Вижину, Ванда понимала, что ей нужна была минута, чтобы прийти в себя. Стоило признать, что в данный момент от неё будет мало толку.  
  
Слуга Таноса была невероятно сильным воином, и, когда Ванда заметила, что она теснит её друзей, собрала в ладонях достаточно энергии, чтобы поднять её в воздух и направить прямиком в мчащееся мимо вращающееся колесо.  
  
\- Мерзость-то какая, - с легкой гримасой отвращения произнесла Наташа, на которую упали несколько капель темно-синей крови.   
  
\- Ты в порядке? – обратилась к Ванде Окойе.   
  
Ванда кивнула:  
  
\- Да, я... в порядке, - ответила она. К ней действительно уже начали возвращаться её силы и всё, что ей было нужно - это немного отдышаться. Но на это не было времени. Она должна была найти Вижина…  
  
\- Я видела, как он, вместе с еще одним приспешником Таноса, выпали из окна лаборатории, - сказала Наташа, имея в виду, конечно же, Вижина. - Скорее всего, они там - в лесу.   
  
Ванда прислушалась к себе. Она чувствовала разум Вижина… Его сознание, словно яркий, лучистый огонёк, сиял в её мыслях. Если она сконцентрируется, то сможет его найти…  
  
Не теряя больше ни секунды, Ванда поднялась на ноги и, собрав достаточно энергии в руках, взвилась в воздух.   
  
  
  
Упав со скалы, на которой высилось здание лаборатории, Вижин и его противник оказались в густом зелёном лесу.   
  
Он был так слаб, что едва мог встать на ноги. И каждый раз, когда ему это удавалось, его противник тут же толкал его обратно на землю, словно бы упиваясь слабостью и беззащитностью своей жертвы.   
  
Он старался, как мог, собраться с силами, но все его тело было охвачено пульсирующей болью, что шла от его ран и Камня.  
  
Внезапно его правое плечо пронзило резкой болью, и он оказался отброшенным назад мощным ударом.   
  
Вижин знал, что ему было необходимо, по крайней мере, постараться выиграть время, пока к нему на помощь не придет кто-то из Мстителей. И когда рядом с ним приземлился доктор Бэннер, облаченный в гигантскую броню, он воспользовался тем, что внимание врага переключилось с него на новую угрозу, и вновь попытался встать на ноги.   
  
Но ему и этого не удалось сделать. Его противник был высок и силен, и вооружен могучим оружием, что способно было проникать даже сквозь вибраниум. Несмотря на это, Вижин знал, что если бы не ранения, ему бы вряд ли составило большого труда одолеть воина Таноса. Но он был слаб и ранен и едва находил в себе силы защищаться… Ранения его уже не интересовали, главное было - продержаться, не дать противнику добраться до Камня, пока не придёт помощь…   
  
Вижин вновь почувствовал знакомую уже боль, когда лезвие врага пронзило его солнечное сплетение. Со злобной гримасой и оскалом длинных острых зубов, тот издевательски произнес:  
  
\- Я думал, ты - грозная машина. А ты смертен, как человек.   
  
Вижин не смог сдержать болезненного возгласа, когда существо резко выдернуло острое лезвие из его груди. Всё его тело сделалось одновременно тяжелым и слабым, так, что Вижин едва ли мог пошевелиться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пытаться сражаться или бежать. Даже если он найдет в себе силы пустить залп энергии из Камня, он знал, что существо сможет отразить его лезвием своего копья. Но, по крайней мере, это выиграет им время…  
  
Вижин не успел даже додумать свою мысль, когда справа от него появился знакомый силуэт. Капитан Роджерс… Стив… вновь пришел ему на помощь.  
  
Лидер Мстителей на бегу сбил существо с ног – так, что они вдвоем упали оземь, а копье со звоном отлетело в сторону.  
  
\- Уходи, Вижин! – крикнул ему Стив, поворачиваясь, чтобы сразиться с их врагом.  
  
Вижин знал, что ему следовало собрать остатки сил, подняться на ноги и постараться скрыться в окружавшем их густом вакандском лесу. Но он также знал, что если Стив проиграет эту схватку, то далеко он не уйдёт. И, к тому же, он не мог оставить своего друга сражаться в одиночку.   
  
Когда их противник в пылу схватки вновь потерял своё копье, и оно упало буквально в нескольких метрах от Вижина, он понял, что ему надо было делать.   
  
Превозмогая боль, Вижин сомкнул пальцы вокруг холодного металла и с яростью, которую ему еще никогда не приходилось испытывать за свою такую короткую жизнь, сделал то, что хотел еще с того момента в Эдинбурге, когда существо пытался торговаться с ним жизнью Ванды, - вонзил лезвие глубоко в его грудь.   
  
Их противник тут же ослабил свою хватку на шее Стива и обмяк. С ним было покончено.   
  
Это усилие окончательно ослабило Вижина и, не удержавшись на ногах, он бы тут же снова рухнул на землю, если бы Стив вовремя не поддержал его.   
  
\- Ты почему не ушел? - спросил у него светловолосый Мститель.   
  
\- Мы не торгуем жизнями, Капитан, - вернул ему его ранние слова Вижин.  
  
Они отошли от места битвы на несколько десятков метров, когда Стив осторожно опустил Вижина на землю - так, что он облокачивался на ствол поваленного дерева.   
  
\- Я буду неподалёку, - сказал Вижину Стив. - Позову остальных. Похоже, что этот был последний. Осталось только… - но тут Стив оборвал себя, словно бы и так сказал слишком много. Но Вижин знал, что хотел сказать его друг:  
  
«Осталось только дождаться Таноса».   
  
И он приближался. Вижин чувствовал это в каждой клетке своего пульсирующего от боли тела и сознания.  
  
Скоро всё закончится…  
  
И больше всего сейчас ему хотелось в последний раз взглянуть в прозрачные зелёные глаза, что были ему дороже всего на свете.  
  
  
  
Почувствовав знакомое тепло, идущее от сознания Вижина, Ванда уменьшила заряд энергии в своих ладонях и стремительно приземлилась на землю.  
  
Ей даже не пришлось его искать – она заметила его сразу.   
  
Вижин сидел на земле, прислонившись спиной к поваленному стволу дерева, и держался за бок.  
  
Ванда, не теряя ни мгновения, тут же бросилась к нему.  
  
_«Господи…»_  - подумала она, падая на колени подле Вижина и окидывая его быстрым оценивающим взглядом.  _«Похоже, у него прибавилось ран…»._  И Камень все ещё сиял своим золотистым светом в его лбу.   
  
Не важно. Что бы сейчас ни произошло, кто бы ни встал на их пути… Им сначала придется пройти через неё, прежде чем она позволит причинить Вижину вред.  
  
\- Как ты? – спросила Ванда у своего возлюбленного, нежно прикасаясь к его щеке.   
  
Но не успел Вижин ей ответить, как его лицо свела резкая гримаса боли.   
  
\- Что случилось?! - с тревогой в голове обратилась к нему Ванда. - Говори! Что такое?!..  
  
Вижин огляделся по сторонам, и Ванда вся похолодела, заметив выражение, что появилось в любимых ею лучистых глазах – она никогда не видала Вижина таким напуганным…  
  
\- Он здесь, - прошептал Вижин, глядя ей в глаза.   
  
И Ванда поняла.  
  
Разум её на мгновение словно бы оцепенел, но она заставила себя скинуть оковы страха. Если ей придется сражаться за них обоих, – а Ванда именно это и собиралась делать, если потребуется - до своего самого последнего вздоха, - то ей потребуются здравый ум и твёрдая рука.  
  
Внезапно, она почувствовала, как сквозь окружающую их атмосферу пронеслась странного рода энергия… Ванда вся подобралась и огляделась вокруг - такого ей еще не приходилось испытывать.   
  
Птицы, что продолжали петь в лесу, несмотря на бушующую неподалеку битву, внезапно смолкли. Воздух стал каким-то вязким, тягучим… И вместе с тем поднялся сильный ветер, подхватив её волосы и полы одежды.   
  
Что-то происходило… Что-то…  
  
\- Подтягивайтесь ко мне, - раздался в наушнике голос Стива. - Похоже, что-то здесь назревает.  
  
Не прошло и минуты, как рядом с ними материализовались Мстители, король Т`Чалла и Окойе.   
  
Едва над землей появилось странное светло-синее свечение, окруженное подобием разрядов молний, Ванда вскочила на ноги и собрала в руках мощный заряд алой энергии. Если они не ошибались, и это был Танос…  
  
Когда из открывшегося, подобно грозовой туче, пространства появился гигантского роста мужчина со светло-фиолетовой кожей и выражением спокойного превосходства на лице, сомнений ни у кого больше не осталось.  
  
Это действительно был он.  
  
Танос.  
  
\- Кэп, - раздался голос Брюса. – Это он.  
  
Но Ванде не нужно было лишних подтверждений. Она видела ледяную решимость в сознании их врага… Он пришел за Камнем. И никому из жалких землян, что окружали его, не будет позволено остановить его.   
  
Но, может быть, впервые в своей жизни, Титану пришлось встретить волю, что была под стать его собственной…  
  
\- Тогда вперед, - решительно сказал Стив, ведя за собой Мстителей.   
  
Но Танос лишь невозмутимо шагал вперед – медленно, но неумолимо приближаясь к тому, чтобы отнять то, что Ванда ценила больше самой жизни.  
  
Один за одним, Мстители падали, сраженные мощью, что собрал в своей воле Танос.  
  
Брюс, Стив, Т`Чалла, Сэм… Никому из них не удалось задержать его даже на мгновение…  
  
Но она сможет… Должна. Во что бы то ни стало.   
  
\- Ванда… - раздался позади неё сдавленный от боли голос Вижина.  
  
Она обернулась к нему, едва ли веря, что он решился отвлекать её в тот момент, когда на них надвигалась опасность.  
  
Но не успела Ванда взглянуть в светло-голубые глаза своего возлюбленного, как уже знала, что он собирался ей сказать.  
  
\- Пора, - проговорил он, с мольбой глядя на неё снизу вверх.   
  
\- Нет, - процедила она в ответ. Она не позволит ему. Никогда.   
  
\- Они не в силах остановить его, Ванда. Но мы можем, - Вижин из последних сил схватил её за руку, вынуждая обернуться. - Взгляни на меня, - попросил он. - Только ты можешь уничтожить Камень.  
  
Её душа словно бы сама обратилась в подобие камня - ужас от того, что он просил её сделать был настолько велик, что её сознание просто не способно было справиться с этим чувством и не расколоться на миллиард осколков.   
  
\- Даже не думай.  
  
\- Ты должна. Прошу тебя…   
  
Почувствовав, как он знакомым жестом прижал её ладонь к своей щеке, Ванда вновь обернулась к нему. Ничто в этой жизни не далось ей с таким трудом, как взглянуть в обращенное к ней лицо.   
  
Она любила его больше всего на свете.   
  
Как она могла смотреть, как он умирает?.. Убить его, собственными руками?.  
  
Ужас и боль сковали её душу. И только эти полные мольбы светло-голубые глаза могли пробиться сквозь ледяную решимость идти до конца и будь что будет… Если Танос уничтожит половину Вселенной… Но ей будет всё равно. Если Вижин погибнет, для неё в любом случае всё будет кончено.  
  
\- Наше время подошло к концу, - проговорил он, и Ванда теперь видела, насколько трудно ему самому давалась его просьба. Он не хотел расставаться с ней. Но верность и любовь, что были выше её собственного понимания, не могли позволить ему отдать Камень Таносу. Даже ценой того, что было дороже жизни.  
  
\- Я не могу, - Ванда услышала, как её голос начал дрожать. Броня, что защищала её, помогала держаться, наконец, дала брешь и вся боль, что она носила в себе до сих пор, начала просачиваться на свет.  
  
\- Нет, можешь, - ответил ей Вижин, который всегда верил в неё больше, чем кто-либо в этом мире. - Можешь, - Вижин взял её руку, которую прижимал к своей щеке и, немного отведя в сторону, направил её ладонь к Камню. Поняв, что он пытался сделать, Ванда почувствовала, как её душу пронзила нестерпимая боль. - Если он получит этот Камень - половина Вселенной погибнет.   
  
Глядя на своего возлюбленного, Ванду вдруг посетила мысль о том, что она и вообразить не могла, что когда-нибудь смотреть в это прекрасное лицо будет приносить ей лишь невыносимые страдания.  
  
Как она могла причинить ему боль?..  
  
Она не могла.  _Нет…_  
  
\- Это несправедливо, - говорил ей тем временем Вижин, видя ту борьбу, что бушевала в прозрачных зелёных глубинах. - Несправедливо, что это выпало сделать тебе. Но ничего, - с непоколебимой верой добавил он. - Ты никогда не причинишь мне боли.   
  
Ванда знала, чего ему стоило просить её об этом. Но было неизмеримо труднее эту просьбу выполнить…  
  
\- Чувствую лишь тебя, - вернул он ей слова, сказанные Вандой всего лишь днем ранее.   
  
И она поняла их значение, прочла в его глазах, в его сознании…   
  
_«Даже уничтожая моё тело, ты не причинишь мне боли. Я люблю тебя достаточно, чтобы чувствовать лишь твоё тепло, твою силу…»_  
  
Только понимание того, что он просил спасти его от участи, что была хуже смерти, заставило Ванду поднять руку и собрать в обращенной к Камню ладони сгусток ярко-красной энергии.  
  
Когда луч её магии встретился с Камнем, на лице Вижина на мгновение появилось выражение агонии и Ванда, не в силах продолжать смотреть, отвернулась, чтобы наблюдать за приближением её судьбы.   
  
Один за одним, её друзья падали на землю, сраженные силой Таноса, для которого сопротивление Мстителей, казалась, было не более чем незначительной помехой на пути к цели.  
  
Она знала, что её друзьям недолго еще удастся сдерживать Титана.   
  
Вскинув вторую руку, она удвоила силу своей энергии, направленной к Камню.  
  
Ванда не знала, где она брала решимость и силу… Должно быть, в его любви к ней. В его вере, что, что бы ни произошло, ей хватит сил и смелости сделать то, что должно было быть сделано.   
  
Она видела эту веру в его глазах даже сейчас.   
  
В глазах, которые Ванда любила больше жизни, больше не было ни боли, ни страха. Лишь спокойное принятие своей судьбы.   
  
И любовь.  
  
Ванда почувствовала приближение Таноса за своей спиной. Она осталась последней линией защиты между ним и Камнем.  
  
Отведя одну ладонь от Вижина, Ванда послала залп энергии в сторону надвигающего на них Титана, сдерживая его приближение к своей цели.  
  
Скоро всё должно было закончиться…   
  
Скоро…  
  
Даже сквозь почти ослепшие от слёз глаза, она видела, как он шептал ей слова…  
  
_«Всё хорошо…»  
  
«Всё хорошо»._  
  
Ванда чувствовала, что сознание Вижина начинало меркнуть. Ясный, сверкающий огонь его души, что продолжал взывать к ней даже сейчас…  
  
Но прежде чем мысли и речь покинули его, Вижин прошептал свои последние слова:  
  
_«Я люблю тебя»._  
  
Всего лишь несколько мгновений, но Ванда почувствовала, как между ними прошла знакомая ей энергия. Энергия, которой она узнала имя два года назад…  
  
Светло-голубые глаза, чье сияние была не в силах погасить даже смерть, наконец, закрылись.   
  
Золотисто-желтый Камень вспыхнул в последний раз, и пространство вокруг заполнилось ослепительным первозданным светом.   
  
Ванду отбросило ударной волной и она, упав, осталась лежать на холодной земле, безучастная ко всему.  
  
Даже к приближавшемуся к ней Титану.  
  
\- Я понимаю, дитя, - тихо проговорил он, подходя к Ванде. – Как никто другой.  
  
Она даже не знала, откуда у неё взялись силы поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза существу, что отнял у неё больше, чем саму жизнь.   
  
\- Ты никогда не сможешь понять, - прошептала она и увидела, как Титан вздрогнул, услышав её слова.  
  
Неожиданно для неё, Танос почти отеческим жестом потрепал ей по голове и произнес:  
  
\- Сегодня я потерял больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, - произнес он. – Но сейчас не время для слёз. Время свершить то, что должно.  
  
Даже сквозь туман скорби, что застлал её сердце и разум, Ванда почувствовала, как энергия вокруг неё взбунтовалась, возмущенно всколыхнулась, словно чья-то злая воля взяла её под контроль и направляла теперь против её естественного течения…   
  
Ярко-зелёное свечение осветило пространство, а за ним показался и такой знакомый золотистый свет…  
  
Камень Времени…   
  
Камень Разума…   
  
_Вижин!.._  
  
Шок словно молния пронзил её сознание, когда Ванда поняла, что творил Титан.   
  
В ужасе она наблюдала, как потерянный возлюбленный вновь материализовался на том же самом месте, где лишь минутами ранее погиб… Только на этот раз перед ним была не она, а Танос…  
  
\- Нет! - в отчаянии крикнула она, и бросилась, чтобы остановить Титана, но было слишком поздно. Небрежным взмахом могучей руки Танос отбросил её в сторону, как если бы Ванда была не сильнее игрушечной куклы с заводом.   
  
Наверное, единственное, что было хуже, чем лишить свою любовь жизни, было смотреть, как эту любовь убивает кто-то другой.   
  
Но, по крайней мере, Ванде не пришлось становиться тому свидетельницей.   
  
Когда она очнулась, всё уже было кончено.  
  
И, наверное, единственное, что было хуже, чем видеть, как Вижин исчезает во вспышке яркого золотистого света, было видеть его лежащее на земле безжизненное тело.   
  
Но, не важно. Сейчас всё это уже было не важно.  
  
Превозмогая боль в теле, что осталась от удара мощной длани, Ванда поднялась на ноги и смогла дойти до тела своего возлюбленного.   
  
С какой-то странной отстраненностью она заметила зияющую дыру во лбу – там, где раньше покоился Камень. Как и то, что Вижин, казалось, потерял все свои краски – сделался холодным, бледным…   
  
Но, не важно. Сейчас всё это уже было не важно.  
  
Ванда почувствовала, как её губы тронула лёгкая тень улыбки, когда она вспомнила, как еще днём ранее Вижин, заикаясь от волнения, просил её сбежать вместе с ним куда глаза глядят.   
  
_«Останься…»_  - прозвучал в её сознании знакомый голос. -  _«Останься со мной»._  
  
\- Я согласна, Вижин, - прошептала она, глядя на его неподвижное тело, но видя перед собой того Вижина, которого знала и любила – живого и сильного, исполненного тепла и света. – Я остаюсь.   
  


***

  
  
Когда она почувствовала, словно её тело вдруг стало легче пушинки, что раздувал по воздуху ветер, она не сопротивлялась и не боялась.   
  
В её сознании были лишь спокойствие и принятие своей судьбы.   
  
Она выполнила своё обещание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и конец ффика. Но не конец истории Вижина и Ванды! 
> 
> Я верю, что Марвел их воскресят и мы еще увидим с ними много интересных и романтических сцен! =)
> 
> Большое спасибо всем, кто оставлял мне комментарии и слова поддержки! Вы, ребята, супер.
> 
> Отдельно выражаю благодарность Хикару сияющая за её неоценимую помощь в корректировке текста (особенно поиске всех тех лишних запятых, которые я так люблю=))  
> Спасибо!
> 
> ^^
> 
> p.s. Музыкальное сопровождение для этой главы:
> 
> Alan Silvestri - We Both Made Promises ("Мы оба дали обещания")  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6y46hF4jL0
> 
> Тема Ванды и Вижина. Особенно момент 1:18 - 1:46  
> У меня просто мурашки по коже бегут! =)
> 
> И более грустная тема:  
> Alan Silvestri - I Feel You ("Чувствую лишь тебя")  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aep6kkAvnU4


	20. Diamonds.

_Shine bright like a diamond...  
Shine bright like a diamond..._  
  
Find light in the beautiful sea, I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I, we’re like diamonds in the sky  
You’re a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I’m alive  
We’re like diamonds in the sky  
  
I knew that we’d become one right away  
Oh, right away  
At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes  
  
So shine bright tonight,  
You and I  
We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye,  
So alive  
We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
  
 _Shine bright like a diamond..._  
 _Shine bright like a diamond..._

Shining bright like a diamond

We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песню написала Sia и исполнила Rihanna:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWA2pjMjpBs

**Author's Note:**

> *От Сеула до Нью Йорка на самом деле лететь четырнадцать с небольшим часов, но мы здесь исходим из того, что у Мстителей более крутая и быстрая техника. :)
> 
> **Я знаю, что в русской озвучке имя Ultron перевели как "Альтрон", но т.к. я смотрю фильмы на английском, мне более привычен оригинальный вариант произношения - Ультрон. 
> 
> -  
> Я основываю свою работу отчасти на фильмах MCU, но также черпаю некоторую информацию из комиксов. 
> 
> Создатели MCU, ясное дело, внесли свои изменения как во внешность, так и в характеры персонажей и в их историю, поэтому я, все же, главным образом ориентируюсь именно на фильмы. 
> 
> Остальное я придумываю сама. =)
> 
> Кстати сказать, Ванда и Вижин - моя любимая пара в MCU, наравне со Скоттом Лэнгом и Хоуп ван Дин из "Человека-муравья". Я только мечтаю о том, чтобы у Ванды и Вижа был свой собственный фильм...
> 
> Желаю приятного чтения!


End file.
